Abenteuer auf der Black Pearl
by Luthien of Nargothrond
Summary: Norri muss notgedrungen auf der Pearl reisen,wo er sich zu allem Überfluss mit Jack Sparrow und Will Turner herumärgern muss. Gemeinsam müssen sie die verschiedensten Abenteuer bestehen... Pairings: JackOC WillOC NorriOC
1. Chapter 1

**Wir haben mal wieder eine Gemeinschaftsstory geschrieben... wie man sehen kann haben wir uns noch eine Freundin ins Boot geholt.**

**Shania ist die Kreation von Nadine, Alex die von Simone und Flo die von Jasmin. Alle anderen haben wir uns geteilt.**

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und sonstiges von PotC gehören Walt Disney und wir verdienen damit natürlich kein Geld!**

**Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen!!**

**Shania **

Die Ketten an meinen Hand- und Fußgelenken rasselten, als ich versuchte es mir auf dem feuchten Steinboden bequem zu machen. So ein verdammter Mist auch! Wie hatte ich nur so dämlich sein können? Wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen, würde ich jetzt nicht hier in diesem Loch sitzen.  
Aber nein, ich hatte ja unbedingt etwas beweisen müssen. Dabei hatten mein Vater, Jack und alle anderen mir versichert, dass ich genau das nicht machen bräuchte. Doch ich hatte, mal wieder, weder auf meinen Vater noch auf Jack gehört und nun hatte ich den Schlamassel.   
Hoch über mir schien der Mond durch ein kleines vergittertes Fenster und ganz in der Nähe konnte ich das Meer rauschen hören.   
Ja, das Meer...  
Eigentlich fing alles damit an, dass Jack mich wieder mal wie ein kleines Kind behandelt hatte. Nur weil er der Captain unseres Schiffes ist, war er natürlich der Meinung, dass er sich alles erlauben kann. Und als einzige Frau an Bord hatte ich natürlich den Spott der männlichen Crew zu ertragen. Auch wenn es meisten gutmütiger Spott war, wurmte es mich trotzdem.   
Immer war ich das kleine Mädchen, das beschützt werden musste und dem bloß nichts zustoßen durfte.  
Und so war es auch vor ein paar Stunden gewesen, als die Black Pearl vor Port Royal vor Anker ging.  
Jack wollte einen seiner Männer losschicken, um dieses kleine Städtchen erkunden zu lassen. Die Lagerräume der Pearl waren schon gefährlich leer und so musste bald mal wieder ein kleiner Überfall stattfinden, wenn wir nicht verhungern wollten.  
Natürlich hatte ich mich, wie schon so oft, für dieses Unternehmen gemeldet, doch Jack hatte mich gekonnt ignoriert. Aber anstatt mich wie sonst schmollend in eine Ecke zu verziehen, ließ ich in Windeseile eines der Beiboote zu Wasser und hatte schon einen beträchtlichen Abstand zur Pearl ehe überhaupt einer reagieren konnte.  
Das peinliche an der ganzen Sache war die Tatsache, dass ich es nicht einmal zum Hafen geschafft hatte. Kurz bevor ich ihn erreichen konnte wurde ich von einem kleinen Schiff des britischen Militärs abgefangen. Ein gewisser Commodore Norrington fragte erst gar nicht groß nach, sondern ließ mich sofort verhaften und in dieses Loch werfen.  
Sah ich denn so sehr nach Pirat aus? Als ich an mir herunter sah, fiel mir die Antwort nicht schwer. Ja, ich sah nach Pirat aus. Dreckige zerrissene Kleidung, Waffen bis zum Abwinken und mein obligatorisches rotes Kopftuch, das meine langen schwarzen Haare bändigen sollte.  
Fehlte nur noch der Papagei auf meiner Schulter, doch der hatte es sich bei meinem Vater bequem gemacht und wich ihm niemals von der Seite.  
Schritte rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken. Vor meiner Zellentür blieben sie stehen. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss und die Tür schwang laut quietschend auf.  
Ein Soldat in einem roten Uniformrock kam herein, befreite mich von den Ketten und riss mich grob in die Höhe.   
„Hey, nur nicht zu sanft", beschwerte ich mich und handelte mir dafür eine saftige Ohrfeige ein.  
„Maul halten", wurde ich unfreundlich angefahren. Der Mann packte mich grob am Arm und zerrte mich aus der Zelle heraus. Scheinbar hielt er es nicht für nötig mich erneut zu fesseln und das war ein grober Fehler. Er durfte meinetwegen alles mit mir machen, nur unterschätzen durfte er mich nicht. Schließlich war ich die Tochter eines Piraten und musste mich jeden Tag mit zwanzig rauen Burschen herumschlagen.  
Je weniger er mich beachtete, desto mehr witterte ich eine Chance zur Flucht. Ich wartete auf eine günstige Gelegenheit und diese kam, als wir eine schmale Wendeltreppe emporstiegen. Da er mich hinter sich her zog, war seine Hüfte mit dem Waffengurt genau auf meiner  
Brusthöhe. Jetzt oder nie. Meine rechte Hand schoss blitzschnell vor und riss einen Dolch aus dem Waffengurt und ohne zu zögern stach ich zu.  
Mit einem Schmerzensschrei ließ der Soldat mich los und presste seine Hand auf die Hüfte. Blut sickerte zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Bevor er mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Gewehr greifen konnte, hatte ich ihm mit dem Dolch schon die Bänder in den Fußgelenken durchtrennt. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei fiel er auf die Knie. Währendessen war ich eine Stufe über ihm getreten und gab dem völlig überraschten Mann einen derben Stoß vor die Brust, der ihn vollends die Treppe hinunterstürzen ließ. Sein Gewehr fiel klappernd auf die Stufen. Schnell nahm ich es an mich und stürmte nach oben. Im laufen prüfte ich das Magazin und stellte befriedigt fest, dass es voll war. Zur Not musste ich mir eben den Weg zum Hafen freischießen.  
Am Ende der Treppe angekommen verharrte ich kurz und lauschte auf verdächtige Geräusche.  
Erst als ich sicher war, dass alles ruhig war, schlich ich langsam um die Ecke. Vor mir erstreckte sich ein langer Gang aus grob gehauenem Stein. Ich vergewisserte mich noch einmal, dass alles ruhig war, dann sprintete ich los.  
Der Gang endete an einer Tür. Alles rütteln meinerseits half nichts, sie war verschlossen. So ein Mist! Wahrscheinlich hatte mein Begleiter einen Schlüssel dabei gehabt, doch zurückgehen konnte ich nicht. Die Gefahr, dass jemand in der Zwischenzeit hier herein kam war groß. Da ich keine große Wahl hatte, legte ich seufzend den Lauf des Gewehres auf das Schloss und drückte ab. Der Rückstoss war gewaltig und schleuderte mich ein paar Schritte zurück. Doch die Tür war auf. Mit klingenden Ohren rannte ich nach draußen. Im ersten Moment achtete ich gar nicht auf den Weg. Ich wollte einfach nur weg von hier, bevor jemand auf den Schuss reagierte. Wenn dies der Fall war, wollte ich so weit wie möglich weg sein, am besten schon am Hafen.  
Im Laufen lud ich das Gewehr nach. Die Strasse machte eine Kurve und da ich noch mit meinem Gewehr beschäftigt war, sah ich das Hindernis zu spät.  
Mit voller Wucht prallte ich mit jemandem zusammen. Doch während ich schnell mein Gleichgewicht wieder fand und auf den Füßen blieb, landete der andere auf seinem Hosenboden.  
„Hey, pass doch auf!"  
Erst jetzt achtete ich wieder auf meine Umgebung und gewahr vor mir auf dem Boden eine junge Frau, die mich wütend ansah.  
Während sie aufstand und sich den Staub von den Kleiden klopfte, betrachtete ich sie genauer. Und was ich sah gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Nach ihrem äußeren Erscheinungsbild machte sie einen sehr gepflegten Eindruck. Wahrscheinlich gehörte sie zu den besser betuchten Leuten in dieser Stadt. Der Eindruck bestätigte sich, als sich eine weitere Frau näherte und sie besorgt ansah.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Lady Wentworth?" fragte sie übertrieben besorgt. Wahrscheinlich war sie die Zofe oder was auch immer von dieser Lady.   
„Ja, ja, mir geht es gut. Trotzdem hat diese..." sie musterte mich eingehen von oben bis unten. „... diese Person mein Kleid ruiniert."  
Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte mich wütend an.  
„Lass mich durch", knurrte ich wütend. Ich hatte wirklich nicht die Zeit mich mit einer durchgedrehten Adligen zu befassen.  
„Ich denke gar nicht daran", erwiderte sie kampfeslustig.  
„Na schön, dann eben anders", seufzte ich, entsicherte das Gewehr und zielte genau auf ihre Stirn. „Und jetzt noch einmal... lass mich durch!"   
Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass sie aufgrund des Gewehres eingeschüchtert wurde, doch dem war nicht so.  
Unerschrocken sah sie mich an.  
„Und jetzt? Willst du mich erschießen?" fragte sie spöttisch.  
Bevor ich antworten konnte, spürte ich plötzlich etwas kaltes im Nacken.  
„Runter mit dem Gewehr!" ertönte eine leise Stimme an meinem Ohr, gefolgt von einem Klicken.  
„Oh, Will, gut dass du vorbeikommst. Dieses heruntergekommene Miststück wollte mich tatsächlich erschießen."  
Ich warf der so genannten Lady einen mörderischen Blick zu und wandte mich dann blitzschnell um und rammte dem erschrockenen Will das Gewehr zwischen die Beine.  
Der Mann sank stöhnend auf die Knie. Ich wirbelte herum und rannte an den beiden überraschten Frauen vorbei Richtung Hafen.  
„Nimm dich vor Shay in Acht, Miststück", zischte ich der Wentworth zu, dann war ich um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da vernahm ich hastige Schritte hinter mir. Scheinbar hatte sich Will schnell von meiner Attacke erholt und wollte nun den Helden spielen.  
Auf dem Bootssteg holte er mich ein. Seine Hand schloss sich um meinen Arm und brachte mich grob zum stehen.  
„Was sollte das eben?" fragte er, noch völlig außer Atem und brachte mich ungewollt zum lachen. Er sah aber auch ziemlich fertig aus.  
„Ich werde nicht gerne bei der Flucht gestört", antwortete ich dann und grinste schief.  
„Wieso Flucht?"  
„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren", erwiderte ich abweisend. „Und jetzt lass mich los, ich muss zurück zu meinem Schiff."  
„Wer bist du?" fragte er und hatte es plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so eilig mich der Gerechtigkeit zu übergeben, was mich dazu brachte, ihn genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
Seine Kleidung war einfach und zu meiner Überraschung entdeckte ich ein wunderschönes Schwert an seinem Gürtel. Seine Haare hatte er zwar im Nacken zusammengebunden, trotzdem hingen sie ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Widerwillig musste ich mir eingestehen, dass er ziemlich attraktiv war und hätte ich ihn unter anderen Umständen getroffen... wer weiß...  
„Gegenfrage. Wer bist du?"  
„Will Turner." Er musterte mich eingehend. „Du bist wohl nicht von hier?"  
„Hör zu, Will Turner. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast... ich bin gerade aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen und daher sehr in Eile. Wenn du also die Freundlichkeit hättest mich loszulassen? Jack Sparrow wird es zu schätzen wissen..."  
„Jack Sparrow? Du kennst Jack Sparrow, den berüchtigten Piraten?"  
„Wenn du es genau wissen willst... ja. Und jetzt lass mich gehen."  
„Dann bist du auch..."  
Ich seufzte. Scheinbar würde diese Unterhaltung etwas länger dauern. „Ich stehe unter seinem Kommando, wenn du so willst..."  
„Dann wolltest du..."  
„Es geht dich nichts an was ich wollte."  
Will sah mich nachdenklich an.  
„Was jetzt?" fragte ich ungeduldig, als er mich immer noch nicht los ließ.  
Er öffnete schon den Mund zu einer Antwort, als er derbe unterbrochen wurde.  
„Keine Bewegung!"  
„Na toll", entfuhr es mir als ich sah, wer da den Steg entlang geschritten kam. Es war kein geringerer als Commodore Norrington und hinter ihm sah ich zu allem Unmut die beiden Frauen von gerade. Da war aber jemand schnell im petzen, dachte ich und überlegte fieberhaft, was ich nun tun sollte.

**Will  
**  
Will sah mit Unmut Norrington entgegen. Er hatte nicht viel für diesen eingebildeten Schnösel übrig und verstand gar nicht, was Alex an ihm fand.  
Doch hier bot sich ihm eine Gelegenheit, dem Commodore endlich mal dafür eins auszuwischen, dass dieser ihn immer herablassend behandelte.

**Shania**

Überrascht spürte ich, wie Wills Hand sich von meinem Arm löste und er neben mich trat.  
„Kannst du schwimmen?" raunte er mir zu.  
„Ich bin auf einem Piratenschiff aufgewachsen, natürlich kann ich schwimmen."   
„Dann los!" Er gab mir einen Stoß und vollkommen überrascht taumelte ich einen Schritt nach hinten. Der Boden unter meinen Füßen hörte plötzlich auf und ich fiel platschend ins kalte Wasser. Keine Sekunde später tauchte Will neben mir auf, legte den Finger an die Lippen und zog mich unter den Steg.  
Luftschnappend tauchte ich wieder auf.  
„Was..." fing ich an, als auch Will durch die Oberfläche brach, doch er presste mir schnell die Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte warnend den Kopf. Über uns vernahm ich das Gepolter von mehreren Personen die aufgeregt miteinander sprachen. Doch nach einer Weile entfernten sich die Stimmen und es wurde unheimlich still.  
„Ist dein Schiff weit entfernt?" fragte Will leise.  
„Nein."   
„Wir könnten also hinschwimmen?"  
„Ja. Moment mal... sagtest du wir? Du glaubst doch nicht dass ich dich mitnehme?"   
„Das bist du mir schuldig, immerhin habe ich dir soeben das Leben gerettet."  
„Stellt sich die Frage, warum?"  
„Später, lass uns von hier verschwinden."  
Seufzend gab ich nach und schwamm mit ihm zur Black Pearl.  
Das Wasser war eiskalt und ich bemühte mich zügig voranzukommen, um nicht zu unterkühlen. Will hielt erstaunlich gut mit und den ganzen Weg zur Pearl grübelte ich darüber nach, was ihn dazu bewegt haben könnte mir zu helfen. Zumal er mir kurz vorher noch seine Waffe in den Nacken gedrückt hatte.  
Wir erreichten das Ende der Bucht und schwammen um die hervorstehenden Felsen herum. Zum Glück war das Wasser in dieser Nacht so ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr, so dass wir uns keine Sorgen machten mussten durch die Brandung an den Klippen zu zerschellen.  
Als wir den Felsen umrundet hatten eröffnete sich uns ein atemberaubender Blick in die Nachbarbucht.  
Stolz und majestätisch ragte die Black Pearl vor uns auf und Will gab ein ehrfurchtsvolles Keuchen von sich.  
„Die Black Pearl", murmelte er andachtsvoll und hielt für einen Moment wassertretend inne.  
„Mach schon", trieb ich ihn zur Eile. „Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"  
Doch die Zeit war eigentlich mein geringstes Problem. Je näher ich der Pearl kam, desto mulmiger wurde mir. Wie sollte ich bloß Wills Anwesenheit erklären?  
„Halt dich hinter mir und sag am besten kein Wort", wies ich Will an, als wir den Bug erreichten. „Jack!" rief ich dann so laut ich konnte und augenblicklich erschien sein Kopf über der Reling.  
Er starrte mich einen Augenblick ungläubig an, legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen.   
„Ich dachte du wolltest die Stadt ausspionieren", meinte er dann beiläufig und stützte die Arme auf die Reling. „Hättest du mir gesagt, dass du nur ein Bad nehmen willst, hätte ich dich doch begleitet." Er grinste anzüglich und bekam sofort einen Schlag in den Nacken.  
„Verdammt! Ich bin hier der Captain!"  
Mein Vater erschien neben ihm und sah ihn böse an. „Solltest du dich auch nur einmal meiner Tochter nähern, kannst du so viel Captain sein wie du willst", knurrte er drohend und ließ seine muskelbepackten Arme spielen.  
„Ist ja schon gut. War doch nur ein Scherz", lenkte Jack ein und flüchtete sich in ein breites Grinsen.  
„Das will ich hoffen."  
„Äh... hallo!" meldete ich mich wieder zu Wort. „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber das Wasser ist sauig kalt und ich bin hier nicht zum Spaß!"  
Mein Vater verschwand kurz und tauchte wenig später mit einer Strickleiter wieder auf.   
Rasch kletterten Will und ich nach oben und als ich mich triefend über die Reling zog, war mittlerweile die ganze Mannschaft versammelt.  
Ein plötzliches Sirren von Schwertern und säbeln und das Klicken der Gewehre zeigte mir, dass auch Will den Weg über die Reling gefunden hatte.  
„Wartet!" rief ich und stellte mich mit erhobenen Händen vor Will.  
Jack und mein Vater sahen mich merkwürdig an und Jack war klug genug das Wort meinem Vater zu lassen. Wenn er eins in den Jahren, die er mit Bloody Bill zusammen war, gelernt hatte, dann, dass er sich besser aus einem Disput zwischen Vater und Tochter heraushielt. Denn solche Streitereien konnten zuweile ziemlich unschön werden und da wollte er sich lieber nicht einmischen.  
„Shay", sagte mein Vater scharf und ich musste mir Mühe geben nicht zusammen zu zucken. „Was soll das?"  
„Was soll was?" fragte ich scheinheilig.  
„Bitte sag mir jetzt, dass du einen Gefangenen mitgebracht hast."  
„Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen."   
„Warum, in aller Herrgottsnamen, hast du ihn angeschleppt? Warte, lass mich ausreden... Ich weiß ja, dass auch du langsam Bedürfnisse bekommst, aber unser Schiff ist kein Freudenhaus und..."  
„Vater, es reicht", unterbrach ich ihn und starrte ihn wutentbrannt an. „Ich habe ihn nicht zum vögeln hergebracht, sondern weil er meinen verdammten Arsch gerettet und dabei seinen riskiert hat! Hätte er mir nicht geholfen, könntest du jetzt zusehen, wie sich die Aasgeier an meiner verdammten Leiche gütlich tun."  
„Was ist passiert?" mischte sich Jack nun doch ein und legte meinem Vater eine hand beruhigend auf den Arm.   
„Die Royal Navy hat mich schon vor dem Hafen abgefangen und Commodore Norrington ließ mich sofort einbuchten. Ihr hättet mir ruhig sagen können, dass in diesem Gebiet verschärft auf Piraten Jagd gemacht wird."  
„Darauf wollte ich noch hinweisen, aber du warst ja schon weg", meinte Jack grinsend.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt mir dem?" knurrte mein Vater missmutig.   
„Werft ihn den Haien vor!", kamen einige Zurufe aus der Crew. „Ja, über die Planke mit ihm!"  
„Er könnte uns noch nützlich sein", versuchte ich noch etwas zu retten, denn merkwürdigerweise wollte ich nicht, dass Will etwas zustieß. „Und er ist freiwillig hier."  
„Na schön", meinte Jack nach einer Weile. „Er kann bleiben... aber wenn er etwas anstellt, bist du dafür verantwortlich. Los Männer, Anker lichten, wir werden eine andere Bucht anlaufen. Diese wird mir zu ungemütlich."  
Die Crew löste sich auf und begann damit das Schiff abfahrbereit zu machen.  
Mein Vater trat langsam auf Will zu und musterte ihn scharf. „Wie ist dein Name?"  
„Will Turner."  
„Also, Will Turner... danke dass du meine Tochter gerettet hast." Er hielt ihm die Hand hin und Will schlug zögerlich ein. Doch kaum hatte sich die riesige Pranke meines Vaters um Wills Hand geschlossen, zog er ihn mit einem harten Ruck zu sich heran.   
„Solltest du hier auf diesem Schiff nur einmal falsch atmen, breche ich dich eigenhändig in zwei Teile."  
Ich sah, wie Will bei den Worte meines Vaters um einige Nuancen blasser wurde und musste grinsen.  
„Lass ihn, Vater."  
„Wieso? Der Junge soll lernen, dass er sich auf einem Piratenschiff befindet. Hier sind die Sitten nun mal rauer."  
„Ich werde es mir merken", meinte Will und die Erleichterung war ihm anzusehen, als mein Vater ihm ein breites Grinsen schenkte.  
„Dann solltest du dir auch merken, dass alles was Bloody Bill sagt nicht nur leeres Gequatsche ist..." Immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht wandte er sich von Will ab und kam zu mir.  
Ich sah ihm an, dass er erleichtert war über meine Unversehrtheit und dass er mich am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen hätte, aber vor den Augen der anderen ließ er keinerlei Gefühlsbekundungen zu.  
„Haben sie dir etwas angetan?"  
„Nun ja, sie waren nicht gerade nett zu mir und sie ließen mir noch nicht mal die Zeit mich irgendwie zu äußern."  
„Hm... ich glaube die Kanonen der Pearl brauchen dringend wieder eine kleine Schießübung. Niemand springt ungestraft so mit meiner Tochter um."

**Alex**

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es am Pier nur so von uniformierten Soldaten wimmelte.  
Commodore Norrington befahl seinen Männern den Hafen und die gesamte Stadt auf den Kopf zu stellen, um die entkommene Frau zu finden. Zweifelsohne gehörte sie zu Piraten oder sonstigem kriminellen Gesindel und mit solchen Leuten wurde in Port Royal kurzer Prozess gemacht.  
Nicht umsonst stand auf dem Marktplatz ein Galgen, der in regelmäßigen Abständen besuch von Verbrechern erhielt.  
Was ich allerdings kaum glauben konnte war, dass Will ebenfalls mit dieser Person verschwunden war.  
Wir waren schon lange Zeit befreundet...genauer gesagt, seit dem Tag, als ich mit meinem Vater Port Royal erreichte und mir von dem besten Waffenschmied der Stadt einen eleganten und für eine Frau geeigneten Degen hatte anfertigen lassen.  
In England hörte man schließlich die fürchterlichsten Geschichten über Piraten, Diebe und Plünderer, die man in der Karibik zuhauf antreffen sollte.  
Will war ohne Zweifel der beste Waffenschmied in Port Royal, wenn nicht sogar in der ganzen Karibik. Und er war ein guter Freund, so dass mich seine Reaktion sehr überrascht hatte.  
Ich blickte mich um, als ich plötzlich ein Zupfen an meinem Ärmel spürte. Es war meine Zofe und engste Vertraute Florance, die mich auf etwas aufmerksam machen wollte, aber auch ich erkannte die Stimme meines Vaters sofort.  
"Commodore Norrington, was geht hier vor?" Eilig schritt er den Pier entlang.  
"Mir wurde berichtet, dass...Symphony?" Unterbrach er seinen Satz als er mich erkannte und ich zuckte zusammen, als er meinen ersten Vornamen durch den halben Hafen brüllte. In dem Moment wünschte ich mir, die Erde würde sich unter mir auftun und mich verschlingen...oder eine riesige Flutwelle würde...na ja, vergessen wir das. Aber auf jeden Fall gab es eines, was ich meinen Eltern wirklich übel nahm: Das sie mir den Vornamen Symphony gegeben hatten !  
Welcher normale Mensch hieß schon so? Und nur weil es sich schön anhörte?  
Mittlerweile war ich selbst dazu übergegangen mich nur mit meinem zweiten Vornamen Alexis vorzustellen, was aber selten von Erfolg gekrönt war, da mein Vater mich mit Vorliebe zu verbessern pflegte.  
"Vater, wie oft muss ich euch noch bitten...", begann ich ärgerlich, aber er ignorierte meinen Einwurf und unterbrach mich.  
"Symphony, was machst du hier?"   
Wieder zuckte ich zusammen und bemerkte, wie Florance neben mir ein Kichern unterdrückte. Sie wusste natürlich, wie sehr ich es verabscheute, so genannt zu werden.  
Bevor ich zu antworten gezwungen war, kam glücklicherweise Commodore Norrington auf uns zu.  
"Governor Wentworth, wir sind auf der Suche nach einem entflohenen Kriminellen", berichtete er.  
"Entflohene Kriminelle", murmelte ich leise.  
"Wie meinen?" fragte mein Vater und die beiden Männer sahen mich irritiert an.   
Norrington wollte sich scheinbar nicht sofort die Blöße geben zuzugeben, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte.  
Ich winkte ab, um zu zeigen, dass mein Kommentar unwichtig gewesen war und Norrington fuhr fort.  
"Und sie befindet sich in Begleitung von William Turner."  
"Welche sie?" fragte mein Vater, der es noch nicht verstanden hatte.  
"Die Kriminelle", erklärte Norrington bereitwillig, aber mit deutlich leiserer Stimme als zuvor.  
"Ahhh", machte mein Vater. "Es handelt sich also um eine Frau."  
"Entflohene Kriminelle...sag ich doch", murmelte ich wieder leise und als die beiden Männer mich ansahen, tat ich erstaunt. So, als wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte.  
"Wir vermuten, dass sie mit Piraten unter einer Decke steckt."  
"Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass ein Piratenschiff im Hafen vor Anker liegt?" fragte mein Vater entsetzt.  
"Wahrscheinlicher ist ja wohl, dass die Piraten in einer der Nebenbuchten geankert haben, oder?" warf ich ein. "So dumm hier in den Hafen einzulaufen sind ja wohl selbst Piraten nicht", gab ich dann noch zu bedenken.  
Alle Blicke richteten sich nun aufs Meer, aber da es schon Nacht war, konnte man auf der Reede vor Port Royal so gut wie kein Schiff ausmachen.  
"Ich denke, dass wir solche Überlegungen lieber der Royal Navy überlassen sollten", wies mein Vater mich zurecht und ich wusste, was er mir damit sagen wollte: Überlass' das lieber den Männern, denn Frauen haben von solchen Dingen keine Ahnung.  
Ich warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu und erwiderte nichts mehr. Natürlich konnte ich seine Einstellung ein stückweit nachvollziehen, aber dennoch ärgerte sie mich.  
Wieso wurden wir Frauen immer dermaßen unterschätzt? Als wenn wir keinen gesunden Menschenverstand hätten, den wir einsetzen können. Aber von Frauen wurde eben nur erwartet hübsch auszusehen und ansonsten sollten wir lieber den Mund halten.   
Normalerweise war mein Vater ein sehr fortschrittlich denkender Mensch und hatte mir in England sogar erlaubt Reit- und Fechtunterricht zu nehmen, aber in manchen Dingen kamen seine konservativen Ansichten doch immer wieder zum Vorschein.  
"Was macht meine Tochter eigentlich hier, Commodore?" wandte sich mein Vater wieder an Norrington, der mich nun zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Unterhaltung direkt ansah.  
Scheinbar hatte er sich diese Frage selbst noch nicht gestellt und kannte daher auch keine Antwort darauf.  
Bevor Norrington erwidern konnte, dass ich von dieser Piratenbraut bedroht worden war und mein Vater mir für den Rest meines Lebens Ausgehverbot erteilen würde, ergriff ich das Wort.  
"Wir waren spazieren und sind dann William hierher zum Pier gefolgt, nicht wahr Florance?"  
In dem Sinne war es keine Lüge, sondern ich hatte nur einen Teil der Wahrheit ausgelassen und hoffte inständig, dass Norrington mir nicht in den Rücken fallen würde.  
Meine Zofe nickte zustimmend, da auch ihr daran gelegen war, dass niemand erfuhr, dass wir zuvor in einer der Hafenkneipen etwas getrunken hatten.  
So etwas schickte sich schließlich nicht für die Tochter des Governors und sollte mein Vater davon erfahren, dass Florance mich begleitet hatte und mich nicht davon abgehalten hatte, stand ihre Anstellung auf dem Spiel. Weder für sie noch für mich wäre es wünschenswert gewesen, dass sie ihren Arbeitsplatz bei uns verlor, da sie mittlerweile meine engste Vertraute war und wir schon ziemlich viel angestellt hatten, was unschicklich für mich gewesen wäre. Allerdings waren wir ein gutes Team, wenn es darum ging solche Dinge zu vertuschen...  
Auch Governorstöchter wollen schließlich mal ihren Spaß haben.  
Norrington sagte zum Glück nichts Gegenteiliges, aber das hätte ich auch nicht von ihm erwartet.  
"Und was hat William Turner mit dieser Sache zu tun?" wollte mein Vater nun wissen.  
"Er hat der Kriminellen bei der Flucht geholfen und wird nun ebenfalls von uns gesucht", erwiderte Norrington gelassen, aber jetzt musste ich einfach auch was dazu sagen.  
"Tut mir leid, Commodore, aber das kann ich einfach nicht glauben! So etwas würde Will nie tun!"  
"Und mir tut es ebenfalls leid, Lady Wentworth, aber ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen!" erwiderte er schroff und sein Ton erstaunte mich. Normalerweise war er immer charmant und freundlich, wenn er mit mir sprach, aber diesmal stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Er musste doch wissen, dass ich mit Will befreundet war, also warum ärgerte es ihn so sehr, dass ich ihn in Schutz nahm? Oder lag es vielleicht genau daran?  
"Will würde nie etwas tun, was gegen die Gesetze von Port Royal verstößt und das wisst ihr genauso gut wie ich!" gab ich noch zurück und schwieg dann.  
Der Commodore warf mir nur einen Seitenblick zu und ignorierte mich dann. Aber plötzlich mischte sich mein Vater wieder ein, dem die Situation wohl unangenehm war.  
"Nichtsdestotrotz müssen wir die Entflohene erst mal finden und für Frauen ist es hier im Moment viel zu gefährlich! Ihr werdet mir da sicher zustimmen, nicht wahr, Commodore?"  
Norrington nickte.  
"Natürlich, Governor. Gillette!" befahl er dann einen Lieutenant zu uns, der auch gleichzeitig seine rechte Hand war, was die Leitung des Royal Navy Stützpunktes anging.  
Gillette trat zu uns und verbeugte sich, wie es standesgemäß verlangt war.  
"Sir?" wandte er sich dann an Commodore Norrington.  
"Sorgen sie dafür, dass die beiden Damen sicher zum Haus des Governors geleitet werden."  
Norrington nickte uns noch kurz zu und wandte sich dann zusammen mit meinem Vater ab, um die weitere Vorgehensweise zu diskutieren. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er froh war uns oder besser gesagt mich loszuwerden und ich fragte mich, was der Grund dafür war.  
Er hatte sich noch nie so merkwürdig verhalten und ich hatte sonst eher das Gefühl gehabt, dass er meine Gesellschaft schätzte.  
Ein leichter Stoß von Florance riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich merkte, dass Gillette uns wartend ansah. Er erwartete scheinbar, dass wir ihm folgten und das taten wir dann auch.  
Zurück zu Hause ging ich auf mein Zimmer und trat nach draußen auf den Balkon. Florance stand neben mir und zusammen blickten wir hinunter auf Port Royal, wo man nur durch die Gassen wandernde Fackeln und Lampen erkennen konnte.  
Das Haus des Governors lag standesgemäß über der Stadt und von hier aus hatte man bei klarem Wetter einen wundervollen Blick über die ganze Bucht, an der der Hafen von Port Royal lag.  
Rechts etwas abseits von der eigentlichen Hafenstadt und etwas erhöht, lag eine Festung in der die Hafenverwaltung und die Royal Navy ihren Sitz hatten. Dort befanden sich auch das Arbeitszimmer von Commodore Norrington und das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters, wenn er seinen Pflichten als Governor von Port Royal nachgehen musste.  
"Findet ihr nicht, dass Commodore Norrington sich vorhin ziemlich merkwürdig verhalten hat?" richtete ich dann das Wort an Florance, um meine Gedanken mit jemand teilen zu können.  
"Macht euch keine Sorgen, Mylady...er wird euch schon fragen..."  
Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht und ich tat empört.  
"Wovon redet ihr?"  
"Mylady, muss ich das wirklich noch näher ausführen?"  
Ich musste lachen und schlug nach ihr, aber sie wich mir geschickt aus.  
Natürlich wusste sie von meiner Schwärmerei für Commodore Norrington und natürlich wusste sie auch von den ganzen Ausreden, die ich mir immer hatte einfallen lassen, um meinen Vater besuchen zu können, um dort Norrington vielleicht über den Weg zu laufen... und viele dieser Ausreden beruhten sogar auf Einfällen von ihr.  
Norrington war immer sehr freundlich und charmant gewesen bei diesen zufälligen Treffen und egal wie sehr er auch in Eile war, hatte er immer eine kurze Unterhaltung mit mir begonnen, wenn ich vor dem Büros meines Vaters gewartet hatte.  
Nur heute war er so ganz anders gewesen.  
Ich wusste, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem irgendjemand bei meinem Vater um meine Hand anhalten würde und würde dieser jemand auch angemessenen Standes sein, könnte mein Vater eine Heirat kaum ausschlagen.  
Mittlerweile war ich nun mal im heiratsfähigen Alter und obwohl ich wusste, dass meinem Vater auch nicht Wohl bei dem Gedanken war, seine einzige Tochter zu verheiraten, wusste ich auch, dass er kaum mehr als zwei Anträge abschlagen könnte ohne dass es zu einem Skandal und Gerüchten führen würde.  
Insgeheim hatte ich immer gehofft, dass wenn dieser Tag nun bald kommen würde, es vielleicht Norrington sein würde, der mich zur Frau nehmen wollte. Und auch mein Vater wusste, auch wenn wir offiziell nie darüber gesprochen hatten, dass er diesem Antrag sofort hätte zustimmen können.  
Aber mittlerweile wartete ich schon eine ganze Zeit darauf und meine Hoffnung schwand zusehends.  
Commodore Norrington war wohl der Schwarm eines jeden anständigen Mädchens in Port Royal, denn trotz seiner hohen Stellung war er noch recht jung und trug keine Perücke wie die meisten älteren Offiziere oder auch mein Vater und bei dem Gedanken daran, dass mich irgendein alter Lord oder Adliger heiraten wollte, wurde mir schon ganz schlecht.  
Es änderte aber nichts daran, dass Norrington wohl jedes Mädchen in Port Royal hätte haben können.  
Florance schien meine Stimmungsschwankung zu bemerken und versuchte es mit aufmunternden Worten.  
"Mylady, er mag euch. Ganz sicher."  
"Ja ja."  
"Ihr vertraut mir doch, oder?"  
"Jaahhh", antwortete ich etwas genervt.  
"Dann glaubt mir auch, dass er schon kommen wird. Außerdem weiß ich, dass er in letzter Zeit vermehrt längere Unterhaltungen mit eurem Vater hatte...und dabei ging es nicht um geschäftliche Dinge."  
Ich wurde hellhörig.  
"Woher wisst ihr das?"  
"Auch wir Dienstboten haben so unsere Quellen..."  
Wahrscheinlich hieß das, dass sie jemand kannte, der wiederum jemand kannte, der eventuell zu den Bediensteten in der Festung gehörte.  
Ich nickte nur.  
"Ihr solltet zu Bett gehen, Mylady. Wenn euer Vater zurückkehrt und ihr seit noch wach..."  
"Ja ja."  
Florance half mir beim Entkleiden, denn so ein Korsett und das schwere Kleid waren alleine kaum zu bändigen.  
Dann legte ich mich ins Bett und Florance ging auf ihr Zimmer, das am anderen Ende des Ganges lag.  
Nachdem ich geschlagene zwei Stunden wach gelegen hatte, weil ich einfach nicht einschlafen konnte, stand ich wieder auf und schlich in das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters, um dort auf ihn zu warten.  
Es dauerte noch eine Stunde, bis ein Geräusch an der Tür mich aus meinem Dämmerschlaf riss, in den ich mittlerweile gefallen war.  
Mein Vater trat ein und erschrak leicht, als er mich sah.  
"Symphony, was machst du hier?"  
"Ich warte auf dich, Vater", gähnte ich. "Und wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich Alex nennen sollst?"  
"Tochter, wir haben dir diesen Namen gegeben, weil er äußerst hübsch klingt", tadelte er mich.  
"Ich mag ihn aber nicht."  
Er seufzte.   
"Und dabei bleibt es, ja?"  
"Ja."  
"Ich bin wahrscheinlich viel zu nachsichtig mit dir...aber seitdem deine Mutter tot ist und wir nach Port Royal gekommen sind...na ja, lassen wir das."  
Ich trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
"Du bist sicher nicht zu nachsichtig. Du hast eben nur ein viel zu weiches Herz, Vater."  
"Und das wird mir gesagt: Einem Governor im Dienste seiner Majestät. Verrate das bloß niemandem...", meinte er dann zwinkernd und ich ließ ihn los.  
"Vater, was geschieht mit Will, wenn sie ihn finden?"   
"Wieso interessiert dich das überhaupt?"  
"Vater! Du weißt genau, dass wir befreundet sind!"  
"Ja ja, ich weiß..."  
"Will ist ein guter Mensch! Er würde nie etwas schlechtes tun..."  
"Leider ist Commodore Norrington da mittlerweile anderer Ansicht..."   
Flehend sah ich meinen Vater an.  
"Vater, kannst du nicht ein gutes Wort für Will einlegen?"  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas bringen würde, Sym...Alexis. Außerdem sollten sich Frauen aus solchen Dingen lieber raushalten..."   
"Vater!!!"  
"Ach Alexis, du bist sowieso schon viel zu vorlaut für eine Frau."  
"Willst du mich jetzt beleidigen?" fragte ich irritiert.  
"Nein, denn es ist ja meine Schuld...aber woher sollte ich auch wissen, wie man eine Tochter richtig erzieht? Du bist das einzige, was mir von deiner Mutter geblieben ist und wenn ich dich ansehe, dann sehe ich sie in dir...und wie kann ich dir da auch nur einen Wunsch abschlagen?"   
"Ach Vater...Aber auch wir Frauen besitzen nun mal einen Verstand und können ihn benutzen. Genauso wie unseren Mund...na ja, jedenfalls die meisten von uns können das."   
"Vielleicht, Alexis, wird dein Einfluss bei Commodore Norrington ja bald größer sein als meiner..."   
Irgendwie machte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in meiner Magengegend breit.  
"Wie meinst du das, Vater?"  
"Der Commodore hat heute bei mir um deine Hand angehalten."  
Mein Herz machte einen Sprung und verfiel in einen unregelmäßigen Rhythmus.  
"Und was hast du gesagt?" fragte ich fast atemlos.  
"Nein."  
"Was? Nein? Vater? Vater!!!"   
In mir ging es drunter und drüber, aber als ich das Lächeln meines Vaters bemerkte, wurde ich wieder etwas ruhiger.  
"Ich sagte: Nein, da müsse er sich schon an dich wenden, aber ich würde keine Einwände erheben..."  
"Und jetzt?" Ich war doch noch immer etwas überrumpelt.  
"Er sagte, dann werde er dich fragen..."  
"Wann?"  
"In den nächsten Tagen..."  
"In den nächsten Tagen? Geht's nicht noch ungenauer?" knurrte ich.  
"Alexis!" ermahnte mein Vater mich und ich riss mich zusammen.  
"Ja ja, schon gut...Aber hättest du mir das nicht schon eher sagen können?"  
"Es ergab sich nun mal keine passende Gelegenheit."  
Plötzlich streckte mein Vater seine Arme aus und zog mich an sich.  
"Ich freu mich sehr für dich, Alexis..."  
"Danke."  
"Und jetzt: Werden wir zu Bett gehen!"  
Ich nickte, aber auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer wurde mir klar, dass ich ganz sicher noch nicht schlafen konnte.  
Außerdem wurde mir nun klar, warum Norrington sich so merkwürdig verhalten hatte. Vielleicht hatte er gedacht, mein Vater hätte mir schon von seinen Plänen berichtet und dann wäre auch klar, warum es ihn so gestört hatte, dass ich nur an Will gedacht hatte.  
Mir fiel nur eine Person ein, mit der ich jetzt noch mein Glück teilen wollte...falls Norrington es sich nicht doch noch anders überlegte: Florance  
Leise klopfte ich an die Tür und vernahm nur unverständliches Gemurmel. Also trat ich ein und verschlafen sah Florance mich an.  
"Mylady?" fragte sie ihre Augen reibend.  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen", antwortete ich.  
"Aber ich", gab sie mürrisch zurück und ich wusste, dass ich sie nur mit einer sensationellen Neuigkeit locken konnte.  
"Commodore Norrington will mich bitten seine Frau zu werden...er hat heute mit meinem Vater gesprochen!"  
Plötzlich war auch sie hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett.  
"Oh das ist ja wundervoll! Ich freu mich so für euch!"  
"Danke, aber noch ist es ja nicht offiziell. Aber auf jeden Fall kann ich jetzt nicht schlafen und da dachte ich..."  
"Da dachtet ihr?"  
"Wir könnten ja vielleicht noch ein Gläschen zum Einschlafen trinken. Ich hab ja noch die angefangene Flasche Rum..."   
Florance musste schmunzeln und so schlichen wir gemeinsam zurück zu meinem Zimmer.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ich erschrak, denn ich blickte direkt in den Lauf einer Pistole.  
"Ach du meine Güte!" entfuhr es mir. "Die Piratenbraut!"  
Ich spürte wie Florance hinter mir ebenfalls zusammenzuckte, aber bevor eine von uns schreien konnte, zischte die entflohene Piratenbraut uns eine Drohung zu.   
"Ganz recht, werte Lady! Und jetzt will ich keinen Mucks von euch hören. Wäre doch zu  
schade, wenn ich ihr hübsches Köpfchen mit einem Loch verunstalten müsste..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Norrington **

In einem anderen Haus in Port Royal wanderte Commodore Norrington in seinem Arbeitszimmer unruhig herum. Er hatte seinen Uniformrock abgelegt und ein Glas Portwein stand auf seinem massiven Mahagonitisch.  
Der Tag hatte so gut angefangen und nun doch katastrophal geendet.  
Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er nur noch überlegen müsse, wie er der Tochter des Governors einen ansprechenden Heiratsantrag machen könne. Doch nun war das nicht sein einziges Problem geblieben.  
Irgendwo in der Nähe befand sich ein Piratenschiff und eines der Mitglieder der Piratencrew hatte sich auch noch erdreistet seine Verlobte zu bedrohen...na ja, Fast-Verlobte verbesserte er sich in Gedanken, die daraufhin wieder zu Lady Wentworth abschweiften.  
Er seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran, ob sie seinen Antrag annehmen würde, denn schließlich war sie eine reizende, junge Lady, die noch dazu ihren eigenen Kopf hatte.  
Nicht umsonst hatte der Governor ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass er, James Norrington, seine Tochter schon selbst fragen müsse und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihre manchmal rebellische Ader und die dadurch zur Schau gestellte Intelligenz äußerst reizvoll fand.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich Liebe war, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, den Governor um die Hand seiner Tochter zu bitten, aber er war sich absolut sicher, dass er für sie mehr empfand als nur Freundschaft oder das Bedürfnis den Einfluss ihrer Familie auszunutzen...und das war schon mehr als bei manch anderer Ehe, die in diesen Tagen geschlossen wurde.  
Zumindest war es ein guter Anfang und seine Hoffnung bestand darin, dass Lady Wentworth vielleicht ähnlich für ihn empfand.  
Es hatte ihn schon etwas verwundert, dass der Governor seinen Antrag sofort unterstützen würde, denn auch der wusste, dass Norrington in London in Ungnade gefallen war, nachdem ihm ein gewisser Pirat namens Jack Sparrow bereits mehrfach entwischt war und ihn dadurch bloßgestellt hatte.  
Eigentlich hatte er immer gehofft, irgendwann als angesehener Offizier nach England zurückkehren zu können, aber Sparrow hatte ihm diese Option und auch die Aussicht auf eine weitere Beförderung erst mal gründlich zunichte gemacht.   
Sparrow! Schon der Gedanke an den Namen machte Norrington wütend und er schwor sich, sollte es wirklich die Black Pearl sein, die in der Nähe von Port Royal ankerte, würde Sparrow ihm diesmal nicht entkommen...

**Florance **

Nachdem ich mich von Alex verabschiedet hatte und mich in meinem Zimmer befand schaute ich noch einmal aus dem Fenster hinaus aufs Meer. Ich war schon immer fasziniert von dieser Weite. Als meine Mutter und ich nach Port Royal kamen hatte sie auf dem Schiff immer Angst um mich, weil ich mich immer über die Rehling lehnte um das Wasser direkt neben dem Schiff in kleinen Wellen wegschwappen zu sehen.  
Neun Jahre war es nun schon her, dass wir hier ankamen, ich war damals 13, meine Mutter arbeitete unten in den Gassen in der Küche einer Gaststätte. Sie starb vor 5 Jahren und da ich nicht wusste, wer mein Vater war, war ich auf mich allein gestellt und klopfte bei Governor Wentworth und bat um eine Anstellung.  
Es hatte mich damals schon ein wenig verwundert, als er mir sofort zusagte. Seitdem wohnte und arbeitete ich schon hier...

**Jack  
**  
Nachdem Shania diesen Will auf die Pearl gebracht hatte, vertraute Jack vollends darauf, dass sich ihr Vater schon darum kümmern würde, falls dieser Kerl Mist bauen würde. Er hatte besseres zu tun und begab sich auf die Suche nach einer Flasche Rum. Nachdem sie nun schon so lange unterwegs waren und die Kammern fast leer waren ging auch der Rum langsam zur Neige, doch in einem kleinen Versteck neben dem Steuerrad fand er noch eine Flasche, die er sich immer für schlechte Zeiten dort verwahrte. Mit dieser Flasche machte er es sich noch ein wenig an Deck gemütlich und dachte über Port Royal nach.  
Er wusste genau, dass dies nicht gerade der beste Platz war vor Anker zu liegen, doch dieser Norrington war ja schließlich dumm genug um nicht einmal eines der Boote der Royal Navy nur ein Stück weit aus dem Hafen herausfahren zu lassen, um zu überprüfen, was in der näheren Umgebung los war. Sie hatten ja nicht einmal Shania wirklich verfolgt. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass einige von der Royal Navy gar nicht schwimmen konnten.  
Jack dachte noch ein wenig über Norrington nach, was würde er wohl unternehmen, wenn er erst einmal herausgefunden hatte, dass die Black Pearl sich nur einen Steinwurf von ihm entfernt befand? Wenn Norrington noch in der Nacht auf die Suche nach ihnen gehen würde, würde es für die Pearl schlecht ausgehen, ganz zu schweigen von der gesamten Besatzung. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie sich schleunigst wieder auf den Weg machen mussten, doch erst mussten sie noch ihre Kammern füllen, wenn sie nicht auf See verhungern wollten.  
Plötzlich sah Jack, schon ein wenig entfernt von der Pearl, ein kleines Beiboot rudern: Es war Shania, die wohl nie dazu lernen würde, wieder auf dem Weg nach Port Royal, diesmal hielt sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen versteckt, doch sie war schon zu weit entfernt um sie noch einmal zurück zu holen. Jack schwor sich, dass wenn sie schon wieder eingebuchtet würde, er sie persönlich für ihre eigene Dummheit den Haien zum Fraß vorwerfen würde. Er nahm noch einige mehr oder weniger große Schlücke von seinem Rum und schlief mitten auf dem Deck der Pearl ein….

**Florance **

Nachdem ich mich Schlafen gelegt hatte, klopfte es leise an der Tür und Mylady stand davor. Ich war noch so müde. Doch als sie mir erzählte, dass Norrington bei ihrem Vater um ihre Hand angehalten hatte war ich wieder hell wach. War das nicht das, was sie sich schon lange wünschte, nun ging ihr Wunsch endlich in Erfüllung. Wir unterhielten uns noch einen Moment lang und machten uns dann auf den Weg in Alex Zimmer, doch weit kamen wir nicht! Jemand stand vor der Tür. Es war die Piratenbraut. Sie drohte Alex damit sie zu erschießen, falls sie schreien würde. Keiner von uns beiden wusste, was sie von uns wollte, doch dann sagte sie zu uns „Ihr habt jetzt die Wahl, entweder ihr kommt freiwillig mit, oder ich werde euch zwingen, und glaubt mir, wenn ich euch zwingen muss wird es sehr schmerzhaft für euch ausgehen!" Ich sah Alex ins Gesicht und wusste, dass sie nicht unbedingt weniger Angst hatte als ich, sie nickte mir leicht zu und ich wusste, es wäre besser, wenn wir der Piratenbraut freiwillig folgen würden. Sie beobachtete uns genau, wir wussten, sie hatte ihre Augen überall und würde es sofort merken, wenn wir verschwinden würden. Wir gingen also mit ihr. Es war schon faszinierend wie sie sich hier anscheinend auskannte, sie führte uns nicht über die Gassen, wo die Leute ohnehin schon schliefen, sondern nur auf kleinen Nebenpfaden entlang immer in Richtung Hafen.   
Wenige Minuten später stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass sie sich hier doch nicht ganz so gut auskannte, wie ich dachte. Wir liefen direkt einem kleinen, schmächtigen Soldaten in die Arme, er hatte anscheinen schon davon gehört, dass eine Piratin auf der Flucht war und richtete sofort sein Gewehr auf sie, doch sie reagierte blitzschnell und schnauzte ihn an  
„Glaub mir du kleiner Schnösel, wen du es wagst mich nur anzufassen wird eine von den beiden hier gleich nur noch Fischfutter sein!" Er senkte sein Gewehr, sah etwas hilflos aus und fing an mit sich selbst zu reden „Die Tochter des Governors wird entführt und ich habe Schiss, ich habe meiner Mama schon immer gesagt, dass ich nicht für die Navy geeignet bin…." Er sprach noch eine Weile weiter, als ich sah, dass die Piratenbraut etwas verwirrt aussah. Sie schaute Alex verdutzt an „Du bist die Tochter des Governors?" Währenddessen hatte sich der kleine Soldat anscheinend schon etwas anderes überlegt, denn er war auf einmal nicht mehr da! Alex begann leise zu antworten „Ja, die bin ich, wenn ihr vorher euer Gehirn eingeschaltet hättet, hättet ihr auch selbst darauf kommen können, oder hattet ihr gedacht, der Stallbursche würde in der Villa auf dem Hügel wohnen?" Die Piratenbraut reagierte nicht darauf, sondern sagte „Macht, dass ihr weiterkommt, der kleine Fuzzi ist bestimmt schon auf dem Weg Unterstützung zu holen!" Sie schubste uns grob und zwang uns weiterzugehen, sie beobachtete die Umgebung nun etwas genauer und währen wir weiterliefen hielt sie Alex die ganze Zeit ihre Waffe in die Seite gedrückt. Der Nachteil an dieser Sache war, dass sie mich dabei aus ihrem Sichtfeld verlor. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich Alex mit dieser Frau alleine lassen konnte und entschied mich dafür. Alex konnte sehr gut auf sich allein aufpassen, während ich versuchen würde Hilfe zu holen. Ich schlich mich also davon und die Piratenbraut merkte es tatsächlich nicht!

**Jack   
**  
Jack lag immer noch schlafend an Deck, als er von einem Eimer eiskalten Wassers geweckt wurde. Bloody Bill stand vor ihm und sah ihn wütend an.  
„Wo ist Shania!" schrie er „Was bist du eigentlich für ein Captain, der besoffen auf Deck einpennt, währen eines seiner Crewmitglieder mal eben flöten geht?"  
Jack war schlecht, der letzte Schluck Rum musste wohl zu viel gewesen sein, er stand benommen auf und ging auf direktem Weg auf die Rehling zu, um mal eben die Fische zu begrüßen. Danach drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu Bloody Bill.  
Mit einer zaghaften Geste machte er Bill deutlich, dass sich seine Tochter schon wieder ein Beiboot genommen hatte und Richtung Hafen gefahren ist, danach fiel er um und sank wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.

**Bloody Bill**

Bloody Bill machte sich voller Wut auf den Weg um Shania zu suchen. Er nahm ein weiteres Beiboot und fuhr Richtung Hafen, er band das Boot etwas abseits an und schwamm den Rest des kurzen Weges. Er kam an Land und machte sich sofort auf die Suche, er ging mehr die Nebenpfade entlang, da er darauf vertraute, dass seine Tochter nicht noch einmal so dumm sein würde sich erwischen zu lassen.

**Florance**

Ich wusste erst nicht genau, wo ich langgehen sollte, aber ich entschied mich dafür, Richtung Hafen zu gehen. Ich sah keine Menschenseele, bis ich plötzlich gegen einen Riesenkerl rannte.   
„Nicht noch ein Pirat!" Entwischte es mir.  
Er sah mich grimmig an und hielt ich sofort fest.  
„Wann hast du noch einen Piraten gesehen?" fragte er. „Eine Piratin, wenn ich genau sein soll!"  
„Shania!" zischte er leise. Aha, Shania hieß diese Piratenbraut anscheinend. Ich wusste, wenn ich mich jetzt auf die Flucht machen wollte, war ich Chancenlos, er würde mich wahrscheinlich mit dem kleinen Finger festhalten. Er war noch weniger zimperlich als Shania und zog mich einfach mit sich weiter in Richtung Hafen. Dort endlich angekommen, mit einem schmerzenden Arm und frierend, ich hatte ja schließlich immer noch meine Nachtwäsche an, schubste er mich in sein Boot und schaute mich grimmig an, ich traute mich nicht einen Mucks zu machen. Er ruderte schnell und ich sah dieses riesige Schiff.  
„Kletter die Strickleiter hoch, aber nen bisschen plötzlich!"  
Ich kletterte die Strickleiter hoch, er immer dicht hinter mir. Als ich endlich auf Deck stand, war der einzige den ich sah ein Kerl mit einem Hut und einer Flasche Rum in der Hand. Er schaute mich etwas verwirrt an.  
„Willste auch nen Schluck? Is ‚n guter Rum, leider der letzte."  
Ich überlegte kurz, mir war eiskalt und nach dem Schrecken dachte ich mir kann es ja nicht schlimmer werden, also setzte ich mich zu ihm auf den Boden und trank ein wenig Rum um mich aufzuwärmen. Der Riesenkerl hatte anscheinend doch einen weichen Kern, der er brachte mir wenigstens eine alte, stinkende Decke, damit mir nicht mehr so kalt war.  
Irgendwie schien es keinen zu verwundern, dass dieser Riese mich mit an Deck geschleppt hatte. Allerdings waren ja auch nicht sehr viele Leute an Deck. Der Kerl mit dem Hut bot mir noch etwas Rum an, sagte aber kein Wort….

**Shania**

Ich war richtig stolz auf mich und vor allem freute ich mich auf die Gesichter von Dad und Jack, wenn ich ihnen die Tochter des Governors präsentieren würde. Diesmal war ich auch besser vorbereitet gewesen. Kaum, dass mein Vater mich allein gelassen hatte, hatte ich mir erneut ein Boot geschnappt und war noch mal zurück gerudert. Dieses verdammte Adelsweib hatte noch eine Rechnung bei mir offen und die dachte ich sofort zu begleichen.  
Es war erstaunlich einfach das Haus ausfindig zu machen und hinein zu gelangen. Und wie herrlich es war die erschrockenen Gesichter der beiden Frauen zu sehen. Jetzt wusste ich endlich warum das Piratenleben so schön war. Kaum hast du ne Waffe in der Hand, tanzt jeder nach deiner Pfeife.  
Blöd war nur, dass dieser Soldat mir entkommen war. Ich hätte ihm sofort den Schädel wegpusten sollen, aber ich hatte noch nie jemanden getötet und hatte es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht vor. Aber das brauchte ja keiner zu wissen. Es reichte schon, wenn diese Governorstochter vor Angst zitterte.  
Mit meiner Waffe schubste ich sie unsanft vor mir her, doch irgendetwas war anders.  
„Stehen bleiben!"  
Vorsichtshalber fasste ich sie am Oberarm, damit sie mir am Ende nicht doch noch weglief. Prompt beschwerte sie sich.   
„Hey, nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir!"  
„Maul halten!" Um meine Worte zu unterstreichen drückte ich ihr die Pistole noch fester ins Kreuz, dann sah ich mich um.  
„Wo ist deine kleine Freundin?" zischte ich ihr zu und sah mich verzweifelt um.  
„Ha", meinte sie spöttisch. „Und du willst Pirat sein?" Sie wirkte auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr verängstigt, sondern hatte schnell ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen und sah mich nun von oben herab an.  
„Egal, meinetwegen soll sie abhauen... den dicken Fisch habe ich ja noch an der Angel."  
„An deiner Stelle wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher, Piratenbraut."  
„Ach nein?"  
„Florance wird wahrscheinlich schon längst Hilfe geholt haben und Commodore Norrington wird schon auf dem Weg sein, um mich zu befreien."  
„Norri, der Loser?" Ich lachte auf. „Jetzt pass mal auf... dein geliebter Norri hat es nicht geschafft mich einzusperren und wieder einzufangen, wie sollte er uns hier finden?"  
Mit Freuden sah ich, wie sie puterrot vor Zorn wurde und zwanghaft versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Na da schau an... ist da etwa jemand scharf auf Norri? Oh man, du tust mir echt leid!"   
„Wage es noch einmal den Commodore zu beleidigen..."   
„Langsam geht mir dein Gebrabbel auf die Nerven, also noch mal... halt dein Maul!"  
Bevor sie noch einmal auffahren konnte holte ich aus und schlug ihr den Griff meiner Pistole gegen die Schläfe. Sie gab ein leises Ächzen von sich und sackte bewusstlos zusammen.  
Na toll, jetzt durfte ich sie auch noch das letzte Stück tragen. Aber was erwartete ich schon? Scheinbar lief bei mir zurzeit alles schief.  
Nachdem ich Mylady gefesselt und geknebelt hatte – nur für den Fall, dass sie vorzeitig aus ihrem Nickerchen erwachte – mühte ich mich ab sie zu meinem Boot zu schleppen. Ein wenig unsanft warf ich sie hinein und ruderte schnell zur Pearl zurück.  
Dort angekommen erwartete mich schon die nächste Überraschung.  
„Shania!" brüllte mir mein Vater entgegen und er sah gar nicht fröhlich aus.   
„Äh... hi Vater..."  
Wieder wurde mir eine Strickleiter zugeworfen und ich hatte schon die erste Sprosse in der Hand, als mir einfiel, dass meine Gefangene ja gar nicht klettern konnte solange sie ohnmächtig war. Also ließ ich mich zurück ins Boot fallen und gab ihr ein paar klatschende Ohrfeigen. Zur Sicherheit überschüttete ich sie noch mit kaltem Wasser. Würgend kam Madame zu sich und wollte schon wieder loslegen, als sie merkte, dass mein Knebel sie am Sprechen hinderte. Zufrieden grinste ich sie an und winkte zur Strickleiter.   
„Nach Euch, Mylady", meinte ich mit einem breiten Grinsen und erntete einen giftigen Blick. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und steckte ihre gebundenen Hände nach der Leiter aus.  
Immer eine Sprosse nach der anderen zog sie sich mühsam nach oben. Als wir beide endlich oben ankamen, wurde ich von einem äußerst wütenden Vater empfangen.  
„Shania, was hab ich dir getan, dass du mir ständig Sorgen machst? Langsam komme ich mir hier vor wie im Irrenhaus... ein Captain der fast ständig besoffen ist und eine Tochter, die nie auf mich hört..."  
„Aber Vater", unterbrach ich ihn beschwichtigend. „Natürlich höre ich auf dich. Diesmal habe ich von meinem Ausflug sogar eine Gefangene mitgebracht."  
Mein Vater sah mich misstrauisch an und trat dann einen Schritt auf die Tochter des Governors zu.  
Plötzlich tauchte Will hinter ihm auf und gab ein erstauntes Ächzen von sich.  
„Oh mein Gott, Alex!" Er starrte sie entgeistert an, rührte aber keinen Finger.  
„Alex?" fragte ich ungläubig. „Ist deinen Eltern nichts besseres eingefallen? Ich dachte ihr Geldsäcke legt wert auf etwas elitärere Namen..."  
Alex schnaubte nur und durchbohrte mich weiterhin mit Blicken.  
„Na ja", räumte Will ein. „Eigentlich heißt sie Symphony Alexis..." Ein merkwürdiger Laut entwich Alex Kehle und sie zerrte vergeblich an ihren Fesseln.  
„Symphony?" Belustigt sah ich erst zu Will und dann zu Alex. „Na wenn das keine Symphonie des Grauens ist... deine Eltern müssen dich ja wirklich lieben, wenn sie dich mit so einem Namen strafen."  
Ein Räuspern meines Vaters unterbrach mich und er sah mich streng an.  
„Okay, okay... es tut mir leid... demnächst keine Alleingänge mehr." Ergeben hob ich die Hände. „Aber sie kann uns helfen unsere Vorratskammern zu füllen..."  
„Ach ja?"  
„Ta ta ta ta... darf ich vorstellen… meine Damen und Herren… die Tochter des Governors…"  
„Shay? Was hast du getrunken oder geraucht?"  
„Och, Vater, du kannst einem auch jeden Spaß verderben. Wie auch immer... sie ist wirklich die Tochter des Governors."  
Er schien mir immer noch nicht zu glauben und sah fragend zu Will.  
„Sie hat recht", seufzte er. „Aber muss das sein, dass sie gefesselt und geknebelt ist? Ich bin es ja schließlich auch nicht."  
Alex nickte bekräftigend und sah mich herausfordernd an.  
„Zwischen euren beiden Situationen besteht ein winzig kleiner Unterschied, Will Turner. Du hast meiner Tochter den Arsch gerettet und bist ihr freiwillig hierher gefolgt... sie dagegen ist eine Gefangene und als Gefangene wird sie gebunden bleiben."  
Will wollte schon aufbegehren, doch mein Vater baute sich drohend vor ihm auf.  
„Vorsicht, Söhnchen... die einzige, die zwischen dir und mir steht, ist meine Tochter. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum sie sich für dich eingesetzt hat, aber sei's drum. Solltest du dich allerdings in unsere Angelegenheiten mischen, werde ich mich gezwungen sehen anders mit dir umzuspringen. Also, Finger weg von unserer Beute!"  
„Habt Ihr hier überhaupt zu bestimmen?" gab Will kampferslustig zurück. „Ich dachte Sparrow wäre der Captain. Hören wir doch was er dazu sagt..."  
„Ja, Jack ist hier der Captain. Allerdings bin ich für diesen Kahn verantwortlich, wenn er mal wieder... äh... verhindert ist..."  
„Und ich nehme an, das ist er gerade", meinte Will spöttisch.  
„Ganz genau..." Mein Vater deutete nur hinter sich, wo Jack in aller Seelenruhe seinen Rausch ausschlief. Neben sich ein schmutziges Bündel aus alten Decken.  
„Also Shay, was meintest du damit, dass sie unsere Vorratskammern auffüllen kann?"  
„Na ja, sie ist die Tochter des Governors und der Governor hat Geld. Er wäre bestimmt bereit uns ein beträchtliches Sümmchen zu bezahlen, um sein geliebtes Töchterchen wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen und so ganz nebenbei kann er uns auch gleich mit Vorräten ausstatten."  
„Hm." Nachdenklich sah Dad mich an und trat dann neben Alex. Zu meinem Erstaunen entfernte er ihr den Knebel.   
„Böser Fehler", seufzte ich und wurde sofort in meinen Worten bestätigt, als sie uns schon mit einer Schimpftirade überschüttete, dass uns die Ohren klingelten.  
„Woah, jetzt ist aber mal gut!" Mein Vater legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund und sofort verstummte sie. „Noch ein Wort und der Knebel ist wieder drin", drohte er und Alex riss die Augen auf und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Also kein Wort mehr?"  
Heftiges Kopfnicken war die Antwort.  
Langsam nahm er ihr die Hand vom Mund und sie atmete erst mal tief ein.  
„Was geht hier eigentlich vor?" wollte sie wesentlich ruhiger wissen. „Und, verdammt, Will! Warum hilfst du mir nicht?"  
Ein wenig hilflos sah Will sie an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich vermutete, er verfluchte sich gerade dafür, dass er mich nicht dem Commodore ausgeliefert hatte.  
„Ihr, werte Lady, seid unsere Gefangene. Das geht hier vor."  
„Ihr scheint Euch eurer Sache ziemlich sicher zu sein", gab Alex überheblich zurück. „Wenn Ihr Euch da mal nicht täuscht."  
„Inwiefern?"  
„Leider ist Eurer missratenen Tochter meine Zofe entwischt. Sie wird Commodore Norrington längst Bericht erstattet haben."  
„Ihr meint doch nicht zufällig den Norrington, der meine Tochter hat entwischen lassen?" erkundigte mein Vater sich scheinheilig.   
„Commodore Norrington ist einer der besten Leute die die Royal Navy beschäftigt."  
„Ach ja? Na wenn das so ist scheint die Navy arm dran zu sein."  
Alex zog es vor darauf nichts zu erwidern, stattdessen warf sie Will einen bösen Blick zu, der bei den Worten meines Vaters angefangen hatte zu grinsen.  
„Wie gesagt", meinte sie nur. „Ich werde dieses dreckige Schiff bald verlassen haben."  
Mein Vater sah sie nachdenklich an und plötzlich stahl sich ein Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht.  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."  
Er ging hinüber zu Jack, der immer noch laut schnarchend an Deck lag und zog die Decke von dem Bündel neben ihm. Darunter kam eine menschliche Gestalt zum Vorschein, die mein Vater nun hochhob und vor uns auf die Füße stellte.  
„Was ist hier los?" nuschelte sie und man sah und roch, dass sie Jack scheinbar Gesellschaft geleistet hatte.   
„Florance?" Ungläubig starrte Alex ihre Zofe an. Und als sie die Erkenntnis traf, dass Florance dem guten Norri ganz sicher nicht Bescheid geben konnte, wurde sie leichenblass.  
„Aber..."   
„Na, seid Ihr Euch immer noch so sicher, dass der gute Norrington Euch retten wird?"  
„Vater?" fragte ich erstaunt und er grinste nur.  
„Ich bin dir hinterher gefahren, damit du keine Dummheiten machst. Und bei der Suche nach dir ist mir die Kleine in die Arme gelaufen. Was mich auf eine Idee bringt, wie wir unseren Plan in die Tat umsetzen können."  
„Und die wäre?"  
„Gleich. Verrate mir erst, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, dass der Governor Nachricht von der Entführung seiner Tochter erhält."  
„Äh... na ja... wenn ich ehrlich bin... also... soweit war ich noch nicht", musste ich zerknirscht eingestehen.  
„Siehst du jetzt wofür Väter da sind? Also... wir werden sie mit einer Nachricht zurückschicken. Ihr wird man sofort glauben."  
„Hä?" Florance rieb sich die Augen und langsam klärte sich ihr Blick. Als er auf Alex fiel wurde auch sie blass.  
Bevor sie sich allerdings näher mit Alex und ihrer Gefangenschaft beschäftigen konnte baute sich mein Vater vor ihr auf und sah sie eindringlich an.  
„Schaffst du es dem Governor eine Nachricht zu übermitteln?"  
Florance nickte eingeschüchtert und wich einen Schritt zurück.   
„Gut. Sag ihm wir haben seine Tochter und er bekommt sie nicht eher zurück, bis er nicht bereit ist eine anständige Summe für sie rauszurücken. Will er seine Tochter wiedersehen, dann soll er in sieben Tagen nach Tortuga kommen. Kannst du dir das merken?"  
„Ja."  
„Sehr schön. Dann bringe ich dich jetzt zurück."  
Er wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, als Jack sich ihm torkelnd in den Weg stellte.  
„Ha-ha-halt! Sie gehört mir!"  
„Jack, schlaf weiter."  
„Nein. Sie muss hier bleiben. Mit ihr kann man so schön trinken und schmutzige Lieder singen."  
„Einwand zu Kenntnis genommen und jetzt schlaf weiter."  
Jack machte noch einen taumelnden Schritt auf meinen Vater zu, dann grinste er selig, fiel der Länge nach hin und keine Sekunde später ertönte wieder sein wohlbekanntes Schnarchen.  
Bevor Vater sich mit Florance auf den Weg machte, gab er einem der Männer noch eine Anweisung.  
„Sperr sie ins Loch, Marty. Und binde sie gut fest. Ach ja, Shay? Dass du mir das Bürschchen nicht aus den Augen lässt. Er sollte vorerst keinen Kontakt zu unserem Prinzesschen haben."  
Marty schnappte sich die lautstark protestierende Alex und brachte sie runter in eine der großen Vorratskammern, die zuweilen auch als Gefängnis herhalten mussten.  
Will wollte schon hinterher, doch ich bekam ihn am Ärmel zu fassen.  
„Will, nicht."   
„Aber..."  
„Sorry, aber hier gelten unsere Gesetze. Sei froh, dass Vater dich nicht auch ins Loch geworfen hat."  
Will knurrte unwillig, folgte mir dann aber doch an die Reling.  
Das Meer lag spiegelglatt vor uns und die Sterne spiegelten sich darin.   
„Warum hast du dich für mich eingesetzt?"  
„Warum hast du mich vor Norrington gerettet?"  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich und er starrte verbissen aufs Meer.  
„Aha. Ich sehe, du scheinst Norri nicht zu mögen."  
Will sagte immer noch nichts. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.   
„Dann hast du mich also nur gerettet, um ihm eins reinzuwürgen?"  
„Und wenn es so wäre?"  
„Dann wärest du in meiner Achtung ein Stück gestiegen."  
Wieder sagte er nichts.  
„Aber dann verstehe ich eins nicht. Warum bist du mir freiwillig gefolgt?" bohrte ich weiter.  
„Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, würde ich jetzt am Galgen baumeln."   
„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?"  
„Glaub mir. Norrington ist zu allem fähig. Vor allem wenn es um mich geht."   
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
„Komm schon. Ich bin nur ein armer kleiner Waffenschmied, der zufällig mit Alex ziemlich gut befreundet ist. Für Norrington ist das ein Frevel und er zeigt mit bei jeder Gelegenheit, dass ich nicht standesgemäß bin."  
„Aber wenn Alex mit dir befreundet sein will, was geht Norri das an?"  
„Das ist zu kompliziert", seufzte er.  
„Zu kompliziert für eine einfache Piratentochter?" lachte ich.   
„Wahrscheinlich", grinste er zurück. „Jedenfalls bereue ich es nicht hier zu sein – auch wenn Alex das nicht gerne hören wird. Wann hat man schon mal die Gelegenheit auf der berüchtigten Black Pearl zu sein?"  
Er sah mich mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, den ich nur allzu gut kannte.  
„Oh, oh."  
„Was?"  
„Wenn du schon diesen Ausdruck in den Augen hast, dann ist es schon zu spät für dich."  
„Zu spät für was?"  
„Zu spät dem Drang der Freiheit zu entfliehen."  
„Hmm."  
„Du könntest dich auch gleich mal nützlich machen. Da kommt mein Vater und wir sollten vor Sonnenaufgang Port Royal verlassen haben."

**Florance **

Nachdem ich mit Jack noch ein wenig Rum getrunken hatte unterhielten wir uns noch ein wenig. Er machte mir irgendwie Angst. Klar, er war ein Pirat, allerdings ein besoffener. Und was sagt man immer so schön, Betrunkene und kleine Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit!  
Doch das brachte mich bei ihm leider nicht weiter, er war etwas zu betrunken, um etwas Sinnvolles aus ihm rauszukriegen. Er sah irgendwie nicht wirklich wie ein Captain aus, klar, er trug einen Hut und hatte anscheinend immer seine Waffe bei sich, aber ich hätte eher gedacht, dass der Kerl, der mich mitgenommen hat der Captain wäre. Mittlerweile war Jack eingeschlafen, er sah so ruhig aus im Schlaf, wenn man doch an seine Situation und die seiner Crew dachte.  
Kurze Zeit später legte ich mich auch hin, ich deckte mich mit der Decke von dem großen Kerl zu und war doch sehr verwundert, dass nicht einer auf diesem Schiff wirklich Wache hielt. Ich schlief schnell ein, da mir der Rum doch mehr in den Kopf gestiegen war, als ich dachte.

Ich wurde dadurch geweckt, dass mir jemand in dieser kalten Nacht einfach die Decke wegzog. Ehe mir bewusst wurde, dass Alex nun auch auf dem Schiff war, hatte ich einen Auftrag und der Riese brachte mich zurück nach Port Royal.   
Als ich am Hafen war und der Riese wieder weg war, setzte ich mich kurz hin, ich wusch erst einmal mein Gesicht mit dem kalten Wasser, schließlich musste ich wieder wach und nüchtern werden, wenn ich jetzt keine falsche Entscheidung treffen wollte.   
Ich machte mich auf den weg zur Villa und hoffte dort auf Alex' Vater zu treffen. Tatsächlich er kam mir schon entgegen, er war sehr Aufgeregt und wollte sofort von mir wissen, wo seine Tochter war. Ich erinnerte mich an die Nachricht, die ich ihm überbringen sollte.  
„Governor, ihre Tochter wurde von einer Piratin entführt, diese Piraten sagen, ihr sollt in 7 Tagen in Tortuga sein und ihre Tochter freikaufen, sonst würden sie Alex nicht wieder sehen!"  
„Wo ist sie jetzt, auf dem Schiff? Wo liegt dieses verdammte Schiff?" und er schrie „Norrington!!!" Norrington kam sofort.  
Er sah mich herablassend an und motzte „Nun mach schon deinen Mund auf, wo liegt dieses verdammte Schiff?"   
Ich schaute ihn wütend an, leise sagte ich „Ich weiß es nicht, sie sind vermutlich schon wieder weitergefahren" und dachte mir dabei, wenn sie so schlau waren.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihm nicht den Namen des Captain gab, oder ihm auch nicht erzählte, dass Will auch mit an Bord war. Ich hatte mich ja schließlich lange genug mit Jack unterhalten, um herauszufinden, dass Will freiwillig an Bord gekommen war und dass er CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow war. Jack hatte sich auch irgendetwas von Norrington zusammengenuschelt, doch daran erinnerte ich mich nun leider nicht mehr.  
Ich wollte diese Crew einfach nicht verraten und ich wusste, dass Will schon ein Auge darauf haben würde, dass Alex nichts passiert.  
Norrington sprach weiter mit Alex' Vater. „Ich habe das Gefühl eure zurückgebliebene Zofe weiß viel mehr als sie sagt, sie wollte eurer Familie bestimmt noch nie etwas gutes. Diese kleine Missgeburt ruht sich doch nur bei euch aus!"  
Ich wusste schon immer, dass er mich nicht leiden konnte, aber er ignorierte diesmal total, dass ich alles mithören konnte. Jetzt platzte es aus mir raus.  
„ Hören sie Norrington, wenn sie nicht einmal dazu fähig sind, auf eine einfache Piratin aufzupassen, geschweige denn, sie wieder festzunehmen, wenn sie vor ihnen steht, kann ich auch nichts dafür! Bringen sie lieber mal ihren Hintern in Bewegung und versuchen Alex' zu helfen…"  
„Nimm dich in Zaum!" unterbrach mich der Governor wütend. „Wag dich nicht noch einmal so mit Norrington zu sprechen, denk immer daran, wo du stehst. Das ist nicht sehr weit oben in der Gesellschaft."  
Ich wurde still, schließlich musste ich aufpassen, dass ich mich wenigstens mit dem Governor gut stellte. Wer würde sonst ein Mädchen, das nicht einmal weiß wer ihr Vater ist bei sich aufnehmen.  
„Ich wette, da steckt wieder dieser Sparrow dahinter. Wenn ich ihn diesmal erwische, warte ich keine Minute damit, ihn an den Galgen zu bringen!"  
Mir zog sich bei diesem Gedanken der Magen zusammen.  
„Governor, glaubt mir, ich werde eure Tochter retten. Diesem Sparrow werde ich es schon noch zeigen, der hält mich nicht mehr länger zum Narren."   
Der Governor entschied jedoch, dass es nicht sehr sinnvoll wäre, jetzt noch aufzubrechen, um Alex zu suchen, es zog ein Unwetter auf.   
Ich begab mich in mein Zimmer und konnte nicht schlafen, ich musste immer an die Black Pearl und diese Piraten denken. Es wunderte ich, dass ich keine Wut verspürte, bei beim Gedanken an sie. Irgendwie hatte ich den Wunsch wieder zurück zu diesem Schiff zu gehen, außerdem ging in dieser seltsame Captain nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Ich hatte nur sehr kurz geschlafen, doch es war schon hell, als ich erwachte, schließlich war es ja auch schon fast morgens gewesen, als mich dieser Riese zurück brachte.  
Ich zog mich an und ging hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Norrington war schon wieder, oder immer noch da, ich wusste es nicht.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er es anscheinend nicht so eilig hatte, die Pearl zu suchen, oder er brauchte so lange um seine vertrockneten Hirnzellen dazu zu bewegen, einen Plan zu schmieden. Der Governor sah mich besorgt an. „Du siehst blass aus Florance." Das musste wohl daran liegen, dass ich am Abend zuvor eine halbe Flasche Rum getrunken hatte. Ich sagte „ Governor, wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich würde gerne einen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft machen, vielleicht geht es mir dann wieder besser nach den schrecklichen Vorkommnissen von gestern Abend."  
Er stimmt zu. Schreckliche Vorkommnisse? Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht, so schrecklich waren sie gar nicht, eher abenteuerlich.  
Ich weiß nicht was mich zog, aber ich ging Richtung Hafen und bog ab um weiter am Ufer entlang zu laufen, schließlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich auf dem Weg zu der Bucht war, in der die Pearl letzte Nacht noch lag…..  
Ich war sehr erschrocken, als ich von weitem sah, dass auch die Piraten auch von dem gestrigen Unwetter an der Weiterfahrt gehindert wurden. Da lag sie immer noch in der Bucht, die Black Pearl.  
Ich sah jemanden an Deck stehen und in meine Richtung blicken, doch ich konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war. Die Pearl war einfach zu weit weg. Aber dieser Jemand schien keine Gefahr in mir zu sehen, oder Alarm zu schlagen, dass sie jemand entdeckt haben könnte. Die Person beobachtete mich. Ich erkannte plötzlich, dass ich schon ziemlich lange von dem Haus des Governors weg war und begab mich auf den Rückweg, um nicht irgendeinen Verdacht zu wecken.   
Als ich im Hafen angekommen war, fasste mich jemand am Arm und hielt mich fest, es war Norrington.  
„Wo warst du, was gibt es denn so besonderes so weit entfernt vom Hafen zu sehen?"  
Er sah mich scharf an.  
„Ich war spazieren und ging ein wenig am Ufer entlang, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen!" entgegnete ich ihm. Er musterte mich misstrauisch und ich wusste, dass er mir das anscheinend nicht so ganz glaubte.  
Ich wusste, er hatte irgendetwas vor, ich wusste nur noch nicht was. Dieser Gedanke lies mir keine Ruhe und ich ging hinüber zum Governor, der ebenfalls am Hafen war, um dort nicht auch noch Misstrauen heraufzubeschwören… 


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexis   
**  
Oh Mann, in was für einem Loch und Schlamassel war ich hier nur gelandet?  
Über mir hörte ich das Gestampfe der Mannschaft an Deck und es hörte sich so an, als würden wir unseren Liegeplatz verlassen.  
Nicht nur, dass ich entführt wurde…nein…diese blutrünstige Bande von Piraten hatte mir auch noch meine bevorstehende Verlobung verdorben, was mich fast noch mehr ärgerte.  
Schließlich hatte ich lange genug darauf gewartet, dass Commodore Norrington endlich seinen Mut zusammennahm und mich fragte, ob ich seine Frau werden will.  
Dieses miese Piratenpack !  
Ich sah mich um, um möglicherweise ein sauberes und nicht allzu feuchtes Fleckchen zu entdecken, wo ich mich hinsetzen konnte, aber hier war alles gleichmäßig verdreckt und nass.  
Mein Gott, vielleicht hatte dieser runtergekommene Kahn schon was weiß ich wie viele Löcher und wir würden eher absaufen, als je den nächsten Hafen zu erreichen…  
Andererseits war dieses Schiff schon so marode, dass die Schiffe unserer Navy eigentlich keinen Tag brauchen sollten um uns einzuholen. Genau so würde es laufen und in höchstens zwei oder drei Tagen wäre ich wieder zu Hause in Port Royal und könnte in meinem warmen Bett schlafen und darauf warten, dass Norrington um meine Hand anhält.  
Ich setzte mich in eine Ecke und irgendwann übermannte mich der Schlaf. Ständig wachte ich wieder auf, aber wenigstens fand ich etwas Ruhe…na ja, wenn man überhaupt von Ruhe sprechen konnte. Ständig rumpelte irgendwas durchs Schiff und man konnte nicht wirklich unterscheiden, ob es sich dabei um ein Crewmitglied oder einfach nur ein Fass handelte.  
Am nächsten Morgen, jedenfalls nahm ich an, dass es Morgen war, kam jemand zu mir herunter. Es war der Kerl namens Marty und er starrte mich so lange an, dass es schon obszön wurde.  
Außerdem war es mir mehr als peinlich, dass ich nur meine Nachtwäsche trug und sein Geglotze nervte mich.  
„Was gibt's da zu gucken?" fuhr ich ihn an.  
Er grinste blöd und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu, um mich noch besser sehen zu können.  
Ich wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt vom Gitter zurück. Nicht weil ich Angst vor ihm hatte, sondern weil sein Körpergeruch mehr als streng war.  
„Ich hab noch nie ne echte Adlige gesehen…Ist euer Blut wirklich blau?"  
„Ja", gab ich zurück und verdrehte meine Augen. „Blau und ätzend wie Säure…also Pass bloß auf, dass du mich nicht verletzt…"  
Der Pirat sah mich mit großen Augen an und schien mir tatsächlich zu glauben. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte die Stiegen hoch.  
„Hey", rief ich ihm hinterher, aber er reagierte gar nicht. Ich schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Dummheit in einer Person.  
„Idiot", murmelte ich und wollte mich wieder setzen, als er plötzlich mit dem Vater der Piratenbraut und noch drei anderen dreckigen Kerlen zurückkam.  
Der Kerl namens Marty zeigte auf mich und flüsterte dem riesigen Piraten etwas zu, woraufhin dieser ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte und Marty wegschubste.  
„Du glaubst auch wirklich alles…", reif er dann lachend und kam plötzlich zu mir ans Gitter.  
„Und ihr, Prinzesschen hört gefälligst auf der Crew solche Märchen über ätzendes Blut zu erzählen."  
„Ich bin keine Prinzessin, falls ihr es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltet…ich bin eine Lady!"  
Der Riese lachte laut.  
„Oh ja, natürlich…ich vergaß…bitte verzeiht mir meinen Faux-Pas!"  
Mit einer Verbeugung drehte er sich zu seinen Leuten, die ebenfalls lachten.  
„Seht ihr, ich kenne auch ein paar gebildete Wörter!"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„Allerdings weigere ich mich zu glauben, dass ihr sie richtig benutzen könnt…!"  
Sein Lachen verstummte schlagartig.  
„Passt bloß auf, was ihr sagt! Sonst droht euch mehr als nur der Knebel!"  
Leider war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass seine Worte nicht nur leeres Geschwätz waren und ich versuchte es anders.  
„Allerdings denke ich, dass ihr intelligent genug seit um zu wissen, dass ihr mir besser kein Haar krümmt…Ansonsten könnt ihr euch nämlich von eurem Lösegeld und der Pearl verabschieden. Mein Vater und Commodore Norrington werden euch die halbe Royal Navy hinterher schicken, wenn ich ihnen berichte, dass ihr mich misshandelt habt."  
„Ach tatsächlich? So weit es mir bekannt ist, kümmert sich die Royal Navy aber nicht um private Angelegenheiten von nicht-militärischer Bedeutung…Norrington wird es nicht interessieren, was mit ihnen passiert, Prinzesschen."  
„Dann seid ihr wohl falsch informiert. Commodore Norrington und ich…"   
Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Wie konnte mir nur so etwas rausrutschen? Erstens ging es keinen was an und schon gar nicht diese Piraten… zweitens war es noch gar nicht offiziell… und drittens hatte ich Norrington damit in eine unerfreuliche Lage manövriert: Die Piraten waren sicher nicht zu blöd um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und würden mich sicher als Druckmittel gegen ihn einsetzen.  
Der große Pirat wurde hellhörig und beugte sich zu mir.  
„Ja? Was seid ihr und der Commodore?"   
„Gar nichts!" Gab ich barsch zurück und es stimmte ja sogar.  
„Danke euch!" warf ich noch hinterher und das verwirrte Shays Vater nun doch etwas.  
„Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?"  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht…"  
„Wie dem auch sei: Lasst gefälligst die Crew in Ruhe!"  
„Ist wohl kaum meine Schuld, wenn eure Crew dumm und leichtgläubig ist! Aber scheinbar ist das ja ein oberstes Auswahlkriterium, um Pirat zu werden…"  
„Du…" Der Riese drohte mir mit seiner Faust, als ein Ruf von oben ihn an Deck beorderte.  
„Hey, was ist mit Frühstück?" rief ich ihm hinterher.  
„Wir sind kein Hotel, Lady Blaublut! Essen sie das, was sie finden!"   
Man hörte noch ein Lachen und dann wurde die Luke wieder zugeschlagen.  
Ich sah mich angeekelt um und überlegte, wie oft die Crew wohl eine Kakerlakensuppe serviert bekam…  
Ich weiß gar nicht, wie lange ich dann schmollend dagesessen hatte, als ich grob am Arm hochgerissen und an Deck gebracht wurde. Dort starrte mich eine Horde völlig verwahrloster Gestalten an und ich musste mich schütteln bei dem Gedanken daran, wann die meisten von ihnen wohl letztes Mal ein Badezimmer von innen gesehen hatten.  
Der Piratencaptain, der mir als der berühmt, berüchtigte Jack Sparrow vorgestellt wurde, kam angetänzelt und ich fragte mich, ob seine merkwürdige Art sich zu bewegen auf zuviel Rumkonsum zurückzuführen war.  
Wütend sah ich ihn an, aber in der Gefahr des drohenden Knebels, besann ich mich meiner adeligen Herkunft und versuchte mich zu beherrschen.  
"Mylady", begann er, " ich hoffe, ihr habt einen angenehmen Aufenthalt an Bord der Black Pearl und..."  
Er schwankte bedrohlich und ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
"Geht es euch gut?"   
"Wieso?" fragte er irritiert.  
"Ihr schwankt recht merkwürdig und seht aus, als würdet ihr jeden Moment der Länge nach aufs Deck knallen... Wisst ihr, zu viel Alkoholkonsum kann ernste Hirnschäden nach sich ziehen..."   
"Ich schwanke? Komisch, das is mir noch nie aufgefallen...", nuschelte er dann weiter.  
"Seid ihr sicher? Das kommt mir gar nicht so vor und..."  
Bevor er noch weiter so unnütz vor sich herbrabbelte, unterbrach ich ihn.  
"Habt ihr mich holen lassen, um über euer Rumgetorkel oder eure geistige Gesundheit zu diskutieren? Ich denke nicht, also könnten wir bitte mal auf den Punkt kommen..."  
Dieses Schiff und diese Mannschaft und allen voran der Captain war ja wohl ein Witz...  
Der Captain wankte noch einen Schritt auf mich zu, hob seinen Zeigefinger und ließ ihn durch die Luft kreisen, als suche er ein Ziel, auf den er ihn richten konnte. Das Ziel war wohl ich und nach ein paar Sekunden, hatte ich seinen Finger fast im Gesicht hängen.   
"Jetzt bleiben sie mal locker, Lady! Ich wollte euch nur mitteilen, dass wir Port Royal nun verlassen werden...vielleicht wollt ihr euch ja noch verabschieden... von eurem Vater... oder noch besser: Commodore Norrington, dem unfähigsten Kommandanten der Royal Navy..."  
Ein schmieriges Grinsen erschien und ich schluckte meinen Ärger runter, obwohl ich fast daran zu ersticken drohte.  
Mir war aber klar, dass man bei dieser unterbelichteten Crew mit listiger Intelligenz mehr erreichen konnte, als mit Wutausbrüchen.  
"Und darf ich erfahren, was das Ziel unserer Reise ist?" fragte ich genervt und von oben herab. Herrgott, hatte ich es wirklich nötig solche Spielchen mitzuspielen?  
"Wir segeln nach Tortuga!" rief Sparrow mit Begeisterung und seine Mannschaft stimmte mit ein.  
"Tortuga?" fragte ich ungläubig. "Mit diesem Schiff?"   
"Natürlich", erwiderte Sparrow gelassen. "Was soll das denn heißen: Mit diesem Schiff... ist der feinen Lady unsere Pearl etwa nicht gut genug?"  
"Nun ich zweifele einfach daran, dass wir mit diesem heruntergekommenen, holzwurmzerfressenen Wrack, dass sie Schiff nennen, überhaupt die nächste Bucht erreichen können."  
Plötzlich herrschte eisiges Schweigen an Deck und keiner rührte sich mehr. Das geschäftige Treiben, welches sonst an Deck herrschte, war völlig zum Stillstand gekommen und alle Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet.  
Sparrow sog scharf die Luft ein und auf einmal rief jemand:  
"Sie hat die Pearl beleidigt! Über die Planke mit ihr..."  
Zustimmung erklang und erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass ich bereits an beiden Armen gepackt wurde und mein werter Freund Will Turner sich das alles aus sicherer Entfernung ansah. Scheinbar hatte er nicht vor auch nur einen Finger zu krümmen, um mir zu helfen.  
Dann plötzlich ergriff Sparrow das Wort.   
"Halt! Oder wollt ihr demnächst nur noch Seetang-Suppe essen? Wir brauchen sie noch!"  
Widerwillig wurde ich losgelassen.  
"Trotzdem ist das Frevel", ließ ein anderer Pirat nicht locker.  
Sparrow musterte mich kritisch.   
"Tja, zu ihrem Leidwesen, Lady, hat er Recht! Die Pearl ist mein Schiff... und sie ist einfach wunderbar!"  
Er freute sich wie ein Kind.  
"Und ihr, Prinzessin, tätet besser daran meine Pearl nicht noch einmal zu beleidigen! Klar soweit?"   
Ich sah ihn nur böse an, erwiderte aber nichts.  
"Habt ihr mich verstanden?"  
"Jaaaaa", gab ich genervt zurück.  
"Knebelt sie und werft sie noch mal für zwei Stunden in das Loch!" befahl Sparrow und ich wurde wieder an den Armen gepackt.  
"Aber ich hab doch Ja gesagt, also warum werde ich wieder gefesselt und geknebelt?"  
Sparrow grinste nur.  
"Na, Strafe muss sein! Und Unwissenheit schützt davor nun mal nicht..."  
"Mal sehen, ob ihr auch noch so schlau daherredet, wenn ihr am Galgen baumelt, Sparrow!" fuhr ich ihn an.  
"Gut, wir erhöhen auf 3 Stunden...wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn hier jeder mit dem Captain umspringen kann, wie er will?"  
Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
"Wartet nur ab: Wenn Commodore Norrington euch in die Finger kriegt, dann..."   
"Dann was? Liebe Lady, ihr seit zu optimistisch...Der Commodore hat es nicht und wird es auch nicht schaffen, mich, Captain Jack Sparrow..."  
Das Schiff schwankte plötzlich unter einer größeren Welle und Sparrow stolperte. Dabei rammte er einen Mast und hielt sich erst mal verdutzt daran fest. Als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, blickte er in mein grinsendes Gesicht.  
"Ja bitte? Was wolltet ihr sagen?"  
Wieder drohte er mir mit dem erhobenen Zeigefinger.  
"Schadenfreude ziemt sich nicht für eine Lady und wir erhöhen auf 4 Stunden. Wollen doch mal sehen, wer hier zuletzt lacht..."  
Mein Grinsen entgleiste dementsprechend und ich machte einen gedanklichen Vermerk, mich demnächst lieber zurückzuhalten.  
"Kann ich euch wenigstens um vernünftige Kleidung bitten?" fragte ich resignierend.  
"Mmmhhh..." Sparrow musterte mich kritisch.  
"Shay wird sich darum kümmern. Sie kann ihnen ne Hose geben und aus ihrem Nachthemd können sie sich ne Bluse zusammenknoten...Allerdings erst, wenn die 4 Stunden rum sind."   
"Knoten?" fragte ich ungläubig.  
"Wollt ihr jetzt etwa noch undankbar sein?"  
"Nein nein", wehrte ich. "Knoten ist perfekt!" murmelte ich dann noch vor mich hin, als ich wieder abgeführt und zurück ins Loch gebracht wurde.

**Norrington **

Am Hafen herrschte reges Treiben, denn die Dauntless, das Flaggschiff der Royal Navy in der Karibik, wurde klargemacht zum Auslaufen.  
Kleinere Schiffe und Beiboote pendelten zwischen der Dauntless, die aufgrund ihres Tiefganges nicht direkt im Hafen ankern konnte und auf der Reede lag, hin und her.  
Commodore Norrington versuchte das chaotische Treiben und Beladen so gut wie möglich zu überwachen, aber das stellte sich als schier unlösbare Aufgabe heraus, so dass er sich einfach darauf verlassen musste, dass jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte.  
Als es etwas ruhiger wurde, kam Gillette, der schon etwas abgehetzt aussah, auf den Commodore zu.  
"Die Dauntless ist fertig Beladen und klar zum Auslaufen, Sir!" erstatte Gillette bericht.  
Norrington kommentierte das nur mit einem Nicken und ging zu Governor Wentworth, der zusammen mit Florance ebenfalls am Pier wartete.  
"Ich würde es immer noch für das beste halten, euch zu begleiten, Commodore!" begann der Governor, aber Norrington winkte ab.  
"Das wäre viel zu gefährlich für euch, Governor. Es reicht, dass eure Tochter in Gefahr ist und ihr müsst euch schließlich um Port Royal kümmern. Ihr seid der Governor und könnt nicht einfach so die Stadt verlassen."  
Insgeheim war Norrington sehr froh, dass er dem Governor schnell hatte ausreden können, dass dieser ihn auf der Dauntless nach Tortuga begleitete. Erstens würde der Governor sich viel zu sehr von seinen persönlichen Gefühlen beeinflussen lassen und zweitens war es nie gut, Politiker an Bord zu haben, die von der Seefahrt nicht den blassen Schimmer hatten, aber sich trotzdem ständig einmischen wollten.   
Der Governor nickte geknickt.  
"Ja ja, ihr habt ja Recht...", gab er zu. „Sorgt einfach dafür, dass ihr meine Tochter wohlbehalten zurück nach Port Royal bringt..."   
"Das werde ich, Governor."  
Die beiden Männer reichten sich die Hand zum Abschied und der Governor und Florance drehten sich um, um den Pier zu verlassen.  
"Moment", meinte Norrington plötzlich schärfer als beabsichtigt. "Nicht so vorschnell, meine Liebe. Ich sagte, dass der Governor uns nicht begleiten könne, aber von ihnen war dabei nicht die Rede. Sie werden mitkommen!"  
Es war klar, dass Norrington Florance nicht über den Weg traute und er schwor sich, dass diese Zofe, wenn er rausfinden sollte, dass sie etwas mit der Entführung seiner Fast-Verlobten zu tun hatte oder bewusst Informationen zurückhielt, was erleben konnte.  
Florance sah ihn erschrocken an, aber war viel zu perplex, um etwas dagegen zu sagen.  
Der Governor nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und Norrington brachte sie zum letzten Beiboot, dass ihn, Gillette und Florance zur Dauntless brachte.

**Shania  
**  
Ich grinste schadenfroh, als Jack unserem Prinzesschen vier Stunden Loch aufbrummte. Niemand beleidigt ungestraft seine Black Pearl, das würde Alex schnell lernen.  
Will stand neben mir und blickte aus düsteren Augen auf die Szene. Ich sah ihm an, dass er am liebsten etwas unternommen hätte, aber zum Glück hatte er die Warnung meines Vaters nicht vergessen und hielt sich zurück.   
Als Alex zurück ins Loch gebracht wurde, kam Jack auf mich zugetaumelt und fuchtelte mit seinem Zeigefinger vor meiner Nase herum.  
„Du hast es gehört... Gib ihr ne Hose von dir... aber erst nach vier Stunden!"  
„Aber Jack", wollte ich protestieren, kam aber nicht weit.  
„Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Klar?"  
„Ja, Sir. Captain, Sir."  
Auch wenn Jack manchmal nicht so wirkte, war er immer noch der Captain und niemand stellte sein Wort in Frage. Ich wusste wann ich ihm widersprechen konnte und wann nicht und dies war ein Augenblick an dem es nicht angebracht war.  
Auch wenn er noch immer nicht ganz nüchtern war, sah ich in seinen Augen immer noch leise Wut über Alex Bemerkungen.  
Wenn Jack etwas am Herzen lag, dann war es die Pearl und seine Besatzung.  
Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg in meine Koje, die ich mir mit meinem Vater teilte.  
„Ist wohl besser, wenn ich ihr in nächster Zeit nicht über den Weg laufe", hörte ich Will im Vorbeigehen vor sich hin murmeln.   
„Wird schwierig werden", grinste ich ihn an. „Hier gibt es nicht viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten."  
„Zur Not hänge ich mich in die Takelage", grinste er zurück und ich ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine.  
In unserer Koje lag mein Vater ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett und schnarchte laut vor sich hin.  
Leise setzte ich mich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete ihn liebevoll.  
Mit einem leisen Krächzen kam Boomer, Vaters großer blau-gelber Ara, auf meine Schulter geflogen und schmiegte seinen Kopf an meine Wange.  
Gedankenverloren begann ich sein Brustgefieder zu kraulen und er schloss genießerisch die Augen.   
Wieder musste ich daran denken, dass diese beiden alles waren, was mir von meiner Familie noch geblieben war.  
Seit dem Tod meiner Mutter, die ich nie richtig kennen lernen durfte... Nein, bevor mich wieder eine dieser sentimentalen Phasen überfiel, schob ich die trüben Gedanken beiseite und kramte statt dessen seufzend in meinem Seesack nach brauchbarer Kleidung.  
Ich förderte eine Hose zutage, die zwar schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, aber wenigstens sauber war. Die Männer scherten sich hier nicht viel um Sauberkeit und Hygiene, aber ich sah das anders. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich eine Frau war, aber sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergab, um irgendwie a ein Bad oder eine Dusche zu kommen nutze ich sie.  
Zwar sah ich genauso verwahrlost und heruntergekommen wie alle anderen auf diesem Schiff aus, aber wenigstens stank ich nicht.  
Von meiner Schulter aus beobachtete der Papagei ganz genau was ich tat und zwickte mich vorwurfsvoll ins Ohr, als ich nur die Hose aus dem Seesack holte.  
„Du alter Gierschlund", schimpfte ich und holte grinsend eine Nuss aus dem Sack. „Genieße sie, es ist die letzte die ich retten konnte, bevor der Koch aus den anderen etwas Ungenießbares gezaubert hat."  
Vorsichtig nahm er sie mit seinem Schnabel aus meiner Hand und flog zu seiner Stange. Dort wanderte die Nuss vom Schnabel in den Fuß und Boomer bearbeitete sie solange bis er die Schale geknackt hatte.  
Leider war er dabei so laut, dass mein Vater davon wach wurde.  
„Wie... was? Angriff... alle Mann zu den Waffen!" Er sprang auf und wollte schon seine Waffen zusammensuchen, als er erst mein breites Grinsen sah und dann den Vogel, der ihn neugierig und mit schief gelegtem Kopf beobachtete. Dabei umklammerte er krampfhaft seine Nuss, die er mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen gedachte.  
„Verdammt, Shay! Du sollst dem Vogel doch nichts geben, wenn ich schlafe."  
„Tschuldigung."  
Er sah mich scharf an und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von amüsiert zu besorgt.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Kind?"  
„Ja, Vater."  
Er musterte mich noch besorgter, schließlich kannte er mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich immer recht wortkarg wurde, wenn mich etwas beschäftigte.  
„Shay", er setzte sich wieder und zog mich zu sich. „Du weißt, dass dieses Leben nicht mein Wunsch war und dass es anders verlaufen wäre, wenn ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte."  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mein Leben hasse?" fragte ich leise. „Bis auf den Teil mit den Waffen", schränkte ich noch ein und entlockte ihm ein freudloses Grinsen.  
„Glaubst du nicht, ich sehe es nicht, wie du jedes Mal bevor wir irgendwo auslaufen, an der Reling stehst und den Häfen sehnsüchtig hinterher blickst? Du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass du nicht für das Piratenleben geschaffen bist. Dazu bist du zu intelligent und zu gutmütig. Shay, es gibt einen guten Grund, warum wir dich bislang aus allen Kämpfen, Überfällen und sonstigen Dingen herausgehalten haben. Und das mit Erfolg, immerhin warst du noch nie gezwungen zu töten."   
„Aber..."  
„Nein. Auch wenn du denkst, du bist ein Pirat. Du bist es nicht und wirst es niemals sein."  
„Und wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Will Turner", meinte er nur und ich sah ihn fragend an.  
„Anstatt ihn zu töten hast du ihn mitgebracht, nachdem er dich gerettet hat. Hättest du nach unseren Regeln gespielt, wäre er schon längst nicht mehr am Leben und würde hier nicht frei herumlaufen."  
„Aber du..."  
„Du kennst meine Beweggründe, die mich dazu veranlasst haben dieses Leben zu leben. Mittlerweile habe ich mir einen Namen gemacht, auf den ich weiß Gott nicht stolz bin. Aber für mich ist es zu spät, ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Doch du hast immer noch die Chance auf ein besseres Leben..."   
„Nicht ohne dich und wenn ich bis an mein Lebensende auf diesem verrotteten Kahn bleiben muss."  
„Lass das bloß nicht Jack hören. Bitte Shay, versuche nicht etwas zu sein, was du nicht bist. Versprich mir das!"  
„Hm." Ich beschloss, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich meinem Vater erst mal nichts davon erzählte, wie genau ich aus Port Royal entkommen war. Ich hatte meinen Bewacher zwar nicht direkt umgebracht, aber als ich den Soldaten verletzt hatte, war es mir relativ gleichgültig gewesen, ob er seine Verletzungen überlebte oder nicht. Sollte mein Vater das irgendwie erfahren, würde er mit Sicherheit ziemlich böse werden.  
„Schön und jetzt genug der klugen Worte. Geh und lass deinen alten Herrn noch etwas schlafen."   
Er drückte mich kurz an sich und scheuchte mich dann nach draußen.  
„Und nimm den verdammten Vogel mit", rief er mir noch hinterher, als ich schon fast zur Tür raus war. „Der raubt einem den guten Schlaf!"  
Als hätte Boomer jedes Wort verstanden, kam er zu mir geflogen und warf meinem Vater einen beleidigten Blick zu.  
Samt Vogel verzog ich mich an Deck und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Ich hatte noch ein paar Stunden, bis ich Alex die Sachen bringen sollte.  
Ich verzog mich in meine Lieblingsecke. Mitten auf dem Schiff, aber durch Fässer und dicke Seile nach außen abgeschirmt war dies der einzige Ort, an dem ich mal ein wenig allein sein konnte.  
Ich spielte eine Zeit lang mit dem Papagei und döste darüber ein. Als ich wach wurde, war es Zeit, Alex die Sachen zu bringen.  
Den Vogel im Schlepptau stieg ich hinunter in den Frachtraum und blieb vor dem kleinen Käfig in der Ecke stehen.  
„Hey, Mylady! Deine Zeit ist um!"  
Alex fuhr erschrocken hoch, als sie meine Stimme vernahm und blinzelte mich leicht verschlafen an. Ich ging zu ihr und riss ihr den Knebel aus dem Mund.  
„Was?"  
„Ich sagte deine Zeit ist um!" wiederholte ich und grinste.  
„Über die Planke, über die Planke", krächzte Boomer fröhlich drauf los.  
„Hey, ich dachte, ihr hättet es euch anders überlegt", beschwerte sie sich sofort.  
„Ich befolge nur die Befehle des Captains", meinte ich schulterzuckend und zog meinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel.  
Alex wurde blass und versuchte in den letzten Winkel zu robben, als ich mit gezücktem Dolch den Käfig betrat und mich ihr näherte.  
„Über die Planke, über die Planke", sang Boomer lustig weiter und flatterte mit den Flügeln.  
„Komm mir nicht zu nahe."   
„Wieso nicht?" Jetzt verstand ich sie wirklich nicht mehr, was war denn so schlimm daran?  
„Ich lass mich nicht von dir abstechen wie ein hilfloses Stück Vieh!"  
Ah, jetzt verstand ich. Scheinbar hatte der Vogel sie ein wenig irritiert.  
„Na gut", grinste ich breit. „Wenn du nicht willst, muss ich Jack eben sagen, dass du lieber gefesselt bleiben willst... und die Hose kann ich dann auch wieder mitnehmen."  
„Ich soll also nicht über die Planke?"  
„Niemand geht hier über die Planke. Lass dich nicht von dem hier irritieren, das ist das einzige was er sagen kann. Ich bin hier um dich von deinen Fesseln zu erlösen. Darf ich jetzt näher kommen?"  
Misstrauisch beobachtete sie mich dabei, wie ich ihr erst die Fuß- und dann die Handfesseln durchschnitt.  
Ich steckte den Dolch wieder weg und warf ihr die Hose zu.  
„Hier, zieh das an."  
Ein wenig angewidert nahm sie die Hose in Empfang und schlüpfte hinein, dann sah sie hilflos an ihrem Nachtgewand herunter.  
„Und wie soll ich das bitteschön knoten?"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen, beschloss ihr aber doch zu helfen.  
„Zieh es aus!"  
„Was? Nie im Leben!"  
„Hör zu, Zuckerpüppchen. Du hast nichts, was ich nicht selber habe und im Gegensatz zum Rest der Crew werde ich dich auch nicht gierig anstarren, wenn du dich ausziehst. Also, was jetzt?"  
Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich gar nicht wohl fühlte, als sie sich entblößte und mir das Nachthemd zuwarf.  
Mit ein paar raschen Messerschnitten brachte ich es auf eine angemessene Länge und gab es ihr wieder zurück.   
„Und jetzt?"  
„Ich hab dir extra zwei lange Streifen gelassen, die knotest du jetzt zusammen."  
Sie fummelte unbeholfen an dem Stoff herum und sah mich schließlich auffordernd an.  
„Oh man, hat man dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?" stöhnte ich. Trotzdem ergriff ich den Stoff und knotete ihn fest unter ihrer Brust zusammen. „Bevor du fragst, ja das hält und geht ganz sicher nicht auf."  
Ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück und begutachtete mein Werk.  
„Wenn dein geliebter Norri dich so sieht, wird er vermutlich seinen ganzen adligen Anstand über Bord werfen und dich sofort vernaschen", grinste ich sie an und flüchtete schnell nach draußen, bevor ich mir wieder irgendwelche Beleidigungen anhören musste. 

**Alexis  
**  
Shania war ganz schön dreist, dachte ich. Erst musste ich mich halb vor ihr ausziehen und dann beleidigte sie auch noch meinen und Commodore Norringtons Anstand. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich schon zuviel preisgegeben hatte und sie ahnte, dass Norrington auch großes persönliches Interesse an meiner Befreiung hatte.  
Als ich an mir herunterblickte, fragte ich mich doch, ob Shania nicht doch ein kleines bisschen Recht haben könnte. Ich hatte wirklich nichts zu verbergen…eigentlich…aber normalerweise wäre ich natürlich nie auch nicht in 1000 Jahren so unangezogen rumgelaufen.  
Mein Bauch war nackt, die schwarze Hose, die Shania mir gegeben hatte reichte nur bis zu meinen Waden und von dem zusammengeknoteten Nachthemd sprechen wir mal gar nicht.   
Merkwürdigerweise musste ich zugeben, dass diese Art von Kleidung aber sehr bequem war. Sie war leicht, viel leichter als die schweren Kleider, die ich sonst immer trug und ich konnte mich frei darin bewegen ohne dass das Korsett mir die Luft abzuschnüren drohte.  
Trotzdem konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass ich Commodore Norrington so gefallen würde. Ich sah absolut nicht mehr nach einer Lady aus und wäre wahrscheinlich gut selbst als Pirat durchgegangen. Allerdings als einer mit etwas mehr Stil und ohne aufdringlichen Körpergeruch.  
Nach kurzer Zeit kam Shania zurück und grinste immer noch.  
„Danke für die Kleidung und eure Hilfe", meinte ich ruhig und sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
„Was denn? Keine Beleidigungen?"  
Ich seufzte.  
„Nein. Ich weiß, was sich gehört und hier ist Dank angebracht."  
„Dann setz deine Danksagungen gleich bei Jack fort. Er erlaubt dir nämlich, dich an Deck aufzuhalten. Sofern du das wünscht…"  
Immer noch etwas irritiert darüber, dass sie mich einfach duzte, antwortete ich höflich.   
„Danke, sehr gern…ich könnte etwas frische Luft gut gebrauchen."  
Shania brachte mich nach oben und als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich, dass wir uns schon auf hoher See befanden und weit und breit kein Fleckchen Land in Sicht war. Mir wurde etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken, dass die Pearl sich nicht gerade im allerbesten Zustand befand. Zumindest nicht, verglichen mit den Schiffen der Royal Navy.  
Die frische Luft gefiel mir trotzdem und an den nächsten Tagen der Überfahrt, verbrachte ich viel Zeit an Deck und beobachtete die Mannschaft.  
Mir fiel auf, dass Will Abstand zu mir hielt. Er sprach nicht mit mir und sah mich kaum an.  
Scheinbar hatte er doch ein schlechtes Gewissen und eventuell war es ihm auch verboten, Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen.  
Der Gedanke, dass Will so gut wie freiwillig hier war und er Shania wirklich geholfen hatte, machte mich todtraurig. Wahrscheinlich würde das auch für ihn den Tod am Galgen bedeuten, denn Norrington verstand, wenn es um Piraten ging keinen Spaß.  
Wieso hatte Will das nut getan?

**Florance **

Nach dem mich Commodore Norrington auf die Dauntless begleitet hatte blieb er kurz stehen. Er schaute mich an und sagte  
„Miss Scarborough, ich weiß, dass es euch zuwider ist, mit uns auf diesem Schiff zu reisen, doch ebenso gut weiß ich, dass euch an Symphony Alexis auch sehr viel liegt. Da ihr nun einmal diejenige ward, die diese Piraten gesehen hat, benötigen wir auch Eure Hilfe."  
Es verwunderte mich schon, nette Worte aus Norringtons Mund zu hören, doch ich wusste auch, dass es keine besonders prickelnde Überfahrt nach Tortuga werden würde, wenn Norrington und ich uns nur gegenseitig herunter machen würden und für die Rettung von Alex würde es auch nicht sehr hilfreich sein.  
„Ich hätte noch eine Bitte, Commodore. Ihr werdet doch eine junge Dame nicht ohne ihr Gepäck reisen lassen? Oder?"  
Norrington verstand, doch er ließ mich nicht selbst zum Haus des Governors zurück, sondern schickte Gillette dorthin mit der Anweisung, mir das Nötige aus meinem Zimmer zu holen.  
Nachdem Gillette meine Sachen brachte, sie waren ungewöhnlich gut gepackt und nichts fehlte, legten wir ab und fuhren hinaus aufs offene Meer.  
Ich kannte mich auf diesem Schiff nicht aus und schaute mich erst einmal auf Deck um. Die Zeit vergaß ich hierbei ganz, bis Norrington neben mich trat.  
„Miss Scarborough, es ist angerichtet und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mit mir speisen würdet."  
Norrington zeigte in Richtung einer Tür und ich folgte ihm. Nur das Beste war aufgetischt. Er zeigte mir einen Platz und wir begannen zu essen. Er bot mir Wein an, wahrscheinlich als Friedensangebot, und reichte mir den Nachtisch, Gillette aß mit uns. Nach dem Essen, als alles wieder abgeräumt wurde entschuldigte sich Gillette und sagte er habe noch zu tun.  
Als Norrington und ich uns allein in dem Raum befanden begann er.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, ihr wisst mehr, als ihr mir bisher über diese Piraten erzählt habt. Ich habe bereits meine Vermutung geäußert, dass es sich hierbei mal wieder um eine Tat von Jack Sparrow handelt, da wohl kein Pirat so Tollkühn wäre, direkt vor Port Royal mit seinem Schiff zu ankern. Ihr habt meinen Verdacht jedoch noch nicht bestätigt…"  
„Ja", sagte ich, „es handelt sich hierbei um Jack Sparrow. Aber könntet ihr mir sagen Commodore, warum er ausgerechnet vor Port Royal geankert hat?"  
„Wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon wisst, jage ich ihm schon eine ganze Weile hinterher, ich hatte ihn auch schon ein paar Mal, doch er ist immer wieder ausgebrochen. Einmal haben wir ihn bei einem Ausbruch überrascht, als er seine Habe zusammenpackte, er floh und vergaß eine Sache. Seinen Kompass. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber dieser Kompass zieht ihn immer wieder zu mir hin, es muss irgendetwas mit diesem Kompass auf sich haben, denn er will ihn um jeden Preis wiederhaben." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ward ihr auf der Black Pearl, Miss Scarborough?"  
Diese Frage überraschte mich, wie kam er nun darauf. Ich dachte mir, dass er es sowieso herausbekommen würde.  
„Ja, Commodore, ich war auf der Black Pearl, dort wurde mir der Auftrag gegeben, meine Nachricht an den Governor zu überbringen und man brachte mich zurück nach Port Royal."  
Norrington schien nicht sonderlich überrascht, sondern eher bestätigt, da seine Vermutung richtig war. Nach diesem Gespräch begab ich mich in mein Bett um ein wenig zu schlafen. Die Dauntless segelte derweil immer weiter in Richtung Tortuga.  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr ruhig. Norrington hatte viel zu tun um alles zu koordinieren. Als wir am letzten Abend vor der Ankunft in Tortuga so wie jeden Abend zusammen Speisten wirkte er ein wenig nachdenklich. Er sagte zunächst nichts, doch dann fing er an  
„Ihr seid doch eine der engsten vertrauten von Symphony Alexis, wenn ich das richtig sehe, oder?"  
„Ja." Gab ich zur Antwort, ich wusste nicht, auf was er hinauswollte.  
„Ich weiß, dies ist eigentlich kein Thema, dass ich mit euch besprechen sollte, Miss, doch eines wüsste ich gern."  
Jetzt hatte ich schon meine Vermutung, auf was er hinauswollte.  
„Ihr habt es wahrscheinlich auch schon mitbekommen, dass ich für Symphony Alexis gewisse Gefühle habe. Ich würde sie gerne bitten meine Frau zu werden, doch wüsste ich zuvor auch gerne, wie es um Symphonys Herz bestellt ist."  
Innerlich musste ich schon ein wenig grinsen, der große Commodore Norrington war also etwas schüchtern und wollte bei seinem Antrag auf Nummer sicher gehen, interessant.  
„Aber Commodore, ihr wisst doch selbst, dass eine Zofe nicht über die persönlichen Belange und schon gar nicht über die Gefühle ihrer Lady sprechen sollte!" ich grinste.  
„Ich weiß aber ebenso gut, Miss Scarborough, dass ihr nicht wie jede Zofe seid. Ihr steht nicht in dem üblichen Verhältnis zu eurer Lady, daher denke ich könnt ihr auch einmal über diese Regel hinwegsehen." Er musste dabei auch ein wenig grinsen.  
„Ihr habt Recht Commodore, Lady Wentworth liegt mir sehr am Herzen, daher werde ich euch erzählen, wie es um ihr Herz bestellt ist, da ich auch nur das Beste für sie will. Mylady ist ihnen auch zugeneigt. Sie fragt sich auch schon lange, wie es um Eure Gefühle für sie steht."  
Norrington lächelte zufrieden. Innerlich tat ich dies auch, hoffentlich würde er ihr bald den Antrag machen, es würde Alex so glücklich machen.  
Doch dann stellte er plötzlich eine Frage, bei der ich zögerte zu antworten.  
„Miss Scarborough, was habt ihr und Lady Wentworth eigentlich noch so spät in den Straßen gemacht an dem Abend, als die Piratin ausbrach?"   
„Commodore, ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch das erzählen sollte."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Es muss unter uns bleiben, der Governor darf es nicht erfahren, versprecht ihr mir das?"  
„Ja, Miss, ich verspreche es. Aber nun sagt es endlich!"  
„Wir waren noch in einer Bar. Wir wollten uns ein wenig vergnügen und haben dort etwas getrunken, als wir auf die Piratin trafen befanden wir uns gerade auf dem Heimweg."  
Ich hoffte er würde Wort halten und es nicht weiter tragen, sonst würde nicht nur ich meine Stelle verlieren, sondern auch Alex würde in große Schwierigkeiten kommen.  
Norrington sah mir meine Sorge an.   
„Keine Sorge Miss Scarborough, ich werde diese Tatsache für mich behalten."  
Ich verabschiedete mich und begab mich in mein Bett, denn ich wollte früh wach sein, um die Anfahrt auf Tortuga an Deck mitzuerleben. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Es kann sein, daß ein paar Dinge in unserer Geschichte auftauchen, die vielleicht nicht ganz so in Zeit passen, in der die Geschichte spielt... Ihr seht es uns hoffentlich nach, schließlich sind wir Mädels der Neuzeit gg**

**Shania**

Wir waren nun schon zwei Tage auf See und Jack hatte gerade verkündet, dass wir Tortuga eher als geplant erreichen würden.   
Mir fiel auf, dass Will sich von Alex fernhielt und krampfhaft jeden Kontakt zu vermeiden versuchte. Da ich bis Tortuga nicht wirklich etwas zu tun hatte, beschloss ich ihn zu suchen und mir Antworten auf meine Fragen zu holen, die er mir noch schuldete.  
Ich fand ihn am Heck des Schiffes auf einem Kistenstapel sitzend. Sein Blick war auf das Meer gerichtet.  
Die Sonne senkte sich langsam dem Horizont entgegen und ließ die Wolken rot erscheinen.   
„Schön, nicht wahr?" Ich lehnte mich an die Reling und beobachtete ebenfalls den Sonnenuntergang.  
„Du weißt gar nicht, was für ein Glück du hast", überging er meinen Kommentar und sah mich an.  
„Inwiefern?"  
„Du lebst auf einem eigenen Schiff, bist frei wie der Wind und kannst tun und lassen was du willst..."  
„... und bin Freiwild für die Navy. Will, wir sind nichts weiter als Gesetzlose, die jeden Tag zig Straftaten begehen und das unverschämte Glück haben noch nicht am Galgen zu baumeln. Das ist auf Dauer kein richtiges Leben."  
„Sagt wer?"  
„Das sage ich... na gut... eigentlich sagt das mein Vater, doch langsam glaube ich, er hat recht."  
„Wie jetzt? Die unerschrockene Shay, die dem großen Commodore entfliehen konnte, hat ihr Leben als Pirat satt? Das nehme ich dir nicht ab."  
„Warum hast du mich gerettet?" wechselte ich das Thema und Will seufzte.  
„Du gibst wohl nie auf?"   
„Nein und jetzt will ich eine Antwort von dir."  
„Na schön, aber nur, wenn ich dir auch eine Frage stellen darf, die du mir dann auch beantwortest."  
„Meinetwegen, also...?"   
Will wollte von den Kisten springen. Dabei übersah er leider, dass diese durch Wind und Wetter schon recht morsch geworden waren. Eigentlich wusste keiner so genau, warum Jack diese Kisten immer noch mit sich herumschleppte, doch seit ich denken konnte standen diese Kisten hier.  
Als Will auf die unterste Kiste trat, brach sie unter seinem Gewicht ein und er stürzte mit einem überraschten Aufschrei zu Boden.  
Als er sich wieder aufrappelte sah ich mit Entsetzen, dass sein Hemd voller Blut war.   
„Oh mein Gott, Will! Du bist ja verletzt!"  
„Quatsch... das ist nur ein Kratzer", versuchte er abzuwiegeln und untersuchte seinen Arm. „Oder auch nicht. Verdammt, tut das weh!"  
An seinem rechten Arm zog sich ein ziemlich tiefer Kratzer entlang. Will musste sich an einem der vielen rostigen Nägel beim fallen geschnitten haben.  
„Versuch die Blutung zu stoppen, ich hole meinen Vater."  
„Aber..."  
Ich hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu, sondern war schon unterwegs zu meinem Vater. Ich fand ihn bei Jack in der Kajüte und zog ihn einfach nach draußen.   
„Shay, was zum Teufel..."  
„Will ist verletzt", unterbrach ich ihn ungeduldig. „Du musst ihm helfen."  
Ein wenig widerwillig ließ er sich von mir zu Will ziehen und besah sich dessen Wunde.  
„Also, Shay, ich weiß nicht..."   
„Vater, bitte! Du hast es doch gelernt und mir sagst du doch immer das man das, was man einmal gelernt hat, nicht wieder verlernen kann."  
„Meinetwegen. Besorg mir Alkohol, Nadel und Faden und ein paar saubere Tücher."

**Bill**

Als seine Tochter verschwunden war, um das Verlangte zu besorgen, sah Bill den jungen Mann streng an.  
„Kein Wort zu irgendwem, hast du mich verstanden?"  
„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Will ein wenig verwirrt.  
„Damit das klar ist, Will Turner, ich mache das hier nur meiner Tochter zuliebe, klar?"  
Will sah immer noch irritiert drein, er hatte keine Ahnung worauf Bloody Bill hinaus wollte.  
„Ich verstehe", sagte er dennoch. „Euer Geheimnis, was auch immer das sein mag, ist bei mir sicher."  
Als Shay mit dem Gewünschten zurückkam, begann Bill die Wunde an Wills Arm fachmännisch zu reinigen.  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, woher du den Rum hast", murmelte er dabei.  
„Durch die Reinigung mit dem Alkohol verhindere ich, das sich deine Wunde entzündet und ich habe die Rückstände vom Rost entfernt, der sich dort festgesetzt hat", erklärte er und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Wills Augen immer größer wurden. „Der Schnitt ist tief und es ist besser wenn ich die Wunde nähe. Das könnte jetzt wehtun, da ich nichts habe, um die Stelle zu betäuben."  
Bevor Will irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte er schon ein Stück Holz zwischen den Zähnen und als Bill anfing die Wunde rasch zu vernähen traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
Nach fünf Stichen war Bill fertig und betrachtete erfreut sein Werk. „Ich kann es also doch noch", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und war äußerst zufrieden mit sich.  
Er legte Will mit den Tüchern einen Verband an und nahm ihm das Holzstück aus dem Mund. Als er ihm die Rumflasche reichte, wehrte Will ab.  
„Nein, es geht schon so. Ich will einen klaren Kopf behalten."  
„Ich sehe mir das in ein paar Tagen noch mal an", sagte Bill und musterte Will scharf.

**Shania **

Will nickte nur und ich konnte nicht anders und umarmte meinen Vater.  
„Danke!"  
Er brummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin und ließ uns wieder alleine.  
Will, noch leit blass um die Nase, sah ihm nachdenklich nach und setzte sich schließlich auf den Boden, den Rücken an die Reling gelehnt.  
„Ich schulde dir noch ne Antwort", meinte er und konnte schon wieder grinsen.  
Ich ließ mich neben ihm nieder und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„In einem hattest du Recht. Ich habe es tatsächlich getan, um Norrington zu ärgern. Dass ich dem Galgen dadurch wahrscheinlich näher gekommen bin als mir lieb ist, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Allerdings war das nicht der einzige Grund. Seit ich ein Kind bin haben mich das Meer und auch Piraten fasziniert. Als du Sparrow erwähnt hast, sah ich eine gute Gelegenheit meine Neugier zu befriedigen."  
„Aha, und das war's?"  
„Das ist schon die zweite Frage", wich er aus und sah ein wenig verlegen zu Boden.  
„Na schön, aber irgendwann will ich auch auf diese eine Antwort."  
„Die bekommst du. Aber ich kann dir schon verraten, dass ich meinen Entschluss nicht bereue...So und jetzt bin ich dran. Wieso kann dein Vater das so gut?"  
Ich hatte geahnt, dass diese Frage kommen würde und mich schon fast davor gefürchtet ihm darauf eine Antwort geben zu müssen.  
„Was?"  
„Na das hier." Er hob demonstrativ seinen Arm. „Das hätte kein Arzt besser machen können."  
„Versprichst du, dass du es für dich behältst?"  
„Das habe ich deinem Vater schon; und dir verspreche ich es noch mal. Also, was hat es mit den medizinischen Fähigkeiten deines Vaters auf sich?"  
„Ist ne lange Geschichte."  
„Ich denke wir haben Zeit genug." Will sah mich auffordernd an und ich spürte, dass jetzt so ein Moment war, vor dem ich immer Angst gehabt hatte. Angst davor alte Erinnerungen hervorzuholen. Aber ich hatte es Will versprochen und er sollte seine Antwort bekommen.  
Ich seufzte und spielte nervös mit meinen Haaren.  
„Bist du bereit für die Familiengeschichte der Farradays?"  
„Spann mich nicht auf die Folter." Er griff nach meiner Hand. „Und hör auf damit, das macht mich ganz nervös."  
„Okay. Vater war in seinem früheren Leben Arzt gewesen... Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an... er war nicht immer Pirat. Ursprünglich stammt meine Familie aus Schottland. Vater war dort ein sehr erfolgreicher und angesehener Arzt gewesen, bis er beschloss mit meiner Mutter und mir – ich war damals erst ein paar Monate gewesen, deswegen kann ich dir nur erzählen, was er mir erzählt hat – ein neues Leben in Amerika zu beginnen. Sie verkauften Haus und Praxis und buchten eine Überfahrt.  
Es wäre wahrscheinlich alles anders gekommen, wenn nicht Piraten das Schiff angegriffen hätten. Sie haben es versenkt und fast alle an Bord getötet.  
Als der Angriff begann, war Vater mit mir an Deck gewesen. Ich hatte wohl wieder geschrieen und er wollte nicht, dass meine Mutter wach wurde. Es ging alles so schnell, dass ihm keine Zeit mehr blieb die Leute zu warnen. Als die Piraten das Schiff geentert hatten, wollte er nur noch mich und meine Mutter in Sicherheit bringen, doch als er in unsere Kabine kam, war es schon zu spät. Was Vater genau dort vorgefunden haben muss, hat er mir nie erzählt. Aber ich glaube, dass meine Mutter eine der ersten war, die brutal von den Piraten ermordet wurde. Jedenfalls war sie tot. Als das Schiff zu sinken begann, machte er eins der Beiboote klar und brachte mich und sich in Sicherheit. Damals schwor er blutige Rache an den Mördern seiner Frau und die bekam er auch. Wie genau das von statten ging wollte er mir nicht erzählen, aber ich glaube sein Name kommt nicht von ungefähr. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere gingen damals drei Piratenschiffe auf sein Konto und nicht nur das. Er war nicht nur sauer auf die Piraten, sondern auch auf die Navy. Ihr gab er die Schuld, dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen war und wenn sie sich auch um außermilitärische Dinge gekümmert hätte, dann wäre meine Mutter vielleicht noch am Leben.  
Sein Piratenschicksal wurde endgültig besiegelt, als er ein Schiff der Navy angriff – damals noch mit Hilfe anderer vogelfreier Gesetzesbrecher. Doch er war der Drahtzieher der ganzen Aktion. Ich glaube von der Besatzung blieb nur einer am Leben und das Schiff – die England Pride – liegt irgendwo auf dem Meeresgrund. Danach wurde er gnadenlos gejagt und traf so auf Jack. Dieser hat ihm geholfen zu entkommen und seitdem sind wir hier auf der Pearl. Ich weiß nicht wie Jack es geschafft hat, den Zorn meines Vaters zu bändigen, aber er hat es geschafft. Seit wir auf der Pearl sind ist er ruhiger geworden und er scheint endlich seinen Frieden gefunden zu haben."  
Ich hatte mich darum bemüht, nicht zu viele Gefühle bei meiner Erzählung zuzulassen und starrte mit ausdrucksloser Mine auf meine Hände, von denen eine immer noch in Wills Hand lag.  
Lange saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander und als ich Will irgendwann ansah, betrachtete er mich mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
„Es ist schon spät, ich sollte jetzt schlafen gehen." Abrupt stand ich auf und flüchtete schon fast in meine Koje.

**Will   
**  
Will saß fast die halbe Nacht an Deck und starrte nachdenklich auf die Stelle, an der Shay gesessen hatte. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer solchen Geschichte. Sie warf ein ganz anderes Bild auf die Piraten... zumindest auf Shay und Bill.   
Während sie erzählt hatte, hatte sie so unendlich traurig ausgesehen. Will hätte sie gerne irgendwie getröstet, doch er hatte sich nicht getraut, weil er nicht wusste, wie sie auf so etwas reagieren würde. Doch er spürte jetzt schon mehr Zuneigung zu ihr, als vielleicht gut war. Zudem bescherte es ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Alex. Er beschloss zu einem günstigen Zeitpunkt mit ihr zu reden, hoffentlich war sie nicht allzu sauer auf ihn.  
Doch zunächst würde er mehr mit Shay befassen. Vielleicht konnte er ja herausfinden, ob sie seine Zuneigung teilte.

**Jack**

Jack war sehr zufrieden, sie waren mit der Pearl schneller vorangekommen, als er Gedacht hatte und sie ankerten zwei Tage früher vor Tortuga als erwartet.  
Das war ein großer Vorteil, denn jetzt konnten sie in Ruhe ihre Kammern wieder füllen, bevor Norrington hier ankam.  
Während der Fahrt hatte er immer über diese Zofe nachgedacht, die Bill mit an Bord gebracht hatte. Sie war irgendwie anders, sie hatte nicht sehr viel Angst vor ihnen gehabt und als sie in Port Royal abgelegt hatten, hatte er von der Pearl aus gesehen, wie sie in der Bucht stand. Sie hätte sofort die Royal Navy alarmieren können, doch das hatte sie anscheinend nicht getan, denn als er von weitem mit seinem Fernglas auf Port Royal geschaut hatte, sah er, dass die Royal Navy es nicht sehr eilig hatte, die Dauntless für die See fertig zu machen.  
Jack rief seine Crew an Deck. Als endlich alle versammelt waren schaute er erst noch herum, wo sich seine Gefangene und dieser Will befanden. Sie standen etwas abseits, doch Will hielt ein wenig Abstand zu Alex.   
„Endlich sind wir wieder einmal in Tortuga!" begann er „Ich möchte, dass eine kleine Truppe von euch loszieht um neue Vorräte heranzuschaffen. Sagt den Leuten, sie sind für CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, bezahlt wird später, sie werden ihren Lohn schon Rechtzeitig bekommen, mein Wort habe ich bisher immer gehalten. Vergnügt euch noch ein bisschen, in zwei Tagen wird Norrington hier auflaufen, und wer weiß, ob es dann so gemütlich wird. Bei dem weiß man nie."  
Danach drehte er sich mit einer komischen Bewegung um und ging Richtung Steuerrad. Fast die komplette Crew ging von Bord. Alex und Will blieben. Alex wusste nicht, was sie mit der Zeit hier an Bord anfangen sollte. Sie sah, wie Bloody Bill auf Jack zuging. Er sah ernst aus. Das könnte interessant werden dachte sie sich und versteckte sich ein wenig um dieses Gespräch zu belauschen. Shania kam auch noch dazu.   
„Jack, ich glaube, ich habe da was herausgefunden." begann Bloody Bill „Diese kleine Gefangene hat irgendetwas davon gefaselt, mit ihr und Norrington, sie wollte da nicht näher drauf eingehen, doch ich glaube, da steckt was hinter. Vielleicht haben die ja was miteinander."  
Shania mischte sich ein.  
„Ich denke auch da läuft was, das wirft doch ein ganz anderes Licht auf die ganze Sache, oder?" Jack tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Kopf.  
„Wenn dass stimmt, dann kann das nur zu unserem Vorteil sein. Dann hätten wir ja auch etwas Schönes gegen Norrington in der Hand. Vielleicht kann uns das noch hilfreich sein."   
Alex saß erschrocken in ihrem Versteck, was hatten diese Piraten bloß vor?  
Shania ging weg, sie wollte auch noch nach Tortuga.  
Jack und Bloody Bill sprachen weiter.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor Jack?"  
Ich sehe darin endlich eine Chance meinen Kompass wiederzubekommen. Du weißt selbst Bill, ohne diesen Kompass schippern wir nur so ohne Ziel auf der See rum. Ich brauche ihn unbedingt wieder, nur er kann mir zeigen, wo ich wirklich hin will!"  
„Du hast Recht, ohne diesen Kompass jagen wir immer nur den kleinen Fischen hinterher. Glaubst du Norrington hat schon herausgefunden, warum dieser Kompass nicht nach Norden zeigt?"   
„Ich denke nicht, er hat schon früher immer gefragt, warum ich immer einen Kompass mit mir herumschleppe, der in irgendeine Richtung zeigt, doch dass er immer dorthin weist, wo man wirklich hin will, dass wird er nicht so schnell herausfinden, oder glaubst du, er kann so weit denken?"  
Bloody Bill überlegte kurz.  
„Nein, das auf keinen Fall, doch was hast du jetzt vor, wie willst du deinen Kompass wiederbekommen?"  
„Der Governor bezahlt uns dafür, dass er seine Tochter wiederbekommt, Norrington soll seine kleine Geliebte auch nicht umsonst wiederhaben, ich will meinen Kompass im Austausch gegen sie."  
Alex, die immer noch in ihrem Versteck war, dachte sich, dass das ja noch einen Spaß geben kann, hoffentlich lag Norrington wirklich so viel an ihr, dass er diesen Kompass für sie abgeben würde.  
Sie kam vorsichtig aus ihrem Versteck, so dass niemand merkte, dass sie dieses Gespräch belauscht hatte.  
Sie ging mit erhobener Nase auf Jack zu.   
„Captain Sparrow, wäre es möglich, dass ich auch an Land gehen dürfte?"  
Jack schaute sie schief an und grinste breit.  
„Werte Lady, wenn ihr meint, ihr könntet in Tortuga fliehen, dann seid gewarnt, weit werdet ihr nicht kommen, dort wimmelt es nur so von Piraten, die gerne eine kleine Adlige bei sich hätten. Ich kann euch auch sagen, dass die nicht so nett zu euch sein werden, wie wir, auch wenn ihr das jetzt denken mögt."   
Alex schaute ihn wütend an. Er war doch nicht so dumm, wie er aussah. Jack gab Anweisung ein Beiboot für Bloody Bill, Will, die werte Lady und ihn vorzubereiten.  
„Macht euch auf etwas gefasst, Lady, Tortuga vergisst man nicht so schnell wieder!"  
Mit einem breiten grinsen drehte er sich um und ging in einem komischen gang auf Will zu um ihm zu sagen, dass sie einen kleinen Ausflug zu viert machen würden.  
Mit einem kleinen Beiboot ruderte Bill sie hinüber nach Tortuga. Boomer saß auf seiner Schulter und krächzte immer wieder „Über die Planke, über die Planke…"  
Tortuga war eine heruntergekommene Stadt. Auf den Straßen fanden etliche Prügeleien statt und überall standen Nutten, die sich für billiges Geld den Seeleuten anboten. Alex wurde bewusst, dass sie sich hier wohl doch lieber in der Nähe von Jack und Bloody Bill aufhalten würde, die wussten eventuell wenigstens, wie man hier heil wieder herauskam.   
Als Jack mit seiner kleinen Truppe an ihnen vorbeischlenderte sprach ihn eine der Nutten an.  
„Oh, der liebe Captain Sparrow, auch mal wieder in Tortuga?" Sie holte aus und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
Will und Alex schauten ihn verwundert an. Jack drehte sich kurz zu ihnen um.  
„Die habe ich nicht verdient!"  
„Du glaubst auch, du kannst einfach kommen und gehen, wann es dir beliebt!" schrie die Nutte ihn an.  
Sie gingen ein Stückchen weiter. Eine weitere Nutte stellte sich vor sie.  
„Oh, Mary, wie ist es dir ergangen?" begann Jack, doch bevor er ausreden konnte bekam er schon wieder eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
„Wer war diese blöde Kuh da vorne?" fragte sie ihn wütend.  
Alex und Will schauten sich wieder verwundert an, Bloody Bill schien sich schon an solche Szenen gewöhnt zu haben, der er grinste nur jedes Mal ein wenig.  
Jack schaute wieder in die verdutzen Gesichter von Alex und Will.  
„Die habe ich VIELLEICHT verdient!"  
Nachdem sie sich in Tortuga umgeschaut hatten und Will von einer Nutte nach der anderen angemacht worden war begaben sie sich auf den Rückweg. Der Rest der Crew war schon wieder an Bord und die neuen Vorräte waren eingeladen.   
„Und Mylady," begann Jack „nachdem ihr diese Stadt gesehen habt, wollt ihr immer noch abhauen und euch hier alleine durchschlagen, bis euer großer Prinz kommt und euch rettet?"   
Er grinste breit. Alex sah ihn wieder einmal wütend an.   
„Ihr werdet schon noch sehen, was ihr von dieser ganzen Aktion haben werdet, Captain Sparrow. Ihr werdet am Galgen enden und ich werde daneben stehen und mir DIESES Schauspiel genüsslich ansehen."  
Bloody Bill mischte sich ein.  
„An eurer stelle würde ich mich zurückhalten Lady, unser Loch ist immer noch frei, dort werdet ihr bestimmt eine wunderbare Nacht verbringen, wenn ihr so weitermacht."  
Die Crew hatte schon eine deftige Mahlzeit vorbereitet und alle begaben sich zum Essen, sie hatten ja schon längere Zeit nichts mehr so gutes zwischen die Zähne bekommen.  
Plötzlich wurden alle etwas leiser. Sie sagten zu Jack, dass sie mit ihm etwas besprechen wollten….  
„Jack," begann Bloody Bill „du musst jetzt nicht gleich durchdrehen, aber wir haben uns unterhalten, wir fänden es gut, wenn…." Sogar Bloody Bill zögerte es auszusprechen, es musste etwas sehr wichtiges sein.  
„….wenn du mal ein Paar Tage….." er machte schon wieder eine Pause und holte tief Luft.  
„….also nur so als Versuch….." Jack schaute ihn fragend an.  
Bloody Bill ging unauffällig ein paar Schritte zurück, um nicht direkt vor Jack zu stehen,  
„…mal keinen Rum trinken würdest."   
Jack wurde zuerst Leichenblass, dann wurde er Puterrot.   
„Meuterei!" schrie er „Seid ihr denn alle wahnsinnig geworden, ihr habt doch nicht mehr alle Latten auf dem Zaun, euch haben doch die Papageien ins Hirn geschissen…."  
Seine Crew schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Beruhig dich doch mal!" fing Bloody Bill sehr ruhig wieder an. So wütend hatte ihn seine gesamte Crew noch nicht gesehen, sie wussten allerdings, dass dies ein sehr gefährliches Thema bei Jack war.  
„Nur mal so ein paar Tage, erst Recht, weil du jetzt einen klaren Kopf haben musst, wenn Norrington kommt, damit bei dieser Sache nichts schief geht."   
„Wer kam denn auf diese bescheuerte Idee? Das kann doch nur ein Vollidiot verlangen, nur ein paar Tage, wisst ihr was das heißt? Kein Rum… ein paar Tage…."  
Jack fing nervös an in sich selbst hinein zu brabbeln.  
Shania schaltete sich ein, sie war eine der wenigen, die es beherrschten Jack zur Ruhe zu bringen, wenn er durchdrehte, obwohl sie ihn auch noch nicht so wütend gesehen hatte. Sie ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu.  
„Jack, wir können es ja mal versuchen, wenn du absolut nicht mehr mitmachen willst, dann kannst du ja gerne wieder deinen Rum haben…."  
Jack Wut schlug bei diesem Satz um. Er schaute Shania mit traurigen Augen an.   
„Aber wirklich nur ein paar Tage, bis die ganze Sache hier über den Tisch ist, oder?"  
Shania nickte ihm zu.  
„Okay," sagte Jack „ich versuch es, aber wenn es schief geht ist es allein eure Schuld!"  
Am nächsten Tag stand Jack ungewöhnlich früh auf, sonst war er die ganze Nacht wach und verschlief den Morgen, aber nicht an diesem Tag. Er sah schlecht gelaunt aus.  
Er schaute über das Deck, auf dem einige seiner Crewmitglieder die üblichen Arbeiten verrichteten.  
Er fing sofort an zu motzen.   
„Wann wurde eigentlich das Deck zum letzten Mal geschrubbt, ihr ruht euch auch nur alle aus. ‚Oh, wir heuern einfach auf der Pearl an, dann brauchen wir nicht schwer arbeiten….', habt ihr euch das etwa so vorgestellt? Jetzt bewegt mal eure dreckigen Hintern und tut mal was dafür, dass ihr hier mitfahren könnt!"  
So ging es den ganzen Tag weiter, er scheuchte seine Crew hier hin und dort hin, tut dies, tut jenes. Einige der Crewmitglieder bereuten schon jetzt den Versuch, Jack ohne Rum zu lassen. Sie wussten ja noch nicht, was am nächsten Tag passieren sollte.  
Jack wurde schon wach, als es noch dunkel war. Seine Crew hörte ein ständiges Rumpeln an Deck, mal auf dem Bug, mal auf de Heck, mal Steuerbord, mal Backbord.  
Bloody Bill stand auf um nachzusehen, was auf Deck los sei. Jack rannte wie ein wildgewordener über Deck und durchsuchte jede kleine Ecke, in der er früher immer noch ein wenig Rum für schlechte Zeiten hatte.  
Er sah verwirrt aus und brabbelte wirres Zeug. Bill beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Dabei fand er heraus, dass Jack auch nüchtern immer noch diesen komischen Stil hatte, sich zu bewegen, das lag also nicht am Alkohol!  
Jack sah Bill und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Bill, wir beiden waren doch immer beste Freunde, oder?"  
Bloody Bill wusste genau, was Jack wollte, er wollte von Bill Rum bekommen.  
„Ja, Jack, das sind wir noch immer, aber deinen komischen Dackelblick brauchst du bei mir nicht zu bringen, ich weiß genau was du willst, aber von mir gibt's keinen Rum!"  
Jack wurde wieder wütend und rastete total aus.  
„Dann geh mir aus dem Weg und guck mich nicht an, als hätte ich nen Kotelett an der Backe, diese bescheuerte Idee stammt doch von dir!" schrie er.  
Die Crew unter Deck wurde wach, nach und nach kamen immer mehr von ihnen an Deck um sich dieses Schauspiel anzusehen.  
„Boomer hat doch mehr Hirnmasse als du, du bist doch voll gegen die Wand gelaufen, haste deine Intelligenz über die Planke geschickt, oder is die freiwillig weggelaufen, weil du so bescheuert bist…."  
Jack hörte gar nicht mehr auf mit seinen Beleidigungen, dann passierte das, womit keiner gerechnet hatte. Er holte aus und schlug Bloody Bill, der fast zwei Kopfe größer war als er mit der Faust ins Gesicht.  
Alle schauten schockiert auf Bloody Bill, wie der nun reagieren würde. Bloody Bill, dem dieser „leichte" Schlag nichts ausmachte, reagierte nicht. Um einer Meuterei aus dem Weg zu gehen, zog er Jack in dessen Kajüte. Er packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. Dann fing er an,  
„Wird mal wieder vernünftig, du drehst ja voll am Rad, meinst du deine Crew nimmt dich noch für voll, wenn du dich so benimmst, wenn du die Pearl wieder verlieren willst, dann mach so weiter, dann ist eine Meuterei nicht mehr fern. Norrington müsste heute in Tortuga ankommen, heb dir deine Boshaftigkeit für ihn auf."  
Jack schaute ihn niedergeschlagen an.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, die Crew könnte meutern? Aber es ist eben, so ohne Rum, ich weiß nich. Ich fühl mich nicht wohl bei der Sache, also wenn ich nüchtern bin und so."  
„Jack, du warst und bist einer der besten Piraten in der Karibik, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Du wirst, wenn Norrington ankommt, in Ruhe mit ihm reden. Du wirst die Sache mit der Lady und Will hinter dich bringen, ohne Rum. Du wirst schon eine Lösung finden."  
„Einer der besten in der Karibik…ja, das stimmt."  
„Also, ich glaube das Beste ist, wenn du dich durch irgendetwas abreagierst und dich erst danach wieder an Deck blicken lässt. Geh baden oder so, dann stinkst du wenigstens nich so, wenn Norrington dir gegenübersteht." Bloody Bill verließ den Raum, an der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu Jack um  
„Wenn wir heute Abend in den ‚Caribbean Treasure' gehen, dann spendier ich dir persönlich eine Flasche von dem besten Rum, den es in Tortuga gibt!"  
Danach ging er hinaus auf Deck und Jack begann bei dem Gedanken an eine Flasche des besten Rums in Tortuga zu lächeln.  
Jack wurde bewusst, dass Bloody Bill ihm oft aus der Sch geholfen hatte. Er hörte auf ihn, besann sich allein auf die Begegnung mit Norrington und sprang ins Meer. Danach fühlte er sich besser und die nächsten Stunden verliefen ruhig. Er beleidigte niemanden und scheuchte auch niemanden herum. Die Crew hätte gerne gewusst, was Bloody Bill mit Jack in dessen Kajüte gemacht hat, doch das hat sie nie erfahren. Jack freute sich einfach nur noch auf den Abend und die Flasche Rum! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexis   
**  
Ich grübelte vor mich hin, als plötzlich Bewegung in die Mannschaft kam. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass wir den Hafen von Tortuga anliefen und neugierig blickte ich über die Reling.  
Als wir Anker geworfen hatten, befahl Sparrow seiner Crew mit dem Bunkern von Nahrungsmitteln und Wasser zu beginnen...und natürlich Rum.  
Fast die gesamte Mannschaft ging von Bord und ich belauschte ein ziemlich interessantes Gespräch zwischen Sparrow und Bill, dem Vater von Shania.  
Deshalb war Sparrow also mit der Pearl nach Port Royal gekommen: Er brauchte seinen Kompass. Und was Jack nicht wusste, war, dass ich nun auch sein Geheimnis kannte.  
Mit nun etwas besserer Laune fragte ich ihn sogar, ob ich Tortuga ebenfalls einen Besuch abstatten konnte und er stimmte sogar zu.  
Leider schockierte dieser Ausflug mich mehr, als dass er mich erfreute.  
Tortuga war wohl die dreckigste und runtergekommenste Stadt, die ich je gesehen hatte. Überall auf den Straßen standen leichte Mädchen und warfen sich alles und jedem an den Hals, der männlich war. Hinzu kamen die sturzbetrunkenen und verwahrlosten Gestalten, die einem ständig vor die Füße fielen und alle möglichen Arten von Tieren, die frei über die Straßen liefen.  
Ich war schockiert und andererseits froh, in Port Royal und nicht hier zu leben.  
Sparrow war allerdings voll in seinem Element und schien richtig Freude an dem Ausflug zu finden. Zurück auf dem Schiff musste ich erst mal diese Eindrücke verarbeiten und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie die Crew ihrem Captain nahe legte, die nächsten Zwei Tage auf Rum zu verzichten um bei klarem, nüchternen Verstand zu sein, wenn Norrington mit der Dauntless eintreffen würde.  
Sparrow gefiel das gar nicht, aber er stimmte widerwillig zu.  
Am nächsten Tag war er schon unausstehlich und scheuchte seine Crew umher und am Tag darauf war es noch schlimmer.  
„Jack, Schiff ahoi! Es ist die Dauntless!" rief auf einmal der Ausguck aus dem Krähennest und Sparrow verschwendete keine Zeit und ließ Will und mich unter Deck bringen.

**Florance **

Die Dauntless fuhr am siebten Tag ihrer Reise auf Tortuga zu, ich sah schon von weitem, dass die Black Pearl schon vor Anker lag. Norrington hatte dies auch schon bemerkt und fuhr direkt auf die Pearl zu. Er ließ schon die Kanonen vorbereiten, ich sah, dass die Besatzung de Pearl anscheinend schon das gleich getan hatte. Ich bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
Norrington manövrierte die Dauntless auf die Steuerbord-Seite der Pearl und am Ende lagen wir längs zur Pearl, sehr nah beieinander. Die Kanonen der beiden Schiffe schauten sich gegenseitig an, doch wider erwarten begann keiner von beiden diese abzufeuern.  
Das beruhigte mich ein wenig, ich wüsste nicht, was ich machen sollte, wenn Alex etwas zustoßen würde. Und innerlich hatte ich auch Angst um Jack Sparrow.

**Norrington**

Norrington schaute hinüber auf die Pearl, er zögerte mit dem Abfeuern der Kanonen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Alex etwas passieren könnte. Außerdem durfte er keinen Bürger Englands wissentlich in Gefahr bringen. Auch wenn schon so gut wie feststand, dass Will auch am Galgen enden würde, weil er der Piratin zur Flucht verholfen hatte, durfte er ihn nicht einfach jetzt schon mit einer Kanonenkugel ins Jenseits befördern. Er beobachtete Jack, der auf der Pearl stand und zu ihm hinüberschaute. Norrington fragte sich, warum Jack nicht das Feuer eröffnete. Er war jetzt nun so nah an Jack Sparrow herangekommen, bald würde er ihn haben und er würde am Galgen baumeln, zusammen mit seiner gesamten Crew.

**Jack**

Jack beobachtete, wie die Dauntless neben ihnen anlegte, Alex und Will hatte er unter Deck einsperren lassen, damit sie seinen Plan nicht durchkreuzen konnten. Wer weiß, was die beiden sonst angestellt hätten, wo dir Freiheit doch schon so nah neben ihnen war.  
Jack sah, dass die Dauntless sich auch schon zum Kampf gerüstet hatte, doch Norrington ließ nicht auf die Pearl schießen. Jack hatte nicht vor das Feuer zu eröffnen, er hatte viel zu viel Angst davor, dass er seinen Kompass durch eine unbedachte Aktion ganz verlieren könnte.  
Er sah, wie Norrington ihn anstarrte.

**Jack und Norrington**

Jack überlegte kurz und ergriff dann das Wort.   
„Willkommen, Commodore, wir haben uns ja schon lange nicht mehr so nah gegenüber gestanden." Jack grinste breit.  
„Ich hoffe ihr habt daran gedacht, genug mitzubringen um die Tochter des Governors freizukaufen. Ansonsten kann er sich für immer von ihr verabschieden."  
Norrington sah ihn wütend an. Jack hatte ja noch ein Ass im Ärmel, das er dem Commodore gleich noch vorlegen wollte. Er war gespannt, wie er darauf reagieren würde.   
„Commodore, die Lage hat sich ein wenig verändert, man findet in sieben Tagen eben so dies und das heraus auf See. Ich stelle noch eine Forderung!"  
Der Commodore fragte sich, was Jack damit meinte.  
„Captain Sparrow, wir hatten eine Abmachung. Möchtet ihr euch etwa nicht daran halten? Was ist eure Forderung?"  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, die Lage hat sich ein wenig geändert. Ich möchte im Austausch gegen die kleine Lady meinen Kompass zurück!"  
Norrington wusste, wenn er diesen Kompass abgeben würde, dann würden sich seine Chancen Sparrow zu kriegen verringern, falls er ihn nicht schon heute dingfest machen konnte.  
Aber Norrington wusste auch, dass mit Sparrow nicht zu spaßen war, wenn er eine Forderung stellte, dann wollte er sie auch erfüllt haben.  
„Ich stimme zu!" sagte Norrington mit knirschenden Zähnen. „Dann lasst Lady Wentworth nun frei!"  
„Moment!" begann Jack „Ich würde es für besser halten, wenn wir uns zum Tausch auf neutralem Boden befänden. In Tortuga gibt es eine Bar, sie heißt ‚Caribbean Treasure', ich möchte, dass wir uns dort heute Abend treffen!"  
Norrington überlegte, wollte Jack ihnen eine Falle stellen, doch wenn er sich nicht darauf einlassen würde, dann würde er Alex vielleicht nicht wieder sehen.  
Er stimmte mürrisch zu, ihm gefiel es gar nicht, dass Captain Sparrow diese Unterredung in der Hand hatte. Doch eine Forderung stellte er noch.   
„Captain, ich habe auch noch eine Forderung. Ich möchte, dass sie uns für den Kompass auch Will Turner ausliefern!"   
Jetzt drehte sich der Spieß um, Norrington wusste, Jack wollte seinen Kompass unbedingt, dafür würde er bestimmt zustimmen Will auszuliefern, dann konnte Norrington Will sofort verhaften lassen und den Ruhm dafür einheimsen, der ihm gebühren würde, wenn er den Mann an den Galgen bringen würde, der der Piratin zur Flucht verholfen hatte.  
Jack meldete sich wieder zu Wort.  
„Einverstanden! Wir treffen uns dann heute Abend im ‚Caribbean Treasure'!"  
Norrington ließ die Dauntless ablegen und ein Stückchen entfernt zur Pearl ankern, um sie trotzdem weiterhin im Blick zu haben.

**Alexis **

Ich befürchtete schon, dass ein Gefecht zwischen der Dauntless und der Pearl ausbrechen würde und Will und ich versuchten so gut es ging zu lauschen, was auf Deck vor sich ging.  
Leider bekamen wir so gut wie gar nichts mit und als Sparrow uns wieder an Deck holen ließ, war es schon dämmrig und in ausreichend Abstand zu den Kanonen der Pearl, konnte man noch die stolze Dauntless vor Anker liegen sehen.  
Zu meiner Überraschung beorderte Sparrow Shania, Will, Shanias Vater und mich in ein Beiboot und teilte Will und mir mit, dass der Austausch in einer Kneipe, also auf neutralem Boden, stattfinden sollte.  
Ich zitterte leicht bei dem Gedanken daran bald endlich wieder frei zu sein und auch bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich Commodore Norrington bald wieder gegenüber stehen würde.  
Mein Herz machte einen Sprung und ehe ich mich versah, hatten wir Tortuga erreicht.  
Sparrow führte uns in eine düstere, große Kneipe namens Caribbean Treasure und orderte eine Runde Rum für uns alle... oder besser gesagt, orderte er Gläser für uns und für sich eine ganze Flasche, die er ansetzte und mit einem Zug leerte.  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und dachte, dass für ihn wohl alles zu spät wäre. Der war dem Rum voll und ganz verfallen.  
Shania und ihr Vater sahen Sparrow tadelnd an, sagten aber nichts. So wie es aussah, war noch niemand von der Dauntless hier erschienen und Sparrow bestellte noch eine zweite und eine dritte Runde. Mittlerweile hatte er wieder diese glasigen Augen und schien auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu schwanken. Ich fühlte mich auch nicht mehr wirklich fit und bekam kaum mit, wie sich plötzlich ein ziemlich großer Kerl mit Schürze neben dem Tisch aufbaute.  
„Jack Sparrow! Das du dich hier noch blicken lässt..."  
„Captain Jack Sparrow", verbesserte der Angesprochene ihn und grinste schief dabei.  
"Wie ich hörte, hast du einige Probleme mit der Pearl und auch noch einige offene Rechnungen hier in Tortuga für Vorräte, die ihr gebunkert habt."  
Jack sah den Wirt empört an.  
„Aber Tom, du weißt doch, dass Jack Sparrow immer seine Rechnungen bezahlt...früher oder später", schob er noch nuschelnd hinterher.  
„Captain Jack Sparrow", ergänzte Shania breit grinsend und Sparrow ging darauf ein.  
„Genau! Sie hat Recht! Danke, Liebes!" lallte er fröhlich, aber den Wirt interessierte das nicht.  
„Tut mir leid, Jack, aber die Leute hier trauen dir nicht mehr! Es heißt, du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass ein schwerbewaffnetes Schiff der Royal Navy hier geankert hat. Wo kommen wir denn dahin, wenn Tortuga von der Navy überwacht wird. Also Jack: Hast du Geld um eure Runden zu bezahlen?"  
Sparrow rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und gestikulierte wie wild.  
„Na ja, weißt du Tom, die Sache ist die: Zurzeit habe ich das Geld nicht, aber gleich wird hier ein schicker, vornehm aussehender Schnösel in Uniform reinspazieren und der wird die Rechnung übernehmen."  
Alle bis auf mich grinsten schadenfroh...na ja, alle bis auf mich und Tom.  
„Ich hab genug von diesen Ausreden Jack!" Plötzlich drehte Tom sich um und rief laut:  
„Hey Leute, guckt mal, wen wir hier haben: Den berühmt, berüchtigten Captain Jack Sparrow! Und wisst ihr was: Er hat mal wieder kein Geld und nicht vor seine Rechnungen bei euch zu begleichen..."  
Dann grinste Tom, den erschrocken dreinblickenden Sparrow an und kehrte zurück zu seinem Tresen.   
Auch Will, Shania und ihr Vater sahen nicht glücklich aus, bis auch mir klar wurde warum:  
Ein Großteil der Leute hier in der Kneipe hatte die Pearl mit Vorräten versorgt und war von Jack vertröstet worden. Jetzt befürchteten sie wohl, dass Sparrow seine Schulden nie begleichen würde und waren entsprechend sauer.  
Man hörte wie Stühle und Tische weggerückt wurden und einige Anwesende aufstanden.  
Auch Sparrow stand nun auf und versuchte die wütend dreinblickende Masse zu besänftigen.  
„Hey hey hey! Mal langsam Leute! Ihr kriegt euer Geld noch. Captain Jack Sparrow bezahlt immer seine Schulden...klar soweit?"  
Sparrow grinste, aber er war der Einzige.  
Shania, ihr Vater und Will standen ebenfalls auf und schon kam der erste Mann mit einem Degen auf Sparrow zugestürzt.  
„Wir haben genug von dir, Jack!" Waren sich die Leute einig und ich beschloss lieber in Deckung zu gehen.  
In der dreckigen Spelunke brach auf einmal ein Riesentumult los und ich ehe ich realisieren konnte was los war, befand ich mich schon mitten in einer Massenschlägerei.  
Jeder schien gegen jeden zu kämpfen, obwohl die meisten wohl gar nicht wussten, worum es ging, weil sie entweder zu besoffen gewesen waren, um dem Streit folgen zu können oder es ihnen sowieso egal war und sie einfach nur aus Spaß mitmischen wollten.  
Es wurden Degen und Messer gezückt und nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte ich mir auch meinen Degen herbei. Zumindest hätte ich mich so verteidigen können, und hätte nicht Schutz hinter Shays Vater suchen müssen, der gleich mit zwei Schnapsleichen einen Kampf ausfocht.  
Flaschen, Gläser, Stühle und alles was irgendwie handlich und greifbar war, wurde auf diversen Köpfen zertrümmert und ich fragte mich, wie Sparrow wohl diesmal seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen wollte.  
Plötzlich hörte ich lautes Rufen:  
„Ah, die Royal Navy gibt sich auch die Ehre!"   
Ich fuhr herum und sah Commodore Norrington und seine rechte Hand Gillette fast mitten im Raum stehen und scheinbar wurde nur die Uniform der Royal Navy hier noch weniger gern gesehen als Jack Sparrow. Sofort richtete sich ein Großteil der feindlichen Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und die beiden zückten sofort ihre Degen. Ich beobachtete etwas, wie sie sich geschickt gegen die Angreifer verteidigten, aber immerhin waren der Commodore und Gillette wohl die einzigen stocknüchternen Personen in der Kneipe.  
Dann wurde mir klar, dass das die beste Möglichkeit für mich war zu entkommen. So eine gute Gelegenheit würde sich sicher nicht noch einmal bieten und ich sah mich nach einer Chance um meinen Entführern zu entkommen.  
Shanias Vater kämpfte immer noch vor mir und mir blieb nur eins übrig: Ich musste mich quer durch den Raum zu Commodore Norrington und Gillette durchschlagen.  
Erst schlich ich mich etwas zaghaft davon, aber als ich mich umsah, wurde mir klar, dass sowohl Sparrow als auch Shania, ihr Vater und Will viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Kämpfen beschäftigt waren.  
Jeglichen gefährlichen Gestalten ausweichend, mühte ich mich durch das Chaos zu kommen, als ich plötzlich mitten zwischen zwei Degenschwingende Besoffene geriet. Ich wich nach hinten aus und fiel rücklings auf einen Tisch. Der Degen des einen sauste auf mich nieder und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter neben meinem Kopf im Holz stecken.  
„Tschuldigung, Miss", murmelte der eine Kämpfer, als er seinen Degen wieder aus dem Tisch zog und ich starrte ihn nur völlig erschrocken an.  
Als ich meine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte, nahm ich mir vor, mich etwas zu beeilen zu Norrington zu kommen.  
Der kämpfte immer noch mit zwei Kneipenbesuchern und stand Rücken an Rücken mit Gillette neben einem breiten, tragenden Holzpfosten.  
Plötzlich fielen mir ein paar Gestalten im Hintergrund auf, die sich Richtung Tür davonstahlen. Es handelte sich um Sparrow, Shania, ihren Vater, Will und noch eine Frau und einen merkwürdig aussehenden Kerl. Na toll, dachte ich, jetzt lässt Will mich schon wieder im Stich und ich beobachtete weiter, wie sie sich unauffällig durch die Menge schlugen.  
Die Erkenntnis traf mich völlig unvorbereitet und wie erstarrt wurde mir klar, dass ich die Frau nur allzu gut kannte. Es war Florance.  
Scheinbar hatte Norrington sie mit hierher gebracht und in dem Chaos aus den Augen verloren. Und Sparrow hatte die Situation gekonnt ausgenutzt um sie gefangen zu nehmen.

**Florance  
**  
Norrington informierte mich darüber, dass sie sich im ‚Caribbean Treasure' treffen würden, ich war jedoch sehr erstaunt, als er mir eröffnete, dass ich mitgehen sollte.  
Am Abend machten wir uns auf den weg. Die Leute in Tortuga schauten uns komisch an, Norrington legte anscheinend keinen Wert darauf, zu verheimlichen, dass die Royal Navy in der Stadt war.  
Als wir den ‚Caribbean Treasure' betraten, der sich als eine heruntergekommene Bar herausstellte, war gerade eine Schlägerei in Gange. Norrington hielt Ausschau nach Sparrow. Plötzlich fasste mich jemand am Arm an und zog mich zu sich herüber. Es war ein älterer Mann mit Bart.  
„Einen schönen Fingerring habt ihr da, junge Lady!"  
Er schaute auf einen Fingerring, den meine Mutter mir kurz vor ihrem Tod gegeben hatte und mir dazu sagte, ich solle immer gut auf ihn aufpassen, seit diesem Tag trug ich diesen Ring immer bei mir.  
Der alte Mann begann wieder.  
„Wo habt ihr diesen Ring her, ich kenne ihn."   
Das machte mich neugierig, zögernd setzte ich mich zu diesem Mann, während die Schlägerei immer weiter ging.  
„Wer seid ihr und woher kennt ihr diesen Ring?" fragte ich den Mann.   
„Mein Name ist Gibbs." gab er zur Antwort „Ich habe diesen Ring schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber diesen Ring vergisst man nicht so schnell. Er gehörte einem guten Freund von mir. Als er diesen Ring nicht mehr hatte, sagte er zu mir, er habe ihn einer Frau geschenkt, die die Mutter seines Kindes sein würde. Das ist nun schon über 20 Jahre her."  
Ich wurde immer neugieriger, vielleicht konnte mir dieser Mann sagen, wer mein Vater war.  
„Meine Mutter hat mir diesen Ring gegeben, kurz bevor sie starb. Sie sagte mir, er sein von meinem Vater, doch ich kenne meinen Vater bis heute nicht."  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, warum redete ich immer erst bevor ich nachdachte, wer weiß, was das für ein Mann war.  
„Dann kann ich euch wohl weiterhelfen, junge Lady, Dieser Ring ist von Stiefelriemen Bill Turner."  
Bei diesem Namen schreckte ich auf.  
„Warum hat Stiefelriemen Bill meine Mutter verlassen?"  
„Stiefelriemen Bill war ein Pirat durch und durch, nichts, nicht einmal die schönste Frau, noch ein Kind konnten ihn an Land halten. Doch er war sehr stolz darauf Vater zu werden."  
„Wo kann ich diesen Mann finden?" fragte ich.   
Gibbs lachte.  
„Wenn ihr den findet, gebt mir Bescheid, der Schuldet mir noch ne Flasche Rum. Der ist schon lange verschollen, seit einer Meuterei, da hat er sich ausm Staub gemacht.",  
„Was können sie mir noch über diesen Mann sagen?"  
Jetzt wollte ich alles wissen. Dieser Stiefelriemen Bill konnte nur mein Vater sein, mein Ring war in der Tat ein unverwechselbares Einzelstück.  
Gibbs begann nachzudenken.  
„Ich weiß, dass Stiefelriemen Bill noch einen Sohn hatte, aber mit einer anderen Frau. Dieser müsste etwas älter sein als ihr. Eigentlich hieß er William Turner und so nannte er auch seinen Sohn."   
Ich fiel beinahe vom Stuhl, an einem Abend fand ich heraus, wer mein Vater war, dass ich eine halbe Piratin war und dass ich einen Halbbruder hatte: WILLIAM TURNER.  
So etwas wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, ich kannte Will schon genauso lange, wie ich in Port Royal lebte. Mir wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er mein Halbbruder ist, er erzählte mir zwar schon vor langer Zeit, dass er seinen Vater auch nicht kannte, aber dass das alles diese Richtung einschlagen würde war verwirrend.  
Ich musste es Will einfach erzählen, doch ich musste auf den Richtigen Zeitpunkt warten, wahrscheinlich würde er meinen Worten sowieso keinen Glauben schenken.  
Auf der einen Seite war ich froh, dass ich nun wusste wer mein Vater war, auf der anderen Seite erschrocken, dass er ein Pirat war. Ich vermute daher hat meine Mutter mir nie von ihm erzählt.  
„Ich bedanke mich, Mr. Gibbs, dass ihr mir weitergeholfen habt."  
Meine Verwirrung war mir anzusehen.  
„Ich helfe immer gerne weiter." gab er zur Antwort und grinste mich an. Die Schlägerei war immer noch im Gange, fast die ganze Kneipe prügelte sich mittlerweile.  
Ich beobachtete diese Schlägerei aus sicherer Entfernung. Plötzlich sah ich, dass Captain Sparrow, Will, dieser Riese und die Piratin auf die Tür und demnach, da ich an der Tür stand, auf mich zukamen.  
Jack begrüßte Gibbs mit den Worten  
„Na, Gibbs, mal wieder Lust auf ein Abenteuer auf der Pearl?"  
Anscheinend kannten sich die beiden und Gibbs verstand sofort, was Jack von ihm wollte, nahm seine Sachen und stand auf.  
Auf einmal stand Jack vor mir, zog seinen Hut und begrüßte mich mit den Worten  
„Werte Lady, schön euch hier zu begegnen, würdet ihr mich wohl begleiten?"  
Er hatte die üblichen glasigen Augen, ich war verwirrt, er nahm einfach meine Hand und zog mich mit aus der Kneipe, Gibbs folge uns.  
Ich wehrte mich nicht, draußen vor der Tür angekommen gingen wir schnelleren Schrittes zum Hafen, setzten uns alle in ein Beiboot und ruderten zur Black Pearl.  
Als wir aufs Deck geklettert waren rief Jack sofort los  
„Holt den Anker rein, setzt die Segel, wir müssen uns beeilen!"  
Er wollte anscheinend ausnutzen, dass sich Norrington und Gillette noch in der Schlägerei befanden um einen Vorsprung vor der Dauntless zu bekommen.  
Die Black Pearl setzte sich in Bewegung.

**Alexis   
**  
Ich fluchte innerlich, weil es absolut keine Möglichkeit für mich gab, Florance zu helfen.  
Erst mal musste ich mich selbst zu Norrington durchschlagen und das war gar nicht so einfach.   
Als ich endlich den Holzpfosten erreichte, näherte ich mich Norrington von der Seite, der plötzlich wieder von einem besoffenen Messerstecher angegriffen wurde.  
Natürlich wollte ich dem Commodore helfen und griff nach der nächst besten Flasche, die auf einem Tisch in der Nähe stand und zerschlug sie auf dem Kopf des abgewrackten Kerls.  
Der ging sofort ohnmächtig zu Boden und ich stand Norrington praktisch gegenüber.   
Scheinbar erkannte er mich aber nicht.  
„Danke Miss", meinte er etwas außer Atem und ich zog eine Braue nach oben, wich aber nicht von der Stelle.  
„Gern geschehen, Commodore", gab ich höflich zurück. Jetzt hatte ich wohl doch seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit erweckt und er musterte mich von oben bis unten.  
„Symphony?" fragte er dann völlig irritiert.   
„Ich hasse diesen Namen", murmelte ich, aber Norrington wartete gar nicht ab, ob ich antwortete.  
Er sah sich kurz um.   
„Habt ihr eure Zofe Florance gesehen?"  
Ich nickte.   
„Sparrow hat sie entführt! Ich habe gesehen, wie sie sich alle rausgeschlichen haben."  
Norrington erwiderte nichts, sondern griff mit seiner freien Hand nach meiner Rechten und zog mich hinter sich und Gillette.  
„Gillette, wir verschwinden hier!" befahl er diesem und zog mich Richtung Tür.  
Gillette sicherte noch kurz unseren Rückzug und folgte uns dann nach draußen. Vor der Tür hörten wir schon die Meute hinter uns herstürmen und Norrington fiel nur eins ein:   
„Lauft!"  
Norrington ließ meine Hand nicht los und zog mich mit sich. Zu dritt rannten wir die Straße hinunter, bis er mich in eine Seitengasse zog und wir drei schwer atmend an der Häuserwand lehnten.  
Gillette sah vorsichtig um die Ecke.   
„Sie sind noch da", flüsterte er dann und Norrington nickte.  
„Wir warten."  
Als ich meine Atmung wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, blickte ich ebenfalls mit Gillette und Norrington um die Ecke.  
Die Meute löste sich mittlerweile auf. Sie hatten die Suche nach uns aufgegeben und zogen einen Rum in der Kneipe wohl der erfolglosen Suche vor .Gillette und Norrington steckten ihre Degen wieder weg, da die unmittelbare Gefahr wohl erst mal gebannt war.  
„Uniformen sind hier nicht gern gesehen", meinte ich trocken und Norrington sah mich schmunzelnd an.  
„Das haben wir gemerkt. Vielleicht hätten wir unsere Kleidung besser den hiesigen Verhältnissen angepasst...so wie ihr."  
Genau wie meiner war auch Norringtons Humor typisch trocken und englisch und ich musste ebenfalls schmunzeln.  
„Glaubt ihr, ich habe das freiwillig angezogen?" Verteidigte ich meinen gewöhnungsbedürftigen Kleidungsstil, aber ehe Norrington noch was erwidern konnte, unterbrach Gillette uns.  
„Wir können weiter, Sir."  
Norrington nickte und griff wieder nach meiner Hand, obwohl es diesmal nicht wirklich notwendig gewesen wäre. Allerdings wehrte ich mich auch nicht dagegen.  
Plötzlich ließ er mich noch mal los und hielt Gillette zurück, der schon wieder losgehen wollte.  
„Gillette..." Norrington zog seinen Uniformrock aus und legte ihn über seinen Arm. Gillette verstand und tat es ihm gleich.  
So war es unwahrscheinlicher, dass wir noch mal Aufsehen erregen würden.  
Da Norrington diesmal keine Anstalten dazu machte, griff ich nach seiner Hand und der Blick, mit dem er mich daraufhin ansah, sprach Bände.  
Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch erreichten wir den Pier, an dem ein Beiboot lag und zwei Soldaten, die das Boot bewacht hatten, ruderten uns zur Dauntless.  
Als wir an Deck der Dauntless standen und über die Reling blickten, wurde sofort klar, dass Sparrow die Situation ausgenutzt hatte und Tortuga schon mit der Pearl verlassen hatte.   
Die Dauntless konnte mit der Geschwindigkeit der Pearl kaum mithalten und Sparrow hatte sicher schon einen beträchtlichen Vorsprung.  
Gillette sah Norrington fragend an.  
„Sir, sollen wir die Dauntless klarmachen um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen?"   
Norrington zögerte.  
„Klarmachen zum Anker lichten, aber mit dem Auslaufen auf meinen Befehl warten. Ich muss erst etwas mit Lady Wentworth besprechen." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Florance **

Nachdem die Pearl sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, stand ich an Deck. Jack kam zu mir. Ich sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.  
„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber ich konnte die Tochter des Governors ja nicht umsonst dem Commodore überlassen!"  
Ich sah ihn wütend an.  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr einen angenehmen Aufenthalt auf der Black Pearl haben werdet!"  
Das machte mich irgendwie noch wütender, würde diese ganze Piraten-Sache denn nie ein Ende nehmen?  
„Und was habt ihr nun vor, Mister Sparrow?" fragte ich ihn.  
„CAPTAIN Sparrow! Es ist eigentlich ganz simpel. Wir brauchen etwas, was wir einmal hatten und nun nicht mehr haben um etwas zu finden, was wir nicht haben, aber finden wollen! Klar soweit?"  
Für mich sprach dieser Mann in Rätseln, doch er lächelte mich dabei an und ich merkte, dass ich hier auf der Pearl vorerst keine Gefahren befürchten musste.  
Jack drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte weg, doch dann drehte er sich wieder um und kam zu mir zurück.  
„Dürfte ich wohl, da wir uns ja jetzt schon oft genug getroffen haben, nach eurem Namen Fragen, Miss?"  
„Scarborough, Florance Scarborough." Gab ich ihm zur Antwort.  
Er grinste mich an und sagte  
„Gut, ich denke Flo wird reichen." Danach ging er wieder weg.  
Dieser Mann war einfach dreist, doch ich musste innerlich mehr darüber lächeln, als dass ich wütend wurde.  
Ich schaute mich an Deck um, dort traf ich auf Will.  
Er kam auf mich zu.  
„Miss Scarborough" begann er.  
Das klang jetzt, da ich wusste, dass er mein Halbbruder war schon etwas komisch.  
„…geht es euch gut? Warum ward ihr in Tortuga?"  
Ich erzählte ihm die Geschichte, warum mich Norrington mitgenommen hatte, obwohl ich es selbst nicht so richtig verstand, warum eigentlich.  
„Dieser Commodore Norrington, eine noch dümmere Idee hätte er ja nicht haben können. Er schafft es auch immer wieder, alle in Gefahr zu bringen."  
Will war richtig anzusehen, dass er wütend auf Norrington war.  
Shania kam zu uns.  
„Hallo, ich bin Shay." Ich schaute sie misstrauisch an, schließlich hatte sie uns erst in diese Lage gebracht.  
„Jack sagte, ich solle dir das Schiff zeigen und wo du schlafen kannst."  
Ich verabschiedete mich von Will und Shay zeigte mir dieses Schiff. Die Pearl war schon ein wenig heruntergekommen, aber dieses Schiff hatte Charme, es war eben ein echtes Piratenschiff.  
Ich fragte mich, auf was für einem Schiff mein...unser Vater wohl Pirat gewesen war. Vielleicht könnte mir dieser Gibbs bei Zeiten noch etwas darüber erzählen, auf hoher See hat man ja Zeit.

**Alexis   
**  
Er bot mir seinen rechten Arm an und ich hakte mich bei ihm ein, als er mich zur Kommandantenkajüte führte. Dort setzte ich mich auf einen mit rotem Samt bezogenen Sessel und spürte wie die Anspannung der letzten Tage langsam von mir abfiel.   
Norrington ließ mir einen kurzen Augenblick um mich zu sammeln und blieb dann vor mir stehen.  
„Symphony?"  
Ich sah ihn an und seufzte.  
„Commodore, wie oft muss ich euch noch bitten, mich Alex zu nennen? Oder wenigstens Alexis?"  
Er warf mir einen tadelnden Blick zu.  
„Ich verstehe euch nicht...euer Name ist wunderschön..."  
„Bitte Commodore, ihr müsst das nicht nur aus Höflichkeit sagen. Niemand sollte so heißen und ich habe zum Glück noch einen annehmbaren Zweitnamen.  
Er gab sich geschlagen.  
„Gut... Alexis, ich muss mit euch reden. Mir bleiben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wir segeln zurück nach Port Royal und ich bringe euch zuerst in Sicherheit oder wir nehmen sofort die Verfolgung der Pearl auf. Ersteres führt dazu, dass Sparrow höchstwahrscheinlich entkommt und weiter raubt, plündert und kapert... letzteres kann dazu führen, dass ich euch wieder in Gefahr bringe. Ihr seid eine englische Bürgerin und steht unter meinem Schutz. Ich bin für eure Sicherheit verantwortlich und möchte eure Meinung hören, bevor ich meine Entscheidung treffe..."  
Ich brauchte gar nicht lange darüber nachzudenken. Für mich war es klar.  
„Meine Meinung ist eindeutig: Wir sollten sofort die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Erstens hat dieser Schuft Sparrow meine Zofe entführt und zweitens...zweitens weiß ich, wie viel euch daran liegt ihn endlich gefangen zu nehmen..."  
Norringtons Blick wurde weich.   
„Ihr solltet...ihr solltet dabei nicht an mich oder an meine Ziele denken, Alexis..."  
„Wie könnte ich je so herzlos sein", antwortete ich und senkte meinen Blick.  
Norrington räusperte sich.  
„Wenn wir allerdings Sparrow verfolgen, kann das ebenso damit enden, dass er entkommt. Die Pearl hat einen beträchtlichen Vorsprung und da kann die Dauntless nicht mithalten."  
Er seufzte.  
„Wir müssten die Verfolgung ohne Kurs aufnehmen, da wir nicht wissen, wo Sparrow hin will. Außer ihr wisst das vielleicht..."  
„Nein, ich weiß es leider nicht...aber ihr habt doch Sparrows Kompass."  
„Sparrows Kompass? Der Kompass ist defekt und ich weiß selbst nicht, warum Sparrow so daran hängt..."  
„Aber ich weiß es." Norrington war hin und her gewandert, aber bei meinen letzten Worten war er stehen geblieben und sah mich hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Der Kompass ist nicht kaputt. Er zeigt nur nicht nach Norden, was auch völlig unerheblich ist, wenn man nicht nach Norden will. Der Kompass deutet in die Richtung der Dinge, die man am meisten begehrt..."  
Norrington griff in die rechte Tasche seines Uniformrockes und holte den Kompass raus. Er klappte ihn auf und sah nach in welche Richtung er deutete.  
Etwas irritiert blickte er mich dann an.  
„Seid ihr sicher, dass das funktioniert?" fragte er skeptisch.  
„Zeigt mal her."  
Er gab mir den Kompass und als ich draufblickte, erkannte ich, was das Problem war. Bei mir zeigte die Kompassnadel direkt auf Norrington, der wieder hin und her wanderte, worauf die Nadel ihm folgte. Vielleicht hatte er genau das gleiche Problem.  
„Und?"  
Ich stand ebenfalls auf und gab ihm das Kästchen zurück, bevor er sehen konnte, wohin die Nadel bei mir zeigte.  
„Naja, als ich glaube, ihr müsst euch einfach ganz sicher sein, dass euch nichts wichtiger ist als Jack Sparrow zu finden...im Moment auf jeden Fall."   
Norrington sah erneut auf den Kompass und schien nun zufrieden zu sein.  
„Sehr gut", meinte er dann. „Wir haben einen Kurs."   
Nachdem nun also feststand, dass wir noch eine längere Zeit zusammen auf der Dauntless verbringen würden, nahm ich mich zusammen, um Norrington zu danken.  
Ich stand nun direkt vor ihm und musste leicht nach oben sehen, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können.  
„Commodore...Commodore...", begann ich und musste schlucken. Eigentlich gehörte ich nicht zu den Frauen, die schnell anfingen zu heulen, aber diese Situation war so neu für mich, dass meine Gefühle mich zu überwältigen drohten.   
„Commodore...ich möchte euch danken...ihr habt mich gerettet und...es war so schrecklich...ich..."  
Nun passierte es doch und ich begann zu schluchzen. Obwohl ich mich dafür schämte, konnte ich nicht anders und als Norrington mich plötzlich in seine Arme zog, ließ ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, von ihm getröstet zu werden. Seine Wärme und sein etwas herber, männlicher Geruch sorgten dafür, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal seit meiner Entführung wieder sicher und geborgen fühlte. Ich wünschte mir, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde, aber wusste natürlich gleichzeitig, dass das unmöglich war.  
Also sah ich auf, um mich zu entschuldigen für mein unpassendes Verhalten.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Es ist..."  
Norrington unterbrach mich, indem er sich näher zu mir herunterbeugte.  
„Ihr müsst nichts sagen, Alexis. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand euch noch einmal so etwas antut..."   
Ich spürte wieder Tränen in meinen Augen aufsteigen und schloss sie, als ich merkte, dass Norrington meinen Lippen mit seinen immer näher kam. Jetzt würde es gleich passieren und...  
Es klopfte laut an der Tür und erschrocken fuhren wir auseinander. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Gillette kam herein.  
„Sir, wir erwarten eure Befehle..."  
Norrington sah mich entschuldigend an.  
„Es tut mir leid, Alexis."  
Ich nickte nur.  
„Schon gut."  
Dann verschwand er mit Gillette an Deck und ich hörte ihn ein paar Befehle brüllen.  
Die Dauntless war klar zum Auslaufen und ich ließ mich erschöpft wieder in den Sessel sinken.

**Shania   
**  
Da war Jack mal wieder ein guter Schachzug gelungen. Wir hatten einen guten Vorsprung vor der Dauntless. Nur leider war Alex uns verloren gegangen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie in dem Chaos der Kneipenschlägerei die Chance zur Flucht genutzt.   
Merkwürdigerweise schien Jack dieser Umstand nicht zu stören, obwohl damit unser ganzer schöner Plan hinüber war. Wahrscheinlich war Jack sich sicher, dass Norrington ihm sofort folgen würde, schließlich war der Commodore darauf aus Jack endlich in die Finger zu bekommen.  
Allerdings war seine gute Laune nicht nur auf diesen Umstand zurückzuführen. Mittlerweile kannte ich ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass da noch etwas anderes mit im Spiel war. Und meine Vermutung ging stark Richtung Florance. Doch vielleicht irrte ich mich auch. Viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass seine gelöste Stimmung durch den Rum verursacht wurde. Letztendlich hatte auch mein Vater einsehen müssen, dass Jack und Rum einfach zusammengehörten und nicht getrennt werden durften, wollte man keine Katastrophe heraufbeschwören.   
Die letzten Tage war er einfach unausstehlich gewesen und man fragte sich bereits, was schlimmer war... ein nüchterner Jack oder ein besoffener Jack.  
Ich stand am Ruder neben Marty und beobachtete den großen hageren Piraten, wie er die Pearl mühelos durch die Wellen steuerte.  
„Wo geht es überhaupt hin?" fragte ich ihn, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung. Jack meinte ich solle einfach drauf los fahren und zusehen, dass die Dauntless unseren Arsch nicht zu Gesicht bekommt. Ich wette er hat irgendwas geplant. Vielleicht will er die Dauntless ja in einen Hinterhalt locken."  
„Und wie soll er das anstellen, wenn die Dauntless nicht weiß wo wir sind?" zweifelnd sah ich ihn an.  
„Überlass das mal Jack, er weiß schon was er tut", ertönte die Stimme meines Vaters hinter mir.  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Will und Florance über das Deck schlenderten und scheinbar in eine ernste Unterhaltung vertieft waren. Die beiden so vertraut miteinander zu sehen, ließ eine leichte Eifersucht in mir aufkeimen. In den letzten Tagen hatten Will und ich sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und ich hatte diese Zeit genossen. Zwar waren wir uns nicht wirklich näher gekommen, denn unter den Argusaugen meines Vaters gestaltete sich dies als besonders schwierig, doch hatte ich zumindest das Gefühl, dass Will gerne mit mir zusammen war und mir erging es genauso.  
Und jetzt fragte ich mich, was es wohl so wichtiges gab, was die beiden miteinander zu besprechen hatten. Scheinbar war ich nicht die einzige, die das interessierte, denn plötzlich tauchte Jack bei den beiden auf, murmelte etwas von „...Schiff zeigen..." und zog Florance einfach mit sich.  
Ich ging zu Will und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er mich sah.  
„Shay, gibt es etwas neues?" begrüßte er mich und berührte mich leicht am Arm. Als er jedoch den strengen Blick meines Vaters sah, zog er seine Hand schnell zurück.  
„Nein, Jack ist immer noch der Meinung, dass Norrington uns sofort verfolgen wird."  
„Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich."  
„Und bei dir? Du siehst ein wenig... verwirrt aus."  
„Shay, sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich es dir noch nicht erzählen kann. Aber Florance hat mir Dinge über meinen Vater erzählt, die ich erst noch verdauen muss."  
„Verstehe."  
Ich ließ ihn stehen und ging in eine Ecke, die mein Vater von seinem Standpunkt nicht einsehen konnte... hoffte ich zumindest. Es dauerte nicht lange und Will kam um die Ecke.  
„Du bist doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht beleidigt?"   
„Nein", grinste ich. „Ich wollte nur vor den Augen meines Vaters fliehen."  
„Er macht es mir wirklich nicht leicht", seufzte er.  
„Was?"  
Er kam einen Schritt näher auf mich zu und strich mir sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und spürte plötzlich ein Verlangen danach in seinen Armen zu liegen, durch seine Haare zu fahren, von ihm geküsst zu werden und...  
„SHAY!" riss mich die Stimme meines Vaters aus meinen Tagträumen.  
„Das meine ich", seufzte Will und grinste schief. „Ich kann nicht eine Minute mit dir alleine sein."  
„SHAY, verdammt, wo steckst du!"  
„Schiff ahoi, Schiff ahoi!" meldete sich auch noch der Ausguck zu Wort und ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„Wenn du eine Möglichkeit findest auf diesem verdammten Kahn nur ein paar Minuten alleine zu sein... sag mir Bescheid", meinte ich zu Will. Dann liefen wir beide zurück.  
„Was gibt es denn?" wollte ich wissen, doch die Frage war überflüssig.  
Neben der Pearl war ein kleines Handelsschiff längsseits gekommen und der Captain wedelte aufgeregt mit den Händen.  
Jack kam an die Reling gelaufen und sah misstrauisch hinüber.  
„Was gibt's? Wollt ihr euch freiwillig entern lassen?"  
„Gott bewahre, nein!" kam die Antwort. „Wir wollen Euch warnen."  
„Ach ja?"  
„In der Hoffnung, dass Ihr uns in Ruhe lasst..."  
„Ah ja. Sprecht, dann sehen wir weiter."  
„Ihr dürft nicht weiter fahren. Die Gewässer sind hier nicht mehr sicher."   
„Natürlich sind sie das nicht... schließlich kreuzt hier die Black Pearl", gab Jack breit grinsend zurück.   
„Nein... Ihr versteht nicht. Hier treibt sich ein Ungeheuer rum."  
„Ach ja?"  
„Ja, ein großes Ungeheuer mit vielen Hälsen und Köpfen. Wir haben es gesehen!"  
„Das glaub ich Euch nicht. Wenn Ihr es gesehen hättet wärt Ihr wahrscheinlich schon tot."  
„Wir hatten nur Glück. Es tauchte kurz vor unserem Schiff auf, aber es griff nicht an. dann verschwand es wieder und tauchte ein Stück weiter weg auf. Wir haben gewartet bis es ganz weg war und haben zugesehen so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Ich denke es hat uns nichts getan, weil wir ihm auch nichts getan haben."  
Jack sagte eine Weile gar nichts. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Das ist eine gute Geschichte, mein Freund. Und ich denke, wir verschonen Euch heute ausnahmsweise einmal. Denn es ist eine wirklich gute Geschichte. Und jetzt verschwindet und spinnt Euer Seemannsgarn woanders weiter."  
Das ließ sich der Kapitän des Handelsschiffes nicht zweimal sagen.  
„Hütet Euch vor dem Nebel!" rief er uns noch hinterher, doch Jack winkte nur lachend ab.  
Ein paar Minuten später war der Zwischenfall vergessen.   
Als ich abends in meinem Bett lag, grübelte ich dennoch über diesen Vorfall nach. Mein Vater schnarchte schon vor sich hin und bekam so nicht mit, wie jemand leise an unsere Tür klopfte.   
Lautlos stand ich auf und huschte nach draußen.  
„Will!" rief ich erstaunt, als ich sah, wer mich da in meinen Gedanken gestört hatte.  
„Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll dir Bescheid sagen, wenn ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe...", grinste er und griff nach meiner Hand.  
„Was hast du vor?" wollte ich neugierig wissen und konnte ein leichtes Kribbeln im Magen nicht verhindern.  
„Warts ab..."  
Er führte mich an Deck, welches in das silbrige Licht des Vollmondes getaucht wurde.  
„Aber, Will..."  
„Shh!" Er zog mich weiter mit sich und schließlich kamen wir ans Heck. Neben dem, nun demolierten, Kistenstapel ließ Will sich zu Boden sinken und zog mich mit sich.  
„Wenn mein Vater das herausfindet..."  
„... dann bricht er mich entzwei, ich weiß... aber das Risiko ist es mir wert."  
Wir schwiegen eine Weile und ich ließ es zu, dass Will mir einen Arm um die schultern legte und mich an sich zog. Es war nahezu unheimlich still. Die meisten schliefen und nur der Ausguck und das Ruder waren besetzt.  
Ich kuschelte mich enger an Will und hob meinen Kopf, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.  
Sein Gesicht war dem meinen ganz nah und er brauchte keine Worte, um mir zu sagen, was er jetzt fühlte. Ich sah es deutlich in seinen Augen.  
Ich hob meine Hand und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. Seine Lippen näherten sich den meinen und... verharrten kurz vorher. Stimmen kamen näher.  
Verdammt, fluchte ich innerlich. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt!!!  
Will zog mich noch näher an sich in den dunklen Winkel der Kisten.  
Jetzt konnten wir die Stimmen erkennen. Es waren die von Jack und... Florance?  
Ich sah Will fragend an, doch der zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern.  
Noch ein paar Schritte, dann konnten wir die beiden sehen. Sie standen fast neben uns und ich hoffte nur, dass sie uns in der dunklen Ecke nicht sehen konnten.  
Ich konnte nicht genau verstehen, was die beiden miteinander sprachen, doch Jacks Gestik sprach Bände. Er hatte Florance einen Arm locker um die Schultern gelegt und ihr schien es zu gefallen.  
Da sieh mal einer an, dachte ich amüsiert. In unserem alten Jack steckt ein kleiner Romantiker. Ein Date bei Vollmondnacht auf einem Schiff... das leise Plätschern des Wassers, die herrliche Luft... wenn er so Florance nicht beeindrucken konnte, dann wusste ich auch nicht weiter.  
„Kannst du sehen, was sie tun?" wisperte Will mir ins Ohr.  
„Will, du Spanner. DAS will ich nun wirklich nicht sehen!"  
„Ich meine ja nur..."   
Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Jack und Florance verschwanden und wir endlich aufstehen konnten.  
„Es war zwar nicht so, wie ich geplant hatte", grinste Will und zog mich in seine Arme. „Aber trotzdem schön."  
„So, was hattest du denn geplant?"  
„Wenn du willst zeig ich es dir..."  
Ich sah ihn abwartend an und wieder näherten sich seine Lippen den meinen. Und wieder kamen sie nicht weit.  
„Was hast du?" fragte er erstaunt, als ich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an ihm vorbei aufs Wasser starrte.  
„Nebel", hauchte ich und meinte eine Bewegung auf der Wasseroberfläche zu sehen.  
„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es Will, als er sah, dass die Pearl von einer dichten, dicken Nebelwand umschlossen war.

**Alexis **

Ein sanftes Schütteln an meiner Schulter ließ mich langsam wieder wach werden. Scheinbar war ich eingeschlafen als die Dauntless die Verfolgung der Pearl aufgenommen hatte und jetzt öffnete ich etwas schlaftrunken meine Augen.  
„Was isn?" fragte ich noch leicht verwirrt und Commodore Norrington stand schmunzelnd vor mir.  
„Ihr seid eingeschlafen", antwortete er leise, so als wolle er mich gar nicht aufwecken.  
„Ihr müsst nicht mehr leise sprechen…ich bin schon wach", gähnte ich dann und er setzte sich in einen Sessel nicht weit von meinem entfernt.  
„Ich habe euch ein Gästequartier herrichten lassen. Dort könnt ihr ein Bad nehmen, euch umziehen und wenn ihr nicht zu erschöpft seid, würde ich mich glücklich schätzen, wenn ihr mit mir zu Abend essen würdet…"   
Etwas verwirrt blinzelte ich ihn an.  
„Moment mal…es ist schon wieder Abend?"  
Der Commodore nickte.  
„Ihr habt so friedlich geschlafen, da wollte ich euch nicht wecken", war seine Erklärung.  
„Hab ich was Wichtiges verpasst?"  
„Nein. Keine Spur von der Pearl…und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir sie einholen ist auch sehr gering…"  
Er seufzte und ich wünschte ich hätte etwas tun oder sagen können, um ihn aufzumuntern.   
„Kommt", meinte er dann etwas weniger nachdenklich, „ich zeige euch euer Quartier…"  
Er führte mich eine Treppe hinunter in den Rumpf des Schiffes und auf der ersten Ebene blieb er vor einer Tür stehen. Hier befanden sich anscheinend die Offiziersräume und auch eine Gästekammer für nicht-militärische Mitreisende. Es war eindeutig, wie viel größer und geräumiger die Dauntless war, aber das machte sie auch langsamer als die Pearl.  
Das Schöne an dem Zimmer war, dass ich sozusagen ein eigenes Bad und ein richtiges Bett hatte und ich freute mich schon auf die Nacht unter der warmen und weichen Decke.  
Im Vergleich zu Pearl herrschte auf der Dauntless der pure Luxus.  
„Ihr könnt euch frisch machen und umziehen und eventuell mit mir speisen, wenn ihr das wünscht. Ich kann aber auch verstehen, wenn euch das zu anstrengend ist und ihr lieber schlafen wollt…""  
Essen. Das war das Stichwort und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie hungrig ich wirklich war. Natürlich würde ich die Einladung nicht ausschlagen, hatte aber noch eine andere Frage.  
„Habt ihr denn Kleidung für mich an Bord?"   
Norrington musterte mich und räusperte sich.  
„Tut mir leid… Nein, haben wir nicht."  
„Schon gut", seufzte ich. „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht…"  
„Ich lasse euch aber frische Sachen bringen."  
Norrington wollte schon gehen, aber ich hielt ihn noch mal auf.  
„Danke… und ich würde gerne mit euch zu Abend essen, Commodore Norrington", lächelte ich und er drehte sich noch einmal um.  
„Alexis… ich möchte nicht forsch erscheinen, aber es ist wohl nicht nötig, dass ihr mich Commodore nennt. Vielleicht… wollt ihr mich lieber mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen?"  
Das war mehr eine Frage als eine Bitte und es wunderte mich schon, wie zurückhaltend er war. Dafür hatte er jetzt schon 5 Jahre gebraucht und wenn es so weiterging, dann würde ich auf meinen Antrag sicher noch lange warten müssen.  
Ich musste schmunzeln.  
„Sehr gern…James."   
Er lächelte, als er die Kammer verließ und schien nicht mehr so deprimiert zu sein wegen Sparrow.  
Ich genoss das Bad, bekam frische Sachen- zwar immer noch eine schwarze Hose und ein langärmeliges weißes Hemd, dass mir etwas zu groß war- und freute mich auf das Essen.  
James und ich speisten aber nicht alleine, denn Gillette leistete uns Gesellschaft. Es war üblich, dass Offiziere, die keinen Dienst hatten, die Mahlzeiten mit dem Kommandanten einnahmen. Gillette begrüße mich freundlich und die meiste Zeit drehte sich das Gespräch beim Essen um Sparrow, die Pearl, irgendwelche Windrichtungen und Strömungen also um Dinge von denen ich sowieso keine Ahnung hatte.  
Ich beteiligte mich nur sporadisch an der Unterhaltung und war eigentlich froh, dass die beiden Männer so in ihre Überlegungen vertieft waren, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, dass ich mehr aß als beide zusammen.  
Nach dem Essen verabschiedete Gillette sich und James brachte mich zu meiner Kammer. Er hatte noch zu tun und ich fiel todmüde und erschöpft zwischen die weichen Decken.  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von einem Bediensteten geweckt, der nicht zur Navy gehörte und mir mitteilte, dass das Frühstück angerichtet war.  
Diesmal waren noch weitere Offiziere anwesend und ich musste noch mal alles über mein Abenteuer auf der Pearl berichten. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich auf Deck und sah der Mannschaft bei der Arbeit zu. Auch hier wurde der Unterschied zwischen der Pearl und der Dauntless nur allzu deutlich. Auf der Dauntless waren alle Abläufe aufeinander abgestimmt. Die Mannschaft befolgte die Befehle der Offiziere, Taue, Kisten und Fässer hatten einen festen Platz und anstatt dem manchmal chaotischen Durcheinander auf der Pearl herrschte hier Ordnung.  
Ich konnte nicht anders und beobachtete heimlich James, der auf dem Achterdeck eine attraktive Erscheinung darstellte. An Deck der Dauntless erschien er mir irgendwie entspannter als an Land, wenn er eher repräsentativen oder verwaltungstechnischen Aufgaben nachgehen musste.  
Auch der nächste Tag verlief relativ ereignislos und langsam wurde mir langweilig, da auch James nur begrenzt Zeit für mich hatte.  
Am dritten Tag der Verfolgungsjagd schien James meine schlechter werdende Laune zu bemerken und fragte mich, ob ich ihn an Deck begleiten wollte.  
Ich willigte ein und James führte mich an seinem Arm an der Reling entlang. Interessiert sah ich der Mannschaft beim Segel setzen zu und James erzählte mir irgendwas über Windstärken und Richtungen.  
Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.  
„Tut mir leid, James, aber ich verstehe kein Wort..."  
Er lächelte mich an.  
„Verzeihung. Ich wollte euch nicht langweilen..."   
„Ihr langweilt mich nicht... aber ihr müsst bei mir mit euren Erklärungen ganz von vorne beginnen..."  
Das tat James dann auch und es schien ihm wirklich Freude zu machen, mir alles zu erläutern.  
Ich hörte ihm gerne zu, wie er mit Begeisterung über die Dauntless sprach und nach den Stunden mit James an Deck war mir sogar vieles klarer und ich verstand ungefähr, wie das Schiff gesegelt wurde.  
Es war gegen späten Nachmittag als ich mit James auf dem Achterdeck stand und er einigen Offiziersanwärtern erklärte, wie man mit einem Sextanten navigierte.  
Ganz plötzlich wurde es dunkel und wir fuhren in eine dichte Nebelbank. Die Luft war feucht und die Segel hingen nur noch schlaff herunter. Es wehte kein Lüftchen und eine unheimliche Stille senkte sich auf die Dauntless nieder.  
Ein Schauer lief meinen Rücken runter und unwillkürlich suchte ich James Nähe.  
Ein Raunen durchlief die Seeleute und als Steuerbord ein Plätschern zu hören war, rannten alle zur Reling und starrten in die Tiefe.  
„Da", rief plötzlich einer aus der Mannschaft. „Ein Seeungeheuer!"  
James wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Gillette, der daraufhin das Achterdeck verließ. Kurz darauf hörte man seine Stimme unter der Mannschaft.  
„Das reicht! Hört auf mit diesen Ammenmärchen und geht zurück an die Arbeit!"  
James blieb äußerlich ruhig, aber ich konnte spüren, dass ihm die Situation ebenfalls nicht behagte. Natürlich würde er das der Mannschaft nie zeigen. Er war der Kommandant und Kommandanten mussten die Mannschaft zusammenhalten und verhindern, dass sie sich mit ihren Geschichten selbst verrückt machten. Trotzdem kannte er auch die ganzen Geschichten, die sich um dichte Nebelbänke rankten.  
Meine Neugier wuchs und ich trat ebenfalls an die Reling um das angebliche Seeungeheuer zu entdecken.  
„Da ist es wieder!" Ertönte erneut ein Ruf und ich sah eine Bewegung entlang des Schiffrumpfes. Es schien irgendetwas Schlangenähnliches zu sein, aber als ich erkannte, was es wirklich war, stockte mir der Atem und dieses etwas erhob sich plötzlich aus dem Wasser.  
Links von mir hörte ich James seine Mannschaft zurechtweisen und ich griff ohne hinzusehen nach seinem Arm. Erst wollte er mich abschütteln, aber ich drehte ihn zu mir.  
„Er hat Recht", meinte ich dann schon fast flüsternd, weil ich mich nicht traute lauter zu sprechen, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Ungeheuers auf uns zu ziehen.  
Ich deutete in den Nebel und auch James starrte nun erschrocken das riesige Tier an, das sich der Dauntless näherte. Aber handelte es sich dabei überhaupt um ein Tier?  
Das Ungeheuer hatte einen großen schlangenartigen Körper, der knapp aus dem Wasser herausragte. Aber viel erschreckender waren die neun Köpfe, die ebenfalls wie die einer Schlange aussahen und mit großen Fangzähnen bestückt waren.  
Die Köpfe saßen auf dicken, kräftigen Hälsen und ragten fast so hoch, wie der höchste Mast der Dauntless.  
Plötzlich stieß einer der Hälse auf das Deck herab und fauchte widerlich laut.  
Die Mannschaft, die erst starr vor Schreck einfach nur dagestanden hatte, geriet nun in Bewegung und Panik brach aus. Keiner dachte mehr wirklich an seine Aufgabe und jeder versuchte möglichst irgendwo in Deckung zu gehen. Die Offiziere waren ebenfalls überrascht und bemühten sich das herrschende Chaos wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Immer noch völlig überwältigt, sah ich James an, der auch noch um Fassung rang.  
„Ist das eine Hydra?" fragte ich.   
„Was?" Er verstand wohl nicht, worauf ich hinauswollte.   
„Griechische Mythologie..."  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber die Dauntless ist nicht umsonst das bestbewaffnete Schiff in der Karibik!"  
„Aber wenn es eine Hydra ist, wäre es dann nicht äußerst unklug..."  
Weiter kam ich nicht, denn ich wurde James der nun Bewegung aufs Achterbdeck brachte übertönt.   
„Geschütze klarmachen zum Feuern! Feuern auf mein Kommando!"  
Das ganze Schiff geriet in Bewegung als die Steuerbordbatterie ausgefahren und die Kanonen beladen wurden.  
Ich wusste gar nicht wie mir geschah, als James den Befehl zum Feuern gab und das ganze Schiff erzitterte.  
Die Kreatur wand sich und wurde schwer getroffen. Sie verlor sogar ein paar ihrer neun Köpfe, aber bevor Jubel ausbrechen konnte, passierte etwas Unglaubliches:   
Aus dem Stumpf eines jeden verlorenen Kopfes wuchsen zwei neue Köpfe nach und jetzt schien das Ungeheuer richtig wütend zu werden. Es richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und griff an.  
Als erstes musste der Großmast dran glauben und die Hälse begannen systematisch das Schiff zu zerquetschen.   
Panik und totales Chaos brach aus und das Brechen der Masten und Schoten übertönte die Schreie der Besatzung.  
Ich klammerte mich hilflos an der Reling fest, als die Dauntless hin und her geworfen wurde und gefährliche Schlagseite bekam.  
James hielt sich am Ruder fest, genauso wie der Rudergänger und ein weiterer Offizier, als Gillette sich die Treppe zum Achterdeck hoch kämpfte.  
Krampfhaft versuchte er sich auf den Beinen zu halten und Meldung zu machen.  
„Sir, wir können die Dauntless nicht halten! Wir sinken und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis das Pulvermagazin hochgeht! Wir müssen die Dauntless verlassen!" rief er dann und versuchte das ohrenbetäubende Tosen zu übertönen.  
James erstarrte für einen Augenblick, aber fällte schnell eine Entscheidung.  
„Alle Mann von Bord!"  
Der Befehlt wurde weitergegeben und schon begann die Besatzung über die Reling zu springen.  
Nur kurz fragte ich mich, ob wir im Wasser bessere Chancen haben würden. Kein Land in Sicht, kein Schiff in der Nähe, also keine Hoffnung auf Rettung.  
Aber wahrscheinlich war das immer noch besser, als mit der Dauntless in die Luft zu fliegen.  
Dies war wohl auch der Grund für James Entscheidung gewesen, den Befehl zum Verlassen des Schiffes zu geben. Es hatte keinen Sinn einen aussichtslosen Kampf zu führen und mag es noch so ehrenvoll erscheinen, es wäre sinnlos gewesen.  
Ich sah über die Reling und plötzlich war ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, o ich da wirklich runterspringen wollte. Es war tief...und zwar verdammt tief.  
Während ich noch damit beschäftigt war, das Für und Wider abzuwägen wurde ich am Arm gepackt und James stand neben mir. Er zog sich, genau wie Gillette, der auch noch auf dem Achterdeck war, seine Uniformjacke aus.  
Gillette sprang als erster und ich wollte schon protestieren, als James mir einen  
Schubs gab und ich fiel.   
Plötzlich war ich von brodelnden Wassermassen umgeben und die Luft wurde aus meinen Lungen gepresst. Ich unterdrückte den Reiz zu atmen und begann zu schwimmen, wobei ich nur ein Ziel kannte: Die Oberfläche.  
Als ich die Meeresoberfläche durchstieß, schnappte ich verzweifelt nach Luft und ein   
Hustenanfall überfiel mich. Krampfhaft versuchte ich mich oben zu halten und hatte schon das Gefühl den Kampf verlieren, aber dann spürte ich, wie jemand meinen Arm hochriss und mich stützte. Es war Gillette.  
Keine Sekunde später tauchte James neben uns auf.  
„Schwimmt", meinte er völlig außer Atem und das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass wir zu dritt die Flucht ergreifen mussten.  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir schwammen, aber irgendwann erreichten wir ein großes Stück Treibholz, an dem wir uns festhielten um wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen.  
Ich blickte zurück und was ich sah erschütterte mich. Die Hydra hatte von der Dauntless nur noch zwei brennende Hälften übrig gelassen, aber hatte von dem Wrack abgelassen und machte jetzt Jagd auf die im Wasser schwimmende Besatzung.  
Ich konnte mir das einfach nicht länger mit ansehen und sah zu James, der seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden konnte. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert und eine laute Explosion, ließ mich wieder zum Schiff zurückblicken. Das Pulvermagazin war explodiert und hatte die stolze Dauntless in tausende kleine Holzstücke zersprengt.  
Wir klammerten uns weiter an das Stück Holz und keiner sprach ein Wort, bis Gillette nach einer Weile in den Nebel deutete.  
„Da! Ein Schiff!"  
Die beiden Männer fingen an sich bemerkbar zu machen durch Winken und Rufen und wir hatten Glück: Das unbekannte Schiff strich die Segel und nahm Kurs auf uns. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Florance**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr ruhig, ich sprach mit fast niemandem, alle waren sehr beschäftigt. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wann ich mit Will wegen unserem Vater sprechen sollte. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und ging zu ihm.   
„Mr. Turner, ich müsste dringend mit euch sprechen." Mr. Turner, das hörte sich so dämlich an, schließlich war ich seine Halbschwester.  
„Miss Scarborough, ich denke wir haben mittlerweile zusammen genug durchgemacht, nennt mich Will."   
„Gerne, dann bitte ich aber auch darum, dass ihr es ebenso handhabt."  
„Was gibt es denn?"  
Ich druckste ein wenig herum.  
„Es geht um deinen Vater." Er schaute mich erstaunt an.  
„Florance, du kennst meinen Vater?"  
„Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht selbst, aber ich weiß, wie er heißt. Ich habe es von Gibbs erfahren. Dein Vater heißt William Turner."   
„Wie kommt Gibbs darauf, mit dir über meinen Vater zu sprechen, hast du mit ihm über mich gesprochen?"  
„Nein, es ist ein wenig komplizierter." Ich erzählte ihm alles, was ich von Gibbs erfahren hatte, ich hielt nur zurück, dass unser Vater ein Pirat war.  
Will sah mich mit ungläubiger Miene an.   
„es gibt noch etwas, was ich dir über unseren Vater sagen sollte. Unser Vater war ein Pirat, deshalb hat er unsere Mütter verlassen."  
Will sagte nichts, ich hätte gerne gewusst, was er nun denkt, wollt ihn noch fragen, doch dann kam auf einmal Jack zu uns. Er zog mich einfach von Will weg.  
Obwohl er einem manchmal verwirrt vorkam fühlte ich mich in Jacks Nähe wohl.  
„Ich hoffe es fehlt dir an nichts, Flo." Anscheinend war es auf diesem Schiff üblich, dass sich alle einfach duzten.   
So wie er um mein Wohl besorgt war, kam ich mir nicht wie eine Gefangene vor, was war ich auf diesem Schiff eigentlich? Gefangene, unfreiwilliger Gast?  
Egal, so wie ich hier behandelt wurde, war es wahrscheinlich allemal besser, als wie eine Gefangene behandelt zu werden.  
Jack sagte erst einmal nichts. Er hakte einfach seinen Arm in meinen und ging mit mir über das Schiff. Dieser Mann war einfach ein großes Rätsel und ich hatte in den letzten Tagen das Gefühl bekommen, dass er das nicht nur für mich war.  
Schließlich begann ich zu reden.  
„Captain Sparrow, was ist es nun eigentlich, was ihr einmal hattet und wiederhaben wollt?"  
Er schaute mich mit großen Augen an.   
„Warum fragst du das? Ach, es ist nur ein einfacher Kompass."   
Warum glaubte ich ihm das nur nicht?  
„Aber er muss doch etwas besonderes an sich haben, wenn ihr ihn braucht um etwas zu finden, das ihr haben wollt."  
„Man kann eben nicht ohne Kompass segeln, zumindest nicht zu einem ausgewählten Ziel."   
Das klang logisch, doch ich glaubte ihm immer noch nicht.   
„Schiff Ahoi, Schiff Ahoi!" rief der Ausguck plötzlich, Jack lies mich stehen und ging zu einem Schiff, das längs zu Pearl lag, er sprach mit dem Captain. Die Crew dieses Schiffes sah aus, als hätte sie den Teufel persönlich gesehen.  
Jack sah nicht so aus, als ob er den Captain dieses Schiffes ernst nehmen würde, er grinste nur und winkte ab.  
Jack kam noch einmal zu mir zurück.  
„Es gibt doch immer wieder verwirrte Menschen auf der See." sagte er.  
Irgendwie klang das aus Jacks Mund nicht überzeugend, war er nicht der verwirrteste von allen?   
„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du heute Abend mit mir zusammen essen würdest!"  
Ich war erstaunt, doch ich stimmte zu. Er verabschiedete sich und ging weg. Doch er drehte sich noch einmal um.  
„Übrigens, nenn mich doch einfach Jack, wir wollen mal nicht so auf dem Captain herumreiten." Dabei grinste er und ging dann endgültig.  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich damit, aufs Meer hinaus zu schauen. Mir fiel auf, dass mich einige der Crewmitglieder komisch angrinsten, welche Hintergedanken hatten sie bloß?  
Gegen Abend kam Jack zu mir, um mich zum Essen abzuholen, er schien sich endlich mal gebadet zu haben, denn er sah mal etwas „gepflegter" aus und roch nicht mehr nur nach Rum.   
Für ein Piratenschiff war der Tisch sehr schick gedeckt und es gab auch nur das beste Essen.  
Jack machte auf mich heute Abend einen sehr ernsten Eindruck, ja, er benahm sich sogar sehr gut, richtig Gentleman-like.  
Er lud mich ein, noch ein bisschen mit ihm an Deck spazieren zu gehen.  
Er schaute aufs Meer hinaus und sah beunruhigt aus.  
„Jack, was ist los, ist der große Captain etwa beunruhigt??" Es verwunderte mich selbst, dass ich ihm eine solche Frage stellte.  
„Wenn ich auf das Meer hinausschaue spüre ich die Freiheit, das ist auch das, was die Black Pearl ausmacht, sie ist die Freiheit."  
„Und warum siehst du dann so beunruhigt aus?"  
„Ich habe dir nicht alles über diesen Kompass gesagt, den Norrington hat. Er zeigt dem, der ihn trägt die Richtung, in die er wirklich will. Wenn Norrington das herausgefunden hat, könnte er uns schon sehr nah auf den Fersen sein. Und das ist das, was mich nachdenklich stimmt. Das einzige was er wirklich will ist uns alle hier an Bord am Galgen zu sehen."   
Plötzlich fing er wieder an zu grinsen.  
„Rum?"  
Ich verstand erst nicht, bis er mir eine Flasche Rum vor die Nase hielt, wo auch immer er diese jetzt her hatte. Ich fragte ihn aber erst noch   
„Und das ist es was den großen Captain Sparrow beunruhigt?"  
„Beunruhigt? Ich bin doch nicht beunruhigt…."   
„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt…."  
„Was soll ich denn gesagt haben. Egal, Ladies first!"  
Und er hielt mir wieder die Flasche Rum vor die Nase. Ich trank einen Schluck und er grinste mich dabei breit an. Wir unterhielten uns über belanglose Dinge. Dabei gingen wir noch ein wenig über das Deck. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich hier beobachtet, ich wusste auch nicht warum.

**Jack **

Während Jack mit Florance so über das Deck ging legte er seinen Arm um sie, es schien sie nicht zu stören, oder sie hatte schon zu viel Rum getrunken. Sie hatte jedenfalls eine ausgelassene Stimmung erreicht. Sie nahm Jack die Flasche Rum aus der Hand, schaute sie sich an und sang  
„Yo Ho, Yo Ho, drink up my hearties, Yo Ho…"  
Danach trank sie den letzten Schluck aus der Flasche. Jack musste grinsen, woher kannte so ein Mädchen nur dieses Lied. Sie blieben vorne auf dem Bug des Schiffes stehen. Florance schaute in den klaren Himmel.  
„Ein Stern für jeden von uns…."  
Jack schaute ihr in die Augen, sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie ging einen Schritt auf Jack zu, sie hatte mittlerweile nun auch schon dieses Rum-Grinsen. Jack lächelte sie an und küsste sie.  
Florance schien es zu gefallen, denn sie tat nichts dagegen. Doch plötzlich schaute Florance auf.  
„Nebel!" sagte sie leise und etwas verwundert „wo kommt der denn jetzt her?"  
Jack wusste erst nicht, was sie meinte, doch dann schaute er in den Himmel, kein Stern war mehr zu sehen, der Nebel war so dicht, dass man das Heck der Pearl nur noch erahnen konnte.  
Jack musste sofort an den Captain des Handelsschiffes denken, dem er kein Wort geglaubt hatte. Er schaute aufs Meer hinaus, nichts war zu erkennen, nur eine leichte Wasserbewegung.  
Florance schaute auch aufs mehr. Plötzlich sahen die beiden in der Ferne etwas ausleuchten. Jack wusste sofort, es war eine Explosion, sie befanden sich mitten auf See. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt war ein Schiff explodiert.  
Jack überlegte kurz, es könnte gefährlich werden, wenn das, was der Captain zu ihm gesagt hat, stimmte.  
Florance schien nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe zu sein. Jack beschloss, dass er sie lieber in ihre Koje schicken sollte, eher gesagt bringen, denn er hatte die Vermutung, und dabei konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, dass sie den Weg wohl nicht mehr alleine finden würde. Er legte wieder den Arm um sie. Sie gingen immer weiter in Richtung ihrer Koje. Dort legte sie sich in voller Montur hin und schlief sofort ein. Jack deckte sie zu. Er strich ihr noch einmal über die Wange. Sie sah so friedlich aus.  
Ganz im Gegenteil zu dem , was nun auf sie alle zukommen könnte. Er schaute sich kurz um, ob sie auch keiner aus der Crew beobachtet haben könnte.  
Dann ging er zu der Kajüte von Bloody Bill, um ihn zu wecken.  
„Bill, wir müssen segeln!"  
Bill wurde gerade erst wach.  
„Was, wieso mitten in der Nacht segeln? Du hast doch schon wieder zu viel Rum getrunken."  
„Mister Farraday, wäret ihr wohl so nett und würdet den Befehlen eures Captains folgen?"  
Bill sah Jack verwirrt an.  
„Jetzt erheb schon deinen zarten Körper und komm an Deck, Bill!" befahl Jack.  
Bill ging mit ihm nach oben, Jack erzählte ihm, was er gesehen hatte und Bill rief den Rest der Crew zusammen, nur Shay war nirgends zu finden.  
Sie segelten los, immer in Richtung der brennenden Überreste de Schiffes, das Jack gesehen hatte.  
Als sie ankamen schaute Jack über das Wasser, ob noch Überlebende zu finden waren.  
Dann sah er sie, im Wasser schwammen Norrington, die kleine Lady und Norringtons Lakai.  
Jack musste sofort an seinen Kompass denken, ob Norrington ihn wohl noch hatte, oder ob er nun für immer in den Tiefen des Meeres verloren war. Er befahl einigen aus der Crew ihnen an Bord zu helfen, auch wenn er sie lieber hätte ertrinken lasse, doch sein Kompass war ihm wichtiger, als das Hochgefühl, Norrington als Wasserleiche zu sehen.

**Alexis **

Als es näher kam, traute ich meinen Augen kaum:  
Es war die Black Pearl, aber in diesem Augenblick war mir das völlig egal.  
James und Gillette schienen genauso zu denken und als die Pearl nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt war, schwammen wir auf die Bordwand zu, an der ein Kletternetz befestigt war.  
Völlig erschöpft wurden wir von der Besatzung der Black Pearl an Bord gehievt und als ich schwer atmend an Deck stand, konnte ich es kaum glauben, dass ich schon wieder auf diesem verwahrlosten Kahn war. Sofort kam Sparrow angetorkelt wie immer und grinste breit.  
„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Wie schön, dass ihr uns mal wieder beehrt, Lady…und ihr habt diesmal noch jemand mitgebracht…"  
Am liebsten wäre ich Sparrow ins Gesicht gesprungen, aber ich wusste ja, dass das nichts bringen würde.  
„Commodore…wie schön, dass ich euch endlich mal auf der Pearl begrüßen kann."   
James erwiderte nichts. Er war noch viel zu geschockt. Schließlich hatte er gerade seine Mannschaft und die Dauntless verloren.  
Als James ihn immer noch ignorierte, fuhr Sparrow mit seinem Selbstgespräch fort.  
„Mmmmhhhh, na wenn ihr nich mit mir reden wollt, dann bleibt mir halt nichts anderes übrig…ins Loch mit ihnen!"  
Die Mannschaft der Pearl stimmte fröhlich zu.  
„Och nein….nicht schon wieder!" entfuhr es mir, aber bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde ich schon wieder an beiden Armen gepackt. Ich riss mich aber los und sah Jack an.  
„Ja ja, schon gut…ich finde den Weg mittlerweile schon alleine…"   
Gillette wollte sich uns ebenfalls anschließen, aber ihn hielt Jack zurück.  
„Halt, Freundchen! Du nich...Du wirst uns erzählen, was mit der schicken Dauntless passiert is..."   
James und ich wurden nach unten gebracht und ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass ich schon wieder in diesem Loch saß.  
Wir waren beide total durchnässt und langsam stieg die Kälte in mir hoch. Ich begann zu zittern und James sprach immer noch kein Wort. Es tat mir unendlich Leid ihn so zu sehen, also legte ich tröstend meine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Es war nicht eure Schuld, James. Ihr hättet nichts tun können..."  
Nun sah James mich an und er ich konnte seinen Blick nicht wirklich deuten.  
„Nein, ihr habt Recht. Es war nicht meine Schuld... Kann es auch nicht sein, weil es eure Schuld ist..." Er sprach ganz ruhig und leise, aber ich glaubte, meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.  
„Wie bitte? Ich muss mich wohl verhört haben!" Empörte ich mich.  
„Nein, habt ihr nicht. Dank euch und euerm Freund William Turner konnte die Piratin entfliehen und..."  
„Oh ja, natürlich. Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Es ist alles meine Schuld! Es ist auch meine Schuld gewesen, dass der Sommer letztes Jahr so verregnet war!"   
„Nun, wäret ihr nicht mitten in der Nacht durch Port Royal spaziert, hätte die Piratin euch nicht entführt und ich hätte eurem Vater nicht den Gefallen tun müssen, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen um euch zu befreien und ergo würde die Dauntless jetzt nicht auf dem Grund des Meeres liegen sondern immer noch auf der Reede vor Port Royal", erwiderte er verärgert.   
„Oh ja Verzeihung...Sollte ich vielleicht lieber vor euch auf die Knie fallen um euch für meine Rettung zu danken? Glaubt ihr, diese Entführung war ein Vergnügen für mich? Ich habe ziemlich viel Zeit hier in diesem Loch verbringen müssen und das war wirklich mehr als unangenehm, das kann ich euch sagen!"  
Ich war so furchtbar wütend, dass ich am liebsten etwas zerschlagen hätte. Aber auf der Pearl und vor allem hier gab es diese Möglichkeit nicht.  
„Was habt ihr eigentlich so spät noch in Port Royal gemacht?" fragte James dann und ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, was er mit dieser Frage bezweckte.  
„Ich war spazieren. Ist das jetzt etwa verboten?" antwortete ich sarkastisch und machte ihn damit nur noch wütender.  
„Ihr wagt es mich in dieser Sache auch noch anzulügen?" fuhr er mich an und verwirrte mich völlig.  
„Was? Wieso denn? Ich verstehe nicht..."  
„Oh doch, ich denke ihr versteht sehr wohl. Eure Zofe hat mir nämlich etwas anderes berichtet, als wir auf der Dauntless waren. Ihr wart in einer Bar, um etwas zu trinken und euch zu vergnügen..."  
So wie er das sagte, hörte es sich wirklich ziemlich verwerflich an, aber ich war immer noch sauer. Er ging einfach zu weit. Trauer um die Dauntless hin und oder her, das wollte ich mir nicht bieten lassen.  
„Oh und ist das jetzt etwa verboten? Ich denke, ich kann mich aufhalten wo ich will, wann ich will und mit wem ich will! Und wenn euch das nicht passt, dann solltet ihr euch besser eine andere zum heiraten suchen...!"   
Gerade als die Worte meine Lippen verließen, erstarrte ich. Wie konnte mir das nur rausrutschen? Am liebsten wäre ich zwischen den Planken der Pearl im Meer verschwunden.  
James sah mich ebenso sprachlos und etwas verwirrt an.  
Mein Ärger war mittlerweile verraucht. Ich spürte wie mir heiß und kalt wurde und ich vor Scham rot anlief. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, wäre ich weggelaufen, aber wir waren ja eingesperrt. Verfluchter Jack Sparrow!  
Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als mich wegzudrehen, weil ich James wirklich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte.  
Da ich eh schon dreckig und nass war, setzte ich mich in eine Ecke möglichst weit von James entfernt und wartete darauf, dass er den nächsten Schritt machte.  
Zum Glück konnte ich eins ziemlich gut: Stur sein...  
James lief hin und her und schien nachzudenken. Ich fragte mich, was es da noch viel zu überlegen gab und sein hin und hergetigere machte mich wahnsinnig.  
Also konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen.  
"Würdet ihr bitte aufhören hier auf und ab zu gehen? Das macht mich wahnsinnig!"  
Er sah mich und blieb kurz stehen, dann ging er weiter und meinte mir mit einem ironischen Zitat von mir antworten zu müssen.  
„Oh und ist das jetzt etwa verboten? Ich denke, ich kann mich aufhalten wo ich will, wann ich will und mit wem ich will...und tun und lassen was ich will!"  
Ich schlug hoffnungslos die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und knurrte ärgerlich.  
"Grrrrrrr..."  
Daraufhin schwieg ich und er tigerte weiter durch die enge Zelle, wahrscheinlich um mich zu provozieren.  
Als ich nicht mehr darauf einging, blieb er nach einer Weile wieder vor mir stehen.  
"Alexis?"  
Ich sah nur ärgerlich auf, sagte aber nichts.  
"Wollt ihr nichts mehr dazu sagen?"  
"Was wozu sagen?"  
"Na zu dem, was ihr vorhin gesagt habt..."  
Ich überlegte kurz.  
"Nö."  
"Alexis!"  
Ich reagierte einfach nicht.  
"Alexis?"  
Er setzte sich zu mir.  
"Ihr...ihr wisst von...ich meine, ihr wisst von meinen Absichten?"  
Der Verlauf, den diese Unterhaltung nun nahm, machte mich nervös.  
"Mein Vater hat es mir erzählt in der Nacht als ich entführt wurde..."  
"Und wieso habt ihr nichts gesagt?" fragte er schon fast vorwurfsvoll.  
Irritiert sah ich ihn an.  
"Ich? Was? Wieso? Wann denn?"  
Das schien nun auch ihm einzuleuchten. Hätte ich denn auch zum Beispiel mitten in der Schlägerei sagen sollen: Schön euch hier zu treffen...und übrigens ich hab gehört, ihr wollt mich heiraten...?  
Auch ihm schien das Ganze nun unangenehm zu werden und er starrte auf den Boden, als gäbe es dort etwas Hochinteressantes zu entdecken.  
"Ihr habt wohl recht", meinte er dann nur. "Und was würdet ihr nun dazu sagen?"  
Ich verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht. Wenn er mochte, warum sagte er das dann einfach nicht. Dieses undurchsichtige Hin und Her machte mich genauso wahnsinnig, wie sein auf und ab Gelaufe, wenn er nervös war oder nachdenken musste.  
"Himmel!" fuhr ich an. "Könntet ihr bitte damit aufhören?"   
Jetzt hatte ich ihn völlig verwirrt.  
"Bitte? Womit denn?"  
"Na mit dieser Unterhaltung! Das macht mich ganz verrückt, dieses hin und her! Worauf wollt ihr eine Antwort? Darauf was ich sagen würde, wenn ihr es endlich zustande bringen würdet, mich zu fragen, ob ich euch heiraten würde?"   
Irgendwie wirkte er etwas überrascht und nickte nur leicht.   
"Bitte! Ihr wollt eine Antwort? Hier habt ihr eure Antwort!"   
Und damit ergriff ich die Initiative. Eigentlich war das, was ich nun tat, völlig anstandslos, aber ich konnte nicht anders.  
Ich packte ihm am Kragen seines Hemdes, zog ihn zu mir und küsste ihn. Da er sich nicht dagegen wehrte, schien es ihm wohl ganz recht zu sein und er erwiderte meinen Kuss.  
Als ich mich wieder von ihm trennte, sah ich ihn herausfordernd an.  
"Zufrieden?"   
"Nein...noch nicht ganz."  
Und nun zog er mich an sich und küsste mich noch einmal innig und zärtlich.  
Daran konnte man sich gewöhnen, dachte ich und er sah mich schmunzelnd an.  
"Wie viel Zeit habt ihr hier unten verbracht?" wollte er dann wissen.  
"Keine Ahnung... aber auf jeden Fall ist diesmal die Gesellschaft um einiges besser und unterhaltsamer als beim letzten Mal...", grinste ich.  
"Wer sagt denn, dass meine Gesellschaft unterhaltsam ist?"  
"Ich... aber leider bin ich nicht sehr unterhaltsam, wenn ich in so einem Drecksloch sitzen muss!"  
Er sah mich mit einem schelmischen Blitzen an.  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich mich mit euch nur unterhalten will...?"  
Ich tat empört und stieß ihn leicht von mir weg.  
"James Norrington! Ich muss doch sehr bitten..."  
Dann aber musste ich lachen und ließ mich noch einmal von ihm küssen.  
"Na, was haben wir denn da?" hörte ich plötzlich die Stimme von Shanias Vater und erschrocken sah ich ihn an.  
"Der Captain will euch an Deck sehen", fuhr er dann fort.  
Wir wurden an Deck gebracht und Jack Sparrow musterte uns kritisch. Keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte, aber er war wohl mal wieder betrunken...wie immer eigentlich und Gillette hatte ihm wohl erzählt, was er wissen wollte.  
Wäre ja auch dumm genug gewesen, die Hydra nicht zu erwähnen, denn genau wie wohl auch Gillette hatte ich wenig Lust noch einmal von einem sinkenden Schiff zu springen.  
Shanias Vater trat zu Jack.  
"Da sind die Turteltäubchen..."   
Sparrow sah ihn etwas irritiert an, ging aber nicht darauf ein, während Will, Shania und Florance ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnten.  
Wütend sah ich sie an, sagte aber nichts. Shania stellte sich neben uns, scheinbar um uns zu bewachen und Jack stellte seine Crew vor.  
"...und das ist Shanias Vater und meine rechte Hand: Bloody Bill!"  
Jetzt konnte ich mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und sah Shania mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Bloody Bill ist euer Vater? Und wer ist eure Mutter? Bloody Mary?"  
Zum Glück kam der Witz an und ich wurde nicht gleich über die Planke geschickt.   
Allerdings wusste Shania sich auch zu wehren.  
"Sehr witzig, Prinzessin", grinste sie. "Aber ich dachte, du wärst schon die Königin der grausamsten Namen, Symphony..."   
Sie betonte meinen Namen und dehnte ihn extrem lang. Ich bemühte mich gleichgültig zu erscheinen, aber sie wusste schon, dass sie mich damit immer ärgern konnte.  
James fand das wohl gar nicht amüsant und als Shania ihm am Arm packte, um uns wieder unter Deck zu bringen, zog er ihn weg und sah sie von oben herab an.   
"Nehmt eure dreckigen Finger von mir, Piratenflittchen", fuhr er sie an und bevor sie irgendetwas erwidern konnte, baute sich schon ihr Vater vor James auf.  
"Was hast du da gerade zu meiner Tochter gesagt, du mieser, kleiner Schnösel? Deine Uniform hilft dir hier nichts, also pass besser auf, was du sagst!"   
"Ich denke, ich habe nichts gesagt, was sie nicht schon oft genug gehört hat", meinte James selbstgefällig und ging damit zu weit.  
Bevor irgendjemand eingreifen konnte, hatte Bloody Bill schon ausgeholt und James mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht zu Boden geschickt.  
"Oh mein Gott!" entfuhr es mir und Gillette, der ebenfalls herbeigeeilt kam, und ich knieten neben ihm auf den Planken.  
James wälzte sich blutend auf dem Boden auf dem Boden und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und er war halb bewusstlos.  
Die Mannschaft der Pearl lachte nur und das war nun für mich zu viel. Ich drehte mich um und griff nach dem Degen einer der Männer, der nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte.  
Der Erste, der reagierte war Jack Sparrow und mit ihm kreuzte ich die Klingen. Er deutete seinen Männern nicht einzugreifen und grinste nur.  
"Haltet ihr es für klug die Klinge mit einem Piraten zu kreuzen, Lady?"  
Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
"Habt ihr etwa Angst, dass ich euch etwas tun könnte und ihr euch lächerlich macht?" gab ich zurück.  
"Nö, ich hab nur Angst, dass ihr euch verletzen könntet..."  
Genug geredet dachte ich und griff ihn an. Zuerst wich er nur aus, aber als er sah, dass er so nicht weiterkam, ging er ebenfalls zum Angriff über. Ich parierte seine Attacke und er sah ich erstaunt an. Scheinbar hatte er mich maßlos unterschätzt und das wurde ihm nun ebenfalls klar. Eine Weile bewegten wir uns fechtend über das Deck, aber es war mehr ein Showkampf, da wir beide nicht ernst machten. Er wollte wohl nur ausloten, wie gut ich wirklich war und den Gefallen wollte ich ihm nicht tun. Ich merkte, dass er unvorsichtig wurde und lenkte den Kampf dorthin, wo ich eigentlich hinwollte. Dann deutete ich eine erneute Attacke an, die ich aber abbrach, als er parieren wollte und das versetzte mich in die Lage ihm seinen Degen durch eine geschickte Bewegung aus der Hand zu schlagen. Sein Degen flog im hohen Bogen über Bord und erschrocken sah er ihm nach.  
Als er merkte, dass ich die Spitze meines Degens auf sein Herz gerichtet hatte, hob er die Hände.  
Scheinbar war er sprachlos, fand aber dann doch ein paar Worte.  
"Wer hat euch fechten beigebracht? Und dann auch noch mit so einem miesen Trick?"   
"Der Fechtmeister am Hof des Königs", gab ich etwas außer Atem zurück.  
"Ihr solltet niemals eine Lady unterschätzen, Mister Sparrow!"  
Er nickte nachdenklich.  
"Erstens heißt es Captain Jack Sparrow... und ja da habt ihr wohl Recht..."  
Eigentlich hatte ich es gar nicht auf Sparrow abgesehen und deswegen führte ich nun mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung den Degen an die Kehle von Bloody Bill, der neben mir gestanden hatte.  
Der bekam große Augen und ich sah ihn scharf an.  
"Und wenn ihr noch einmal Hand an Commodore Norrington legt, werdet ihr nicht so einfach damit davon kommen", meinte ich gefährlich ruhig zu ihm.  
Bloody Bill blickte zu Sparrow, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, aber nicht eingriff.  
Ich dagegen wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde hier noch gegen zwanzig andere Piraten zu kämpfen. Schließlich war es ihr Schiff und daher senkte ich den Degen und gab ihm mit einer geschickten Bewegung seinem Besitzer zurück.  
"Das wollte ich nur klarstellen", erklärte ich dann und kümmerte mich wieder um James, der mittlerweile saß und das Ende des Schauspiels ebenfalls beobachtet hatte.

**Shania**

Ich blieb genauso gelassen wie Jack, als Alex meinem Vater den Degen an die Kehle hielt. Sie hatte ihre Worte nicht ernst gemeint, das sah ich ihr an. Schließlich befand sie sich mitten unter einem Haufen Piraten, die allesamt das Wort Skrupel nicht in ihrem Wortschatz hatten. Sie hatte einfach nur zeigen wollen, dass sie nicht das hilflose kleine verwöhnte Prinzesschen war, für die sie meisten ohne Zweifel hielten. Und das war ihr eindrucksvoll gelungen und ich kam nicht umhin ihr ein wenig Respekt zu zollen. Trotzdem hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, das die Show nun beendet war.  
Ich kannte den Piraten in meinem Vater einfach zu gut und dass er im Moment leicht reizbar war, hatte die Reaktion auf Norringtons Bemerkung gezeigt.  
Auch Will schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben wie ich und sah stirnrunzelnd zu meinem Vater. Seit ich ihm unsere Familiengeschichte erzählt hatte, wusste er um das angespannte Verhältnis meines Vaters zur Royal Navy.  
Als ich weiter zu Jack sah, grinste der mich breit an. Wahrscheinlich ahnte er ebenfalls was gleich passieren würde und zur Vorsicht legte ich meine Hand um den Griff meines Dolches. Hoffentlich musste ich ihn nicht einsetzen.  
Als Norrington sich mit Alex Hilfe mühsam hochrappelte, maß mein Vater ihn mit düsteren Blicken.  
Der Commodore wischte sich mit einer Hand das Blut aus dem Gesicht und erwiderte den Blick meines Vaters nicht minder düster.  
„Das war ein tätlicher Angriff auf einen Angehörigen des Militärs", fauchte er. „Dafür werdet Ihr hängen!"  
Mein Vater schnaubte nur verächtlich und gab einem unserer Männer einen heimlichen Wink. Dieser ergriff Alex am Arm und zog sie von Norrington weg. Als sie sich dagegen wehren wollte trat ich schnell dazu und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Das hättest du besser nicht tun sollen", meinte ich nur und sie sah mich fragend an.  
„Was willst du damit sagen?"  
„Eigentlich nur das mein Vater stinksauer ist... und glaub mir, wenn er das ist, sollte man am besten ganz weit weg sein. Am besten am anderen Ende der Welt... ganz besonders wenn man Angehöriger der Royal Navy ist."  
„Du willst mir nur Angst machen", versuchte sie ihre aufkommende Unsicherheit zu überspielen.  
„Ich wäre froh, wenn es so wäre", gab ich zurück und sah sie ernst an.  
„Was geschieht jetzt?"  
„Nichts, was einer von uns beiden noch aufhalten könnte", erklärte ich und gab meiner Stimme extra einen unheilvollen Klang. „Verabschiede dich schon mal von dem Norri den du kennst."  
Zugegeben, das war jetzt ein wenig dick aufgetragen, denn ich glaubte nicht, dass mein Vater Norrington etwas antun würde... na ja... zumindest nichts tödliches, aber wirklich sicher war ich mir nicht. Und es konnte nicht schaden, dass Alex etwas von ihrer Selbstsicherheit und Überheblichkeit, die sie gerade gezeigt hatte, einbüßte. Immerhin befand sie sich auf einem Piratenschiff.  
Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie Norrington und zufrieden stellte ich fest, dass etwas von ihrer Selbstsicherheit bröckelte.  
Ich fasste den Dolch etwas fester und wandte mich nun auch der Szene zu, die sich vor uns abspielte.

**Bill   
**  
Das war zu viel, selbst für ihn. Was glaubte dieses eingebildete Prinzesschen eigentlich wer sie war. Zugegeben, sie war gut im Fechten, aber die letzte Aktion hätte nicht sein müssen.   
Natürlich war Bill sich darüber im klaren, dass er nur einen Vorwand suchte, doch das war ihm egal.  
Seit sie Norrington an Bord gezogen hatten brodelte es in ihm. Denn Norrington verkörperte all das, was er hasste und verabscheute. Die Royal Navy.  
Als er sah, dass Alex in Sicherheit gebracht worden war, stürzte er sich blind vor Wut und Hass auf den Commodore.  
Dieser sprang vollkommen überrascht einen Schritt nach hinten, doch es nutze ihm nicht viel.  
Bills Hand schoss vor und schloss sich um seine Kehle. Mühelos hob der große Pirat ihn hoch und Norrington fand sich plötzlich einen knappen Meter über dem Boden wieder.  
Zuerst wehrte er sich noch heftigst gegen den Griff, der zum Glück nicht so feste war, dass er ihm die Luft abschnürte. Aber als er in Bills Augen sah, gab er es auf. Er spürte, dass es hier nicht um ihn ging, sondern um etwas anderes... etwas das Bills Verstand einfach ausgeschaltet hatte.  
„Bitte", versuchte er es deshalb anders. „Hört mir zu, ich..."  
„Maul halten", donnerte Bill und nagelte ihn an den nächsten Mast.  
„Aber..."  
„Ich sagte: Maul halten!" Bill holte aus und seine Faust landete mit voller Wucht in Norringtons Gesicht.  
Selbst das Besatzungsmitglied, das am weitesten entfernt stand konnte die Nase brechen hören.   
Norrington schrie vor Schmerz auf.  
„Ja, schrei du nur", höhnte Bill. „Das ist gar nichts gegen den Schmerz, den du mir bereitet hast."  
„Wenn ich deine Tochter beleidigt habe, dann tut es mir leid", versuchte Norrington noch etwas zu retten.  
„Ich rede nicht von meiner Tochter." Bill wurde etwas ruhiger und nahm seine Hand von der Kehle des Commodore. Dieser wollte erleichtert aufatmen, doch kam er nicht dazu.  
Blitzschnell riss Bill ihm einen Arm auf den Rücken und verdrehte ihn soweit, dass Norrington wieder vor Schmerz aufstöhnte.  
„Ich rede davon, dass du und dein schmieriger Verein mir das genommen habt, was mir am wichtigsten im Leben war."  
Norrington bemühte sich ruhig zu atmen. Er beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um die Schmerzen in seinem Arm etwas erträglicher zu machen. Dabei fiel ihm etwas ein. Er hing in Bills Armen zwar wie in einem Schraubstock, aber wenn er es geschickt anstellte könnte er vielleicht an das kleine Messer kommen, das er für alle Fälle immer in seinem Stiefel bei sich trug. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er es im Wasser nicht verloren hatte. Doch er musste Bill etwas hinhalten und das könnte schmerzhaft werden.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln und er begann seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
„Ach ja?" sagte er deshalb und versuchte so ironisch wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht dass euch Piratenpack irgendetwas heilig ist."  
„Dir wird die Ironie noch vergehen, Navy-Boy", erwiderte Bill und zog ein wenig an Norringtons Arm. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde ihn auskugeln.  
„Ich sage dir jetzt mal was... wenn sich euer Scheißverein auch mal um etwas anderes außer um sich selbst kümmern würde, wäre meine Frau – die Mutter meiner Tochter – noch am Leben und ich würde ein friedliches Leben irgendwo in Iowa führen. Wenn du glaubst, ich habe mir dieses Leben ausgesucht, irrst du dich gewaltig. Aber ich führe dieses Leben nun mal und glaube ja nicht, dass ich noch irgendwelche Skrupel habe, jetzt wo mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat?"  
Während Bill geredet hatte, war es Norrington gelungen mit der freien Hand in seinen Stiefel zu greifen. Seine Finger wollten sich um den Griff des Messers schließen, doch sie griffen ins Leere.  
Dafür spürte er plötzlich etwas kaltes an seiner Kehle.  
„Glaubst du ich kenne eure Tricks nicht? Nenne mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht auf der Stelle töten soll."  
Norrington spürte, dass Bill es ernst meinte und er wurde blass.  
„Ich höre", raunte ihm der Pirat ins Ohr und unterstrich seine Worte, indem er Norringtons Hals leicht einritzte.  
Der Commodore überlegte fieberhaft, was er nun machen könnte, als er von unerwarteter Seite Hilfe bekam. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Shania   
**  
Als ich sah, wie mein Vater dem Commodore das Messer an den Hals hielt, wusste ich, dass jetzt irgendetwas geschehen musste. Nicht nur ich war erschrocken über meinen Vater. Auch der Rest der Crew starrte gebannt auf die bizarre Szene und wahrscheinlich würde keiner von ihnen einschreiten.  
Auch Jack machte keine Anstalten etwas zu tun, sondern grinste nur vor sich hin.  
Ich packte meinen Dolch noch fester und sprang nach vorne.  
„Vater, nein!"  
Als er meine Stimme hörte sah er auf und ich taumelte erschrocken einen Schritt nach hinten, als ich sah, wie viel Hass und Schmerz sich in seinem Blick widerspiegelte.  
Ich atmete tief durch und ging wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Vater, bitte. Tu es nicht... er hat nichts damit zu tun."  
„Er ist ein verdammtes Navyschwein", gab mein Vater zurück und seine Stimme war ganz rau.  
„Ja, aber er war es nicht, der Mutter getötet hat. Schon vergessen? Ihre Mörder verrotten irgendwo auf dem Meeresgrund. Du hast ihren Tod schon gerächt. Vater, bitte... zwing mich nicht den Dolch zu benutzen."  
Ich sah, wie es in ihm arbeitete, aber er ließ Norrington nicht los.  
„Vater, was hast du davon, wenn du ihn umbringst? Ode wenn du ihm sämtliche Knochen brichst? Macht das Mutter wieder lebendig? Fühlst du dich dann besser? Verdammt, Bill... schalte endlich deinen Verstand wieder ein!" Die letzten Worte schleuderte ich ihm ins Gesicht und scheinbar brachte ihn der Umstand, dass ich ihn mit seinem Vornamen anredete, wieder zur Vernunft.  
„Und ich will nie wieder hören, dass dein Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat", war ich noch nicht fertig. „Was ist denn mit mir? Ich bin deine Tochter, verdammt! Wenn ich so etwas noch einmal höre, dann werde ich – und das schwöre ich bei Gott – meinen Dolch doch noch in irgendjemandes Herz rammen und dann bin ich das, was du nie wolltest. Nämlich ein skrupelloser Pirat."  
Ich hörte, wie das Messer auf die Planken schlug und mein Vater Norrington aus seinem Griff entließ. Er stand mit hängenden Schultern da und dort, wo vorher noch Hass gewesen war, war nur noch Schmerz. Er sah mich noch eine Minute lang an und flüchtete dann unter Deck.   
Ein allgemeines Aufatmen ging durch die Crew und Jack kam torkelnd, wie immer, auf mich zu.  
„Das hast du gut gemacht, Kleine", grinste er und legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern.  
„Oh, Jack", fing ich an zu schluchzen und sah ihn aus tränenverschleierten Augen an. „So hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt."  
„Der wird schon wieder", meinte er und schob mich plötzlich von sich, direkt in Wills Arme.  
„Ugh", meinte er. „Nimm du sie... Weinende Frauen... ugh... ah... Hilfe!" Er taumelte davon und wir sahen ihm alle ein wenig verwundert nach.   
„Ach ja...", er drehte sich noch einmal um und wedelte mit der Hand Richtung Alex und Norrington. „Ins Loch mit ihnen!"   
Alex wollte schon protestieren, doch Jack kam ihr zuvor indem er das Gesicht verzog. „Oder halt, besser doch nicht. Sonst tun die noch unanständige Dinge... Und auf der Pearl werden nur unanständige Dinge getan, wenn ich, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, daran beteiligt bin. Klar soweit?" Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte er Florance zu, die prompt rot anlief. Damit torkelte er endgültig davon.  
Ich löste mich aus Wills Armen und er sah mich besorgt an.  
„Geht's?"  
„Ja, ja. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Alex reden, wegen der ganzen Sache hier und so... wir werden ja jetzt ne Weile zusammen unterwegs sein. Da wäre es nicht gut, wenn hier noch mehr dicke Luft herrscht."  
„Aber..."  
„Kein Aber... erzähl ihr meinetwegen auch meine Geschichte... mir egal... aber rede mit ihr."  
Widerwillig folgte er mir zu Alex, die sich um Norrington kümmerte.  
„Alex?"  
Als sie sah, wer sie da ansprach, sah sie ihn kühl an.  
„Ich hab keine Zeit."  
„Doch, die hast du", mischte ich mich ein und brachte ein Grinsen zustande. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn."   
Alex musterte mich misstrauisch.  
„Keine Angst, ich hab ihn nicht gerettet, um ihn kurz danach selbst zu erledigen. Und wenn es dich beruhigt, ich steh nicht auf Navyschwei... äh... Navy-Boys, okay?"  
"Du kannst ihr vertrauen", bestätigte Will.  
„Na schön", gab sie nach. „Und ich hoffe du hast eine gute Erklärung parat..."  
Ich setzte mich neben Norrington, der den Kopf an die Reling gelehnt hatte und seinen Arm massierte.  
Er musterte mich und rang sich schließlich zu ein paar Worten durch.  
„Ich schätze, ich muss mich bei Euch bedanken..."  
„Musst du nicht, ich hab's nicht für dich getan", gab ich unwirsch zurück.  
„Dann erklärt mir wenigstens was die ganze Sache gerade sollte..."  
„Ich wüsste nicht wieso. Es reicht, dass du weißt, dass deine ach so tolle Navy nie da ist wenn man sie wirklich mal braucht."   
Bevor Norrington darauf etwas erwidern konnte, sah ich meine Rettung in Form von Florance kommen.  
„Hey, Florance!" rief ich sie.  
„Was gibt's?"  
„Kannst du dich um den Navy-Boy kümmern? Ich will nach meinem Vater sehen."  
„Hm... na schön."  
Ich wollte mich schon auf den Weg machen, da hielt sie mich noch mal am Arm zurück.  
„Shay?"  
„Ja?"   
Sie zog mich ein Stück von Norrington weg, damit er uns nicht hören konnte.  
„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"   
„Klar, was gibt's denn?"  
„Na ja", sie druckste ein wenig herum. „Was hat Jack eigentlich damit gemeint? Ich meine dass er unanständige Dinge tut."  
„Keine Ahnung, er macht öfter solche Sprüche... allerdings, so wie er dich dabei angesehen hat..." grinste ich und sie wurde wieder rot.  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Och... nur so..." Sie musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ich sie in der Nacht zusammen mit Jack gesehen hatte.  
„Ach so. Du warst nicht zufällig letzte Nacht an Deck?"  
„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" Jetzt hatte sie mich aber neugierig gemacht. Konnte es sein, dass in der Nacht doch mehr zwischen ihr und Jack gelaufen war und sie jetzt wissen wollte, ob jemand etwas gesehen hatte?  
„Nur so", meinte sie und versuchte harmlos auszusehen.  
„So, so. Was wäre denn, wenn ich an Deck gewesen wäre?"  
„Nichts. Eigentlich wollte ich auch nur wissen, ob man solche Bemerkungen von Jack ernst nehmen kann", versuchte sie abzulenken und ich stieg darauf ein.  
„Na ja. Kommt drauf an, aber eigentlich nicht."  
„Aha."  
Obwohl sie mich jetzt doch schon ganz schön neugierig gemacht hatte, beließ ich es dabei und ließ Florance stehen um mich auf den Weg zu meinem Vater zu machen.

**Alexis **

Ich folgte Will in Richtung Bug und scheinbar wollte er nur außer Hörweite von James und Florance sein. Dann drehte er sich um und blieb vor mir stehen. Ich maß ihn nur mit einem abfälligen Blick und er atmete tief ein.  
„Alex, bevor du jetzt loslegst und mich zusammenstauchst, lass mich dir etwas erklären: Ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist, aber…"  
„Wütend?" unterbrach ich ihn ironisch. „Wie kommst du nur darauf, Will? Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass ich wütend bin? Sehe ich vielleicht so aus, als ob ich wütend wäre?"  
Will trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Scheinbar wusste er nicht so Recht was er antworten sollte. Oder besser gesagt: Er wusste nicht, welche Antwort ich hören wollte.  
„Oder verärgert?" meinte er dann vorsichtig.  
„Verärgert…aha", gab ich nur zurück.  
„Alex…", begann er wieder, aber ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Weißt du Will, wann ich wütend auf dich war?"  
Er traute sich nicht noch etwas zu antworten.   
„Wütend auf dich war ich, als du dieser Piratin geholfen hast zu fliehen, als du zugelassen hast, dass sie mich entführt hat und als du nicht auch nur einen Finger gerührt oder auch nur ein klitzekleines Wort gesagt hast, als dieses miese Gesindel mich in ihren dreckigen Käfig gesperrt hat…als du einfach nur daneben gestanden hast in der Kneipe auf Tortuga, mir nicht geholfen hast und anstatt mit uns zu fliehen, lieber mit diesen Wilden zurück auf ihr Schiff gegangen bist…das war so mies von der Will!"  
„Aber Norrington hätte mich gehängt…und würde mich immer noch gerne am Galgen sehen!"  
„James ist kein Unmensch, Will!"   
„Das sagst du! Zu dir ist er ja auch immer nett und charmant, weil er dir an die Wäsche will! Aber ich bin für ihn nur eine dreckige, kleine Made, die am besten zerquetscht werden sollte…wie kann ich ein kleiner Schmied es auch wagen, mit der Tochter des Governors befreundet zu sein?! Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach nur eifersüchtig, obwohl es dafür keinen Grund gibt und hat Angst, dass ich ihm seine kleine Trophäe streitig machen könnte…"  
Mittlerweile war unsere Unterhaltung so laut geworden, dass es sicher das ganze Schiff hören konnte…nur uns fiel das nicht auf.  
„Was redest du da, Will? Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst noch zu? Scheinbar nicht, denn sonst würdest du mal merken, was für einen Schwachsinn du von dir gibst. Und da fragst du mich auch noch, ob ich wütend oder verärgert bin… aber wenn du eine Antwort darauf willst:  
Ich bin nicht mehr wütend auf dich, Will. Ich bin einfach nur noch maßlos enttäuscht von dir.  
Ich dachte gerade du als mein Freund, würdest mir helfen und auch James, weil du schon lange weißt, wie gern ich ihn hab. Aber stattdessen denkst du nur an dich und wie sehr es dich stören würde, wenn James mir näher kommen würde. Du bist so ein Egoist!"  
„Ja, das sagt hier die Richtige!"  
„Weißt du, wie oft mir mein Vater vorgeworfen hat, dass es sich für mich nicht gehören würde, mit einem Schmied befreundet zu sein? Weißt du das? Und weißt du auch, wie oft ich dich verteidigt habe und zu unserer Freundschaft gestanden habe? Und was machst du? Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit, wo ich wirklich deine Hilfe gebraucht hätte, denkst du nur an dich und deine Genugtuung James bloßzustellen und lässt mich hängen.  
Weißt du was? Mittlerweile denke ich, dass mein Vater wahrscheinlich Recht hat: Du bist es gar nicht wert, dass ich immer zu dir halte und wenn das, wie du dich hier die ganze Zeit verhalten hast, deine Definition von Freundschaft ist, dann lege ich keinen Wert mehr auf deine Freundschaft! Dann will ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, Will!"  
Ich war so wütend, dass mir gar nicht auffiel, wie still Will geworden war und wie nachdenklich er mich angesehen hatte. Vielleicht hatten meine Worte ja doch etwas bei ihm bewegt, nur war ich viel zu aufgewühlt, um das zu bemerken.  
Auch übersah ich völlig, dass alle uns angestarrt hatten und nun krampfhaft versuchten unauffällig wieder ihrer eigentlichen Tätigkeit nachzugehen.  
Ich war so stocksauer, dass ich Will stehen ließ und tief durchatmend zum Bug ging.  
Dann fiel mir plötzlich James wieder ein und dass ich mich um ihn kümmern wollte. Also ging ich zurück zu ihm.

**Florance **

Wunderbar, Shay konnte, oder wollte mir wohl auch nicht sagen, was letzte Nacht vorgefallen war. Ich hätte es doch gern gewusst, vor allem, weil mich alle so blöd angrinsten und auch Jack solche Bemerkungen von sich gab.   
Na ja, jetzt musste ich mich erst mal um den Commodore kümmern. Bill hatte ihn wirklich hart getroffen. Neben mir stand ein Kerl aus der Crew.  
„Hol sauberes Wasser, damit wir die Wunden wenigstens auswaschen können und ein paar saubere Tücher, falls ihr so was an Bord habt."  
Er bewegte sich keinen Schritt und grinste mich nur dämlich an. Jetzt Platzte mir der Kragen. Mir war egal, was jetzt alle von mir dachten.  
„Jetzt beweg endlich deinen dreckigen Hintern, wer weiß, wie viel Einfluss ich auf euren Captain hab, sonst schickt er dich über die Planke!"  
Das war zwar nicht gerade Damenhaft, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Der Kerl setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und als er dabei an Jack vorbeiging, grinste ihn dieser nur schief an, danach schaute Jack zu mir. Ich schaute schnell weg, doch ich wusste, dass er mich immer noch beobachtete.  
Es war tatsächlich nur ein beobachten, keineswegs ein anstarren, als ich wieder zu ihm hin sah, sah ich, dass er sein schiefes Grinsen nicht mehr auf dem Gesicht hatte, sondern mich zart anlächelte.  
Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was letzte Nacht hier an Deck geschehen war!!!  
Als der Typ mit tatsächlich sauberem Wasser und Tüchern wiederkam widmete ich mich wieder Norrington.  
Ich wusch seine Wunden aus. Anscheinend hatte er den Blick zwischen Jack und mir bemerkt.   
„Irgendwann wird auch er am Galgen enden, und mit ihm seine Crew und alle, die ihn in irgendeiner Weise unterstützen!" Dabei funkelte er mich an.  
In mir kochte es, doch ich sagte erst einmal nichts.  
„Dieses dreckige Piratenpack…"  
Ich würde immer wütender und als ich seine aufgeplatzte Lippe säuberte, rutschte ich natürlich nur ganz aus Versehen aus und stieß mit meiner Hand gegen seine gebrochene Nase.  
Ihm war der Schmerz anzusehen und er wusste genau, was ich ihm damit sagen wollte. Danach sprachen wir kein Wort mehr miteinander.  
Ich wendete meinen Blick zu Alex und Will, die sich anscheinend stritten, denn Alex sah sehr übel gelaunt aus und wenn sie das war, dann war mit ihr nicht zu spaßen.  
Als ich mit Norrington fertig war, drehte ich mich um und wollte gehen, doch dann hielt Norrington mich am Arm fest und zog sich mich nah zu sich. Ich sah ein funkeln in seinen Augen. Leise, so, dass es niemand anderes hören konnte, und sehr streng sagte er zu mir  
„Der Galgen macht auch vor Frauen nicht Halt!"   
Als er mich los ließ stieß ich vor Wut die Schüssel mit dem Wasser um und nun saß er im Wasser. Ich musste schon ein wenig schmunzeln dabei.  
Sollte er mir doch auf einem Schiff voller Piraten mit dem Galgen drohen, mal sehen, wie weit er damit kommen würde.  
Jack musste lachen, er erkannte wohl, dass zwischen Norrington und mir keine Sympathie war.  
Als ich an ihm vorbei ging war da schon wieder dieser Blick.  
Ich musste unbedingt noch mal mit Shay sprechen, sie wusste irgendwas, sie wollte es mir nur nicht sagen!  
Doch bevor ich mich auf die Suche nach ihr begeben konnte, sah ich schon, wie Bloody Bill wiederkam, er sah immer noch wütend aus. Doch er versuchte die Wut zu unterdrücken. Jack schaute ihn ein wenig besorgt an. Bill setzte sich auf ein paar Kisten, die auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes standen. Ich ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte mich zu ihm.  
Er starrte geradeaus.  
„Manchmal glaub ich, er hat es verdient!" sagte ich, ich starrte auch geradeaus.  
„Es war falsch!", ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er mir antworten würde.  
„Ich hätte ihn einschüchtern dürfen, aber nicht so hart zuschlagen!"  
„Wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen." Dann saßen wir wieder eine Weile still nebeneinander. Ich baumelte ein wenig mit den Füßen.  
Plötzlich sah Bill mich von der Seite an.  
„Jack kann ein echt netter Kerl sein, wenn er nur will."  
Ich sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.  
„Ihm lag lange nicht mehr so viel an jemandem."  
Bill wusste anscheinend auch was, mal abwarten, ob er mir was erzählen würde.  
„Was meinst du, Bill." fragte ich ihn. Ich schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Als ich euch gestern Nacht gesehen habe, unten bei den Kojen…" jetzt wurde ich hellhörig. „Er war ja fast besorgt um dich!"  
„Bill, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich weiß nicht mehr, was letzte Nacht alles passiert ist, bitte behalte es für dich, aber sag mir, was du gesehen hast."  
Bill musste ein wenig schmunzeln.  
„Aha, so ist das alles, aber ich will dich mal nicht in Unkenntnis lassen. Alles was ich mitbekommen hab, war, dass Jack dich ins Bett gebracht hat." Er merkte, dass ich darüber etwas erschrocken war.  
„Keine Sorge, es ist nichts passiert. Er hat dich also ins Bett gebracht und zugedeckt."  
„Und weiter…"  
„Du weißt wohl wirklich nichts mehr, oder, du solltest mit dem Rum besser aufpassen!"  
Dabei grinste er mich an.  
„Nein, es war wirklich nichts mehr, es war nur, wie ich ihn so sah, wie er neben dir stand und dich anschaute, dieser Blick sagte alles bei ihm. Danach ging er zu mir, er dachte ich hätte geschlafen und nichts mitbekommen, und holte mich an Deck, weil er diese Explosion gesehen hatte. Danach weißt du ja alles."  
Oh wie gern hätte ich diesen Blick gesehen, wenn er sogar Bill aufgefallen ist.   
Plötzlich kam auch Jack zu uns.  
„Hey, Bill, du wirst doch nicht mit den jungen Damen anbändeln!" scherzte er.  
Er lächelte mich an, schließlich wusste er ja auch nicht, dass Bill ihn heute Nacht beobachtet hatte.  
Bill stand mit einem breiten Grinsen auf und ließ uns alleine.  
Jack saß nun neben mir. Irgendwie konnte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass er um mich besorgt gewesen war.  
„Fühlst du dich hier an Bord noch wohl, oder fehlt es dir an etwas?" fragte er. Ich lächelte ihn nur an, war das nicht Antwort genug?  
Er griff vorsichtig meine Hand mit seinen rauen Händen.  
Er sah mir tief in die Augen und plötzlich schaute er hinüber zu seiner Crew, zog seine Hand wider weg. Anscheinend wollte er ihren Respekt nicht dadurch verlieren, dass er auch mal Gefühle zeigte.   
„Entschuldige mich, ich hab noch zu tun!"  
Er stand auf und ging, was sollte das denn jetzt, dieser Kerl machte mich schon manchmal ein wenig verrückt.

**Shania **

Ich fand meinen Vater in unserer Koje. Er saß auf seinem Bett, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und seine Schultern bebten leicht.  
„Vater?" fragte ich vorsichtig und erhielt erst beim dritten Mal nachfragen eine Reaktion.  
Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich unglaublich müde an.  
Leise schloss ich die Tür und setzte mich, ihm gegenüber, auf mein Bett.  
Eine Weile starrten wir uns nur schweigend an, bis er ein freudloses Lächeln zustande brachte.  
„Na los... sag es schon."  
„Was?"   
„Dass ich ein kompletter Vollidiot bin."  
„Schön, dann brauche ich es dir ja gar nicht zu sagen... Vater! Warum hast du das getan?"  
„Das weißt du ganz genau!"  
„Verdammt, du wolltest ihn umbringen!"  
„Verteidigst du dieses Navyarschloch auch noch?" Er wurde schon wieder wütend.   
„Nein... Navy-Boy geht mir total am Arsch vorbei. Ich wollte dich nur vor einem großen Fehler bewahren."  
„Und was für einer wäre das gewesen?"  
„Du hättest einen Unschuldigen getötet. Verdammt, Vater! Hätte es denn nicht gereicht, wenn du ihn bloß eingeschüchtert hättest, anstatt ihn halb tot zu prügeln? So kenne ich dich überhaupt nicht!"  
Wieder schwiegen wir beiden ein paar Minuten.  
„Ich dachte du hättest es überwunden", meinte ich schließlich leise.  
„Dachte ich auch."  
„Vater, bitte. Niemandem hier ist geholfen, wenn du Norrington etwas antust. Keiner freut sich, dass er hier ist, aber wir können es nun mal nicht ändern."   
„Nicht?" Ein kaltes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und ich musste widerwillig grinsen.  
„Vater!"  
„Schon gut. Ich rühr ihn nicht mehr an, zufrieden? Aber verlang nicht von mir, dass ich ihn mag oder freundlich behandeln werde..."   
„Würde ich von dir verlangen, dass du einen ätzenden hässlichen Ausschlag mögen sollst?"  
Nun grinste er doch und in seinen Augen blitzte es belustigt auf.  
„Ich soll ihn also mit einem Ausschlag vergleichen?"  
„Ja, lästig, aber nicht zu ändern. Und er geht von allein..."  
„Komm her." Er klopfte neben sich aufs Bett und ich setzte mich neben ihn. „Weißt du, Shay... du erinnerst mich immer mehr an deine Mutter."  
Ich wurde total überrumpelt, als er plötzlich seinen Arm um mich legte und mich fest in seine Arme zog.  
„Du hast recht... es macht keinen Sinn mehr der Vergangenheit hinterher zu trauern... was nicht heißen soll, dass ich die Navy jemals mögen werde."  
„Wäre es denn anders, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass Norrington nicht nur um seinetwillen hier ist?" wagte ich einen Vorstoß, auch wenn ich glaubte dass ich damit nicht viel erreichen würde.  
Mein Vater schob mich auf Armeslänge von sich und sah mich fragend an.  
„Na ja, ich glaube der Hauptgrund ist Alex..."  
„Warum wundert mich das nicht?" schnaubte er und in seine Augen trat ein verächtlicher Ausdruck. „Wenn irgendwelche Zivilisten in Gefahr sind kümmert sich die Navy einen Dreck darum, aber wenn es um etwas persönliches geht, dann ist sie auf einmal auch für außermilitärisches zuständig!"  
„Vater... vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe, okay? Und reg dich nicht schon wieder auf. Denk dran... ein fieser Ausschlag..."  
„Lästig aber ich muss ihn dulden, ich weiß", knurrte er.  
„Vater, du weißt ich liebe dich über alles, aber manchmal machst du mir Angst."  
Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder und er lächelte sanft.   
„Ich wird mich zusammenreißen." Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, verzeihst du mir meine Worte?"  
„Welche?"  
„Als ich sagte, das Leben hätte keinen Sinn mehr... das stimmt nicht. Ich wollte dir damit nicht weh tun."  
„Ich weiß. Und jetzt sollten wir das sentimentale Gequatsche lassen und lieber wieder hoch gehen. Jack braucht dich bestimmt."  
„Hast recht!" Er stand auf und ich folgte ihm an Deck.  
Als er Norrington sah, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse, aber er beherrschte sich und ging an ihm vorbei ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Ich sah, dass Norrington allein da saß und ging zu ihm.  
„Oh, hat der Navy-Boy sich in die Hose gemacht?" grinste ich spöttisch als ich seine nasse Hose bemerkte.  
Er wollte schon eine bissige Bemerkung machen, als Alex, ziemlich wütend, angestapft kam.  
Oh je, vielleicht war es keine so gute Idee von mir gewesen, Will dazu zu nötigen mit Alex zu reden.  
„Oh, gut dass du kommst", meinte ich zu ihr. „Dein Lover scheint ne schwache Blase zu haben..."  
„Halt die Klappe, Shay", fuhr sie mir über den Mund.  
„Verzeiht meine schlechten Manieren, Prinzesschen", gab ich sarkastisch zurück. „Scheinbar hast du schon wieder vergessen, dass ich deinen Navy-Boy vor einer aufgeschlitzten Kehle bewahrt habe..."  
„Commodore, wenn ich bitten darf", unterbrach Norrington mich.  
„Schon klar, Navy-Boy", grinste ich ihn an und er schnaubte wütend. „Eins solltest du dir merken, Commodorchen. Auf der Pearl zählt ein Rang so viel wie ein Stück Scheiße, also reite nicht immer drauf rum."   
„Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich", ging Alex aufgebracht dazwischen und ich hielt es für angebracht mich schnell zu verdrücken und nach Will zu sehen.  
Ich fand Will an seinem neuen Lieblingsplatz, den Kistenstapel am Heck der Pearl. Er sah ziemlich geknickt aus und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich ihn zu dem Gespräch mit Alex gedrängt hatte.  
„Will?" fragte ich vorsichtig und er zauberte ein schwaches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Was ist geschehen?"  
„Hast du das denn nicht mitbekommen?"  
„Was denn? Nein, ich war unter Deck."  
„Alex hat mich zur Sau gemacht, aber frag nicht wie", seufzte er und sah noch geknickter aus.  
„Und das hast du dir gefallen lassen?"   
„Ich kam ja nicht zu Wort. Und wenn, dann hört sie mir nicht zu. Manchmal glaube ich sie denkt, die Welt muss sich nur um sie drehen."  
„Was genau hat sie denn gesagt?"  
„Na ja, das übliche eben... sie ist wütend und enttäuscht darüber, dass ich dir geholfen habe und ihr nicht. Und ihr gefällt es nicht, dass ich Norrington nicht abhaben kann. Geendet hat es dann damit, dass sie meinte, sie könne auf meine Freundschaft verzichten..."  
Will starrte schweigend in den Nebel und ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
„Und weißt du, was das schlimmste ist", fuhr er nach einer Weile leise fort. „Vielleicht hat sie ja recht..."  
„Nein, Will, an so was darfst du überhaupt nicht denken", unterbrach ich ihn. „Hat sie denn wenigstens gefragt, warum du dich so verhalten hast?"   
„Nein. Aber was hätte ich ihr auch sagen sollen? Dass ich mit meinem bisherigen Leben nicht unbedingt glücklich war? Dass ich es leid bin der Schmutzabtreter der feinen Leute, insbesondere von Norrington zu sein?"  
„Will, auch wenn ich dir damit schon wieder auf die Nerven gehe... ich würde auch gerne wissen, warum du mich wirklich vor Norrington und vor dem Strick bewahrt hast..."   
Will sah mich mit seinen braunen Augen resigniert an.  
„Ach, jetzt ist es auch egal... als ich dir damals am Hafen in die Augen gesehen habe, da konnte ich dich Norrington nicht überlassen. Ich habe einfach gespürt, dass es ein Fehler sein würde, den ich bald bereuen würde. Auch wenn Alex das anders sieht, Norrington hätte dich an den Galgen gebracht und mich gleich mit, davon bin ich hundertprozentig überzeugt.  
Und warum ich Alex nicht geholfen habe, ist auch leicht zu erklären... ich bin mit dir zwar freiwillig hierher gekommen, aber ich war kein Gast bei euch. Nur geduldet. Und jeder hat doch nur darauf gewartet mich fertig zu machen... wärest du nicht gewesen, hätten mich Jacks Leute doch sofort zu Kleinholz verarbeitet. Außerdem hat dein Vater mir ziemlich deutlich gemacht, was mit mir passiert, wenn ich mich Alex auch nur näher, geschweige denn mit ihr rede."   
„So, hat er das? Davon habe ich ja gar nichts mitbekommen..."   
„Ja hat er... und ich werde es auch jetzt nicht wiedergeben. Nur so viel... sie hätten ein paar unschöne Dinge mit mir gemacht und ich habe es deinem Vater aufs Wort geglaubt. Wie dem auch sei... Alex verlangt von mir, dass ich ihr hätte helfen sollen. Aber wie hätte ich das anstellen sollen, wenn alle meine Körperteile auf der Pearl verstreut gewesen wären. Gut, ich bin zwar ihr Freund – hoffe ich jedenfalls – aber ich lasse mich nicht bei einem sinnlosen Befreiungsversuch für sie abschlachten. Das kann sie einfach nicht von mir verlangen.  
Gut, in einem Punkt mag sie ja recht haben... In Tortuga bin ich freiwillig mit euch geflohen, anstatt mit ihr und Norrington. Aber auch da könnte ich ihr eine Erklärung geben, wenn sie denn nachgefragt hätte..."  
„Und die wäre?"  
„Muss ich dir das wirklich noch sagen?" Will grinste mich an und schlang seine Arme um mich.  
„Ja, das wäre nett... ich verstehe gerade nämlich gar nichts..."  
„Nur wegen dir."   
„Oh..."  
„Aber das würde Alex nie verstehen... sie und ihr toller James sind doch am wichtigsten. Was mit meinen Gefühlen ist, ist ihr doch schnuppe..."  
„Will", ich legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Nicht. Erstens glaub ich das nicht und zweitens vergiss Alex doch mal für einen Moment, sondern küss mich endlich!"  
„Aber... dein Vater...", Will warf einen skeptischen Blick zu meinem Vater, der uns scheinbar schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete.  
„Vergiss den auch und meinetwegen auch die ganze Pearl und den Schlamassel in dem wir gerade stecken..." Ich brachte mein Gesicht näher an seins heran. „Es gibt nur uns beide."  
„... und die Hydra!"   
„Verdammt, vergiss dieses Scheißvieh doch mal..."   
„Nein..." Will starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen an mir vorbei und als ich mich umdrehte wusste ich nicht in welche Augen der neun Köpfe ich zuerst sehen sollte.  
Will hatte schon seinen Degen gezogen, als meiner Kehle ein gellender Alarmschrei entwich.  
Als Antwort kam ein mehrstimmiges Fauchen aus den neun Mäulern.   
„Lauf!" schrie Will und stieß mich von sich.  
„Ich denke ja gar nicht dran... das Mistvieh hat mir meinen Kuss versaut... dafür soll es in der Hölle schmoren!"  
Schnell sah ich mich nach einer Waffe um und entdeckte eine Waffenkiste in meiner Nähe. Ich griff hinein und förderte ein Gewehr zutage. Dann drehte ich mich um und legte auf das Höllentier an. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Bill   
**  
Bill hatte mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtet, wie nahe Will seiner Tochter gerade kam. Shay schien den Jungen wirklich zu mögen, denn sie ließ es zu, dass er seine Arme um sie legte. Mit einem Seufzen wandte Bill sich ab. Seine Tochter war erwachsen und er war scheinbar nicht länger der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben.  
Er nahm sich vor bei passender Gelegenheit ein paar Worte mit Will zu wechseln.  
Ein gellender Schrei ließ ihn herumfahren und ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er sah wie die neun Köpfe der Hydra aus dem Nebel auftauchten und Will und Shay bedrohten.  
„Verdammt", murmelte Bill und wollte schon nach seinem Degen greifen, als einer der Köpfe auf Will zugeschossen kam. Das Maul war sperrangelweit offen und im fahlen Licht des Nebels konnte Bill die messerscharfen Fangzähne erkennen.  
Will wich zurück, doch Bill wusste dass er der Schnelligkeit der Hydra nicht entkommen würde.  
Als die Zähne nur noch millimeterweit von Wills Gesicht entfernt waren, dröhnte ein Schuss über das Schiff. Der Kopf der Hydra wurde zur Seite geschleudert, an der Seite ein klaffendes Loch, dort wo Shay ihn getroffen hatte.  
Will nutze die Chance und sprang ein paar Meter zurück.  
Plötzlich tauchte eine weitere Gestalt neben ihm auf. Bill erkannte den immer schweigsamen Gillette, der nun ebenfalls einen Degen in der Hand hielt.  
Bill war so fasziniert von dem Schauspiel, dass er vollkommen vergaß selbst einzugreifen.  
Gillette und Will hatten sich beide vor Shania gestellt, die ihre Waffe nachladen musste.  
Bislang schien die Hydra es nicht für nötig zu halten, ihre gesamte Kraft einzusetzen, denn Will und Gillette hatten es jeweils nur mit einem Kopf zu tun, aber selbst ein Kopf war schon mehr als genug.  
Da Will nun vorgewarnt war, schaffte er es der Hydra geschickt auszuweichen, dabei versuchte er den einen oder anderen Treffer anzubringen, doch entweder schienen die Wunden dem Vieh nichts auszumachen oder es war tatsächlich unverwundbar.  
Mit leichter Anerkennung beobachtete Bill Gillette beim Kampf. Seine Bewegungen waren kraftvoll und flüssig und er schien dem immer wieder heransausenden Kopf der Hydra mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen zu können.  
Er verschwendete keine Energie auf unnötige Hiebe, sondern kämpfte kühl und überlegt. Und gerade dieser Kampfstil schien ihm einen Erfolg zu bescheren.  
Gillette erkämpfte sich eine günstige Position und schlug dann ohne zu zögern zu. Sein Degen durchtrennte den Hals der Hydra und der Kopf flog in hohem Bogen über die Reling. Blut spritzte aus dem Stumpf.  
Doch plötzlich versiegte der Blutstrom und mit großen Augen sah Bill, wie der Kopf nachwuchs.  
Auch Will, Shania und Gillette hielten für einen Moment inne und starrten auf die Hydra.  
Da sauste plötzlich einer der anderen Köpfe heran und bevor Bill einen Warnschrei ausstoßen konnte hörte er schon ein hässlich knackendes Geräusch.  
So grausam es war, er konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Gillette stand noch immer da, wo er gerade gestanden hatte, aber er wirkte irgendwie kleiner als sonst. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass ihm der Kopf fehlte.  
Das Blut sprudelte in einer Fontäne aus dem geschundenen Körper und der Torso taumelte noch ein paar Schritte bevor er auf die Planken schlug.  
Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte ein grässliche Stille auf der Black Pearl.   
„Angriff!" durchbrach sie Jacks Stimme schließlich. Und als wenn jeder nur auf dieses eine Wort gewartet hätte, löste sich die Starre von der Mannschaft und sie stürzte sich brüllend auf die Hydra.

**Alexis  
**  
Ich war sowieso schon sehr gereizt wegen der Sache mit Will und Shania drohte den Bogen zu überspannen.  
"Was willst du eigentlich, Shania? Warum lässt du uns nicht einfach in Ruhe?" fuhr ich sie an.  
"Wow", meinte sie. "Ich mein ja nur...da is aber einer ganz schön wütend..."  
"Wütend? Du hast mich noch nie wütend gesehen...und jetzt verschwinde!"   
Shania schien keine Lust auf eine weitere Auseinandersetzung zu haben und schlenderte davon.  
Ich setzte mich neben James auf die Planken und musste meinem Ärger Luft machen.  
"Was denkt Will sich eigentlich? Der spinnt wohl? Erst erzählt er mir immer, wie toll unsere Freundschaft doch ist, dann lässt er mich hängen für so eine Piratentochter und dann erwartet er auch noch, dass ich nicht böse auf ihn bin? Was glaubt er eigentlich, wer er ist? So ein Egoist..."  
So redete ich immer weiter, bis ich auf einmal ein leises Stöhnen neben mir vernahm.   
"Alexis?"  
Ich ignorierte das aber und regte mich einfach weiter auf.  
"Alexis?"  
Mir fiel immer noch mehr ein, was mich ärgerte, bis die Stimme neben mir auf einmal lauter wurde.  
"Alex!"  
Ich sah James unschuldig an.   
"Ja?"  
"Würdest du bitte damit aufhören?"   
"Womit?"  
"Dich über Mr. Turner aufzuregen. Ich habe auch so schon Kopfschmerzen... Vergiss ihn! So wie er sich verhalten hat, ist er es nicht wert, dass du auch noch einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendest..."  
Das konnte ich nun gar nicht nachvollziehen.  
"Aber wir sind doch befreundet und du solltest dich besser damit abfinden..."  
"Aber hast du nicht gerade gesagt, dass..."  
"Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe", unterbrach ich ihn unwirsch. "Aber ich hab ihn ja trotzdem noch gern..."  
James seufzte genervt.   
"Tut mir leid, wenn ich deine merkwürdigen Gedankengänge im Moment nich nachvollziehen kann, aber ich habe ziemliche Kopfschmerzen!"  
"Verzeihung... es ärgert mich nur so dermaßen... ach egal...Seit wann duzen wir uns eigentlich?" lenkte ich von Will ab.  
"Ich denke, seitdem du mich geküsst hast und seitdem sich auf diesem verdammten Kahn alle duzen, müssen wir auch nicht mehr an solchen Formalitäten festhalten, oder?"  
"Da hast du wohl Recht", stimmte ich zu. "Und ich würde dich jetzt sehr gerne noch mal küssen, aber ich glaube, dass könnte ziemlich schmerzhaft für dich werden..."  
"Das denke ich auch", seufzte er.  
"Ist es noch sehr schlimm?"  
Gerade wollte ich mir seine Verletzungen ansehen, als ein Schrei mich erschrocken herumfahren ließ und was ich sah, war wirklich mehr als schlecht für uns.  
"Oh nein, nich schon wieder das Vieh!" entfuhr es mir und James sprang sofort auf.  
Will, Shania und Gillette hatten schon den Kampf aufgenommen und James wollte ihnen helfen.  
Er fasste einen Pirat, der in der Nähe stand am Arm.  
"Gebt mir einen Degen!" verlangte er im Befehlston, aber der Pirat starrte ihn nur merkwürdig an.  
"Na, macht schon! Oder glaubt ihr, ich könnte versuchen zu fliehen und euren Captain zu ermorden? Dieses Mistvieh hat mein Schiff versenkt und so wie es aussieht, könnt ihr hier jede Hilfe gebrauchen, oder?"  
Das überzeugte auch den Piraten und er gab James einen Degen.  
Gerade als es einigermaßen gut für uns zu laufen schien, enthauptete die Hydra Gillette und ich musste meinen Blick von dieser furchtbaren Szene abwenden. Der arme Gillette... er war so eine treue Seele gewesen und immer höflich und zuvorkommend. So einen Tod hatte er ganz sicher nicht verdient.   
Dann hörte ich plötzlich Sparrows Stimme und mir wurde bewusst, dass die Mannschaft der Pearl gerade im Begriff war, den gleichen Fehler zu machen wie wir als wir auf der Dauntless angegriffen wurden.  
Ich lief hinüber zum Kampfgeschehen um die Männer zu warnen, als plötzlich ein riesiger Kopf der Hydra vor meine Füße fiel. Aus ihm quoll eine Menge Blut hervor, die Augen waren merkwürdig verdreht und ich erkannte wie messerscharf die Reißzähne der Hydra waren. Dabei musste ich an Gillette denken und spürte wie langsam Übelkeit in mir aufstieg. Das war einfach zu viel für meine Nerven und das letzte, was ich merkte, war, wie mir schwarz vor Augen wurde und meine Beine wegsackten.

**Jack **

Jack sah schockiert zu, wie die Hydra angriff.  
„Nicht schon wieder so ein komisches Ding, das meine Pearl angreift, war dieser komische Kraken im letzten Jahr nicht genug für die nächsten fünf?" Er verdrehte die Augen und schrie aus vollem Hals  
„Angriff!" und etwas leiser setzte er nach  
„Und passt mir ja auf, dass meine Pearl nicht kaputt geht!"  
Die Crew griff sofort an. Auch Jack zog seinen Degen. Er stand noch in der Nähe von Alex und Norrington, als der abgeschlagene Kopf der Hydra vor Alex' Füße rollte. Alex schrie angeekelt auf und fiel in Ohnmacht, direkt in Jacks Arme, dieser fing sie angewidert auf und schob sie direkt hinüber zu Norrington. Mit einem leicht verzogenen Gesicht sagte er zu ihm  
„Ohnmächtige Frauen, von so was hab ich keine Ahnung, nimm du sie!"  
Plötzlich hielt Jack inne, er schaute über das Deck und suchte nach Florance, hoffentlich war sie einigermaßen in Sicherheit!  
Er fand sie immer noch in der Nähe von Bloody Bill, er war erstaunt, auch sie hielt einen Degen in der Hand,  
„Woher hat sie das nur alles, das ist doch nicht normal für eine Frau!" dachte er sich. Sie konnte geschickt mit dem Degen umgehen.  
Die Hydra schlug derweil jeden, der ihr im Weg war, mit ihren neun Köpfen um. Leider stand ihr auch Jack im weg. Die Hydra schlug ihn mit einem ihrer Kräftigen Hälse quer über das Deck des Schiffes, er spürte die Wucht des Schlages in seinem gesamten Körper, als er über das Deck rutschte, die Reling stoppte ihn und als er wieder aufschaute, sah er, wie die Hydra mit einem ihrer Köpfe direkt auf ihn zuschoss. Doch dann kam Hilfe von der Seite. Ein schneller Schlag schlug der Hydra ihren Kopf ab. Es war Florance. Auch sie kämpfte um ihr Leben. Die beiden sahen verblüfft, wie aus dem Hals, von dem der Kopf abgeschlagen wurde wieder ein neuer Kopf. Jack schaute sich dieses Schauspiel genau an.  
„Oh, kannst du mir zeigen wie man das macht, dreckiges Vieh?"  
Er stand wieder auf, wenn die Köpfe immer wieder nachwuchsen, wie konnte man dieses Ding bloß töten. Plötzlich spürte Jack wieder die Schmerzen von dem Schlag der Hydra in seinem Körper, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm alle Knochen gebrochen hat. 

**Florance **

Ich sah von weitem, wie Jack von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Ich schrie  
„Jack!" Doch niemand hörte es, jeder war damit beschäftigt um sein Leben zu kämpfen und um die Pearl. Norrington musste sogar für zwei kämpfen, da Alex immer noch ohnmächtig war und ohne seine Hilfe wäre sie der Hydra hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Man musste schon sagen. Mit dem Degen konnte der Commodore umgehen.  
Ich sah wieder zu Jack, die Hydra schoss direkt auf ihn zu. So schnell ich konnte setzte ich mich in Bewegung und rannte zu ihm. Warum hatte ich bloß so ein dummes Kleid an, darin sah man zwar schön aus, aber von Bewegungsfreiheit konnte man bei diesen Korsetts ja nicht gerade reden.  
Als ich bei Jack ankam holte ich mit aller Kraft aus und schlug mit meinem Degen auf den Hals der Hydra. Ich hatte den Kopf abgetrennt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich soviel Kraft hatte. Jack sah mich schmerzverzerrt an und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er auch darüber nachdachte, wie dieses Ding zu vernichten sei. Die Hydra zog sich kurzzeitig zurück, sie hatte schwere Verletzungen, aber sie war immer noch sehr stark. Sie schien nun Kräfte zu sammeln, denn dieser Kampf hatte sie anscheinend sehr wütend gemacht!

**Alexis **

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hielt ich mich an der Reling fest und zog mich mühsam wieder auf die Beine. Ich war noch etwas benommen, als ich James Stimme hörte.  
„Alex! Alex?" Kurz sah ich ihm zu, wie er die Hydra geschickt mit zwei Degen bekämpfte. Einen Degen gut zu führen war schon eine Kunst, die ein hohes Maß an Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration erforderte. Mit zwei Degen zu kämpfen erforderte umso mehr Geschicklichkeit. Er warf mir einen Degen zu und ich konnte ebenfalls am Kampf teilnehmen.  
Als ich mich direkt zwischen Sparrow und James befand, warf dieser mir einen besorgten Blick zu und ich nickte kurz um ihm zu zeigen, dass es mir wieder gut ging.  
„Alex, weißt du etwas über diese Vieh? Auf der Dauntless hast du gesagt…"  
„Ich denke, dass es eine Hydra sein könnte!" rief ich und alle sahen mich erstaunt an, weil das Vieh sich kurzzeitig verletzt zurückzog.   
„Was isn ne Hydra?" fragte ein Pirat.  
„Is doch völlig egal", ging Jack dazwischen. „Das Biest demoliert meine Pearl…!"   
„Hydra heißt ein neunköpfiges Seeungeheuer in der griechischen Mythologie und es ist eine Tochter der Echidna und des Typhon, sowie die Schwester des Kerberos, der Chimaira und der Sphinx", begann ich zu erklären.  
„Hä?" machten alle um mich herum und ich ging ins Detail.  
„Die Hydra zu erlegen, war die zweite der den meisten Schriften zufolge insgesamt 12 sagenhaften Aufgaben, welche der kraftstrotzende Herakles im Dienste des Königs Eurystheus vollbrachte, um zu sühnen, dass er seine Frau und seine Kinder in einem wütenden Wahnsinnsanfall ermordet hatte. Als er die Hydra aus ihrem Versteck gelockt hatte, nahm Herakles in Angriff, mit seiner Keule dem Ungeheuer die Köpfe zu zerschmettern. Anfänglich aber hatte er keinen Erfolg damit, denn kaum hatte er einen Kopf der Hydra zerschlagen, so wuchsen dieser anstatt des einen Kopfes zweie neu hervor…"  
„Könnt ihr mal bitte schnell zum Ende kommen, Lady", verlangte Sparrow. „Wir haben gerade nich so die Zeit für eine Märchenstunde…Also: Wie geht die Geschichte aus?"   
„Herakles vernichtet die Hydra natürlich!" gab ich gelassen zurück.  
„Und wie?" fragten fast alle gleichzeitig.  
Mir wurde plötzlich klar, dass ich etwas wusste, was keiner von den anderen wusste und dass mich das somit in eine ausgezeichnete Lage versetzte.  
„Und was springt dabei für mich raus, wenn ich euch helfe, Sparrow?" Sogar James sah mich etwas überrascht an und Sparrow schein ganz und gar nicht begeistert zu sein.  
„Nun erstens, dass die Pearl nicht sinkt oder in die Luft fliegt, wie die Dauntless und wir alle im Meer rumtreiben und elendig verhungern oder vor Durst wahnsinnig werden…und zweitens…und zweitens…na gut, ein zweitens fällt mir gerade nich ein, aber ich denke, erstens sollte genügen…"   
„Das denke ich aber ganz und gar nicht!" gab ich selbstbewusst zurück.  
„Ich stelle gewisse Forderungen…werdet ihr sie erfüllen?"  
Jack zögerte, aber Bill stieß ihm in die Seite und trieb ihn an eine Entscheidung zu finden.  
„Na gut, na gut", meinte er dann. „Aber dann jetzt schnell…stellt eure Forderungen…"  
„Also erstens verlange ich, dass James und ich hier an Bord wie Gäste und mit gebührendem Respekt behandelt werden…" Jack verdrehte nur die Augen, aber ich fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Zweitens werdet ihr dafür sorgen, dass keiner eurer Männer." Ich blickte kurz zu Shania. „…oder Frauen uns je wieder tätlich angreift. Drittens will ich, dass wir gut versorgt werden und in einem vernünftigen Bett schlafen können und dass wir nie wieder in euer dreckiges, kleines Loch gesperrt werden. Außerdem werdet ihr mir noch eine vierte Forderung zugestehen, die ich jetzt noch nicht präzisieren kann. Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist eure Schuld zu begleichen, werde ich euch darauf hinweisen…"   
Jack hatte die Augen verdreht und antwortete nicht.  
„Seid ihr einverstanden?"  
Immer noch nichts.  
„Seid ihr einverstanden?" betonte ich noch mal.  
„Ja", meinte Sparrow zähneknirschend und sah mich wütend an. „Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache: Wie bringt man das Vieh um?"  
„Herakles rief den Iolaos zu Hilfe. Dieser hatte schon eine Fackel gerüstet und zündete damit einen Teil des nahen Waldes an. Mit den Bränden überfuhr er jeden enthaupteten Hals, brannte ihn aus und hinderte so neue Köpfe schon bei deren erstem Emporkeimen daran, weiter hervorzutreiben. Auf diese Weise wurden die Helden der vermehrt nachwachsenden Köpfe Meister und endlich schlug Herakles der Hydra auch das unsterbliche, mittlere Haupt ab. Dieses begrub er am Wege und wälzte einen schweren, schweren Fels darüber. Den Rumpf der Hydra spaltete er in zwei Teile; und in ihr Gift tauchte er seine Pfeile, die seitdem unheilbare, tödliche Wunden schlugen."  
„Hä?" machten wieder alle.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„Man muss die Stümpfe der abgeschlagenen Köpfe ausbrennen, ihr das mittlere, unsterbliche Haupt abtrennen und dieses unwiderruflich zerstören!"  
James wirkte nicht so, als wenn er sich mit Mythologie auskannte und deutete nur anerkennend auf mich.  
„Da hört ihr es!" meinte er dann und sah Jack triumphierend an.  
Jack sah uns etwas verwirrt an.  
„Ihr Landratten müsst doch echt Langeweile haben, wenn ihr so etwas wisst!"  
Und fing dann sofort an, die Aufgaben zu verteilen.  
„Und woher weißt du so was?" fragte James mich dann leise.  
„Da ich keine wirklich sinnvolle Aufgabe oder Arbeit zu tun habe in meinem Leben, nutze ich meine freie Zeit um zu lesen und mich weiterzubilden…und griechische Mythologie ist einfach faszinierend…"  
James sah mich nur bewundernd an und wir nahmen unsere Plätze ein, um die ein für alle mal Hydra zu erledigen.

**Jack  
**  
Jack sah Norrington und Alex verwirrt an, als sie ihm erklärten, wie man die Hydra besiegen konnte.  
„Ihr Landratten müsst doch echt Langeweile haben, wenn ihr so etwas wisst!"  
Jack fing sofort an, die Aufgaben zu verteilen. Er beschloss, dass die besten Männer die Köpfe abschlagen sollten. Er rief Bloody Bill, widerwillig Norrington, Gibbs, Will Turner, dessen Kleidung mit dem Blut von Gillette getränkt war, da er daneben stand, wie ihm der Kopf abgerissen wurde, Shay, sie war zwar eine Frau, aber eine der besten, und noch drei andere gute Männer aus seiner Crew zu sich.   
„Gentleman, nachdem wir nun wissen, wie dieses Ding zu vernichten ist, muss sich jeder von euch auf einen der Köpfe konzentrieren, sonst kann es nicht gut gehen. Klar soweit?"  
Er erklärte ihnen, was sie genau zu tun hatten. Bis Norrington fragte  
„Was nehmen wir um die Stümpfe auszubrennen?"   
Alle schauten sich fragend an. Bloody Bill schaute besorgt auf Jack. Sie hatten fast kein Schießpulver mehr an Bord, stattdessen waren die Lagerräume voll gepackt worden mit Nahrungsmitteln … und Rum!  
„Wir müssen den Rum nehmen!" sagte Gibbs.  
Alle um ihn herum wurden still. Jack sah ihn erschrocken an  
„Warum immer der Rum?" Bloody Bill schaltete sch sofort ein  
„Jack, es wäre gut, wenn du dich schnell entscheiden würdest, entweder gibst du etwas von deinem Rum her, oder du kannst dich von deiner geliebten Pearl und jedem hier an Bord verabschieden, davon wird dann nämlich nichts mehr übrig bleiben."  
„Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich immer opfern muss, was mir lieb ist, um das zu behalten, was ich für mein leben brauche und um das zu bekommen, was ich jetzt opfern soll!"   
„Jack!" ermahnte ihn Shay.  
„Okay, aber bitte nur das nötigste…und ja nicht zu viel…seid sparsam…erledigt dieses Biest…bevor es meine Pearl zerstört!"  
Noch bevor alles koordiniert war, war die Hydra wieder aufgetaucht. Einige aus der Crew machten sich daran, Stofffetzen in Rumflaschen zu stecken, in denen natürlich kein Tropfen zuviel Rum drin war, als nötig war, und sie für den Angriff bereit zu stellen.  
Die Hydra war tatsächlich angriffslustiger, als beim ersten Mal. Die Männer hatten schwer zu kämpfen, so einfach wie es sich alle vorstellten, waren die Köpfe gar nicht abzutrennen.  
Jack, sah im Augenwinkel, wie Shay zu Boden geschleudert wurde und die Hydra mit einem ihrer Köpfe auf sie zuschoss, er eilte ihr zur Hilfe. Er schlug der Hydra den Kopf ab und schrie sofort  
„Feuer!" Marty hatte schon eine der Rumflaschen angezündet, um sie auf den Stumpf zu schleudern, er warf sie mit voller Wucht und verfehlte die Hydra, die Flasche landete brennend im Wasser!  
„Toll!" dachte Jack „Noch eine Unbekannte die wir nicht berücksichtigt haben, die Treffsicherheit der Crew."  
Der Kopf der Hydra war schon wieder nachgewachsen. Und schoss nun auf Jack herab, sie traf ihn mit ihren scharfen Zähnen, sie hatte sie ihn von der linken Schulter an abwärts, bis fast zur Hüfte schwer verletzt. Jack krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Der Kopf wollte gerade wieder angreifen, als Norrington zu Hilfe kam. Er traf die Hydra sofort und ihr Kopf fiel zu Boden.  
Florance schnappte sich schnell eine Flasche und zündete sie an. Sie zielte und traf den Stumpf. Dieser brannte nun lichterloh, der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch breitete sich über der Pearl aus. Alle starrten gespannt auf den brennenden Hals.  
Es funktionierte tatsächlich, es wuchs kein neuer Kopf nach.  
Jack blutete stark und konnte nicht mehr kämpfen, von seinem Platz aus sah er, dass auch Alex wieder fit war. Auch sie machte sich an einem der Köpfe zu schaffen. Ein Kopf nach dem anderen fiel zu Boden und die Stümpfe wurden mit brennendem Rum ausgebrannt.  
Jack war schon etwas verwundert, dass gerade Norrington und Alex so engagiert mit gegen die Hydra kämpften, obwohl es Norrington doch gerade Recht sein konnte, wenn die Pearl versinken würde.  
Die Hydra hatte nun nur noch einen Kopf. Bloody Bill stürzte sich auf ihn. Er holte mit seinen starken Armen aus und schlug der Hydra ihren letzten Kopf ab. Der Körper der Schlange sackte in sich zusammen und versank im Meer.  
Alle jubelten, sie hatten sie endlich besiegt.  
Den letzten Kopf der Hydra banden sie an eine schwere Kanonenkugel und versenkten ihn im Meer. Mit dem Kopf der im Meer versank, verschwand auch der Nebel langsam und die Sonne schien auf die Pearl.  
Jack lag immer noch an dem Platz, wo er von dem Monster verletzt wurde, er zog sich an der Reling hoch, erst dann sah er das ganze Ausmaß des Schadens, den die Hydra angerichtet hat.  
Viele aus der Crew waren Verletzt, die Segel der Pearl waren zerrissen, doch alle waren glücklich, dass es endlich vorbei war.


	10. Chapter 10

**Florance   
**  
Ich hatte bei diesem Kampf zum Glück nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen. Es gab einige, die größere Wunden hatten, dann suchte ich nach Jack.  
„Jack!" schrie ich, als ich ihn sah. Ich rannte sofort zu ihm. Sein Grinsen verlor er anscheinend in keiner Situation. Er stand stark blutend an der Reling. Die Crew schaute zu ihm. Shay kam ebenfalls angerannt  
„Bill, Bill, komm schnell, Jack…"  
Ich stand vor Jack. Plötzlich schaute er mir tief in die Augen, er schien sehr froh darüber zu sein, dass mir nichts passiert war.  
„Jack, setz dich hin, du kannst dich ja kaum noch auf den Beinen halten!" Jack war leichenblass, ich hatte Angst, dass er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen könnte. Auch die Crew schaute ihn besorgt an.  
Jack kam noch einen Schritt näher auf mich zu. Er hob seine Hand und strich mir damit zärtlich über die Wange. Seine Hand war kalt, sein Gesicht kam näher und er küsste mich, der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und anscheinend machte es ihm nichts aus, dass die gesamte Crew uns dabei anschaute. Ihre Blicke sagten aus, dass manche von ihnen nicht wussten, über was sie geschockter sein sollten, über Jacks Verletzung, oder dass er mich küsste.  
Bill kam herbeigeeilt.  
Er schaute erst auf Shay, deren Kleidung blutüberströmt war.  
„Shay, du bist verletzt!"   
„Nein, das sind nur die Überreste von Gillette, Jack ist verletzt!" Dann sah Bill auf Jacks Oberkörper.  
„Oh mein Gott!" rutschte ihm heraus. Er stützte Jack und ging mit ihm Richtung Kabine.  
„Flo, Shay, ihr kommt mit!" raunte er uns zu. Wir folgten ihm. In Jacks Kabine legte Bill ihn auf sein Bett, er zog ihm Jacke und Hemd aus.  
„Shay, besorg Rum, zwei Flaschen! Florance, du holst sauberes Wasser!"  
Wir machten uns sofort auf den Weg, als ich das saubere Wasser besorgt hatte, kam ich auf dem Rückweg zur Kabine an Norrington vorbei, der ebenfalls gesehen hatte, wie Jack mich geküsst hatte. Er schaute mich giftig an, ich ging weiter, sollte er mich doch an den Galgen bringen!  
Als ich in der Kabine ankam, war Shay schon wieder zurück, jetzt wusste ich auch, warum zwei Flaschen Rum, die erste benutzte Bill, um die Wunde auszuwaschen, die zweite hielt Jack in der Hand und nahm einen Schluck nach dem Anderen.  
Bill nähte die Wunde.   
„Jack, du wirst es überleben, da musste ich bei dir schon schlimmere Sachen flicken!" sagte Bill zu Jack.  
„Shay, du kommst wieder mit an Deck, Flo, du bleibst hier bei Jack, pass gut auf ihn auf!"  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Bill die Kabine und Shay folgte ihm.  
Ich setzte mich neben Jacks Bett auf einen Stuhl, er hielt mir die Flasche Rum hin. Ich nahm einen Schluck, das konnte ich jetzt gebrauchen.  
Jacks Blässe verschwand ein wenig und er griff nach meiner Hand.  
„Es hat doch etwas gebracht, dass zu verschwenden, was mir lieb ist, um das zu verteidigen, was ich für mein Leben brauche, weil sich auf dem, was ich für mein Leben brauche, das befindet, was ich mein Leben lang gesucht habe und nicht gefunden habe, sonder nur durch einen Zufall!"  
Dieser Mann war ja schon ein wenig verwirrt, aber gerade das machte ihn so liebenswert.  
Ich lächelte ihn an.   
„Woher kann so ein Mädchen wie du eigentlich mit einem Degen umgehen?" fragte er plötzlich.  
Ich hatte leider keine Ausrede parat um ihm meine halbe Lebensgeschichte nicht erzählen zu müssen, schließlich hatten wir ja Zeit und die Crew war an Deck damit beschäftigt, alles wieder in seine alte Ordnung (oder besser Unordnung) zu bringen.  
„Nur wenn du mir zuvor eine Frage beantworten könntest!" Jack war gespannt, was ich ihn wohl fragen könnte, doch er nickte.  
„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du dich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnerst, nach dem ganzen Rum!" Er grinste mich breit an.  
„Es ist nicht viel passiert, wir haben getrunken, spazierten über Deck, du hast ein Piratenlied angestimmt, wir haben uns geküsst und ich hab dich in dein Bett gebracht!"  
Wir hatten uns geküsst? Warum konnte ich mich an so was nicht erinnern?  
Ich hoffte, dass alles was er sagte stimmte und wirklich nicht noch mehr passiert ist.  
Jack überlegte plötzlich  
„Mein Kompass!"  
„Wie kommst du jetzt auf deinen Kompass?"  
„Wir haben uns doch darüber unterhalten, letzte Nacht!" Daran konnte ich mich erinnern.  
„Norrington müsste noch meinen Kompass haben!"  
Ich machte mich auf die Suche nach Alex.  
Jack wollte aufstehen, doch er konnte nicht, ihm taten immer noch alle Knochen davon weh und seine Wunde schmerzte.  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Flo, finde heraus, ob Norrington diesen Kompass noch hat! Es sind schließlich deine Freunde!" Er grinste breit, ich ging an Deck und sagte Bill Bescheid, dass ich Jack kurz alleine gelassen habe.  
Ich traf Alex an Deck, auch sie hatte schwer gekämpft, man konnte es ihr ansehen.  
„Alex?" sagte ich „Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"  
Alex schaute mich an, sie schien nicht so begeistert davon zu sein.  
„Florance, was gibt's?"  
„Es ist so, Jack, also Captain Sparrow ist nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, dass Commodore Norrington seinen Tauschhandel nicht eingehalten hat."  
„Ach, kommst du jetzt schon in seinem Auftrag? Stehen wir jetzt etwa auf der Seite dieses Verrückten?" Ich ging nicht darauf ein, ich war nicht gerade in der Stimmung zu diskutieren.  
„Es geht um seinen Kompass."  
„Ich weiß nichts von diesem Kompass! Frag Norrington ich habe dieses dumme Teil nicht und wenn ich es hätte, würde es dieser Pirat von mir bestimmt nicht wiederbekommen!"   
Ich merkte, dass sie wegen irgendetwas sauer auf mich war. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und Norrington suchen, als sie sagte   
„Flo, wenn du später ein wenig Zeit hättest, würde ich mich gerne mit dir in Ruhe unterhalten." Sie klang nun nicht mehr so wütend. Seit der Entführung in Port Royal hatten wir nicht wirklich miteinander gesprochen und ich wusste, dass wir uns mal wieder Aussprechen mussten. Es schien einiges zwischen uns zu stehen.  
„In Ordnung." Sage ich mit einem leichten Nicken und ging auf die Suche nach Norrington. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust mit ihm zu reden, aber es musste nun mal sein.  
Ich fand ihn an der Reling stehend und auf das Meer hinausschauend.  
„Commodore, hättet ihr wohl ein wenig Zeit für mich?"  
Er drehte sich zu mir um. „Oh, kommt ihr wieder zur Vernunft, oder über was wollt ihr mit mir sprechen?"  
„Ich wollte mich dafür bedanken, dass ihr Jack geholfen habt, ihr habt ihm das Leben gerettet. Ich weiß es zu schätzen."  
Er schaute mich nur an, er wusste, dass ich noch mehr von ihm wollte.  
„Was ist mit dem Kompass von Jack passiert, habt ihr ihn noch?"  
„Was interessiert euch das, Miss Scarborough?"  
„Ich hätte diesen Kompass gerne!"  
„Warum sollte ich euch den Kompass geben, ihr würdet ihn doch sowieso nur Jack Sparrow geben!"   
Er drehte sich von mir weg.  
„Jack ist euch zu Dank verpflichtet, aber seid ihr es nicht ebenso, er hat euch vor dem sicheren ertrinken gerettet, nachdem die Dauntless versunken ist. Außerdem hat er seinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten und ihr konntet in Tortuga auf Alex treffen und sie wieder mitnehmen!"  
„Wo zeigt der Kompass bei euch hin, Commodore?"  
Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um. Er holte den Kompass aus der Tasche und öffnete den Deckel. Er schaute darauf. Ich kam einen Schritt näher, um auch einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Der Kompass zeigte direkt auf Alex, sie war es, die er wirklich wollte.  
„Er wird euch nun nicht mehr von nutzen sein, ihr habt die Pearl gefunden, ihr habt Jack gefunden. Widmet euch nun euerm neuen Ziel."  
Er sah mich nachdenklich an.  
„Wenn Jack diesen Kompass nicht hat, wir die Pearl weiterhin ziellos übers Meer segeln, mit euch an Bord, ob ihr wollt oder nicht!"  
„Ihr habt mich sehr enttäuscht, Miss Scarborough, warum liegt euch so viel daran?"  
„Ohne den Kompass wird niemand von uns an einem Ziel ankommen, was nützt es euch dann, dass ihr diesen Kompass noch hat, Jack wird den Befehl zum weitersegeln nicht geben, solange er den Kompass nicht hat. Und wollen wir nicht alle irgendwann wieder an unserem Ziel ankommen?"   
Er schaute mich an, klappte den Kompass zu und gab ihn mir.   
„Passt auf was ihr tut, ich behalte euch im Auge, ihr wisst, was ich zu euch gesagt habe." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um und schaute weiter aufs Meer hinaus.  
Nun hatte ich diesen Kompass, ich wollte wissen, in welche Richtung er bei mir zeigen würde und öffnete ihn.  
Er zeigte in keine Richtung, er drehte sich immer hin und her, was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
Ich ging zurück zu Jack, der mittlerweile eingeschlafen war. Er sah so ernst aus, wenn er schlief.  
Ich hielt immer noch den Kompass in meiner Hand. Jack wachte auf. Er war noch sehr verschlafen. Als er sah, dass ich den Kompass hatte, sagte er noch sehr verschlafen:  
„Du hast meinen Kompass, wie hast du das nur geschafft?" Ich antwortete nicht darauf, gab ihm seinen Kompass und ging an Deck, dass Alex mit mir sprechen wollte ließ mir keine Ruhe.  
An Deck war schon reges treiben. Bloody Bill hielt die Crew dazu an, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  
Sie waren gerade dabei Gillette aufzubahren, als ich vorüber ging. Norrington half ihnen dabei. Er sah sehr bedrückt aus. Alle behandelten seinen Leichnam mit sehr viel Respekt. Im Vorbeigehen hörte ich, wie Bloody Bill zu Norrington sagte:  
„Wir werden eine kleine Insel anlaufen, dort können wir ihm den letzten Respekt zollen!"  
Norrington nickte nur. Bloody Bill wusste, dass es Norrington wichtig war.  
Ich fand Alexis an der Reling stehend. Sie konnte sich das alles nicht mehr angucken.  
„Du wolltest mit mir reden?" sprach ich sie an, sie drehte sich zu mir um.  
„Ja, allerdings. Florance, was ist los mit dir?"  
Ich sah sie erstaunt an:  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Dein ganzes Verhalten. Wieso bist du so unfreundlich zu Commodore Norrington? Und was hast du mit Sparrow zu schaffen?" Sie sah mich neugierig an. Warum stellte sie mir diese Frage? Aber wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollte:  
„Dein Commodore hat mir mit dem Galgen gedroht, außerdem, was soll ich mit Jack zu "schaffen" haben?"   
Sie sah leicht angesäuert aus.  
„Das würde er sicher nicht ohne Grund tun. Du gibst dich mit dem Captain der Piraten ab. Du küsst ihn sogar. Der Pirat, der mich entführt hat...Also was erwartest du da? Denkst du, er würde dich dafür auch noch belohnen?"  
„Es tu mir Leid, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe. Außerdem wäre alles gar nicht soweit gekommen, wenn Commodore Norrington, mich nicht mit an Bord der Dauntless genommen hätte!"  
Sie sah mich immer noch wütend an, aber ich verstand sie auch, schließlich hatte ich sie im Stich gelassen. Auf einmal wurde ihr Blick vorwurfsvoll.  
„Auch das hat er sicher nicht grundlos getan! Ich verstehe euch alle nicht! In Port Royal hättest du dich nie so respektlos ihm gegenüber verhalten. Also was hat sich seit dem geändert? Ich dachte, du würdest dich für mich freuen..."  
Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wie sehr ich mich für sie freute, sie hat schließlich den Mann ihrer Träume gefunden!  
„Klar freue ich mich dafür, dass du den Mann deines Lebens gefunden hast, außerdem weißt du nicht, was in Port Royal vorgefallen war, nachdem ich zurück an eurem Haus, bei deinem Vater und Norrington war!" Jetzt wurde ich auch wütend.  
„Dann erklär es mit bitte! Wie kann ich das auch wissen? Ich saß ja hier in diesem Loch auf der Pearl und habe mich mit den Kakerlaken angefreundet..."  
Sie würde es mir ja sowieso nicht glauben, aber egal, also sagte ich:  
„Norrington hat mit deinem Vater über mich gesprochen, er hat völlig ignoriert, dass ich daneben stand. Ich kann dir sagen, dass er nicht gerade gut über mich gesprochen hat, im Gegenteil, er hat mich beleidigt!"  
Sie sah erstaunt aus.  
„Aber wieso? Warum sollte James so etwas tun? Er ist ein guter Mensch. Wahrscheinlich war er nur angespannt...schließlich trägt er die Verantwortung für alle Bürger von Port Royal und das ist sicher keine leichte Aufgabe..."  
„Das ist trotzdem kein Grund dafür, mich vor deinem Vater so sehr zu beleidigen!"  
„Florance, ich bin mir sicher er hat es nicht so gemeint."  
Jetzt machte sie mich wütend, ‚er hat es nicht so gemeint', was für eine Ausrede.  
„Auch wenn er es sich nicht so gemeint hat, ich war verletzt. Und was nicht drin ist kann auch nicht raus. Er hatte schon immer etwas gegen mich und diese ganze Sache hier bestätigt ihn doch nur darin!"  
„Das ist doch Blödsinn! Was sollte er denn gegen dich haben?"  
Sie nahm Norrington auch immer in Schutz, konnte sie nicht endlich einsehen, dass er nicht der netteste Mensch auf der Welt war?  
„Woher soll ich das wissen, er war eben nie sonderlich gut auf mich zu sprechen, wahrscheinlich komme ich nicht aus den richtigen Kreisen, um mit der Tochter des Governors befreundet zu sein."  
Sie sah zur Seite.  
„James ist eben darauf bedacht, dass gewisse Normen eingehalten werden. Es sind eben nicht alle wie ich..." Sie seufzte tief.  
„Aber das kann man ihm wohl kaum vorwerfen. Florance, ich werde mit ihm darüber reden. Versprochen!"  
Als ob das noch etwas bringen würde, aber ein Versuch war es zumindest wert.  
„Vielleicht solltest du das ja mal. Ich kann eben auch nichts dafür, dass ich aus einem anderen Stand komme, als ihr."  
Ich Blick war immer noch zur Seite geneigt. Vielleicht verstand sie mich ja doch ein wenig.  
„Und ich kann nicht die Weltordnung verändern, Florance. Manche Dinge sind eben wie sie sind. Aber nur weil James einige dieser Dinge anders sieht als ich, bedeutet dass nicht, dass er dich verachtet...Er versucht nur uns zu schützen."  
„Ich versteh das ja alles, einige Dinge kann man eben nicht ändern. Trotzdem braucht mir Norrington nicht jedes Mal mit dem Galgen zu drohen, wenn er mich sieht und ich mit ihm rede. Er war hier auf der Pearl auch nicht immer der netteste zu mir und ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, dass ich mich mit ihm verstehe. Ich weiß ja wie wichtig dir das ist!"  
„Ja, es ist mir wichtig. Du bist meine engste Vertraute...und er ist der Mann den ich liebe und heiraten werde...Hoffentlich...wenn er mir endlich einen Antrag machen würde..."  
„Ich weiß, daher denke ich, dass ich mit Norrington klarkommen sollte und habe mich darum bemüht, wir müssen ja nicht gleich Freunde werden."  
Sie musste ein wenig grinsen und entgegnete mir:  
„Nein, das würde ich auch nicht von dir verlangen...aber Florance, wenn du dich mit Sparrow abgibst...Was soll ich da tun? Er ist ein Pirat und James ist an das Gesetz gebunden..."  
Sie machte sich anscheinend große Sorgen um mich.  
„Ich weiß selbst, dass er ein Pirat ist. Ich weiß auch, dass du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst. Aber es ist eben...er war nicht sonderlich nett zu dir, aber mich hat er nie schlecht behandelt, im Gegenteil, er war ein richtiger Gentleman. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"  
Sie schaute mir in die Augen und dachte kurz nach.  
„Ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich... Warum muss es denn ein Pirat sein?"  
Was konnte ich denn dafür, dass es ausgerechnet ein Pirat war?  
„Das hab ich mir bestimmt nicht so ausgesucht, er ist eben ein besonderer Mensch, ich würde genauso für ihn fühlen, wenn er kein Pirat wäre. Würdest du anders fühlen, wenn Norrington ein Pirat wäre? Gerade du bist doch diejenige, die von den äußeren Normen nicht soviel hält und öfters mal darüber hinwegsieht!"   
Sie schien ein wenig an mir zu zweifeln.  
„Aber James ist nun mal kein Pirat... und wird es auch nie sein...er ist Commodore und tut sein Bestes um die Leute zu schützen... nicht wie Sparrow, der Schiffe plündert und nur an sein Vergnügen denkt! James ist eben ein anderer Mensch als Sparrow... Florance, denk darüber nach. Soll so deine Zukunft aussehen?"  
Sie wollte anscheinend nicht auf meine Frage antworten.  
„Das war nicht meine Frage, was wäre, WENN er ein Pirat WÄRE?"   
Etwas leiser sagte sie:  
„Dann wären wir uns wahrscheinlich nie begegnet..."  
Immer noch keine Vernünftige Antwort auf meine Frage!  
„Du weichst aus, Jack und ich sind uns eben begegnet. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich dadurch Gefahr laufe, am Galgen zu enden. Das macht mir Angst, aber könntest du deine Gefühle ändern, so einfach auf Abruf?"  
In ihrem Blick war zu erkennen, dass sie mich anscheinend doch ein wenig verstand.   
„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht... aber willst du wirklich dein Leben für einen raubenden, umherziehenden Piraten aufs Spiel setzen?"  
Wenn sie nur wüsste, was mir im Moment alles durch den Kopf geht.  
„Ich weiß es selbst nicht, ich war mir in meinem Leben noch nie so unsicher, du weißt von Jacks Kompass. Ich habe ihn ausprobiert."  
Sie sah neugierig aus.   
„Und was kam dabei heraus? Ich meine, du weißt wozu der Kompass dient? Und woher hast du ihn? James trug ihn bei sich als die Dauntless gesunken ist..."  
Sie schien sehr erstaunt darüber zu sein, dass ich an den Kompass gekommen bin.  
„Ich weiß wozu dieser Kompass dient. Norrington hat ihn mir gegeben, wir haben uns darüber unterhalten. Das Ziel, dass er ihm angezeigt hat, hat er schon gefunden. Er war ihm nicht mehr von Nutzen. Was er bei mir angezeigt hat? Er zeigte überall und nirgends hin!"  
Sie schaute mich ein wenig erschrocken an.  
„Das kann nur eins bedeuten: Du bist dir nicht sicher. Sei dir nur über eins im klaren: Irgendwann der Punkt kommen an dem du dich entscheiden musst...Darf ich dich noch fragen, wo der Kompass bei James hingezeigt hat? Ging es ihm nur darum die Pearl und Sparrow zu finden?" Sorge war in ihren Augen zu erkennen.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich mich bald entscheiden muss, ich hoffe nur nicht so schnell und ich hoffe, ich werde mich für das Richtige entscheiden. Norringtons Ziel war es, die Pearl und damit Jack zu finden. Dieses Ziel hatte er erreicht, der Kompass hat ihm nun sein nächstes Ziel angezeigt...du warst es, auf was der Kompass gezeigt hat!"   
Ein verträumtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als ob sie nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, wie die Antwort lauten würde.  
„Tatsächlich? Ich glaube, ich muss mich wirklich noch mal mit ihm unterhalten..." Plötzlich schaute sie mich wieder vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Sag mal, warum hast du ihm eigentlich erzählt, dass wir in Port Royal in der Kneipe waren. Das hat mich verdammt in Bedrängnis gebracht und er hat mich zur Rede gestellt..."  
Dieser Norrington, man konnte ihm also doch nicht trauen, er nutzte alles nur aus. Erschrocken sagte ich zu Alex:   
„Er hat es dir erzählt? Er hatte mir versprochen, es nicht weiterzusagen. Wir haben auf der Dauntless über den Abend der Entführung gesprochen und er wollte wissen, was wir an diesem Abend noch auf der Straße gemacht haben. Ich wusste doch, man kann ihm nicht trauen."  
Sei machte mir daraus einen Vorwurf, klar, wenn er sie zu diesem Thema zur Rede gestellt hatte.  
„Na das sagt die Richtige! Du hast auch gesagt, dass du es niemand erzählen würdest... jedenfalls haben wir uns deswegen ziemlich heftig gestritten..."  
Ich versuchte mich irgendwie zu verteidigen.  
„Ich habe es ihm nur erzählt, weil ich dachte, es würde ihm helfen, dich wieder zu finden!"  
Aus dieser Sache kam ich wohl nicht mehr so schnell raus.  
„Wie sollte ihm das denn dabei helfen? Mir ist sogar rausgerutscht, dass ich von seinen Heiratsplänen weiß... Und das war mehr als peinlich..."  
Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie peinlich es war, aber Alex rutschten solche Dinge immer in den unmöglichsten Momenten heraus.  
„Dass dir das mit seinen Heiratsplänen rausgerutscht ist, ist ja nicht meine Schuld. Ich weiß eben auch nicht, warum ich es zu ihm gesagt habe, ich habe ihm eben vertraut!"  
Auf einmal kam wieder ein lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, dann konnte es ja doch nicht so schlimm gewesen sein!  
„Ich glaube, wir drehen uns hier im Kreis! Vergessen wir diese Sache einfach. Und ich hoffe darauf, dass er nicht allzu lange mit seinem Antrag wartet..."  
Ich musste grinsen, und sagte:  
„Der Abend war übrigens sehr interessant. Norrington wollte nicht nur herausfinden, wie es zu der Entführung kommen konnte!"  
Sie stellte sich von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Ach wirklich? Und was wollte er noch herausfinden?"  
Ich musste immer noch breit grinsen, als ich es ihr erzählte.  
„Er hat mich über dich ausgefragt. Wie es denn wohl für deine Gefühle um ihn bestellt ist."  
Sie war ja schon richtig aufgeregt.  
„Und was hast du ihm gesagt?"  
Dann wollte ich sie mal nicht länger auf die Folter spannen.  
„Ich habe ihm eben gesagt, wie es ist. Dass du ihm zugeneigt bist!"  
Wir mussten beide lächeln. Sie sah mich an und sagte:  
„Na ja, vielleicht war das gar nicht schlecht. Er wirkte auf mich sowieso immer schon sehr schüchtern..."  
Genug Chancen für einen Antrag hätte er ja schon gehabt!  
„Keine Sorge, ich denke es dauert nicht mehr so lange, bis er dir den Antrag macht, er wartet eben nur auf den richtigen Moment. Er möchte eben, dass der Antrag etwas Besonderes wird."  
Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Black Pearl gleiten und seufzte.  
„Warum habe ich nur Zweifel, dass es auf diesem Schiff hier je den richtigen Moment geben wird..."  
Ich sah ebenfalls über die Pearl, vielleicht hatte sie Recht.  
„Der wird noch kommen! Wenn ihr erst mal nicht mehr in diesem Loch hausen müsst, wird eh einiges anders werden."  
„Na das hoffe ich doch! Und ich hoffe, dass Sparrow wenigstens einen funken Anstand und Ehre besitzt und sich an unsere Abmachung hält!"  
„Dafür werde ich schon sorgen..." Ich musste dabei grinsen. „  
Und ich hoffe, dass du meine Gefühle auch ein wenig verstehen wirst, auch wenn sie dir zuwider sind. Glaub mir, du wirst eine der ersten sein, die erfahren, für welchen Weg ich mich entscheiden werde und ich hoffe, du wirst diesen weg dann auch akzeptieren."  
Sie sah mich an, sie wusste, wie schwer diese Entscheidung für mich werden würde. Sie sagte:  
„Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du glücklich bist..."  
Das war die Alex, wie ich sie kannte.  
„Das wünsche ich mir für dich auch, es wird sich schon noch alles zum Guten wenden."  
Das hoffte sie anscheinend auch, doch ich zuckte schon ein wenig zusammen, als sie sagte:  
„Ja, das wünsche ich mir auch. Und hoffentlich können wir bald nach Port Royal zurückkehren..."  
Irgendwann musste ich es ihr ja einmal sagen, warum dann nicht jetzt, dann hatte ich es hinter mir.  
„Alex, ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich zurück nach Port Royal will!"  
Mit großen Augen schaute sie mich an.  
„Oh Florance..."  
Sie musste mich doch verstehen!   
„Ich bin mir eben noch nicht so sicher!"  
Und das tat sie anscheinend auch.  
„Egal, wie du dich entscheiden wirst: Ich werde dich unterstützen! Und mit James werde ich auch noch mal reden..."  
Ich war ihr sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie mich unterstützen würde und mit Norrington reden würde. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihr und ging weg. Als ich ging, sah ich, wie Jack neben Norrington stand. Hatten sie uns etwa beobachtet, oder sogar belauscht? Ich hoffte nicht!

**Jack **

Jack war froh darüber, dass er seinen Kompass wiederhatte, er ging an Deck und sprach mit Bloody Bill. Er gab ihm die Anweisung ein Bett zusammenzuzimmern, für das Prinzesschen und den Commodore.  
Bill redete auch mit ihm darüber, dass sie eine kleine Insel anfahren sollten. Jack war damit einverstanden, denn schließlich hatte Gillette sein Leben für die Pearl gegeben.  
Jack sah, wie Norrington Alex und Flo beobachtete. Er ging zu ihm hinüber, die Wirkung des Rums ließ langsam nach, das merkte er daran, dass seine Wunde wieder anfing zu schmerzen.  
Er stellte sich neben Norrington und verfolgte seinen Blick.  
„Frauengespräche!" sagte Jack trocken,  
„Wir Männer werden nie herausfinden, was dahinter steckt!"   
Norrington schaute ihn nur fragend an. Danach drehte Jack sich um und ging zum Steuerstand. Die Hydra hatte die Segel anscheinend doch nicht so stark zerstört, wie es erst den Anschein machte, denn die Pearl war wieder bereit zum segeln.  
„Segel setzten!" rief er seiner Crew zu „Wir müssen einem Mann die letzte Ehre erweisen!"  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die Pearl setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Jack steuerte das Schiff selbst, sie segelten auf eine kleine Karibikinsel zu. Als sie sie erreichten ankerte die Pearl und die Crew begab sich in die Beiboote. Nur zwei Mann wurden zurückgelassen um die Pearl zu bewachen. Gillette wurde ebenfalls in ein Beiboot gelegt. Alle waren sehr still, als sie hinüber zu der Insel fuhren.  
Als sie auf der Insel ankamen, machte sich ein Teil der Crew sofort daran, ein kleines Floß für Gillette zu bauen, er sollte eine Seebestattung bekommen.   
Jack bemerkte, dass auch Norrington sehr still war, er schien Jack dankbar dafür zu sein, dass er dies alles tat, auch wenn es Norrington zuwider war, einem Piraten dankbar zu sein.  
Jack ging zu ihm.  
„Commodore, ich denke, ihr solltet eine Rede halten, das wäre angebracht!"  
Norrington überlegte kurz und stimmte zu. Ihm rutsche ein leises „Danke!" über die Lippen. Währenddessen hatte die Crew schon alles für die Bestattung vorbereitet. Alle versammelten sich am Strand. Alex stand bei Norrington, Shay bei Will und Flo bei Jack. Die gesamte Crew der Pearl war versammelt, es herrschte unter ihnen schon lange nicht mehr eine solch gedrückte Stimmung.

**Alexis **

James trat vor und räusperte sich. Scheinbar suchte er noch nach den richtigen Worten.  
"Wir sind hier zusammen gekommen um Lieutenant Frederick Robert Gillette die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Er war ein vorbildlicher und gewissenhafter Offizier und gab sein Leben um uns zu schützen und zu helfen. Dabei handelte er völlig selbstlos und ohne Vorurteile.  
Sein selbstloses Eingreifen sollte für uns alle als Vorbild dienen und auch wenn die meisten Anwesenden ihn kaum gekannt haben: Sein Opfer wird nicht vergessen sein und er wird vermisst werden..."  
James senkte den Blick nach unten und trat zurück. Jack sprang ein.  
"Amen!"   
"Amen...", murmelten dann alle Anwesenden bedrückt und Gillette wurde von uns bestattet.  
Einige der Piraten schoben das Floß mit Gillettes Leichnam aufs Meer hinaus und Salutschüsse erklangen.  
Niedergeschlagen kehrten wir auf die Pearl zurück und ich ließ James etwas Zeit für sich.   
Er brauchte etwas Ruhe um mit seiner Trauer allein zu sein. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie nah sie sich gestanden hatten, aber ich wusste, dass James sehr viel von ihm gehalten hatte.  
James stand an der Reling und blickte aufs Meer hinaus, als die Reparaturen an der Pearl weitergingen. Er wirkte so verloren und irgendwann konnte ich es nicht mehr mit ansehen.  
Ich ging zu ihm und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Er drehte sich zu mir und sah mich niedergeschlagen an.  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte ich leise. James machte eine schwere Zeit durch: Erst hatte er die Dauntless mit samt ihrer Besatzung verloren und jetzt auch noch einen engen Vertrauten.  
"Es geht schon", murmelte er.  
Eine Zeit lang sprach keiner ein Wort.  
"Weißt du, es ist merkwürdig... der Letzte, der mich gefragt hat, wie es mir geht, war Gillette.  
Er war der Einzige, mit dem ich auch über private Dinge gesprochen habe...und er war der Einzige, der wusste, wie ich für dich empfinde. Auch wenn es nie so erschien, waren wir doch gut befreundet...  
Er hat mir immer mitgeteilt, wenn du deinen Vater besucht hast und mich immer aufgefordert mit einem Stapel Akten rauszugehen, um dich zufällig zu treffen..."   
James lächelte nun und auch ich musste schmunzeln.  
"Er hat mir so oft nahe gelegt, dir endlich einen Antrag zu machen, aber ich habe ihn und mich immer damit vertröstet, dass ich den richtigen Moment abwarten wollte. Als ich vor acht Jahren als Lieutenant nach Port Royal gekommen bin, da war ich ein junger, ehrgeiziger Offizier und du warst noch ein junges Mädchen, Alex. Ich wurde befördert und mittlerweile bin ich Commodore und du bist zu einer wunderschönen, jungen Frau geworden. Aber das ist mir nicht erst seit gestern bewusst und trotzdem habe ich mich nie getraut, dir meine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Ich wollte immer auf den richtigen Moment warten und mittlerweile bin ich schon seit einem Jahr Commodore...Manchmal glaube ich, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt nie kommen wird...Meine Beförderung letztes Jahr hat mir eins mehr als deutlich gemacht: Nämlich das, was ich noch nicht erreicht habe: Dir zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich mag...Ich bin ein Feigling, Alex."  
Er wirkte so verzweifelt und ich dachte, dass es an der Zeit wäre, auch ihm etwas zu beichten.  
"Sag so etwas nicht, James. Du bist der wundervollste Mann, den ich kenne und vielleicht sollte ich dir auch etwas erzählen. Seitdem ich dich das erste Mal im Büro meines Vaters getroffen habe, bist du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Natürlich war es erst nur die Schwärmerei eines Mädchens und seitdem hat sich einiges verändert, aber meine Zuneigung zu dir nicht..."  
James schien Hoffnung aus meinen Worten zu schöpfen und ich küsste ihn sanft.  
"Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass es falsch ist auf den richtigen Moment zu warten...Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Meine Gefühle für dich werden sich nicht ändern..."  
Er lächelte.  
"Danke, Alex. Ich..."  
"Schon gut. Du musst nichts sagen."  
Ich küsste ihn noch einmal und überließ ihn dann wieder seinen Gedanken. Er brauchte diese Zeit einfach und jetzt hatte ich schon so lange gewartet, da würden ein paar Tage oder Wochen mehr oder weniger auch nicht viel ändern.  
Als ich noch mal kurz zurückblickte, sah ich noch wie Jack zu James trat und hoffte, dass dieser ihn nicht ärgern würde. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Shania **

Nachdem ich meinem Vater dabei geholfen hatte Jacks Wunden zu versorgen, flüchtete ich wieder hoch an Deck.  
Suchend sah ich mich nach Will um und sah ihn diesmal am Bug der Pearl stehen. Überrascht war ich darüber nicht, lag doch Gillettes kopflose Leiche immer noch am Heck des Schiffes.  
Ich versuchte so gut es ging nicht dorthin zu sehen, doch das eben Erlebte und das ganze Blut an meiner Kleidung machte es mir nicht einfach.  
Der grausige Moment, in dem die Hydra Gillette einfach den Kopf abgerissen hatte, war wahrscheinlich auf ewig in meine Erinnerung eingebrannt worden und mir lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter als mein inneres Auge die Bilder heraufbeschwor.   
Auch wenn Gillette Angehöriger der Navy war, so hatte er diesen Tod nicht verdient, auch wenn es ein Heldentod war. Wäre er nicht gewesen und hätte Will und mich unterstützt, wer weiß, wo wir beide nun sein würden.  
Als Will mich kommen sah lief er mir entgegen und schloss mich fest in die Arme. Genau wie ich war er von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blut besudelt und genau wie bei mir war es nicht sein eigenes.  
Da er direkt neben Gillette gestanden hatte, als dieser seinen Kopf im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verloren hatte, bekam er das meiste von dessen Blut ab.   
Vorsichtig löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und ging zur Reling. Der Nebel war verschwunden und das Wasser war so ruhig, als wäre nie et was passiert.  
Ich spürte wie Will neben mich trat und ebenfalls aufs Meer hinaus sah.  
„Ich habe es so satt", machte ich meinen Gedanken Luft und erntete einen erstaunten Blick von Will.  
„Was?"  
„Das alles. Ich will nicht ständig um mein Leben kämpfen müssen und dabei zusehen, wie andere ihres verlieren. Will, ich bin dem Tod jetzt schon so oft begegnet, aber ich werd mich nie daran gewöhnen. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht länger dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie jemand stirbt in dem Versuch mich oder uns zu retten oder zu beschützen. Heute war es Gillette, morgen ist es vielleicht mein Vater oder Jack oder du! Ich stand Gillette zwar nicht nahe, aber in irgendeiner Form war er schon Mitglied der Pearl. Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, was geschehen wäre, wenn..." Der Gedanke daran, dass statt Gillette genauso gut mein Vater dort ohne Kopf liegen könnte, schnürte mir die Kehle zu.  
Will legte tröstend einen Arm um meine Schultern und zog mich näher zu sich.  
„Er ist es aber nicht und er wird es auch nicht sein."  
„Kannst du mir das versprechen?"  
„Nein, aber..."  
„Will, du kennst meinen Vater nicht. Er würde sich ohne zu zögern für mich opfern und das ist es was mir Angst macht. Ich will nicht dass er das tut."  
„Aber er ist dein Vater."  
„Ist das denn ein Grund nicht an sich selbst zu denken? Vater macht nichts, ohne nicht vorher an mich zu denken. Was mit ihm ist, ist ihm egal Hauptsache mir geht es gut."  
„Und darüber beschwerst du dich? Ich wäre froh, wenn ich so einen Vater gehabt hätte!" In Wills Stimme schwang eine Bitterkeit mit, wie ich sie noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte.  
„Trotzdem, ich will ihn nicht verlieren, aber wenn er sich jedes Mal schützend vor mich stellt, dann..."   
„Und das heißt?"  
„Das heißt, dass ich mit dem Gedanken spiele die Pearl zu verlassen."  
„In der Hoffnung, dass er dich begleitet", führte Will den Gedanken zu Ende.  
„Nein. Selbst wenn er wollte, würde er es nicht tun. Er hat sein halbes Leben als Gesetzloser der Meere verbracht. Er würde doch niemals mehr einen Fuß auf den Boden bekommen. Nein, ich habe vielmehr die Hoffnung, dass er dann endlich ein wenig egoistischer wird, wenn er sich nicht ständig um mich kümmern muss."  
„Und du glaubst er lässt dich einfach so gehen?"   
„Er muss. Außerdem redet er doch selbst ständig davon, dass er sich für mich ein besseres Leben erträumt."   
„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?" zweifelnd sah Will mich an. „Ich meine, die Pearl ist doch so etwas wie ein Zu Hause für dich."  
„Mag sein, aber jedes Kind wird doch irgendwann flügge und zieht Zu Hause aus, oder nicht?" Ich klang nicht so überzeugend wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte und Will quittierte diesen Umstand mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
„Und wo willst du hin?"  
„Keine Ahnung."  
„Wie willst du deinen Lebensunterhalt finanzieren?"   
„Keine Ahnung."  
„Wo willst du etwas zum wohnen finden?"   
„Verdammt, ich habe keine Ahnung!"  
„Aber du willst die Pearl verlassen, schon klar!" gab Will sarkastisch zurück und grinste immer noch.  
„Hey, wer hat gesagt, dass ich mir meinen Plan schon in allen Einzelheiten überlegt habe?" erwiderte ich. „Vielleicht mache ich mich ja auch selbständig..."   
„Und wie?"  
„Mit nem eigenem Schiff und später ner eigenen Flotte."  
„Shay, du bist süß."  
„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig! Was ist an dem Gedanken denn so schlimm ne eigene Flotte zu haben?"  
„Nichts, aber wie willst du eine eigene Flotte finanzieren?"  
„Keine... ach verdammt! Du kannst einem die schönste Pläne kaputt machen!"  
„Ich sag nur wie es ist", grinste er achselzuckend. „Ich hab schon als Waffenschmied Probleme mich über Wasser zu halten und da willst du gleich ne eigene Flotte aufbauen..."  
„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein Spielverderber bist? Lass mir doch meine Träume! Du wirst schon sehen, irgendwann habe ich meine Flotte! Handelsflotte, wohlgemerkt... keine Piratenflotte."  
„Weißt du was? Das glaub ich dir sogar."  
Bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, erstickte Will jeglichen Protest indem er mich an sich zog und küsste. Das Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf meinen entfachte ein wohliges Empfinden in meinem Magen. Und endlich gab es kein Monster oder sonst etwas, was uns in diesem Moment stören konnte.  
„Sag mal", grinste ich ihn an, als wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten. „Bei dir ist doch hoffentlich noch alles intakt?"  
Erst sah er mich ziemlich verwundert an, doch dann dämmerte es ihm.  
„Ich denke schon, obwohl du einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag drauf hattest." Bei dem Gedanken an unsere erste Begegnung verzog er schmerzhaft das Gesicht.  
„Tschuldigung", murmelte ich. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir beide so enden, hätte ich auf etwas weniger wichtiges gezielt."  
„So, so. Ich schätze dann wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als selbst heraus zu finden, wie gut dein Treffer wirklich war." Will grinste mich schelmisch an und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich leicht rot wurde. Zum Glück konnte man es unter dem ganzen Dreck und Blut nicht sehen.  
„Aber nicht jetzt und auch nicht in ferner Zukunft", wurden wir von meinem Vater unterbrochen.  
Will und ich fuhren auseinander und sahen ihn an wie zwei Schulkinder die bei etwas verbotenem erwischt worden waren.  
Die Hoffnung, dass er nicht viel von unserem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, machte sein Gesichtsausdruck schnell zu Nichte.  
Er hatte genug gehört, um sich zusammenreimen zu können, worum es ging.  
„Ihr solltet euch waschen und euch frische Sachen anziehen", knurrte er. „Es bringt Unglück mit dem Blut fremder Leute durch die Gegend zu laufen. Wir nehmen Fahrt auf und steuern eine kleine Insel an, um Gillette die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Bis dahin habt ihr Zeit, verstanden?"  
„Ja, Vater."  
Ich fasste Will an der Hand und wollte ihn schon mit mir ziehen, als uns das strenge Räuspern meines Vaters zurück hielt.  
„DAS meinte ich nicht mit: Ihr habt Zeit... Shay, du gehst allein!"  
„Aber, Vater..."   
„Shania!"  
Oh, oh, wenn mein Vater meinen vollen Namen aussprach, meinte er es wirklich ernst. Murrend trollte ich mich unter Deck. Waren an Bord nur Spielverderber?  
Als wir die Insel erreicht hatten, versammelten wir uns alle am Strand, um Gillette die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.  
Die Männer der Pearl hatten schnell ein Floß zusammengezimmert, auf dem Gillette nun seine letzte Ruhe finden sollte. Respektvollerweise hatte man ihn mit einem großen Tuch zugedeckt, so blieb uns der grausige Anblick der kopflosen Leiche erspart.  
Norrington hielt eine sehr ergreifende Rede und ich ertappte mich dabei, wie meine Augen feucht wurden.  
Will, der neben mir stand, nahm meine Hand und drückte sie kurz. Das Floß wurde von unseren Leuten ins Wasser geschoben und sie konnten es sich nicht nehmen lassen es mit Salutschüssen zu begleiten. Die Männer wusste, wann jemand in Ehre gestorben war und wie man ihm Respekt zu zollen hatte.  
Ich sah, wie Norrington mit hängenden Schultern zurück zur Pearl ging. Von seiner Kühle und Überheblichkeit war nichts mehr geblieben und in meinen Augen machte es ihn um einiges menschlicher, dass er seine Trauer so offen zeigte. Ich konnte nicht umhin auch ihm ein wenig mehr Respekt zu zollen und nahm mir vor ihn etwas freundlicher zu behandeln.  
Mein Vater kam zu uns. Auch er wirkte ungewöhnlich ernst.  
„Shay? Würdest du bitte mithelfen die Pearl wieder flott zu machen?"   
„Klar."  
„Nein, Will, du nicht", hielt mein Vater ihn zurück, als er mir folgen wollte.  
Will sah mich fragend an, doch ich hatte auch keine Ahnung, was mein Vater von ihm wollte und konnte nur ratlos die Schultern zucken.

**Bill und Will**

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Junge", sagte Bill, als Shay außer Hörweite war.  
Will fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut, trotzdem nickte er.  
Bill legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und Will wusste nicht, ob er das nun als bedrohlich oder als freundschaftlich empfinden sollte. Er entschloss sich für letzteres, denn ersteres würde für ihn wahrscheinlich nicht gut enden.  
„Wie stehst du zu meiner Tochter?" wollte Bill wissen und musterte Will scharf.  
„Wie darf ich das verstehen?" hakte dieser vorsichtig nach und wünschte sich an das Ende der Welt.  
„Das ist eine einfache Frage, Will Turner."  
Will seufzte innerlich. Wahrscheinlich war es das beste mit offenen Karten zu spielen und bislang hatte Bill eigentlich einen recht vernünftigen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht.  
Er würde ihm schon nicht den Kopf abreißen – ein äußerst makaberer Gedanke in Anbetracht der eben erst erfolgten Bestattung Gillettes – wenn er ihm gestand, sich in seine Tochter verliebt zu haben.  
„Na ja, weißt du Bill... es ist so...", druckste Will herum und malte mit seinem Fuß Muster in den Sand. „Ich mag Shay. Sehr sogar..."  
„Wirklich?" Bill schien nicht gerade zufrieden mit dieser Antwort zu sein. „Das reicht mir nicht."  
„Was willst du denn dann hören?"  
„Was kannst du mir denn noch sagen, außer dass du meine Tochter magst? Ist ziemlich dürftig, oder?" Bill machte keinerlei Anstalten dem jungen Waffenschmied auch nur einen Millimeter weit entgegen zu kommen.  
„Verdammt es stimmt aber", rief Will verzweifelt aus. „Ich mag sie sehr! Ich mag sie sogar so sehr, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe, obwohl sie mir bei unserer ersten Begegnung ein Gewehr zwischen die Beine gerammt hat!"  
Bei Wills letzten Worten trat ein breites Grinsen auf Bills Gesicht und schließlich fing er laut an zu lachen.  
„Sie hat was getan?" fragte er belustigt, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.   
„Du hast schon richtig verstanden", knurrte Will und erzählte ihm den Vorfall, der sich in Port Royal abgespielt hatte. „Und glaub mir, schon alleine der Gedanke daran tut höllisch weh."   
„Sie kann manchmal ein wenig ruppig sein", grinste Bill, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Will Turner, ich sage dir das jetzt nur einmal und wehe du vergisst es! Ich kaufe dir jetzt einfach mal ab, dass es dir mit deinen Gefühlen ernst ist, aber solltest du meiner Tochter in irgendeiner Form wehtun, werde ich mich persönlich deiner annehmen. Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen und ich muss leider akzeptieren, dass sie dich scheinbar auch sehr gern hat."  
Will atmete erleichtert auf, doch Bill war noch nicht fertig.  
„Daß ich es akzeptiere heißt nicht, dass ich es gut finde. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Du bist ein feiner Kerl, aber ob du gut genug für meine Tochter bist, wird sich erst noch zeigen. Und das hat nichts mit diesem ganzen standesgemäßen Quatsch zu tun. Ich denke du weißt was ich meine..."  
„Ja. Ich hab's verstanden. Und eins kann ich dir jetzt schon versprechen... ich kann und werde Shay niemals weh tun."   
„Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, Junge", seufzte Bill.  
„Keine Sorge, ich halte meine Versprechen immer!" gab Will bestimmt zurück. „Aber eine Bitte hätte ich noch..."  
„Na da bin ich ja gespannt!"  
„Ich heiße Will, okay? Nenn mich nicht immer Will Turner oder Junge... einfach nur Will!"  
„Das, Will Turner, kann ich dir leider nicht versprechen", grinste Bill und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Na schön", seufzte Will. „Heißt das jetzt wir haben deinen Segen?"  
„Nein", erwiderte Bill barsch. „Erst wenn ich sehe, dass du dein Versprechen eingehalten hast. Und bis dahin werde ich ein Auge auf dich haben, Junge!"  
Shays Vater warf Will noch einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er sich abwandte und ebenfalls zurück zur Pearl ging.  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen folgte Will ihm.

**Jack   
**  
Jack sah, wie Alex und Norrington ein ernstes Gespräch führten, er musste es einfach belauschen, vor allem war die Pearl ja nicht so groß gebaut worden, dass man sich nicht an Deck treffen würde.  
Die beiden waren schon sehr niedlich, wie sie da standen und Alex James schüchtern einen Kuss gab.  
Er bekam nebenbei mit, dass es um einen Heiratsantrag ging, den Norrington Alex machen wollte.  
Dieser Norrington, der würde den richtigen Moment für so was anscheinend nicht einmal erkennen, wenn er wie ein Hammer auf ihn herabsauste.  
Als Alex weg ging, ging Jack zu Norrington.  
Norrington schaute ihn mit einem immer noch von Trauer gezeichneten Gesicht an.  
Jack stellte sich neben ihn und schaute aufs Meer. Er beugte sich leicht zur Seite und sagte:  
„Commodore, wenn ihr auf den richtigen Moment gewartet habt, DAS war er!"  
Norrington guckte kurz zu Jack.   
Norrington wusste genau, dass Jack Recht hatte.  
Jack ging wieder. Gibbs kam auf ihn zu.  
„Hey Jack, ich wusste ja nicht, dass es immer noch sooo abenteuerlich auf der alten Pearl zugeht! Hier auf der Pearl findet ja anscheinend auch mal wieder eine Familienzusammenführung statt!"  
Jack drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu ihm um:  
„Familienzusammenführung?" Jack sah Gibbs verwirrt an.  
„Wo hast du denn den Mist her?"  
Gibbs begriff endlich, dass Jack von nichts wusste.  
„Wie, wusstest du das nicht? Dieser WILL TURNER, sagt dir dieser Name nichts? Ich glaub du hast echt langsam deine Lebensration Rum aufgebraucht!"  
Jack sah Gibbs erschrocken an.  
„Warum bin ich da nicht früher draufgekommen? Dieser Will gehört zu Stiefelriemen!"  
„Aye!" antwortete Gibbs „Und diese kleine auch!"  
„Welche kleine?"   
„Frag nicht so blöd, die kleine, die du geküsst hast. Sie trägt den Ring, der Stiefelriemen immer so wichtig war!"   
„Tut mir leid, dass ich auf etwas anderes bei diesem Mädchen geachtet habe, als darauf, welche Ringe sie trägt!" Jack grinste.  
„Jack, hast du mal wieder was von Stiefelriemen gehört?"  
„Nein, schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr, soll der nicht verschollen sein?"  
„Aye, hab ich auch gehört, aber in Tortuga spricht man davon, dass er sich auf eine Insel zurückgezogen haben soll, auf der es nur so von Schätzen wimmelt!"  
Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ach ja? Richtig wertvolle Schätze?"  
„Aye!" antwortete Gibbs.  
Jack bemerkte, dass endlich die gesamte Mannschaft wieder an Bord war.   
„Macht die Pearl zur Weiterfahrt fertig!" und leise fügte er hinzu „Ich denke, wir haben ein neues Ziel…"  
Bill kam auf ihn zu.  
„Das Bett ist fertig!"  
„Ich wollte mich eigentlich noch nicht zur Ruhe begeben!"  
„Jack, nicht deins, das für Prinzesschen und den Commodore.  
Jack drehte sich von ihm weg und rief Norrington und Alex zu sich.  
„Euer Bett ist fertig!"  
Norrington und Alex starrten auf das Bett. Gleichzeitig fragten sie:  
„Nur eins?!"  
„Genau, nur eins, in eurer Forderung war nie die Rede von zweien."  
Alex antwortete wütend:  
„Damit verletzt ihr aber meine Forderung uns mit Respekt zu behandeln!"  
Jack stellte sich direkt vor sie.  
„Also, Mylady, gehen wir eure Forderungen noch mal durch: Erstens Respekt. Falls ihr es noch nicht mitbekommen habt, wir befinden uns hier auf einem Piratenschiff, dem besten nebenbei bemerkt, und auf Piratenschiffen existiert das Wort ‚Respekt' leider nicht! Zweitens: Ihr wollt, dass euch niemand hier tätlich angreift. Ich denke, diese Forderung wurde erfüllt, oder hat euch bisher jemand etwas getan? Drittens: Ihr wollt EIN Bett. Und hier steht es, also, welche Forderung wurde hier nicht erfüllt?"   
Alex wurde immer wütender.  
„Und in welcher Kabine wird es aufgestellt, Captain Sparrow?" fragte sie scharf.  
„Kajüte, davon war ebenfalls nie die Rede! Ich denke es hat hier an Deck einen wunderbaren Platz! Hoffen wir, dass das Wetter hält!" Jack grinste breit und ging weg.  
Während er sich von den beiden entfernte rief er ihnen noch zu:  
„Aber ihr habt ja noch eine Forderung frei, Mylady, wünscht euch doch ein Dach über eurem Bett!" Er lachte.  
Norrington und Alex standen wütend neben ihrem Bett. Das war ja mal wieder typisch Pirat!

**Florance   
**  
Ich sah von weitem, wie Jack zuerst mit Gibbs und dann mit Alex und Norrington sprach. Ich war immer noch ein wenig bedrückt wegen Gillette. Außerdem wusste ich, dass ich eine Entscheidung treffen musste, ich wusste nur immer noch nicht welche!  
Man musste meine Sorgen an meinem Blick sehen, denn Bill kam zu mir.   
„Warum so betrübt, junge Lady?"  
„Ach, nichts!" gab ich ihm zur Antwort.  
„Das sieht aber nicht nach nichts aus!"  
„Kann sein. Ich muss eben eine Entscheidung treffen, die ich noch nicht treffen will, aber treffen muss, da mich diese Entscheidung, die ich jetzt noch nicht treffen will, aber bald treffen muss, nicht einholt, und ich danach keine Möglichkeit habe, mich zu entscheiden!"  
Oh je, fing ich jetzt auch schon an so einen Müll zu reden, wie Jack?  
Bill grinste, er schien mich zu verstehen.  
„Solche Entscheidungen sind nicht immer einfach, Du solltest dir von ganzem Herzen sicher sein, was du willst!"  
Irgendwie passte das, was Bill sagte nicht so ganz zu seinem Auftreten!  
„Du solltest dir gut überlegen, was du dir für deine Zukunft wünschst! Es gibt auch Entscheidungen im Leben, die vorerst nicht den Anschein haben, die besseren zu sein, sich aber später als die besseren rausstellen! Genauso umgekehrt!"  
Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Und wenn sich beide Möglichkeiten, die man hat schlecht anhören, Bill?"   
„Dann hör auf dein Herz, es zeigt die immer die richtige Richtung."  
Er klopfte mir zart auf meine Schulter, dann lächelte er mich an und ging.  
Ich saß noch eine Weile da und starrte in die Luft.  
Ich ging unter Deck und dort traf ich auf Jack. Er grinste mich an, ich war eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung mich mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
Doch anscheinend sah auch er mir meine schlechte Stimmung an.  
Jack sah mich schräg an:   
„Hey Flo... was ist denn mit dir los? ... Oh nein, sag nicht dass Bill wieder meinen Rum verschwendet hat..."  
Typisch für Jack, konnte er denn auch mal ernst sein? Gereizt sagte ich zu ihm:   
„Du hast auch immer nur deinen Rum im Kopf!"  
„Ja und? Rum ist gut für die Seele... a propos Seele, so wie du grad aussiehst würde dir ein kleiner Schluck ganz gut tun."  
Dieser Mann konnte einen wahnsinnig machen!  
„Danke, verzichte!"   
Jack sah mich überrascht an und fragte:  
„Kein Rum? was willst du dann?"  
Ich überlegte kurz und antwortete:  
„Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht! Du führst hier gemütlich dein Leben auf der Pearl und ich sitze zwischen zwei Stühlen."   
Jack war verwirrt.  
„Die Pearl ist nun mal mein zu hause, warum sollte ich es mir da nicht gemütlich machen? Und was meinst du damit, du sitzt zwischen zwei Stühlen? Im Moment stehst du doch ganz gut..."  
„Du verstehst nicht, was ich meine..."  
Er schien immer verwirrter.  
„Nein? Dann erklärs mir!"  
Ich zweifelte schon ein wenig daran, dass er mein Problem verstehen würde, aber man konnte es ja mal versuchen!  
„Auf der einen Seite bist du hier auf der Pearl, auf der anderen Seite habe ich noch mein Leben in Port Royal!"  
Jack sah schon wieder so aus, als bräuchte er mal wieder einen Schluck Rum.  
„Ich versteh jetzt gar nix mehr... wie meinst du das?"  
„Du bist hier an Bord der Pearl, und ich hab dich gern, aber ich kann nicht einfach mein Leben in Port Royal wegwerfen, um ein Leben an Bord eines Piratenschiffes zu führen."  
„Wäre das denn wirklich so schlimm? Ich meine... hier bei mir... überleg mal, willst du wirklich zurück nach Port Royal? Dort wartet doch nur der Galgen auf dich!"  
Ach, wenn es mehr nicht war, was auf mich wartete!  
„Ich weiß, und das macht mir ja sorgen! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hier das Richtige tue."  
Jack grinste mich an.   
„Flo, ich weiß nie ob ich das richtige tue, aber trotzdem tue ich es ... das leben macht doch keinen Spaß wenn man ständig alles hinterfragt! Hast du dich nicht eigentlich schon entschieden? Also ich fand deinen Kuss ziemlich eindeutig!" Bei seinem letzten Satz wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich rot anlief. Ich sagte:  
„Ich weiß ja nicht mal genau, wie du über diese Sache denkst!"  
Er schaute mich an, was würde jetzt wohl kommen?  
„Bleib bei mir!"  
Für ihn schien es eine einfache Entscheidung zu sein, aber für mich…  
„Ach, so schnell kannst du dich für etwas entscheiden? Und wie lange bleibt deine Meinung dabei, 2 Tage, 7 Monate, 9 Jahre?"  
Jack schaute mich schief an. Er erwiderte:   
„In meinem Leben muss man sich nun mal schnell entscheiden, wenn man nicht drauf gehen will. Verdammt Flo, ich will dass du hier bleibst oder meinst du ich hätte dich aus einer Laune heraus geküsst und dann auch noch vor der ganzen Crew... ich verstehe dein Problem nicht!"  
Klar verstand er mein Problem nicht, er führte ja schon immer dieses Leben.  
„Mein Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ernst es dir ist! Wer weiß, vielleicht siehst du in ein paar Wochen eine andere und entscheidest dich um, wenn man sich als Pirat ja so schnell entscheiden muss!"   
Er grinste schon wieder und sagte:  
„Schätze das Risiko musst du eingehen... weißt du, auch ich bin auf der Suche - meistens nach Rum, weil Bill den immer verschenkt - nach dem was ich am meisten will. na schön, ich mag vielleicht nicht der beständigste sein, aber du kannst das ändern. Du hast mich ja schon jetzt verändert... und das ganz ohne Rum!"  
Genervt fragte ich ihn:  
„Wo hab ich dich denn Verändert? Vielleicht fürchte ich dieses Risiko ja, mein Leben hängt schließlich auch davon ab!"  
Ein wenig vorwurfsvoll antwortete er:  
„Verändert? das fragst du noch. Verdammt Flo, ich mach mir ständig Sorgen um dich! Und ein Captain Jack Sparrow macht sich normalerweise nie Sorgen um irgendetwas.  
Aber eins kann ich dir versprechen, wenn du bei mir bleibst, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen um dein leben zu machen, weil ich nicht zulassen werde, dass dir jemand etwas antut. Schon gar nicht dieser Armleuchter von einem Commodore!"  
„Und was willst du machen, wenn sie dich hängen, wie willst du mir dann noch helfen? Dieser "Armleuchter" ist hier an Bord deines Schiffes!!!"  
Er schaute mich entgeistert an.  
„Eben, an Bord MEINES Schiffes! Er hat hier gar nichts zu sagen, schließlich habe ICH das Kommando!  
Und ich werde nicht gehängt... glaub mir, jeder der mich fast am Strick hatte erinnert sich noch gut an den Tag an dem er Captain Jack Sparrow beinahe geschnappt hätte. ich betone BEINAHE..."  
Innerlich hoffte ich, dass es immer so bleiben würde.  
„Und wenn es sich mal umdreht und der berühmte Captain Jack Sparrow nur BEINAHE entwischt wäre, glaub mir, an diesen Tag wird sich auch jeder erinnern!"  
Da war er wieder, dieser vorwurfsvolle Blick.  
„Willst du mich jetzt beleidigen?"   
Ich wurde etwas ruhiger, schon bei dem Gedanken daran, Jack am Galgen zu sehen würde mir übel.  
„Nein, dass will ich nicht, ich habe nur Angst, dass dieser Tag einmal kommen könnte, fast die gesamte Royal Navy ist hinter dir her, und glaubst du, die haben sich noch nicht auf die Suche nach Norrington gemacht? Ich möchte nicht schon wieder jemandem in meinem Leben verlieren, meinen Vater kannte ich nicht, meine Mutter ist seid 5 Jahren Tot und ich bin auf den Governor und Alex angewiesen!"  
Er schaute mich mit seinen dunklen Augen an.  
„Oh... du machst dir ja wirklich Sorgen um mich! Aber Norrington ist meine Garantie, dass sie mich nicht an den Galgen bringen. Immerhin habe ich ihm das leben gerettet... ich hätte ihn genauso gut im Wasser bei der Hydra lassen können..." und mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir sagte er:   
„Warum habe ich es nicht einfach getan?" Dann sprach er wieder zu mir.  
„Ich glaube außerdem nicht dass du auf jemanden angewiesen bist... du hast auf mich den Eindruck einer starken Frau gemacht, Flo. Willst du außerdem weiterhin den feinen Arsch des Governor abwischen?"  
Was war das für eine Frage, natürlich wollte ich das nicht!  
„Nein, das will ich nicht, ich will aber auch nicht in der Ungewissheit leben, was sein wird, wenn der berühmte Captain Sparrow mich nicht mehr auf der Pearl haben will!"  
Verwundert fragte er:  
„Warum sollte ich dich nicht hier haben wollen?"  
Ich schaute Jack tief in die Augen:  
„Ich weiß es nicht..."  
Jack kam einen Schritt auf mich zu.  
„Ich auch nicht... ich weiß nur, dass ich nichts mehr will, als dich hier zu haben. ich kann es dir sogar beweisen!"  
„Ach ja?" Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder vor?  
Jack holte seinen Kompass aus der Tasche.  
„Ja! Weißt du, bislang hat er überall und nirgends hingezeigt, weil ich nie ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen hatte. Doch neuerdings zeigt er in eine Richtung..."  
Ich schaute gespannt auf den Kompass und fragte:  
„Und die wäre?"  
Jack schaute ebenfalls auf den Kompass.  
„Hmmm... lass mal sehen... oh... er zeigt nach Westen..."  
Ich schaute Jack fragend an. Er sagte:   
„Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du gerade im westen stehst... geh mal einen schritt nach links."  
Ich ging mit verschränkten Armen einen Schritt nach links.  
Triumphierend sagte Jack plötzlich:  
„Ha!"  
„Was ha?" fragte ich.  
„Die Kompassnadel folgt dir, sie zeigt immer auf dich! Und der Kompass lügt nie!"  
Ein wenig bedrückt schaute ich auf den Fußboden.  
„Nie? Ich will es hoffen!" Jack kam noch einen Schritt näher, legte seine Hände auf meine Wangen und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Er sagte eindringlich:  
„NIE!"   
Ich schaute Jack tief in die Augen, als könnte ich die Wahrheit darin erkennen.  
Jack kam näher und erwiderte meinen Blick, leise sagte er:  
„Flo…"  
Ich schaute ihm immer noch verlegen in die Augen, als er seine Arme um mich legte, ich tat das ebenfalls und küsste ihn zart, es war so ein schönes Gefühl! Er versank förmlich in meinen Augen und erwiderte meinen Kuss, mit seiner rauen Stimme sagte er leise in mein Ohr:   
„Bleib bei mir, ich brauche dich!" Ich war froh das zu hören, konnte aber nichts erwidern.  
Er küsste mich erneut, er sah sogar glücklicher aus, wie wenn er seinen Rum hatte.  
Plötzlich hörten wir Bill aus dem Hintergrund rufen  
"Jack, das Prinzesschen und der Commodore regen sich immer noch über den Standort ihres Bettes auf!"  
Jack löste sich widerwillig von mir und seufzte. Genervt sagte er:  
„Kann man auf diesem schiff denn nicht mal fünf Minuten ungestört sein?"  
Ich grinste ihn an, das interessierte mich jetzt schon. Ich fragte:  
„Wo hast du das Bett denn aufstellen lassen?"  
Jack begann breit zu grinsen:  
„Da, wo Platz war... an Deck!" Schon etwas amüsiert sagte ich:  
„An Deck? Oh Jack, kannst du nicht einmal nett zu den beiden sein? Sie haben dir doch auch geholfen, die Pearl zu retten!"  
„Nett? Ich bin doch nett! Überlasse denen den besten Platz auf der Pearl und die regen sich auf... Ich hätte das Bett ja auch ins Loch stellen können..."  
Mit einem leicht ermahnenden Unterton sagte ich:  
„Jack!" Sein Erstaunen war offensichtlich gespielt:  
„Was denn?"  
„Es wird sich doch irgendwo ein Ort auf diesem Schiff finden, der nicht ganz so "öffentlich" ist, oder?"  
Jack legte den Kopf schief und grinste breit.  
„Hmmm... lass mich überlegen... nein ich glaube nicht... die Pearl hat ziemlich dünne Wände!"   
Ich entgegnete:  
„Dann hätten die beiden wenigstens Wände, und als Zugabe dazu sogar noch ein Dach!"  
Er wedelte ein wenig mit der rechten Hand.  
„Warum müssen diese Landratten bloß so anspruchsvoll sein? na schön, ich werd Bill sagen der soll das Bett irgendwohin schaffen wo es wände und ein dach gibt..." Er überlegte weiter. „Ich glaube im Mannschaftsquartier der Crew ist noch Platz..." Ermahnend sagte ich:  
„Jack! Ich glaube ein "Einzelzimmer" wäre angebrachter!"  
Er schaute mich entrüstet an.  
„Die Pearl ist doch kein Kreuzfahrtschiff... hier muss jeder das nehmen was er bekommt!"  
Ich musste ein wenig lachen.  
„Dann werden wir mal sehen, was du noch so bekommst, oder auch nicht bekommst, wenn du die beiden bei der Mannschaft schlafen lässt!"   
Jack bekam große Augen und sagte erstaunt:  
„Au weia... das will ich nicht riskieren... Bill wird schon was Passendes finden, wo die beiden ALLEINE sein können. So lange sie nicht zu laut sind..."  
Ich war zufrieden, schließlich hatte ich Alex versprochen sie zu unterstützen.  
„Das wollte ich hören! Wo fahren wir eigentlich jetzt hin?"  
Ganz selbstverständlich sagte Jack:  
„Wir werden die Insel von Stiefelriemen-Bill suchen. Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass er dort ganz alleine auf den ganzen Schätzen hockt und sie nicht mit seinem guten alten Freund teilen will!"  
Ich war überrascht:   
„Stiefelriemen Bill, du weißt, wo er ist?"  
„Nein, deswegen will ich ihn ja suchen. Wieso fragst du?"  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, Gibbs hatte ihm etwas über mich erzählt.   
„Ach, nur so!"  
Von weitem hörten wir wieder Bills Stimme:  
"Jack, wann segeln wir endlich weiter?"  
Leicht genervt sagte Jack:  
„Oh man, der macht doch sonst auch immer alles alleine... ich geh wohl besser mal hoch... und du, lauf mir ja nicht weg!"  
Ich grinste ihn breit an:  
„Mal sehen!" Er küsste mich noch einmal zärtlich und ging dann zu Bill. Vielleicht war es ja doch der richtige Weg auf der Pearl zu bleiben.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jack **

Bill stand ungeduldig neben dem Bett und wartete auf Jack.  
„Na endlich", begrüße er ihn, als Jack sich an Deck blicken ließ. „Zuerst das Bett und dann sag mir welchen Kurs wir setzen sollen."  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, mein Freund. Um das Bett kümmerst du dich und..."  
„Was?" wurde er von Bill unterbrochen. „Ich werde dieses verdammte Bett nicht einen Millimeter weit bewegen!"  
Norrington, der immer noch zusammen mit Alex auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand wollte schon protestieren, doch Jack brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.  
„Bill, das war keine Bitte. Such einen Platz für das Bett und verspreche dir danach brauchst du nichts mehr für unser Prinzesschen und ihren Prinzen tun."  
„Aber nur weil du es bist", knurrte Bill. „Na schön, ich werde es ins Loch schmeißen..."  
„Bill!"  
„Also nicht ins Loch... hm... der Ausguck ist doch ganz nett..."  
„Bill", ermahnte Jack ihn erneut, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.  
Auf Bills Gesicht erschien auch ein Grinsen und er musterte seinen Freund neugierig.  
„Wo warst du überhaupt?"  
„Wir haben noch mehr Gäste an Bord", wich Jack aus. „Um die musste ich mich kümmern."  
„Ach ja? Soweit ich weiß sind es nur noch zwei weitere und Will sehe ich da hinten bei Shay..."   
„Ich spreche ja auch nicht von Will. Um den kümmert sich deine Tochter ganz gut, finde ich."  
„So, findest du?"   
„Wieso nicht? Sieh sie dir doch an, so ein niedliches Paar. Außerdem kann sie ja nicht ewig bei ihrem alten Vater in der Kabine schlafen. Und jetzt... das Bett!"  
Murrend bückte Bill sich und schulterte das Bett. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Norrington immer noch neben ihm stand, drehte er sich schwungvoll zur Seite. Hätte Norrington sich nicht geistesgegenwärtig gebückt, hätte er die volle Breitseite des Bettes abbekommen und würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so sicher auf seinen Füßen stehen.  
„Verdammt, Mann, pass doch auf!" rief er wütend und bekam nur ein breites Grinsen als Antwort.  
„Tschuldigung, hab dich nicht gesehen", meinte Bill und stapfte davon.  
Norrington wollte sich schon mit einem weiteren Protestschwall an Jack wenden, doch der winkte ab.  
„Keine Zeit, ich muss unseren neuen Kurs setzen." Damit wandte er sich ab und ging zu Marty, der am Steuerrad stand.  
„Aye Captain", begrüßte dieser ihn.  
„Marty, wir setzen neuen Kurs."   
„Ich höre..."  
Jack zog seinen Kompass aus der Tasche und starrte so lange drauf, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja gar nicht zu Stiefelriemens Insel zeigen konnte. Das einzige Ziel wo er hinsegeln würde wäre Flo.  
Verdammt, wie sollte er denn jetzt an die Koordinaten kommen? Sein heißgeliebter Kompass war aufeinmal gar nicht mehr so nützlich für ihn.  
Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Gibbs ihm erzählt hatte, dass Will und Flo Stiefelriemens Kinder waren. Vielleicht könnte er so den Kurs zur Insel finden.  
Flo wollte er den Kompass lieber nicht geben. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Angst davor hatte wohin der Kompass bei ihr zeigen würde.  
Das beste wäre, er würde es mit Will versuchen. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde der Kompass auf Shay zeigen, aber wenn er Glück hatte, dann war der Wunsch den Vater kennenzulernen stärker. Einen Versuch war es jedenfalls wert.  
Er steckte den Kompass wieder ein und schlenderte langsam zu Will und Shay.

**Shania  
**  
„Will, da bist du ja endlich! Nun erzähl schon, was wollte mein Vater von dir?"  
Will seufzte nur und gab mir einen langen zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Ah gut", meinte ich lachend, als wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten. „Er hat dir also nicht verboten mir näher zu kommen."  
Über Wills Schulter konnte ich sehen, dass Alex unsere kleine Begrüßung beobachtet hatte und uns nun einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zuwarf. Bestimmt war sie gar nicht davon begeistert, dass Will mir so zugetan war. Aber wirklich verübeln konnte ich es ihr auch nicht. Zuerst küsst Flo Jack und jetzt Will mich... Irgendetwas mussten wir Piraten doch an uns haben...  
„Ich hatte ja erst Angst dein Vater würde mich auseinander nehmen", störte Will mich in meinen Gedanken. „Aber dann hat er es zum Glück bei einer Drohung belassen."   
„Er hat dir gedroht?"  
„Na ja... er meinte er würde mich im Auge behalten und sollte ich dir jemals weh tun würde er sich meiner annehmen... das klang nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend."   
„Ach, das ist mal wieder typisch. Weißt du was ich glaube?"  
„Ich denke du wirst es mir gleich sagen."  
„Ich glaube, dass er dich eigentlich ganz gern hat."  
„Dann hat er aber eine merkwürdige Art das zu zeigen." Will schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.  
„Ignorier ihn einfach. Er kann sowieso nichts dagegen machen."  
Ich zog Will wieder zu mir und küsste ihn.  
Plötzlich legte sich ein Arm um meine Schulter und erschrocken sprang ich einen Schritt nach hinten.  
„Ist die Liebe nicht schön?" rief Jack. Denn kein anderer war es, der sich zwischen uns gedrängt hatte.  
„Jack, was willst du?" fragte ich ihn leicht genervt. Er hatte aber auch das Talent immer zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt aufzutauchen. „Hat mein Vater dich geschickt?"  
„Bill? Nein. Ich wollte euch nur daran erinnern, dass ihr mich auch bloß zu eurer Hochzeit einladet... und den Rum dabei nicht vergesst!"  
„Hochzeit? Jack! Warst du schon wieder an deinen Geheimvorräten?"  
„Na, du willst doch wohl den guten alten Jack nicht beleidigen? Ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor dem Captain bitte, schließlich habe ich dich mit großgezogen!"  
„Jetzt weiß ich auch warum ich manchmal ein bisschen verwirrt bin", grinste ich.  
„Ich glaube eher das liegt daran, dass er wahrscheinlich die Milch mit dem Rum verwechselt hat", mischte Will sich ein.  
„Oh... wahrscheinlich hatte ich deshalb so eine glückliche Kindheit!"   
„Will", wandte Jack sich an Will. „Du bist ein guter Junge, aber..."  
„Oh nein", stöhnte Will. „Das hatte ich doch gerade schon!"  
„... wenn du der Kleinen hier das Herz herausreißt, werde ich kein gutes Wort mehr bei Bill für dich einlegen können."  
Will verdrehte die Augen und rang verzweifelt die Hände. „Bill und du, ihr zwei seid ja schlimmer als eine Glucke die auf ihr Küken aufpasst. Shay ist eine erwachsene Frau, sie weiß was sie tut."  
„Bill und ich wollen nur das beste für sie. Klar soweit?"  
„Oh, wie gut dass ihr alle wisst, was gut für mich ist", meinte ich sarkastisch. „Können wir das Thema einfach mal lassen. Ich denke ich bin alt genug um meine eigenen Fehler zu machen."  
Will sah mich aufgrund dieser Aussage schräg an und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Und Erfahrungen", schob ich hastig hinterher und grinste ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Meinetwegen", gab Jack nach. „Aber komm hinterher nicht wieder an. Wir haben dich gewarnt."   
„Ja, ja."  
Jack schien zufrieden zu sein und wandte sich wieder ab. Er hatte sich schon ein paar Schritte von uns entfernt, als er eine kleine Pirouette vollführte und zurück kam.   
„Ihr bringt mich völlig durcheinander", beschwerte er sich. „Ich war eigentlich wegen etwas anderem hier."  
„Ach ja?" Ich sah ihn neugierig an. Doch er beachtete mich nicht weiter und wandte sich direkt an Will.  
„Halt das mal", meinte er und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen. Dabei zog er seinen Kompass aus der Tasche und drückte ihn Will in die Hand.  
„Wieso?" wollte dieser erstaunt wissen.  
„Mach ihn auf."  
Will hatte zwar immer noch keine Ahnung, was Jack jetzt schon wieder im Schilde führte, doch er tat wie ihm geheißen.  
Gebannt starrte Jack auf den Kompass. Auch ich versuchte etwas über Jacks Schulter zu erkennen, hatte aber kein Glück.  
Irgendwann schnappte Jack sich den Kompass wieder und ließ uns ohne ein Wort stehen.  
„Was war das denn jetzt?" wollte ich von Will wissen doch er wich meinem Blick aus.  
„Keine Ahnung", meinte er nur und schien irgendwie abwesend zu sein.  
„Will? Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Wie? Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung."

**Bill **

Als Bill aus einem der Frachträume, in denen er das Bett untergebracht hatte, kam, sah er Jack bei Will und Shay stehen.   
Ihm blieb allerdings nicht viel Zeit, die drei zu beobachten, denn Norrington folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.  
„Mr. Farraday..."   
„Für dich immer noch Bloody Bill", fauchte Bill genervt. „Und nein, das Bett bleibt da wo es ist. Ihr habt ein Dach, Wände und niemand aus der Crew kommt dort runter. Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn, was wollt ihr denn noch?"  
„Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach in der Abstellkammer unterbringen", ließ Norrington nicht locker.  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Navy-Boy! Die Pearl ist kein verdammtes Kreuzfahrtschiff und auch kein verdammter Luxusliner den ihr ein Kampfschiff schimpft. Das Bett bleibt da, Ende der Diskussion! Wenn du es woanders haben willst, schaff es selbst dahin!"  
Damit ließ er Norrington einfach stehen, denn er sah wie Jack mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zu Marty am Steuerrad ging.  
„Hey, Jack!" rief Bill ihm zu. „Du siehst so zufrieden aus."  
„Ich habe unseren Kurs. Ich weiß wie wir Stiefelriemen finden werden!"  
„Ah ja? Und wie hast du es rausgefunden?" Jetzt war Bill neugierig. Schließlich wusste er, dass Jacks Kompass für ihn nutzlos geworden war. Wahrscheinlich war er der einzige an Bord der überhaupt genau wusste, was in Jack vorging.  
„Ich habe den Kompass dem Kleinen in die Hand gedrückt", grinste Jack unschuldig.  
„Will?"   
„So heißt der doch, oder?"  
„Und der Kompass hat dir die Richtung zu Stiefelriemens Insel gewiesen?"  
„Ja... hatte mir eigentlich nicht viel von erhofft, aber da Will ja Stiefelriemens Sohn ist..."  
„Bist du dir sicher?"  
„Bill, würde ich lossegeln, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre?"   
„Ja, würdest du."  
„Na gut, aber diesmal bin ich mir sicher", grinste Jack.  
Bill starrte ihn eine Weile an und sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.  
„Gib ihn mir", knurrte er schließlich und Jack sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Was?"   
„Gib ihn mir!"  
„Na schön." Jack holte den Kompass erneut aus der Tasche und sofort wurde er ihm von Bill aus der Hand gerissen.  
Mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck in den Augen, wandte Bill sich um.  
„WILL TURNER!" brüllte er und sah dabei aus wie der Racheengel persönlich.

**Shania   
**  
Als Will meinen Vater seinen Namen brüllen hörte wurde er aschfahl im Gesicht. Aber ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit in irgendeiner Form zu reagieren.  
Vater sah ziemlich wütend aus, als er angerauscht kam und ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Was hatte Will denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?  
Will wich vor meinem Vater zurück, bis ihn die Reling daran hinderte noch einen Schritt zurück zu machen.  
Drohend baute sich mein Vater vor ihm auf.  
„Nimm das!" grollte er und drückte dem überraschten Will Jacks Kompass in die Hand.  
Will traute sich gar nicht mehr etwas zu sagen, sondern nahm erneut den Kompass.   
„Öffne ihn!"  
Will gehorchte und diesmal starrte mein Vater auf den Kompass. Als er wieder aufblickte, wollte ich nicht in Wills Haut stecken.  
„Warum?" wollte mein Vater leise wissen, doch Will konnte nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken.  
Ich sah, wie Alex neben mich trat und mich fragend ansah.  
„Was geht denn hier vor?" wollte sie wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung, das würde ich auch gerne wissen."  
„Will du enttäuscht mich", fuhr mein Vater mit erzwungener Ruhe in der Stimme fort. „hast du unser kleines Gespräch von eben denn schon vergessen?"  
„Bill, bitte, ich kann mir das ja selbst nicht erklären...", war Wills verzweifelter Erklärungsversuch.  
„Ach? Aber ich kann es dir erklären..." Doch bevor mein Vater weitersprechen wollte ging ich dazwischen.  
„Wie wäre es wenn du mir erst erklärst, was hier eigentlich los ist!"  
„Sieh selbst." Er trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass auch ich einen Blick auf den Kompass werfen konnte, der immer noch in Wills Hand lag.  
Als ich sah, wohin der Kompass zeigte, wurde ich doch ein wenig unsicher.   
„Will?" fragte ich zaghaft, doch er konnte wieder nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Will, warum zeigt der Kompass aufs Meer?"   
„Das kann ich dir sagen, mein Kind", kam Vater ihm mit einer Antwort zuvor. „Scheinbar ist etwas anderes stärker, als seine Gefühle zu dir. Er behauptet zwar, dass er dich liebt, aber dann frage ich mich warum der Kompass dann genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zeigt..."  
Jetzt war ich vollkommen verwirrt. Wieder sah ich zu Will, doch er wich meinem Blick aus. Wenn es wirklich stimmte was mein Vater gesagt hatte, waren Wills Gefühle vielleicht gar nicht so stark? Ein Satz von Jack fiel mir wieder ein: Der Kompass lügt nie! Aber konnte man die Gefühle eines anderen von einem blöden Kompass abhängig machen?  
„Will, warum zeigt er aufs Meer?" fragte ich ihn nocheinmal und wusste nicht, was für eine Antwort ich eigentlich erwartete.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er leise zurück.  
„Aber ich weiß es", mischte sich Vater wieder ein. „In dieser Richtung liegt die Insel von Stiefelriemen-Bill. Seinem Vater!"   
„Was?" Plötzlich überkam mich ein böser Verdacht. Konnte es sein, dass Will nur deshalb an Bord der Pearl gekommen war?  
„Will? Stimmt das?"  
„Ja", kam die Antwort und sie trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. „Shay, bitte, ich hatte davon keine Ahnung."  
Irgendwie klangen seine Worte leer und hohl in meinen Ohren und ich musste mich abwenden.   
„Shay!"  
„Lass mich", fauchte ich und flüchtete ans andere Ende der Pearl.  
Ein leises Rauschen begleitete mich und kurz darauf landete Boomer auf meiner Schulter und stupste mich tröstend mit seinem Schnabel an.  
Vollkommen durcheinander starrte ich aufs Wasser hinaus.

**Will **

Währendessen suchte Will verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, wie er Bill erklären konnte, dass er Shay wirklich liebte und er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum der Kompass nicht auf sie zeigte.  
„Und jetzt zu dir. Ich habe dich gewarnt, Will Turner."  
„Bill, bitte hör mir zu. Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Ich liebe Shay wirklich und ich weiß auch nicht, warum dieses blöde Ding aufs Meer hinaus zeigt."  
„Warum glaub ich dir das nicht?"  
„Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Jack nach der Insel von meinem... meinem... meinem Vater sucht. Ich wusste nochnichtmal, dass er auf einer verdammten Insel sitzt."   
„Und wie erklärst du dir dann, dass das, was du am meisten willst diese Insel ist?"  
„Er will nicht die Insel", mischte Alex sich ein.  
„Sondern?"  
„Das Ganze ist mehr als die Summe seiner Einzelteile", philosophierte sie und erntete verwirrte Blicke von Will und Bill.  
„Und jetzt bitte so, dass auch wir es verstehen", forderte Bill genervt.  
„Ich meine damit, dass die Gefühle eines Menschen viel zu komplex sind als dass es ein dummer Kompass erfassen kann."  
„Aha", machte Bill, verstand aber immer noch kein Wort.  
„Na schön", seufzte Alex. „Noch mal für die ganz Dummen... die Gefühle, die scheinbar in die Richtung von seinem Vater gehen, haben doch nichts mit denen zu tun, die er für Shay hat."  
Aufgrund Bills immer verwirrteren Gesichtsausdruck seufzte Alex noch mal.  
„Ich seh schon, mit deiner Kenntnis von Gefühlsdingen ist es auch nicht weit her."  
„Ich darf doch sehr bitten", entrüstete sich Bill.  
„Ich meine ja nur... in Sachen Liebe bist du doch sicher schon eingerostet, wie also willst du da Wills Gefühle nachvollziehen können?"  
„Ach, aber du kannst es oder wie?"  
„Natürlich. Ich kenne ihn ja schließlich lange genug... aber Moment was rede ich hier eigentlich? Ich bin mit Will ja zerstritten... Sorry, Will, aber ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen... du hast mir ja schließlich auch nicht geholfen", meinte sie spitz und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.  
„Versteh einer die Frauen", murmelte Bill und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Will.  
„Ich habe zwar nicht wirklich verstanden was unser Prinzesschen da von sich gegeben hat, aber das ist auch egal. Mir reicht was ich sehe und was ich gesehen habe, hat mir nicht gefallen."  
„Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass..."  
„Spar die deine fadenscheinigen Erklärungen", knurrte Bill und ballte wütend die Faust.  
„Laß ihn!" Plötzlich tauchte Jack auf und fiel Bill in den Arm. Er hatte die ganze Szene von seinem Posten aus beobachtet und als ihm klar wurde, was er da angerichtet hatte, musste er etwas unternehmen. Schließlich brauchte er Will noch.  
„Bill, du bist ein sturer alter Bock!"   
„Was dachtest du denn, es geht um meine Tochter! Willst du dich jetzt auch noch für den Burschen einsetzen?"  
„Bill, sieh dir den armen Kerl doch an." Jack legte Will einen Arm um die Schulter und sah Bill mit großen traurigen Augen an.  
„Er ist gleich ein armer Kerl, wenn ich ihn mir vorgenommen habe", brummte Bill.  
„Warte... eigentlich ist es ja meine Schuld."   
„Ach so", gab Bill sarkastisch zurück. „Der arme Kerl kann gar nichts dafür, dass er meine Tochter verarscht hat!"   
„Bill! Hör mir doch erst mal zu..." Jack kam auf Bill zugetänzelt und sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf schräg von unten an.  
„Also?"  
„Ich habe ihn eigentlich missbraucht... ich will Stiefelriemen und seine Schätze finden..."  
„Und woher wusstest du dass der Kompass bei Will in diese Richtung funktioniert?"  
„Wusste ich doch gar nicht. Das war quasi ein Experiment. Ich hatte sogar Angst dass es nicht funktioniert, weil der Junge sehr viel für deine Tochter übrig hat..."  
„Tatsächlich?"  
„Der arme Kerl..." wieder tänzelte Jack zu Will. „... wusste bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht, wer sein Vater ist. Und hat nicht jeder Junge ganz tief in sich den Wunsch zu erfahren wer er ist und wo er her kommt?"   
„Schon möglich", knurrte Bill unwillig.  
„Der gute Junge hier kann gar nichts dafür." Jack stellte sich hinter Will, umfasste seine Schultern und sah Bill über die Schultern des Waffenschmieds hinweg an. „Bill, der arme Kerl musste ohne Vater aufwachsen. Natürlich wünscht er sich da tief im Herzen, seinen Vater endlich zu finden."  
„Ich versteh dich schon. Drück jetzt bloß nicht auf die Tränendrüse."   
Jack kam wieder zu Bill zurückgetänzelt, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und sah seinem Freund mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
„Aber...", er machte eine dramatische Pause und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Diese Sehnsucht nach dem Wissen seiner Herkunft, hat nichts mit den Gefühlen zu tun, die er für Shay hegt..."  
„Aber der Kompass..."  
Jack ließ sich zurückfallen und seufzte theatralisch.  
„Klammer dich doch nicht an den blöden Kompass!"  
„Hast du nicht mal gesagt, dass der Kompass nie lügt?" zweifelnd sah Bill ihn an.   
„Ja, aber der Kompass kann doch nur eine Sache anzeigen. Was, wenn es nun zwei Dinge gibt die du unbedingt willst? Wie soll er das denn anzeigen? Geht das in deinen Schädel rein?"  
Er tippte Bill mit einem Finger auf die Stirn.  
„Sorry, Jack, ich kann dir nicht mehr folgen."  
„Das bin ich ja gewohnt. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist: Laß den Jungen zufrieden. Er liebt deine Tochter genau so sehr, wie er seinen Vater finden möchte."   
„Und warum sagst du das nicht gleich?"  
Jack verdrehte die Augen. „Hab ich doch, aber das ging in deine Sturkopf ja nicht rein."  
„So, mein Junge", wandte sich Jack an Will. „Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du dich mit Shay wieder verträgst. Ich will doch bei eurer Hochzeit dabei sein, schon vergessen? Oh ja...eine Hochzeit? Ich LIEBE Hochzeiten! Drinks für alle!"  
Will nickte Jack dankbar zu und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub.   
„Hochzeit?" ächzte Bill. „Hab ich da was verpasst?"   
Jack grinste nur breit und ließ ihn stehen. Bill war immer noch unschlüssig, ob er Jack glauben konnte. Doch im Moment blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Jack recht hatte.  
Gedankenverloren richtete er seinen Blick aufs Meer. 

**Norrington **

Norrington ärgerte sich immer noch über die rüde Behandlung durch Bloody Bill. Aber dummerweise konnte er sich nicht beschweren, denn Bill hatte ihn seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr angerührt.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Alex. Langsam musste er wirklich mal seinen Mut zusammennehmen und sie fragen. Am besten heute noch.  
Unbewusst fuhr seine Hand zu seiner Brusttasche, um nach dem kleinen Kästchen zu fühlen. Gut, es war noch da.  
Gedankenverloren starrte er aufs Meer hinaus. Plötzlich flatterte etwas neben seinem rechten Ohr.   
„Verdammtes Mistvieh, verschwinde!" Norrington schlug nach dem großen Papagei, der sich gerade auf seiner Schulter niederlassen wollte.  
„Über die Planke, über die Planke", krächzte Boomer vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ich schick dich gleich über die Planke", knurrte Norrington und versuchte den Vogel von seiner Schulter zu fegen.  
Boomer flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln und krallte sich an Norringtons Brusttasche fest. Neugierig äugte er hinein und schob den Schnabel in die Tasche. Er liebte Taschen über alles, dort fand sich oft etwas essbares.  
„Ksssch, ksssch", machte Norrington und schlug erneut nach dem Papagei. Dieser zog hastig den Schnabel aus der Tasche und flog davon. Auf dem Ausguck ließ er sich nieder und betrachtete seine Beute. Das kleine schwarze Ding sah nicht essbar aus und ein enttäuschtes Krächzen kam aus seinem Schnabel.   
Aber für irgendetwas würde das Ding schon gut sein. Boomer hielt es weiter mit seiner Klaue umklammert und ließ sich den Wind durch die Federn pusten.  
„Über die Planke, über die Planke", krächzte er fröhlich.  
Derweil hatte sich Norrington von dem Papageienüberfall erholt. Er sah, wie Alex auf ihn zukam.  
Jetzt oder nie, dachte er.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alexis   
**  
Ich dachte immer noch darüber nach, wie ich die Sache mit Will klären sollte. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm gar nicht mehr böse sein und deswegen hatte ich ihn ja auch in Schutz genommen. Trotzdem wollte ich aber auch nicht so einfach nachgeben. Ein bisschen sollte er mir schon entgegen kommen.  
Ganz in Gedanken lief ich über das Deck, als plötzlich James vor mir stand. Er wirkte irgendwie nervös.  
"Alex, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?"  
"Ja, klar." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte mich, was er wohl wollen könnte.   
Er zog mich in Richtung Bug und stellte sich direkt vor mich. Dann griff er nach meiner Hand, atmete tief durch und kniete vor mir nieder.  
Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, weil ich wusste, was er nun vorhatte und am liebsten hätte ich einfach nur gerufen: Ja, ja, ja, ich will !!!  
James sah mich von unten mit einem herzerweichenden, treuen Blick an und ich schluckte.  
"Alex, ich war lange genug ein Idiot und habe lange genug damit gewartet, dir meine Gefühle zu zeigen. Immer hab ich meine Feigheit damit entschuldigt, dass ich auf den richtigen Moment warten wollte und dabei ist mir nie bewusst geworden, dass ich schon tausende dieser Momente einfach hab verstreichen lassen..."  
Ich spürte Tränen in mir aufsteigen, versuchte diese aber so gut es ging zurückzuhalten.  
Denk an was anderes, denk an was anderes, Alex !  
Dann griff James mit einer Hand nach seiner Brusttasche.   
"Daher möchte ich dich bitten: Nimm diesen..."   
Irritiert hielt er inne.  
"Nimm...nimm...diesen...verdammt!"   
Verwirrt sah ich ihn und er ließ meine Hand los, um aufzustehen.  
"Was ist denn jetzt?" fragte ich völlig perplex und er begann seine Taschen zu durchsuchen.  
"Ich hatte vorhin noch einen Ring für dich in der Tasche, den ich schon seit drei Jahren immer mit mir herumtrage und der sogar den Untergang der Dauntless überstanden hat und jetzt ist er weg!" erwiderte er gereizt.  
Ich war wieder zu Tränen gerührt, aber er schien nachzudenken und blickte plötzlich nach oben.   
"Oh dieses Mistvieh!" rief er plötzlich ließ mich stehen und lief über das Deck zu Jack, Bill und Shania.   
Ich folgte ihm völlig verwirrt.  
"Ihr da!" rief er aufgebracht und deutete auf die drei, die ihn überrascht ansahen.  
"Euer dämlicher Vogel hat meinen Ring geklaut!"  
Jack, Shay und Bill sahen sich an und zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Keiner wusste, was er meinte.  
"Hey, mal langsam mit den Unterstellungen", meinte Jack dann. "Wir wollen hier ja mal nich gleich wieder unhöflich werden, nich wahr, James?"  
"Für Euch immer noch Commodore, Sparrow! Und ich verlange, dass dieses krächzende Mistvieh meinen Ring rausrückt!"  
Will, der sich nun ebenfalls zu unserer lustigen Versammlung hinzugesellte, warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Ich zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern um zu andeuten, dass auch mir noch nicht ganz klar war, worum es genau ging.  
"Boomer ist keine Elster, sondern ein Papagei...und er interessiert sich nicht für Gold oder Silber...", ging Shay dazwischen und James sah sie spöttisch an.  
"Ach nein? Dann wäre er wohl der einzige Pirat an Bord, der sich für so etwas nicht interessiert..."  
"Was soll das denn heißen?" mischte sich nun auch Bill ein. "Willst du jetzt etwa auch noch meinem Papagei mit dem Galgen drohen?"  
"Wenn ich jemanden finde, der eine so kleine Schlinge knüpfen kann..."   
James schien sein Glück mal wieder herauszufordern und Bill schien kurz davor zu stehen, ihm wieder an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
Shay trat vor ihren Vater, um ihn zurückzuhalten.  
"Könntest du vielleicht erst mal erklären, worum es hier eigentlich genau geht, Jaaaaames?"  
Auch sie grinste spöttisch.   
"Natürlich kann ich das", überging James ihren Versuch ihn zu reizen.  
"Ich wollte Alex gerade einen Heiratsantrag machen und genau zu diesem Zweck habe ich schon vor 3 Jahren einen Ring gekauft, den ich immer bei mir trug. Und jetzt als ich ihn ihr gerade anstecken wollte, war dieser Ring verschwunden..."   
Auf Shays Gesicht erschien auf einmal ein verträumter Ausdruck, den ich bei ihr nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Vielleicht steckte ja doch noch genug Frau in ihr, dass auch sie sich manchmal nach etwas Romantik sehnte.  
"Du willst sie also heiraten? Und das schon seit 3 Jahren?" fragte sie gerührt, aber bevor jemand darauf eingehen konnte, fügte sie noch schnell hinzu: "Und was hat das mit Boomer zu tun?"  
"Euer zerrupftes Federvieh hat mich belästigt und war dabei zuletzt an meiner Tasche, in der der Ring steckte..."  
Bill grinste plötzlich breit.  
"Na dann solltest du dich schon mal von deinem Ring verabschieden, denn Boomer behält nur Sachen, mit denen er was anfangen kann...und das sind meist nur essbare Sachen..."  
"Ich verlange, dass dieser Vogel durchsucht wird. Ich habe den Ring extra in London von einem angesehenen Juwelier anfertigen lassen und er hat sogar den Untergang der Dauntless überstanden. Daher werde ich kaum zulassen, dass so eine blöde Luftratte damit Unfug treibt. Wo ist das Biest überhaupt?"  
Alles starrte in die Luft und hielt Ausschau nach Boomer, als ich ihn entdeckte.  
"Da!" rief ich und deutete nach oben.  
"Wo?" fragten fast alle gleichzeitig und ich versuchte zu beschreiben, wo er saß.  
"Na da oben auf diesem dritten Querdings...?"  
"Querdings?" meinte James zweifelnd.  
"Na diese Querstange da oben...da wo die Segel dranhängen...Quermast vielleicht?"  
Plötzlich blickte ich in dutzende, tadelnde und schockierte Gesichter.  
"Das nennt man Rah, Alex", korrigierte James mich.  
"Tut mir Leid. Ich habe ja auch nie behauptet, dass ich mich mit diesem nautischem Kram auskenne...", gab ich patzig zurück und Jack schüttelte immer noch den Kopf.  
"Ich glaube, ihr solltet der zukünftigen Mrs. Commodore mal Nachhilfe in Sachen Nautik erteilen, James."  
James warf Jack einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, erwiderte aber nichts.  
"Na, wenn es nur das ist, worin sie Nachhilfe braucht", meinte Bill plötzlich mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und James drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Ich muß doch sehr bitten, Mr. Farraday!"  
"Bill!"   
"Hier hält sich doch keiner an irgendwelche Regeln oder Namenswünsche... Und jetzt holt das Zottelvieh da runter!"   
Keiner rührte sich und James wurde mal wieder schmerzhaft in Erinnerung gerufen, dass er sich hier auf einem Piratenschiff befand, auf dem niemand auf seine Befehle hörte.  
"Da wirst du wohl selbst hochklettern müssen, Jungchen", gab Bill zurück. "Hoffe, du hast das noch nicht verlernt seit der Offiziersausbildung... sonst kann der Weg nach unten nämlich ziemlich kurz sein..."  
Ich wollte nicht, dass James da hochkletterte und sich womöglich noch den Hals brach, aber zum Glück zog er das gar nicht in Erwägung.  
"Das würde euch gefallen, nicht wahr, Mr. Farraday? Aber leider bin ich dazu nicht dumm genug... Wenn ich da oben ankomme- und ich versichere euch, dass ich das nicht verlernt habe- dann flattert dieses Vieh sicher krächzend davon und ihr lacht euch alle tot. Darauf fall ich sicher nicht rein! "  
Bill grinste wieder breit.  
"Schade aber auch...wäre eine gute Möglichkeit gewesen dich loszuwerden, Jungchen, und wir hätten uns nicht mal die Finger an dir schmutzig machen müssen..."  
"Hey, es reicht!" ging plötzlich Jack dazwischen.  
"Wer mich kennt, weiß, dass er mich als hoffnungslosen Romantiker kennt und der werte Herr möchte der werten Lady hier einen Heiratsantrag machen...an Bord meiner Pearl...ich finde, dass verdient unsere Unterstützung. Hach, da krieg ich doch gleich feuchte Augen!"  
"Seid ihr sicher, dass das nicht an Dämpfen aus der Flasche Rum liegt, die ihr ständig im Gesicht hängen habt?" fragte ich sarkastisch und Jack sah mich empört an.  
"Also bitte! Auch ein CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow hat ein Herz..."  
"Seit wann?" meinte James nun grinsend und ich setzte auch noch nach.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Herzen jetzt auch schon gespendet werden...oder habt ihr es gestohlen?"  
Jack schmunzelte ebenfalls und torkelte einen Schritt auf mich zu.  
"Nicht alle Schätze bestehen aus Silber und Gold, Liebes", meinte er dann und ich hatte schon eine Vermutung, worauf er hinauswollte.  
"Könnten wir uns bitte mal wieder dem ursprünglichen Problem zuwenden?" mischte James sich genervt ein und deutete nach oben zu Boomer, der immer noch da saß und sein Gefieder säuberte. "Der Vogel!"  
"Da können wir nichts machen...Boomer lässt sich nur mit was Fressbarem locken", erklärte Bill und Shay zuckte ebenfalls nur mit den Schultern.  
James sah Bill und Shay vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Ich wette, ihr habt diesen Vogel darauf trainiert Leute auszuplündern. Er hatte ja schließlich nur euch als Vorbilder..."  
"Mach mal halblang, Jungchen!" fuhr Bill auf. "Alles was er von mir hat ist der dämliche Satz: Über die Planke! Und mehr konnten wir dem Vieh gar nicht beibringen..."  
"Und wie komm ich jetzt an den Ring für Alex?"  
In dem Moment bechloß Boomer seinen Platz in den Rahen zu verlassen und flog dicht über unsere Köpfe hinweg in Richtung Ruder.  
Alle stürzten dem Tier hinterher, aber Boomer war zu schnell und Bill, Jack und James blieben fast im Steuerrad hängen, als sie ihn einfangen wollten.  
Jack stand als erster wieder.  
"Hey, passt doch auf, ihr Tölpel! Ihr ruiniert meinen Kurs!"   
Damit ging die Jagd weiter und Boomer schien es regelrecht Spaß zu machen im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.  
Eine Weile sah ich kopfschüttelnd zu, wie ein einfacher Papagei es schaffte eine ganze Meute gestandener Männer an der Nase rumzuführen, bis es auch mir zu bunt wurde.  
Ich stellte mich auf die Treppe, die zum Achterdeck führte und nahm meinen Daumen und Mittelfinger in den Mund. Dann stieß ich einen schrillen Pfiff aus und die Aufmerksamkeit aller gehörte mir.  
Ich wusste doch, dass es mir irgendwann nützen würde, diesen Trick bei der Jagd von meinem Onkel gelernt zu haben.  
Als alle mich erwartungsvoll ansahen, ging ich auf James zu.  
"Vergiss den blöden Vogel!" meinte ich nur zu ihm und er verstand.  
Er ging wieder vor mir auf die Knie und nahm erneut meine Hand.  
"Alex, du bist eine wunderschöne, selbstbewusste und intelligente junge Frau geworden. Das ist mir schon lange klar, aber ich konnte mir oder eher gesagt dir gegenüber nie eingestehen, was ich wirklich für dich empfinde. Aber hier und heute ist der Moment gekommen, in dem ich endlich ehrlich zu dir sein will... Symphony Alexis Wentworth ich liebe dich! Und ich frage dich hier und jetzt vor den Augen der gesamten..." Er sah sich um und stockte kurz. Das war ein Piratenschiff und eigentlich nicht der Ort, den er sich für seinen Antrag erhofft hatte. Außerdem überlegte er, als was er die Piraten bezeichnen sollte...  
"...der gesamten Mannschaft der Black Pearl, ob du meine Frau werden willst."   
Ich konnte meine Freudentränen nicht länger zurückzuhalten und langsam kullerte eine nach der anderen meine Wange hinunter. Ohne etwas zu sagen, fiel ich James um den Hals und er sah mich lachend an.  
"Heißt das ja?"   
"Ja...natürlich heißt es das!" rief ich lachend und dann versanken wir in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Als wir uns widerwillig wieder voneinander trennten, klatschte Jack plötzlich fröhlich in die Hände und kam auf uns zu.   
"Ah, eine Hochzeit! Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Hochzeiten liebe?"  
James und ich sahen ihn nur skeptisch an. War er wieder mal volltrunken? Er drängte sich zwischen uns und nahm uns beide in die Arme.  
"Und ich muß ja wohl kaum erwähnen, dass ich CAPTAIN der Pearl bin...Was für euch bedeutet, dass ich euch auf der Stelle rechtmäßig trauen könnte..."  
James entfernte sich aus seinem Griff.  
"Ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich mich von einem Piraten und schon gar nicht von euch mit Alex verheiraten lasse!" empörte er sich, aber Sparrow wusste auch darauf schon eine Antwort.  
"Na gut...wenn ihr warten könnt und wollt, bis wir wieder mal in Port Royal ankern..."  
Einige der Piraten lachten. Denn das die Pearl wieder nach Port Royal zurückkehrte war so unwahrscheinlich wie ein erneutes auftauchen der Hydra.  
"Und ich bin mir sicher, ihr seit Gentleman und Lady genug auch mit allen anderen Dingen, die vor der Eheschließung als unanständig gelten würden, so lange zu warten... zumindest gilt das wohl bei euch Engländern so. Ihr habt ja schon so lange mit eurem Antrag gewartet, Jaaaaames, da macht das ein oder andere Jährchen ja jetzt auch nichts mehr aus..."  
James schluckte und ich merkte, wie seine Meinung ins Wanken geriet. Mir ging es ebenfalls so, denn endlich war ich James so nah wie noch nie zuvor und wahrscheinlich würde ich mich nur schwer beherrschen können, um nichts Unanständiges mit ihm zu tun.  
Er schien die gleichen Gedanken zu haben, traute sich aber nicht sie auszusprechen und ich übernahm das.  
"Wie schnell könntet ihr uns trauen, Sparrow?" fragte ich und James stimmte meiner Frage erleichtert zu.  
Jack blickte in die Runde und ich bemerkte, dass Boomer sich gerade wieder auf Shays Schulter niederließ. Vielleicht würde ich den Ring ja doch noch bekommen.  
Jack jedenfalls klatschte begeistert in die Hände.  
"Eine Hochzeit an Bord der Pearl! Ich liebe Hochzeiten! Rum für alle!"

**Shania **

Oh man, die Pearl war wirklich immer für Überraschungen gut. Aber warum sollten sich Alex und Norrington auch nicht von Jack trauen lassen? In naher Zukunft würden jedenfalls nicht nach Port Royal zurückkehren.  
Boomer landete auf meiner Schulter und ließ sein typisches „Über die Planke" hören. Ich konnte schwören, er sah so aus als hätte ihm die ganze Aufregung tierischen Spaß bereitet, denn er krächzte unablässig weiter.  
„Du bist mir einer", meinte ich zu ihm und kraulte ihm den Kopf. „Hast nur Unsinn im Kopf."  
Boomer genoß diese Zuwendung sichtlich, denn er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf schief. Ein leises Gurren entwich seinem Schnabel und er zog ein Bein an.  
Nachdem sich die ganze Aufregung und Freude ein wenig gelegt hatte, kam Alex zu mir.  
„Shay?"  
„Ja?"  
Boomer öffnete ein Auge und sah Alex misstrauisch an. Er ahnte wahrscheinlich was als nächstes kommen würde.  
„Sag mal, hast du irgendeine Idee, wie wir den Ring zurückbekommen können?"  
„Wird schwierig", meinte ich skeptisch. „Er scheint ihn nicht mehr zu haben." Ich hob den Vogel von meiner Schulter und untersuchte ihn eingehend. Boomer kreischte protestierend und zappelte wütend mit den Beinen. Eine seiner scharfen Krallen erwischte mich am Arm und ich ließ ihn mit einem kleinen Aufschrei los.  
Mit einem triumphierenden Krächzen flog er nach oben und ließ sich im Krähennest nieder.  
„Verdammtes Federvieh", brüllte ich ihm hinterher und schüttelte drohend die Fäuste.  
Die einzige Reaktion bestand darin, dass er mir beleidigt den Rücken zudrehte und sich von dem Mann im Ausguck die Federn kraulen ließ.   
„Hey, Boone!" brüllte ich nach oben.  
„Hä?"   
„Hat der Vogel bei dir irgendetwas deponiert?"  
„Nö... nurn paar Nüsschen."  
„Tja, Alex", wandte ich mich ihr wieder zu. „Normalerweise behält Boomer keine Sachen die nicht essbar sind."  
„Und was macht er dann mit denen?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Kann sein dass er sie einfach fallen lässt."  
„Na toll", meinte sie frustriert, doch mir fiel noch etwas ein.  
„Ah... ich hab noch eine Idee. Komm mal mit."  
Ich ging mit Alex zum mittleren Mast der Pearl und sie sah mich fragend an. Um den Mast lagen die verschiedensten Gerätschaften. Fässer, Kisten, Seile, Stoffe zum Flicken der Segel und sonstiger Kleinkram, von dem Jack schon seit Jahren behauptete er würde ihn irgendwann mal brauchen.  
An einer bestimmten Stelle hob ich die Segelplane hoch und zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Nest mit allerlei Sachen.  
„Was ist das denn?"  
„Alles was Boomer in die Klauen bekommt landet irgendwann mal hier. Ich weiß auch nicht warum er die Sachen hierher schleppt, aber er hat es schon immer gemacht. Vielleicht hat er ja doch mehr von einer Elster als ich dachte", grinste ich augenzwinkernd und gemeinsam machten wir uns dran, die Sachen zu durchwühlen.  
„Das gibt es nicht", rief ich irgendwann aus und Alex sah mich aufgeregt an.  
„Hast du ihn?"  
„Nein, aber etwas das ich schon lange vermisst habe."  
„Was ist es denn?" neugierig kam Alex näher und betrachtete das kleine Medaillon in meiner Hand.  
Ich klappte es auf und sah andächtig auf die beiden Fotos. Sie zeigten meinen Vater und meine Mutter.  
„Es ist das einzige was ich von meiner Mutter habe", sagte ich leise und spürte schon wieder diesen Kloß im Hals.  
„Ist das etwa Bill?" Alex betrachtete erstaunt das Bild meines Vaters.   
„Ja", lachte ich. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass die Aufnahme damals entstanden ist, als er seine erste eigene Praxis in Schottland eröffnet hat. Damals sah er noch ein wenig... äh... gepflegter aus."  
„Praxis? Jetzt sag nicht, er ist Arzt!"   
„Doch ist er oder besser er war es."  
„Meinst du er könnte vielleicht..."  
„Norris Nase richten? Können tut er das schon, ob er es machen würde ist ne andere Sache. Da muss Norri ihn selbst fragen. Ich bin ja der Meinung, dass Vater es schon machen sollte... immerhin hat er die Nase selbst kaputt gehauen."  
Alex beließ es dabei und wir suchten weiter. Irgendwann hielt sie ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen in die Höhe.   
„Ich hab ihn", rief sie erleichtert und triumphierend.  
„Und, willst du es nicht aufmachen?" fragte ich ungeduldig, denn auch ich war neugierig in was für Unkosten Norrington sich da gestürzt hatte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, sollte ich ihn nicht erst zu James bringen?"  
„Ach Quatsch! Du kannst doch dann trotzdem überrascht tun!"  
Alex zögerte immer noch, doch ich sah ihr an, dass sie liebend gern einen Blick in das Kästchen werfen würde.  
„Na los", feuerte ich sie an. „Norri hat das Ding drei Jahre mit sich rumgeschleppt. Also ich finde das ist lange genug, es ist an der Zeit, dass es geöffnet wird!"   
„Hmmm", machte sie. „Versprichst du, dass du es für dich behältst?"  
„Großes Piratenehrenwort!"  
Sie sah mich schräg an und ich musste grinsen. „Wirklich! In solchen Sachen müssen wir Frauen doch zusammenhalten. Also, mach auf!"  
Alex hockte sich hinter eines der Fässer und zog mich mit runter. Gebannt starrten wir beide auf das Kästchen, als sie es langsam öffnete.  
„Wow", hauchten wir beide, als das Kästchen seinen Inhalt preisgab.  
„Als Commodore scheint man ja gut zu verdienen", schob ich noch hinterher und in Alex Augen glitzerte es schon wieder verdächtig.  
Vorsichtig nahm Alex den Ring aus dem Kästchen und streifte ihn sich probeweise über den Finger. Er passte wie angegossen.  
„Mach ihn lieber wieder ab, sonst ist Norri beleidigt, wenn er merkt, dass dieser Moment ohne ihn abgelaufen ist."  
Alex nickte nur und verstaute den Ring wieder in seiner Box.  
„Sag mal Shay...", begann sie.  
„Keine Sorge, ich verrate nichts."  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Könntest du nicht bei Bill ein gute Wort einlegen? Dass er sich James Nase ansieht? Ich möchte nicht, dass er an unserer Hochzeit mit so einem geschwollenen Ding daher kommt."  
„Wird schwierig, aber ich versuche es mal", versprach ich ihr. „Normalerweise hört Vater auf mich."   
„Danke."  
Wir standen auf und Alex rannte schnell zu Norrington zurück, der wahrscheinlich heilfroh darüber sein würde, dass sein Ring wieder aufgetaucht war.  
Grinsend sah ich ihr hinterher. Für ein Prinzesschen war sie doch ganz in Ordnung.  
Ich stand immer noch da, als sich eine Hand zaghaft auf meine Schulter legte.  
„Shay?"  
Will stand hinter mir und lächelte mich schüchtern an.  
„Was willst du?" fragte ich abweisend.  
„Mit dir reden."  
„Wüsste nicht worüber."  
„Shay, bitte hör mir zu. Das vorhin war alles ein riesengroßes Missverständnis."  
„Ach ja? Dann ist Jacks Kompass wohl kaputt..."  
„Nein, aber..."   
„Aber was? Vergiss es Will, scheinbar hatte Vater doch recht mit dem was er sagte."  
„Nein, hatte er nicht!" Will sagte dies so überzeugend und sah mir dabei so eindringlich in die Augen, dass ich ihm einfach glauben musste.  
„Shay, vielleicht hätte ich dir eher von meinem Vater erzählen sollen, dann wäre es vielleicht gar nicht so weit gekommen. Aber ich habe es nicht getan und jetzt hör mir bitte einfach nur zu."   
„Meinetwegen", meinte ich etwas versöhnlicher und wir setzten uns auf eine der Kisten.  
„Als ich von Flo erfahren habe wer mein Vater ist, war das zunächst ein Schock für mich. Ein noch größerer als ich erfahren habe, dass Flo meine Halbschwester ist. Weißt du, ich habe mich mein ganzes Leben lang gefragt, wer mein Vater ist und warum er mich und meine Mutter damals einfach im Stich gelassen hat. Scheinbar ist der Wunsch, meinen Vater kennenzulernen, doch stärker in mir verankert, als ich angenommen habe. Ich glaube der Kompass war einfach nur überfordert und wusste nicht welches Ziel er mir anzeigen sollte. Bitte Shay, du musst mir glauben, dass das ganze nichts mit meinen Gefühlen zu dir zu tun hat. Sie sind nach wie vor sehr stark und daran wird auch die Gewissheit über meinen Vater nichts ändern."  
„Meinst du das wirklich?" fragte ich leise.  
„Shay." Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich und daran wird niemand etwas ändern. Weder dein Vater, noch meiner, noch Jacks blöder Kompass."  
„Will, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht an dir zweifeln dürfen."  
„Schon gut." Er legte mir den Finger auf die Lippen und zog mich an sich. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten sanft über meine Wange und erzeugten ein prickelndes Gefühl auf meiner Haut.  
Sanft küsste er mich. Ich erwiderte den Kuss und schlang meine Arme um ihn, um ihn noch näher bei mir zu haben.  
„Hallo?" Alex Stimme ließ uns auseinander fahren. „Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber Shay, ich bräuchte noch mal deine Hilfe."  
„Du warst noch nicht bei Norri, oder?"  
„Ich kann doch jetzt nicht alleine mit dem Ring bei ihm auftauchen. Kannst du nicht mitkommen? Wäre besser wenn du ihm den Ring gibst."  
„Hast recht. Anders würde es ziemlich blöd aussehen." Ich grinste sie an und sie reichte mir das Kästchen.  
Gemeinsam gingen wir zu Norrington und er sah uns überrascht an.  
„Was wollt Ihr denn hier?"  
„Na, nicht so unfreundlich, Jamie. Ich denke du vermisst etwas", grinste ich ihn an.  
„Ah, konntet ihr das verdammte Mistvieh also einfangen?"  
„Nein. Und selbst wenn, Boomer hatte es schon längst nicht mehr bei sich. Wie gesagt, Sachen die nicht essbar sind lässt er meistens sofort fallen."  
Norrington wurde ein wenig blass und ich musste grinsen. „Am meisten Spaß macht es ihm wenn er dabei zu sehen kann, wie Dinge ins Wasser plumpsen", setzte ich noch drauf und Norrington schnappte hörbar nach Luft.  
Alex stieß mich mit dem Ellenbogen an und ich seufzte.  
„Na ja, was ich eigentlich sagen will ist, dass Boomer sich diesen Spaß anscheinend heute nicht gegönnt hat." Damit hielt ich ihm das Kästchen unter die Nase und er atmete erleichtert auf.  
Ich musterte Norrington und seine Nase sah wirklich nicht gut aus.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal mit Vater reden", meinte ich zu Alex und sie nickte nur.  
„Wieso?" wollte Norrington wissen.  
„Wegen deiner Nase. Es wäre besser wenn sie behandelt wird."  
„Was? Wenn ihr zwei glaubt ich lasse Farraday an meiner Nase rumpfuschen, dann habt ihr euch getäuscht. Er macht wahrscheinlich mehr kaputt als heile."   
„Eigentlich versteht Vater etwas von seinem Handwerk..."   
„So? Was ist es denn? Wehrlose Leute zusammenschlagen?"  
„Ja, darin ist er auch gut, aber ich meine er versteht sein Handwerk als Arzt."  
„Arzt?" ächzte Norrington. „Dieser ungehobelte Pirat soll Arzt sein?"  
„Ja und das sogar ein ziemlich guter", gab ich ungerührt zurück. „Also, soll ich ihn fragen oder willst du mit diesem Zinken bei deiner Hochzeit auflaufen?"  
„Meinetwegen", brummte Norrington. „Aber wenn er..."  
„Er wird sich zurücknehmen, keine Sorge", versprach ich ihm und machte mich auf die Suche nach meinem Vater.

**Alexis **

Shay ließ uns alleine und James kniete wieder vor mir nieder. Diesmal mit dem Kästchen in der Hand.  
"Scheinbar kann ich das mit dem Ring jetzt nachholen", meinte er schmunzelnd und öffnete das Kästchen.  
Ich hatte den Ring zwar schon gesehen, aber er war wirklich so wunderschön, dass mir wieder ein gehauchtes Wow entwich.  
James steckte mir den Ring an den Finger und er passte natürlich immer noch perfekt. Dann stand er wieder auf und zog mich in seine Arme.  
"Gefällt er dir?" fragte er erwartungsvoll und ich bewunderte den Ring an meinem Finger und hielt ihn hoch.  
"Er ist wunderschön, James..."  
"Eigentlich hatte ich mir das ganze etwas anders vorgestellt...nicht hier auf so einem Piratenschiff und vor einer Horde völlig verwahrloster Gestalten..."  
Ich musste schmunzeln.  
"Also ich finde es perfekt...Commodore James Norrington..."  
Langsam stellte ich mich auf meine Zehenspitzen um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.  
"Dein Vater wird wahrscheinlich in die Luft gehen, wenn er hiervon erfährt", seufzte er.  
"Er wird sich auch wieder beruhigen... Außerdem sagt ja keiner, dass wir in Port Royal nicht noch einmal heiraten können...zuzusagen kirchlich und vor Gott..."  
James sah mich grinsend an.  
"Mmmhhhh, ich muß sagen, die Ideen der zukünftigen Mrs. Norrington gefallen mir..."  
Ich küsste ihn noch einmal und dann fiel mir etwas ein:  
"Apropos Ideen: Ich denke, du solltest wirklich mal zu Shays Vater gehen oder willst du mich wirklich mit einer krummen Nase heiraten?"  
"Nein natürlich nicht. Aber muß es unbedingt Bill sein", murmelte er dann hinterher.  
"Der hätte doch auch noch Spaß daran mich zu quälen und ich stell mir das Ganze schon verdammt schmerzhaft vor..."  
"Das könnte wohl durchaus der Fall sein... Vielleicht wäre es auch hilfreich, wenn du nicht jedem hier auf diesem Schiff drohen würdest ihn aufzuhängen..."   
"Aber diese Leute sind Piraten, Alex!" gab er empört zurück.  
"Ja, aber im Moment ist es für uns besser, sie nicht zu reizen und sich gut mit ihnen zu stellen..."   
"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht...wie immer", seufzte er und ich stieß ihn spöttelnd in die Seite.  
"Gehen wir?"  
"Wohin?" fragte er unschuldig tuend zurück.   
"James! Zu Bill natürlich!"  
"Ja ja, ist ja schon gut."  
Widerwillig begleitete er mich unter Deck, wo wir Shay mit ihrem Vater am großen Tisch, der der Besatzung als Ablagefläche für alles mögliche diente und nur zu den Mahlzeiten freigeräumt wurde, sitzend fanden.  
Die letzten Meter musste ich James am Arm fassen und mit mir ziehen, weil er sonst wahrscheinlich wieder kehrt gemacht hätte.  
Shay sprang plötzlich auf und griff nach meinem Arm.  
"Tja, wir gehen dann wohl mal besser", meinte sie und zwinkerte mir zu. Bevor ich protestieren konnte, zog sie mich aber schon mit und schob mich die Treppe hoch zurück an Deck. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Shania   
**  
Ich fand meinen Vater in unserer Koje. Ich wusste zwar nicht genau, wie ich es ihm am besten sagen sollte, aber ich wusste, dass er es nicht mochte wenn man um den heißen Brei herum redete.  
„Vater, ich finde, du solltest es tun", meinte ich deshalb zu ihm und er sah mich erstaunt an.  
„Was denn? Mich bei Will entschuldigen?"  
„Ja, das auch... ich dachte aber eher daran Norrington zu behandeln... medizinisch."  
„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Shay?" Entsetzt sprang er auf. „Ich werde für diesen Navy-Fuzzi keinen Finger krumm machen!"   
„Vater! Soweit ich mich erinnere hast du damals den hypokratischen Eid geschworen..."  
„Oh nein, Shay, komm mir nicht so!"  
„Der gilt doch noch immer, oder?" fuhr ich unbeeindruckt fort.  
„Ja", knurrte er.  
„Außerdem finde ich, dass du es ihm schuldig bist."  
Vater keuchte auf und starrte mich an. „Na hör mal. Ich bin diesem Typen gar nichts schuldig!"  
„Doch! Du hast ihm ohne Grund die Nase zerdeppert."  
„Shay, ich führe diese Diskussion nicht nocheinmal mit dir!"  
„Dann lass es. Herr im Himmel, es ist doch nur die Nase! Ihr müsst ja nicht gleich Freunde werden. Außerdem bist du Arzt, da sollte es dir vielmehr um die Gesundheit der Besatzung gehen und Norrington gehört nun zwangsweise mit dazu."  
„Ich bin kein Arzt mehr", wollte er protestieren, doch das ließ ich ihm nicht durchgehen.  
„Doch das bist du und du wirst es immer sein. Bitte Vater, wenn schon nicht für ihn, dann tu es für mich." Ich setzte meinen besten traurigen Dackelblick auf den ich hatte. Wenn ihn schon nicht meine Worte überzeugten, dann dieser Blick. Diesem hatte er noch nie widerstehen können und ich wusste schon damals als Kind diesen Umstand schamlos auszunutzen.  
„Oh nein", kam die prompte Reaktion. „Sieh mich nicht so an."  
„Bitte, mein über alles geliebter Papi. Tu's für mich..."  
„Meinetwegen", gab er seufzend nach. „Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich ihm nicht weh tun werde."  
„Versuche wenigstens nicht ganz so grob zu sein."  
Vater erwiderte nichts darauf und wir gingen zusammen in den großen Gemeinschaftsraum, wo wir auf Alex und Norrington warteten.

**Bill und James**

James näherte sich zögerlich dem Tisch, umrundete ihn und blieb vor Bill stehen, der ihn erwartungsvoll musterte.  
"Damit das klar ist, ich bin nicht wegen dir hier, sondern weil meine Tochter mich darum gebeten hat. Denn mir ist es eigentlich scheißegal, wie du an deiner Hochzeit aussiehst!" knurrte Bill und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften.  
James zog sich ärgerlich den Stuhl heran und setzte sich.  
"Da ihr es mir ja nicht anbietet mich zu setzen, bin ich einfach mal so frei...Scheinbar haben wir hier ein kleines Problem, denn ich bin auch nicht freiwillig hier. Oder glaubt ihr, Mr. Farraday, dass ich mich gerne von euch begrapschen lasse? Ich mach das nur für Alex..."  
"Schön, dann sind wir uns ja einig..." Bill verschränkte die Finger ineinander und drückte die Handflächen nach außen, sodass die Fingerknochen gefährlich knackten.  
"Noch ein paar letzte Wort, bevor ich anfange?" grinste er dann breit.   
Das war zu viel für James und empört sprang er wieder auf.  
"Mir reichts! Ich verschwinde! Das muß ich mir wirklich nicht antun!"  
"Woah, Mann... das war doch nur Spaß! Werd mal locker! Aber bitte, ich muß dir deine Nase nicht unbedingt richten. Aber unser Prinzesschen wäre bestimmt nicht erfreut, wenn du mit so einem schiefen Zinken aufläufst... hast du eigentlich schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen?" Bill reichte James einen Spiegel und konnte nur mit Mühe ein weiteres Grinsen unterdrücken.  
James sah in den Spiegel und verzog das Gesicht. Das war nicht mehr sein eigentlich recht hübsches und ansehnliches - wie er fand- Gesicht. Aber sein Eindruck wurde nicht nur durch die gebrochene Nase ausgelöst, sondern auch durch den leichten Bart, der sich mittlerweile gebildet hatte. Wie viele Tage hatte er sich jetzt schon nicht rasiert? Seitdem die Dauntless gesunken war, aber wie lange war das schon her? 3- 4 Tage oder gar schon eine Woche? Ihm fiel auf, dass er jegliches Zeitgefühl an Bord der Pearl verloren hatte und strich sich gedankenverloren über den leichten Bart.  
"Mein Gott", seufzte er dann. "Ich muß mich dringend rasieren..."  
"Ich schätze das ist im Moment dein geringstes Problem", grinste Bill und drückte ihn wieder leicht, aber bestimmt auf den Stuhl zurück.  
"Augenblick mal! Was habt ihr jetzt eigentlich vor? Woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr überhaupt qualifiziert genug für so was seit und nicht nur irgendein Quacksalber?" zierte sich James.  
"Soll ich dir jetzt ein Zeugnis oder meine Approbation vorlegen?" Bill runzelte die Stirn und sah James ungläubig an." Glaub mir, Jungchen, deine Nase ist nicht die erste, die ich zusammenflicke. Außerdem, wenn ich nicht gut wäre, würde die Hälfte der Besatzung schon nicht mehr am Leben sein. Eine gebrochene Nase ist nichts gegen Schuß- und Brandwunden...oder hast du etwa Angst um dein hübsches Gesicht?" grinste Bill breit.  
"Natürlich nicht", gab James entrüstet zurück.  
"Gut, wir wollen ja nicht, dass das Prinzesschen wegen deinem - gerade nicht mehr ansehnlichen - Riechorgan doch noch 'Nein' sagt. Dann hättest du ja drei Jahre umsonst gewartet." Bills Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
"Was soll das denn heißen? Alex kümmert sich kaum um Äußerlichkeiten..."  
"Ach? Und warum hat sie dich dann hierher geschleppt und vertraut dich meinen fähigen Händen an?"  
"Sie ist eine englische Lady und ihr geht es um innere Werte wie Loyalität, Treue, Ehrlichkeit und Anstand. Eben alles was einen englischen Offizier und Gentleman ausmacht..." James überging Bills Kommentar.   
"Soll ich dir mal einen guten Rat geben, was Frauen und Äußerlichkeiten betrifft?"  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was ihr mir da raten wollt... Aber ich höre..."   
"Auch wenn Frauen sagen, sie würden sich nichts aus Äußerlichkeiten machen... sie meinen genau das Gegenteil. Jede Frau hat gerne einen starken, gutaussehenden Mann an ihrer Seite und da bildet unser Prinzesschen ganz sicher keine Ausnahme...Oder meinst du, sie hätte dich genommen, wenn du ausgesehen hättest wie der Klabautermann persönlich?"  
"Meint ihr, dass diese Diskussion noch zu einer tollen Einsicht führt, die uns beide intellektuell weiterbringt? Ich für meinen Teil glaube, dass Alex anders ist, als alle anderen Frauen...Nein, ich weiß, dass sie anders ist..."  
"Ja, ja... bla, bla... sagt das nicht jeder Mann von seiner Frau? Wie auch immer... darf ich jetzt anfangen oder hat der gute Herr Commodore noch etwas zu sagen?"  
James schwieg eingeschnappt, weil er sich eingestehen musste, dass Bill vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen Recht hatte mit seinen Worten und dass er, Commodore James Norrington, einfach viel zu verliebt in Alex war -und das schon seit Jahren- um schlecht von ihr zu denken. Er seufzte schwer, als ihm klar wurde, dass er wohl bereit war alles für Alex zu tun und das war eine Einstellung, vielleicht sogar Schwäche, die er von sich als englischem Offizier niemals erwartet hätte.  
"Ich fasse das dann mal so auf, dass ich anfangen kann", meinte Bill und musterte James kritisch. "Willst du ein Stück Holz zwischen die Zähne, für den Fall dass es zu schmerzhaft ist?"  
"Würde es ein Schluck Rum nicht vielleicht auch tun?" fragte James und wurde etwas blasser dabei.

"Wenn du meinst, dass ein Schluck da ausreicht..."  
James griff nach der Flasche Rum auf dem Tisch, setzte an und leerte die halbe Flasche in einem Zug.  
"Laß das bloß nicht das Prinzesschen sehen", grinste Bill dann noch, bevor er anfing.   
"Oh man, Jack bringt mich um", murmelte er dann weiter. "Hast aber einen guten Schluck drauf. Ich denke das sollte erst mal reichen, wenn nicht, dann schrei."  
Er begann damit James Nase mit den Fingern abzutasten. Da er wusste dass diese Prozedur bisweilen sehr schmerzhaft sein konnte, versuchte er so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein.  
"Au!" schrie James auf. "Seid ihr noch ganz bei Trost? Das tut verdammt noch mal weh!"  
Er wollte Bills Hände wegschlagen, der ihn aber nur ärgerlich und ernst ansah.  
"Wenn du nicht still hältst, hab ich keine Wahl..."  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
"Dann hol ich mir Hilfe und jemand der dich fesselt!"  
James sah Bill erschrocken an, da er es todernst zu meinen schien.  
"Und jetzt sei still, ich hab noch gar nicht richtig angefangen"   
Wieder tastete Bill die Nase des Commodores ab. "Aha", rief er dann nicht ganz unzufrieden aus. "Ein glatter Durchbruch, das ist gut!"  
"Was ist daran bitte schön gut?"  
James konnte Bills Enthusiasmus nicht ganz teilen.   
"Na ja... ich hätte dir deine Nase auch zertrümmern können. Dann hättest du dich leider von deine hübschen Nase verabschieden müssen. Aber so stehen die Chancen ganz gut, dass du nicht aussehen wirst, wie ein Boxer für Arme."   
"Sehr witzig. Macht ihr euch immer über eure Patienten lustig?"  
"Nein, dieses Privileg kommt nur einem Commodore zu Gute", grinste Bill.  
"Okay." prüfend sah Bill James an. "Das könnte jetzt gleich sehr weh tun..." Er sah nicht so aus als würde er diesen Umstand groß bedauern.  
"Wieso hab ich nur das Gefühl, dass euch das nicht Leid tun wird?"  
"Aber werter Commodore", tat Bill überrascht. "So etwas traust du mir zu?"  
"Eines habe ich mittlerweile auf diesem Schiff gelernt. Euch Piraten ist alles zu zutrauen..."  
"Wie dem auch sei... ich werde dir jetzt den Knochen zurecht rücken, damit das Nasenbein wieder gerade zusammenwachsen kann", verfiel Bill automatisch in einen sachlichen Ton. "Dazu muss ich ein wenig Druck ausüben und womöglich ein wenig ausprobieren um den Knochen in die exakte Position zu bringen. Wie gesagt, es wird weh tun."  
James erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern biss die Zähne zusammen und harrte der Dinge, die da noch kommen sollten.   
Bill fuhr mit seinen Fingern an James Nase entlang, bis er zu der Bruchstelle kam.  
"Zum Glück ist nichts gesplittert", murmelte er vor sich hin. Die Nase nun zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger ruckelte er so lange daran herum, bis die beiden Bruchstellen genau aneinander passten.  
"Halt mal kurz so fest", wies er James an.  
"Und was dann? Soll ich jetzt die ganze Zeit meine Nase festhalten und so durch die Gegend laufen?" presste James unter Schmerzen hervor.  
"Gäbe ein hübsches Bild ab", grinste Bill, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.  
"Ich muss die Nase fixieren", erklärte er einem James, der mittlerweile schon ziemlich bleich im Gesicht war. Aus einem Beutel kramte er verschiedene Sachen hervor. Dabei musterte er eine Schraubzwinge länger als James lieb war.  
"Was ist denn jetzt?" brachte James stöhnend und näselnd hervor.  
"So kann ich Alex wohl kaum heiraten und den Ring anstecken, wenn ich nur eine Hand frei habe..."  
"Ja, ja. Einen Moment noch", meinte Bill geistesabwesend und drehte sich mit der Schraubzwinge zu Norrington um, um dessen Nase noch einmal eingehend zu mustern.  
"Das ist jetzt nicht euer ernst, oder?" meinte James und wenn er noch blasser hätte werden können, dann wäre er es sicher geworden.  
"Was denn?" fragte Bill unschuldig.  
"Na die Schraubzwinge! Autsch! Ach verdammt! Ich wusste doch, dass ihr nur ein Quacksalber seid!" regte James sich auf, wobei er sich natürlich selbst noch mehr Schmerzen zufügte.  
Bill grinste breit.  
"Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dir dieses Ding auf die Nase schrauben?"   
"Was weiß ich, was in eurem kranken Hirn vorgeht?" gab James patzig zurück.  
"Oh, vergreifen wir uns mal wieder im Ton?" Langsam wurde Bill ärgerlich. "Vielleicht sollte ich damit deine Zunge festschrauben."  
"Also entweder ihr macht jetzt weiter oder ich gehe..." James wurde langsam wirklich ungeduldig und wollte sich nicht länger auf den Arm nehmen lassen.  
"Schön dann geh, aber dann musst du ja doch deine Nase die ganze Zeit festhalten. Im übrigen wollte ich das Ding hier eigentlich gar nicht rausholen, aber ich muss sagen es hat sich gelohnt. Dein Gesichtsausdruck war erste Sahne." Bill fing wieder an zu grinsen und widmete sich seinem Beutel, aus dem er schließlich eine Pflasterrolle beförderte.   
"Zugegeben, ich bin ja schon abgebrüht", brummte Bill, während er James Nase bepflasterte.  
"Aber eine Schraubzwinge würde ich selbst meinem schlimmsten Patienten nicht antun."  
James stöhnte genervt auf und als Bill unsanft ein Pflaster auf die Bruchstelle klebte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und schrie kurz auf.  
"Verdammt was soll das? Ihr bringt mich ja um..."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Bill, wie Flo kurz hereinschaute.  
"Was geht hier vor?" fragte sie völlig verwirrt und rannte dann die Treppe nach oben an Deck.  
"Das hast du ja ganz toll hinbekommen", grollte Bill.  
"Was denn?" fragte James verwundert.   
"Jetzt hast du der armen Flo Angst eingejagt mit deiner dämlichen Brüllerei." Bill knallte noch ein letztes Pflaster auf James Nase. "Fertig!"  
"Und das soll jetzt meine Schuld sein? Ich hatte...habe schließlich Schmerzen und ihr habt gesagt, wenn es zu schlimm wird, solle ich schreien..."   
"Aber doch nicht gleich, dass ich dich umbringe!"  
"Und was kann ich dafür, dass sie das gleich ernst nimmt? Frauen...!" James stand auf und wollte schon verschwinden. Sein Anstand verbot es ihm aber, sich einfach so davon zu stehlen. Er räusperte sich und zeigte etwas unbeholfen seine Nase.  
"Mr. Farraday... Danke...hierfür...jedenfalls für das Richten..."   
"Stets zu Diensten, Sir", grinste Bill und vollführte eine übertriebene Verbeugung.  
James seufzte nur und winkte ab.  
"Ich werde mal Alex suchen... die ist wenigstens etwas zärtlicher als ihr es seid..."  
"Ich kann auch zärtlich sein", rief Bill ihm hinterher. "Wenn ich will."  
"Danke für das Angebot", gab James ironisch zurück. "Aber ich bin froh, dass ich endlich dort angekommen bin, wo ich immer hin wollte: Bei Alex..."  
"Na dann hoff mal, dass sie dich auch reinlässt", grinste Bill anzüglich und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

**Florance**

Nachdem Jack gegangen war, ging ich in meine Kajüte und dachte noch einmal über unser Gespräch nach, ich wusste ja nicht, dass Jack so ernst sein kann, wenn ich auf der Pearl bleiben würde, was würde Alex nur dazu sagen, hoffentlich würde sie mich wirklich darin unterstützen.  
Ich legte mich ein wenig hin, ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht sehr viel geschlafen, wie sollte man das auch, ständig stritt sich irgendjemand.  
Ich schlief sofort ein.  
Nach einer Weile wachte ich langsam wieder auf, an Deck war ein einziges Hin- und Hergerenne zu hören. Ich stand auf und musste dabei am Mannschaftsraum vorbei, ich hörte wie Norrington irgendetwas schrie von  
„Wollt ihr mich umbringen?" oder so ähnlich.  
Ich sah in den Raum hinein und sah Bill mit Norrington, der auf einem Stuhl saß, Bill fummelte ihm irgendwas im Gesicht rum.  
Seit wann sprachen die denn wieder miteinander, vor allem, ohne dass jemand dabei war, der Bill von seinen Wutausbrüchen gegenüber Norrington abhalten konnte?  
An Deck traf ich dann auf Alex, sie stand bei Shay, hatte ich irgendetwas verpasst, oder warum verstanden sich jetzt alle möglichen Leute miteinander?  
Noch halb verschlafen fragte ich die beiden, was denn hier an Deck los war, sie erzählten mir die ganze Geschichte, von dem Hochzeitsantrag, von Boomer, von dem wunderschönen Ring und von dem guten Willen Bills, der Norri die Nase richtete.  
Oh Mann, wie lange hatte ich denn geschlafen, dass ich das alles verpasst hatte?  
Ich freute mich so für Alex, endlich hatte sie ihren Heiratsantrag bekommen, zwar mit Hindernissen, aber letztendlich war ja doch noch alles gut gegangen.   
Jack kam zu uns angetänzelt:  
„Eine Hochzeit, hast du schon gehört Flo, ICH darf unsere Turteltäubchen hier an Bord trauen, ist das nicht schön?"  
Dann machte er wieder eine dieser komischen Drehungen und ging weg.  
Bill und Norrington kamen nun auch wieder an Deck, seine Nase war zugepflastert, aber immerhin war sie nun wieder gerade.  
An Bord herrschte ein reges treiben. Ich fragte Alex:  
„Was wirst du denn an deiner Hochzeit tragen, hier an Bord?"  
Alex schaute mich an:  
„Ich weiß es gar nicht!"  
Bill kam ebenfalls auf uns zu.  
„Auftrag erledigt, die Nase ist gerade und ich habe ihm nichts getan!" dabei grinste er breit.  
„Schließen unsere Ladys sich jetzt alle zusammen hier an Bord, oder wie seh ich das?"  
Shay schaute ihren Vater an:  
„Dürfen wir uns nicht unterhalten, oder was?"  
„Doch, natürlich…."  
„Also, es gibt eben Themen, die man unter Frauen so zu besprechen hat!" sagte Shay und grinste ihren Vater an.  
Von weitem sah ich, wie Jack eine Kiste aus einer Ecke zog. Alex und Shay unterhielten sich noch ein wenig. Ich beobachtete, was Jack wohl vorhatte.  
Er kniete vor der Kiste nieder und öffnete den Deckel, ganz in sein Vorhaben versunken. Er wühlte einige Sachen aus der Kiste heraus und warf sie einfach hinter sich, es sah schon etwas chaotisch aus.  
Plötzlich rief er:  
„Ha, hab ich's doch gewusst!"  
Dann kam er auf uns zugerannt.

**Alexis**

Jack konnte gar nicht schnell genug bei Flo, Shay und mir ankommen.  
„Ich hab doch immer gewusst, dass man die alten Kisten nicht einfach wegwerfen darf, aber meine ignorante Crew hat von so was ja keine Ahnung!"   
Wir schauten uns etwas verwirrt an..  
„Prinzesschen, ihr wollt doch nicht in diesem…" er schaute mich von oben bis unten mit einem kritischen Blick an  
„…in diesem, na ja, ich will euch ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber, geschmacklosen Fummel heiraten?"   
Ich schaute an mir herunter.  
"Was soll das denn heißen?"   
"Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass ich mitten in der Nacht von Shay entführt wurde und niemand vernünftige Kleidung für eine Lady an Bord hat."  
Jack schaute mich zweifelnd an.  
"Also wenn ich das mal anmerken darf, das ist nicht gerade das Outfit, das ich mir für das, was ich schon immer mal wieder veranstalten wollte, was ihr euch nebenbei auch gewünscht habt und nun verwirklicht, vorgestellt habe!"!  
Dabei wedelte er mit den Händen um mich herum und zeigte immer wieder auf die alte Uniform, die ich noch trug.  
"Moment mal...ist das jetzt eure Hochzeit oder die von James und mir? Und seit wann begeistern Piraten sich für Hochzeiten?" fragte ich skeptisch.   
"Hochzeiten, ich hab es ja schon mal gesagt: Ich LIEBE Hochzeiten, Drinks für alle! Ist das denn kein Grund?" antwortete er mit einem fragenden Blick.  
Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue sah ich Jack an. Dachte dieser Pirat eigentlich auch noch an was anderes als an Rum?  
"Gibt's in eurem kleinen Hirn eigentlich noch Platz für etwas, dass nicht mit diesem Schiffswrack oder Alkohol zu tun hat?"  
"Ja!" antwortete er "Eine nette keine Party!"  
Außer dem fügte er noch hinzu: "Nebenbei bemerkt bin ich Pirat, daher gehen mir auch noch andere Dinge im Kopf rum, zum Beispiel Rauben, Plündern, kurz gesagt, wie ich mir meine schwarze, heimtückische Seele ausreißen kann!" und grinste.  
"Ach so...ich verstehe... euer Lebensmotto ist dann wohl: Gestern standen wir am Abgrund -heute sind wir einen Schritt weiter", gab ich ironisch zurück.  
"Nicht ganz, eher: Gestern standen wir am Abgrund, heute sind es die anderen!"  
"Ist das nicht eine sehr unsoziale Einstellung?"  
„Piraaat!" antwortete er mit einem etwas genervten Unterton.  
"Irgendwie kann ich euch nicht ganz folgen..." gab ich ihm zur Antwort und fügte noch hinzu:  
"Vielleicht sollte ich sagen: Es ist unmoralisch?"  
"Also, ihr, junge Lady, seid wohl eine anständige Frau, die Tochter des Governors, also eine der 'Guten', ich, ich bin ein Pirat, was mich dazu zwingt, eine solche Einstellung zu haben. Klar soweit? Aber wenn ich ja so unsozial bin, kann ich ja wieder gehen...!" Jack drehte sich um.   
"Fein...allerdings wette ich, dass ihr darauf brennt noch etwas loszuwerden...oder uns zu zeigen?" Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
Er drehte sich wieder zu uns zurück: "Vielleicht ist es ja etwas, das ich nicht unbedingt loswerden muss, ihr aber unbedingt braucht, ich es aber wieder mitnehme, weil ich ja so unsozial bin?"  
Flo stieß ihn von der Seite an, "Jack!" ermahnte sie ihn.  
"Nun, vielleicht wäre es ja für uns alle leichter euch zu verstehen, wenn wir wüssten worum es geht..."  
"Das ist ja gerade euer Nachteil, ich weiß schon lange, worum es geht, von dem ihr gerne wüsstet, worum es geht, es aber nicht erfahren werdet, da ich das, von dem ich weiß worum es geht und ihr es nicht wisst für mich behalten werden."  
"Wisst ihr, vielleicht irrt ihr euch und ich habe eine Vermutung um was es geht, bei der Sache von der ihr denkt, dass wir es nicht wissen..." Was Jack konnte, konnte ich schonlange.  
"Wie sollt ihr denn so genau von etwas wissen, von dem ihr nur eine Vermutung habt, was ich im Gegensatz zu euch weiß, euch aber nicht verraten werde um was es genau geht, wodurch ihr weiterhin bei eurer Vermutung bleibt und niemals genau wissen könnt, ob es wirklich um das gegangen ist, was ihr vermutet?" Jack sprach immer verwirrter.  
"Nun, ihr seid nicht gerade dezent vorgegangen...Soll ich mal ins blaue raten? Es geht um Kleidung...und zwar um meine Kleidung."   
"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht..." sagte er auf einmal kurz angebunden und drehte sich wieder weg.  
Ich grinste triumphierend.  
"Darf ich euch einen Rat geben: Wenn ihr etwas geheim halten wollt, dann solltet ihr nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und mit eindeutigen hinweisen um euch schmeißen..."   
Jack ging einfach weg, er reagierte gar nicht mehr auf das, was ich gesagt hatte.  
"Tja, jetzt ist er wohl eingeschnappt", schlussfolgerte ich.  
Jack meinte es wohl ernst, der er packte gemütlich die Kiste wieder ein und schob sie wieder in ihre alte Ecke zurück, wo sie wohl noch für die nächsten Jahre stehen bleiben würde.  
"Wo waren wir gerade stehen geblieben?" meinte ich dann zu Shay und Flo und ignorierte den Piraten, der aber ständig zu uns rüberschielte.  
"Das war aber nicht gerade nett von dir!" begann Flo.  
"Wieso? Was hab ich denn getan? Wenn er etwas zu der Hochzeit beitragen will: Bitte schön... aber er soll nicht so tun, als wenn es seine Hochzeit ist!"  
"Er wollte dir nur was gutes tun, aber du fängst sofort wieder an ihn zu beleidigen..." sagte Flo etwas betrübt.  
"Ich habe ihn nicht beleidigt. Ich sagte nur, dass Piraterie unsozial und unmoralisch ist...und stimmt das etwa nicht? Wenn dich in Port Royal jemand ausgeraubt hätte, wärest du sicher auch zu James gerannt, damit der Dieb bestraft wird..."  
"Doch, du hast ihn beleidigt!" sagte Flo zu mir etwas angesäuert "Wenn du nicht willst, dass sich die Leute mit dir auf deine Hochzeit freuen, dann kannst du ja damit warten, bis Norrington und du wieder in Port Royal seid."   
"Meine Güte! Dann sag ich eben gar nichts mehr...", beleidigt ging ich ein paar Schritte zur Reling.  
Flo ging mir hinterher.  
"Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht angreifen, aber er wollte dir eben etwas geben, da musst du ihm nicht wieder sofort vorwerfen, dass er ein Pirat ist!"  
"Verzeihung, aber es ist nun mal nicht zu übersehen, dass er einer ist..."   
"Ich weiß, sei froh, dass er wenigstens versucht nett zu sein."  
"Ja, schon gut. Weißt du Flo, ich wollte dich sowieso noch etwas fragen: Willst du meine Trauzeugin sein?" Gerade als Flo etwas erwidern wollte, kam Jack von hinten dazwischen.  
"Wollt ihr es wirklich nicht wissen?" fragte er.  
"vielleicht überleg ich's mir noch mal und zeigs euch doch!"  
Ich seufzte.  
"Na schön...ihr habt mich neugierig gemacht...Also?"  
"Also was?" fragte plötzlich James, der nun auch neben uns aufgetaucht war.   
"Nein, der Bräutigam darf nicht dabei sein!" sagte Jack schnell  
"Wisst ihr, das bringt Unglück!" und sah James vorwurfsvoll an.  
James verdrehte die Augen.  
"Was soll das Sparrow? Ist das eure oder unsere Hochzeit?"  
Jack drehte sich wieder um und ging, dabei sagte er:  
"Gut, dann eben doch nicht!" Flo sah ihm genervt hinterher und dann zu mir:   
"Nicht schon wieder!"  
"Das ist ja zum verrückt werden hier", meinte ich frustriert.  
"James? Würdest du uns kurz alleine lassen?"  
Er sah mich misstrauisch an und fragte sich sicher, was wir mit Sparrow zu schaffen hatten.  
"Soll ich das wirklich?" fragte er skeptisch und ich lächelte ihn an.  
"Ja bitte. Und danach gehör ich wieder ganz dir alleine, in Ordnung?"  
James schmunzelte verdächtig.   
"In Ordnung." Dann beugte er sich zu mir und flüsterte mir noch ins Ohr:  
"Ich könnte ein paar Streicheleinheiten gebrauchen nach der Behandlung von Bill..."   
Flo verdrehte die Augen, ich wusste, sie konnte ihn immer noch nicht leiden.  
Ich küsste ihn flüchtig. "Wo steht unser Bett noch mal?" fragte ich dann mit einem Grinsen.   
"Zumindest weit genug weg von allen anderen..."  
war seine Antwort.  
Jack schielte wieder von de Seite zu uns, als James weg war kam er zurück, er hielt etwas in der Hand.  
"Ich hoffe ihr wisst es zu schätzen!"  
Ich sah, dass Jack ein wunderschönes Kleid hochhielt und musste schmunzeln.  
"Und ihr würdet es lieber sehen, wenn ich das trage anstatt der zumindest bequemen, wenn auch nicht standesgemäßen, Kleidung, die ich jetzt gerade trage?"  
"Hallo, das ist eine HOCHZEIT!" sagte er erstaunt.  
"Scheinbar wisst ihr zumindest noch ein bisschen, was sich gehört...steckt in euch vielleicht doch ein Gentleman?" grinste ich.  
Jack grinste breit zurück:  
"Wer weiß, vielleicht kann auch ein Captain Jack Sparrow mal ein anständiger Mensch sein!"   
"Das wage ich zwar zu bezweifeln, aber vielleicht bekommt ihr noch eure Chance das zu beweisen..."  
Flo lächelte, als ich das sagte und schaute zu Jack.  
Der sah mich aber eher angewidert an.  
"Ich und ein Gentleman", murmelte er dann.  
"Wollt ihr mich beleidigen? Schließlich würde mich das auf eine Stufe mit eurem geschniegelten und moralisch immer unfehlbaren Commodore stellen..."  
Flo hatte es gehört und musste ein wenig schmunzeln.  
"Nun ich glaube, ich kenne keine Treppe, die so viele Stufen hat, als dass James sie hinunterfallen könnte um mit euch auf einer Stufe zu stehen...", gab ich zu bedenken.  
Flo stieß mich an.  
"Ich habe zumindest noch ein Schiff!" grinste Jack.  
"Was ihr so Schiff nennt..."  
"Dieses Schiff hat euch das Leben gerettet! Wäre es nicht, hätte euch wahrscheinlich dieses kleine, schnuckelige Tierchen gefressen! Klar soweit?"  
"Ja ja, und ich werd mich auch nicht weiter beschweren...solange es schwimmt."  
"Glaubt mir, junge Lady, es wird noch sehr lange schwimmen, auch wenn es eurem geliebten Commodore zuwider ist!"   
"Mmmhhhh, wir werden sehen...denke ich. Darf ich euch vielleicht noch fragen, was ihr weiterhin mit mir und James vorhabt? Da wir euch geholfen haben, euer Schiff vor diesem kleinen Tierchen zu retten, denke ich, dass ihr zumindest in Betracht ziehen solltet uns in einem Hafen abzusetzen...auch wenn es nicht Port Royal ist."   
"Bis wir den nächsten Hafen anfahren kann es noch eine Weile dauern, aber keine Sorge, ich bin auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, euch ewig an Bord zu haben!" gab er mir zur Antwort.   
"Ihr solltet auch bedenken, dass wahrscheinlich mittlerweile die gesamte Royal Navy hinter euch her ist... man könnte euch für den Untergang der Dauntless verantwortlich machen..."   
In Flos blick sah man Sorge.  
"Das werden wir ja sehen!" sagte Jack.  
"Vielleicht solltet ihr etwas netter zu James sein, denn er ist ein Ehrenmann und würde euch sicher zumindest von diesem Vorwurf freisprechen..."  
Jack grinste breit. "Was würde es mir bringen, die restlichen Vorwürfe reichen auch aus, um mich an den Galgen zu bringen, da muss ich mir nicht die Mühe machen und nett zu ihm sein!"  
"Wie ihr meint...denkt aber an unsere Vereinbarung", ermahnte ich ihn.  
"Wer soll eigentlich bei euch Trauzeuge spielen?" fragte Jack dann plötzlich und ich zögerte.  
"Na ja, ich hatte Flo gefragt..."  
Flo erinnerte sich an die Frage, die sie ja noch nicht beantwortet hatte, da Jack dazwischen geplatzt war.  
"Ich wäre gerne deine Trauzeugin, Alex!" lächelte sie mich an.  
"Schön", meinte ich und musste mir ein paar Tränchen verkneifen.  
Jack stand neben uns und grinste uns beide an.  
"Is das nicht schööönnnn! Der Adel findet doch noch mit dem gemeinen Volk zusammen!"  
James kam wieder zu uns.  
"Entschuldigt mich", meinte ich grinsend zu den beiden.  
"Ich werde mich jetzt mal um meinen zukünftigen Mann kümmern..."  
Flo und Jack grinsten mich nur breit an.  
"Anständig bleiben!" ermahnte Jack uns noch. Danach ging ich hinüber zu James.  
James bot mir seinen Arm an und als ich mich bei ihm eingehakt hatte, drehte ich mich noch kurz zu Jack und Flo um.  
"Danke, Sparrow...ihr wisst schon wofür?"  
Dafür erntete ich ein Stirnrunzeln von James, aber ich beruhigte ihn mit den Worten:  
"Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren..." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Florance **

Jack hielt immer noch dieses wunderschöne Kleid in der Hand. Er legte es ein wenig zusammen und legte es auf eine der Kisten, die hier überall auf der Pearl herumstanden. Dann schaute er mich an.  
Er wusste, was mir durch den Kopf ging. Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich auf der Pearl bleiben würde. Er nahm mich fest in die Arme.  
„Eine eigenwillige Freundin hast du da!" grinste er.  
„Danke, Jack, das Kleid ist wunderschön!"   
Die Mitglieder der Crew, die an Deck waren schauten zu uns herüber. Das kannten sie nicht von ihrem Captain. Dann ließ Jack mich wieder los.  
„Haben wir jetzt eigentlich einen Kurs?" fragte ich ihn. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen.  
Erschrocken sagte er:  
„Ich hoffe es doch!" er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie bei der Jagd auf Boomer gegen das Steuerrad gestoßen waren.  
Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und ging weg.

**Jack **

Jack ging sofort auf die Suche nach Will. Er fand ihn auf dem Bug des Schiffes.  
„Will, tust du mir einen Gefallen?" Jack schaute sich kurz um, dann tänzelte er einen Schritt näher auf Will zu.  
„Würdest du mir noch einmal deine Hand leihen, ich verrat es auch niemandem!"  
„Ganz bestimmt Jack, nachdem ich letzte Mal schon keine Probleme danach hatte, werde ich das natürlich sofort wieder tun!" antwortete Will.  
„Nun sei doch mal nicht so eingeschnappt, vielleicht kann es dir ja diesmal sogar weiterhelfen, wer weiß wohin er jetzt zeigt?" Jack grinste will schief von der Seite an.  
Will überlegte. Was wenn Jack Recht hatte und der Kompass diesmal auf Shay zeigen würde?  
„Nein, darauf lasse ich mich nicht ein, ich weiß genau worauf du hinaus willst, Shay weiß auch ohne den Kompass, dass ich sie liebe!"  
Jack schaute Will gespielt verständnisvoll an und sagte:  
„Shay schon, aber was ist mit Bill, könnte man mit einem kleinen Gefallen dem Captain gegenüber nicht auch alle Probleme mit dem Vater der Angebeteten aus dem Weg räumen?"   
Will wusste genau, dass Jack ihn brauchte, um auf dem richtigen Kurs zu bleiben.  
„Und was habe ich von der ganzen Sache?" fragte er Jack.  
Jack war ein wenig überrascht.  
„Aha, steckt doch wirklich ein Pirat in euch, kein Gefallen ohne Bedingung. Aber keine Sorge, ich kann ja ein gutes Wort bei Bill für dich einlegen!" er schaute Will schräg an.  
„Und das soll alles sein?"  
„Oh, du willst noch mehr, ich werde mich schon bei dir revangieren. Keine Sorge!"  
Will wurde es langsam zu blöd, sollte Jack doch seinen Willen bekommen.  
„Aber du behältst es für dich Jack, du weißt, ich bin Schmied und kann auch sehr gut mit dem Degen umgehen."  
Jack gab Will den Kompass in die Hand und stellte sich vor ihn, damit keiner an Bord es sehen konnte. Will öffnete den Kompass und sah zufrieden auf ihn. Jack schaute ebenfalls in Richtung Kompass, er konnte jedoch nichts sehen, da Will ihn nah bei sich hielt.  
„Und, wohin zeigt er?" Will drehte den Kompass zu Jack um. Er zeigte nach….NEIN…..er zeigte auf Shay, die in der Nähe des Mastes stand.  
„Geh mal ein paar Schritte nach Rechts, vielleicht überschneidet sich mein Kurs ja nur mit ihr!" sagte Jack hoffnungsvoll. Will ging ein paar Schritte und zu Jacks Enttäuschung folgte die Nadel immer nur Shay. Jack riss Will den Kompass wieder aus der Hand und tänzelte weg. Woher sollte er jetzt seinen Kurs bekommen?  
„Florance!" rief er quer über das Deck. Florance stand an der Reling und drehte sich zu Jack um. Er ging schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. 

**Florance **

Jack kam auf mich zu, warum war er so aufgeregt? Er blieb neben mir stehen und legte seinen Arm kumpelhaft um meine Schulter.  
„Würdest du einmal meinen Kompass halten?"  
Ich wusste, was er wollte.  
„Bei mir wirst du mit deinem Kompass kein Glück haben, ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich will! Daher wird er dir auch noch nicht meine Entscheidung anzeigen!"  
Jack steckte seinen Kompass wieder weg. Er sagte:  
„Weißt du Florance, als ich sagte, wir fahren in Richtung der Insel von Stiefelriemen-Bill, da warst du doch etwas interessiert, woran lag das wohl? Lass mich raten, Stiefelriemen-Bill ist doch nicht etwa dein Vater, oder?"  
Woher wusste er das? Gibbs musste es ihm gesagt haben, als sie sich unterhielten.  
Jack sprach noch weiter:   
„Wolltest du nicht schon immer mal deinen Vater kennen lernen, den Mann, der dich und deine arme Mutter alleine gelassen hat, den Mann, den du immer mal kennen lernen wolltest, der dir mehr über deine Mutter erzählen könnte, mehr über deine Abstammung?"  
Ja, das wollte ich, aber warum erzählte Jack mir das? Er sah, dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte. Plötzlich nahm er meine Hand, legte den Kompass hinein und öffnete ihn. Er schaute kurz darauf, ging ein paar Schritte hin und her und schaute nochmals darauf. Der Kompass zeigte tatsächlich in eine Richtung, jedoch nicht auf ihn. Jetzt wusste ich, was Jack damit erreicht hatte, er hatte nun den Kurs zu dieser Insel, auf der mein Vater war, da ich ihn unbedingt kennen lernen wollte.  
Jack wollte mir den Kompass nun wieder aus der Hand nehmen, doch ich hielt ihn fest. Jack schaute mich erstaunt an.  
„Könnte ich ihn jetzt wohl wiederhaben?"  
Ich schaute ihm wütend in die Augen.   
„Wie hinterlistig bist du eigentlich? Missbrauchst meinen Wunsch meinen Vater zu sehen, nur um an deine Schätze zu kommen!"  
Er war zu weit gegangen, vielleicht war er doch nur ein elender Pirat, der immer nur an sich dachte, so wie Alex gesagt hatte!  
„Aber dir bringt es doch auch etwas, Liebes, du lernst endlich deinen Vater kennen, Will nebenbei auch, sozusagen eine große fröhlich Familienzusammenführung!" er versuchte dabei unschuldig zu lächeln. Ich hielt den Kompass immer noch in meiner Hand.  
Mal sehen, was er davon halten würde. Ich nahm den Kompass in meine rechte Hand und hielt diesen über die Reling hinaus aufs Wasser.  
Man sah Jack die Angst seinen Kompass zu verlieren an seinen Augen an.  
„Was hast du vor, Liebes, was hab ich dir denn jetzt schon wieder getan?"  
„Wenn du es nicht einmal merkst, du kannst doch nur an dich denken! Glaub mir, ich kann diesen Kompass genauso gut fallen lassen, zurück nach Port Royal finden wir auch mit einem normalen Kompass!"  
„Würdest du mir nun bitte den Kompass wiedergeben?" flehte Jack mich an. Im Augenwinkel sah ich, dass fast alle mitbekamen, was hier ablief.   
„Mit welchem Grund Jack, nur damit du, der große Captain Sparrow, seinen selbstsüchtigen Willen bekommt?"  
„Oh, Liebes, du willst einen Grund, nenn du mir einen!" Jack zitterte beinahe.  
„OK, Jack, du wirst dafür Sorge tragen, dass Alex, Norrington Will und mir nichts zustoßen wird, DU wirst unser Leben, auf der gesamten Fahrt mit deinem eigenen schützen. Außerdem wirst du Alex, Norrington und mich mit diesem Schiff zurück nach Port Royal bringen, wo Will hin will weiß ich leider nicht, aber auch ihn wirst du dahin bringen, wo er möchte!"   
Jack zuckte zusammen, als ich sagte er solle Alex, Norrington und MICH zurück nach Port Royal bringen. Das traf ihn anscheinend sehr hart.  
„Du willst auch zurück nach Port Royal?" fragte er traurig. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, dass ich ihm doch so wichtig war.  
„Ja, Jack, im Moment will ich zurück nach Port Royal!"  
Jack schaute mich mit großen enttäuschten Augen an.  
„In Ordnung, ich werde mich an all das halten, wenn du mir nun bitte meinen Kompass wiedergeben würdest!"  
Ich gab ihm seinen Kompass wieder. Jack steckte ihn wieder ein und lief offensichtlich sehr betrübt und traurig in seine Kabine.  
Ich schaute mich kurz um. Alle schauten mich erstaunt an. Ich streckte meinen Arm in die Richtung aus, in die der Kompass gezeigt hatte.   
„Da ist euer Kurs, in diese Richtung müsst ihr segeln!" sagte ich wütend und ging.

**Bill  
**  
Bill kannte Jack schon lange genug um zu erkennen, dass seine Trauer über das, was Florance gesagt hatte nicht gespielt war. Florance ging an ihm vorbei. Er schaute ihr nach, sie meinte es anscheinend wirklich ernst!  
Bill machte sich auf den Weg in Jacks Kabine. Jack saß in seinem Sessel und starrte die Wand an. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Flasche Rum, aus der er schon einen großen Schluck genommen hatte.  
„Jack?" fragte Bill vorsichtig. Jack reagierte nicht. Bill ging auf ihn zu, zog sich einen Hocker dazu und setzte sich Jack gegenüber. Jack starrte an Bill vorbei.  
„Jack, sie hat uns den Kurs gezeigt, sollen wir ihm folgen?"  
„Macht doch was ihr wollt!"  
Er war wirklich hart getroffen, wenn er nicht einmal mehr schleunigst zu dieser Insel wollte.  
Bill saß Jack einige Minuten wortlos gegenüber. Plötzlich fing Jack an:  
„Sie will einfach wieder zurück!" Jack schaute immer noch auf die Wand.  
„Ja, Jack, das haben wir alle mitbekommen!" gab Bill zur Antwort.  
„Sie will wieder zurück!!!" wiederholte Jack noch einmal.  
„Jack, mit dieser Entscheidung musst du dich vorerst abfinden!" Bill hatte Jack noch nie so erlebt, er saß wie ein Häuflein Elend in seinem Sessel.   
„Da will ich nach so langer Zeit endlich mal wieder etwas wirklich und habe nun keine Chance mehr es zu bekommen!"  
„Jack, wie kamst du denn auch auf die dumme Idee, sie so zu beeinflussen, das hättest du nicht tun sollen!"  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht!"  
„Hast du jetzt vor dich für immer hier zu verkriechen?" fragte Bill.  
„Weißt du Bill, ich habe endlich jemanden gefunden, wenn auch nur durch einen dummen Zufall, der hier bei mir bleiben wollte, der mit mir hier auf der Pearl bleiben wollte, aber weil ich mal wieder etwas tun muss, das mir einen großen Vorteil bringt, dabei aber genau diese Person verletzt, und ich zwar somit meinen Vorteil habe, aber die Person, die ihn mir gebracht hat und die ich brauche, mich verlässt!"   
Jack nahm wieder einen großen Schluck Rum aus seiner Flasche. Bill überlegte, wie er Jack wieder aufmuntern konnte, doch er wusste nicht wie.  
„Was soll ich der Crew sagen?"   
„Sag ihnen was du willst, Bill!" Jack hatte anscheinend nicht so schnell vor wieder an Deck zu kommen. Er starrte immer noch an die Wand. Bill stand auf um zu gehen. Er drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um und sagte zu Jack:  
„Jack, es ergibt sich bestimmt noch einmal eine Chance, wie du sie wieder gewinnen kannst, du solltest diese dann aber nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen!"   
„Ich weiß Bill, nicht jeder Schatz ist aus Silber und Gold!" antwortete Jack noch.  
Bill schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ging an Deck und gab Marty die Anweisung dem Kurs, den Florance angezeigt hatte zu folgen. Marty begab sich an das Steuerrad und die Crew machte die Pearl bereit zum Segeln.  
Bill hielt an Deck Ausschau nach Florance, doch er fand sie nicht. Er ging hinüber zu Shay und fragte sie, ob sie gesehen hatte, wo sie hingegangen war. Shay sagte ihm, sie sei unter Deck gegangen.  
Bill ging ebenfalls unter Deck und Klopfte an die Tür von Flos Kajüte. 

**Florance**

Ich ging hinunter in meine Kajüte. Dort lag ich eine Weile auf meinem Bett und guckte in die Luft. Warum hatte Jack das nur getan? Alex hatte anscheinend doch Recht mit ihm. Er war nun mal ein Pirat und dachte nicht daran, wie sich andere Menschen dabei fühlten, wenn er sie so behandelte.   
Plötzlich klopfte es an meiner Tür.  
„Nein!" sagte ich etwas lauter, damit es derjenige hören konnte, der da draußen stand. Ich hörte, wie sich jemand vor meine Tür setzte.  
„Wir segeln jetzt zu der Insel." sagte der Jemand, es war Bill, das hörte man an der Stimme.  
„Von mir aus!" gab ich ihm zur Antwort.  
Es war wieder einen Moment lang ruhig.   
„Danach werden wir Richtung Port Royal segeln, um euch abzusetzen." Sagte Bill.  
„Von mir aus!" antwortete ich ihm wieder.  
Nun war es wieder eine Weile ruhig.  
„Jack ist verletzt!" sagte Bill.  
Ich stand leise auf und öffnete die Tür, anscheinend hatte Bill sich an ihr angelehnt und da sie sich nach innen öffnete, fiel Bill rückwärts in meine Kajüte, dabei mussten wir beide ein wenig lachen. Bill stand auf und ich bat ihn hinein. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und er auf den einzigen Stuhl in dieser kleinen Kajüte.  
„Soll er doch verletzt sein, er hat mich auch verletzt!"  
„Das weiß er!"  
„Von mir aus soll er das wissen, ich für meinen Teil habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, ich werde mit Alex und Norrington zurück nach Port Royal gehen! Danach kann er von mir aus wieder mit seiner Pearl durch die Karibik segeln und tun und lassen, was er will!"  
„Das weiß er auch!"  
„Und warum kommst du dann hierher, Bill? Willst du mir vielleicht einen Vorwurf daraus machen?" sagte ich etwas wütend.  
„Nein, das will ich nicht, ich wollte es dir nur sagen. Er liebt dich wirklich!"  
„Ach ja, dann hat er es eben vermasselt!"  
„Du kannst auch gerne wieder an Deck kommen, Florance, Jack wird sich dort so wie es aussieht eh eine Weile nicht mehr blicken lassen! Wie schon gesagt, das einzige, was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass er dich wirklich liebt!" sagte Bill.  
Danach stand er auf und ging wieder zur Tür. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um und schaute mich etwas betrübt an. Anscheinend war er auch nicht sehr glücklich darüber, wie sich alles entwickelt hatte. Danach ging er wieder und ich legte mich wieder auf mein Bett.  
Zumindest hatte Jack es gemerkt, dass er mich verletzt hatte und es schien ihn tatsächlich sehr traurig zu machen, dass ich zurück nach Port Royal ging. Ich dachte daran, wie nett und zärtlich er noch vor einigen Stunden vor mir gewesen war, das trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen, wie konnte ich mich nur so in einem Menschen getäuscht haben?

**Bill **

Bill ging wieder an Deck, sie waren bereits losgesegelt. Marty stand am Steuerrad.  
„Wo ist der Captain?" fragte Marty Bill.  
„Der macht Pause!" gab Bill ihm nur zur Antwort.  
„Kommen wir gut voran, Marty?"   
„Ja, Bill, der Wind steht genau Richtig, die Pearl kann endlich mal wieder zeigen was sie kann!" sagte Marty.  
Die Pearl glitt Majestätisch durchs Wasser in Richtung von Stiefelriemen-Bills Insel. Man sagte nicht umsonst, die Pearl sei das schnellste Schiff in diesen Gewässern.  
Bill war froh darüber, dass die Pearl nach einer so langen Zeit endlich mal wieder einen Kurs hatte und nicht wie so lange ziellos durch die Gegend segelte.  
Lange könnte es ja nun nicht mehr dauern, bis sie die Insel erreichten.

**Alex**

James wollte anscheinend wirklich wissen, was Jack bei uns gewollt hatte, er sah immer wieder fragend zu mir hinüber.  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen...aber es ist wirklich nichts schlimmes", meinte ich schmunzelnd zu James. Wahrscheinlich nagte es an seinem Stolz, dass er nicht wissen durfte, was Sparrow vorhin gewollt hatte.  
"Hat er dich auch nicht bedroht, oder dir irgendetwas getan?" fragte James besorgt.   
"Nein, ausnahmsweise mal nicht..."  
"Wenn etwas sein sollte, möchte ich, dass du es mir sagst, das tust du doch, oder?"  
Meine Alarmglocken schellten. Was war denn das für eine Fangfrage? Wahrscheinlich gab es einige Dinge, die ich etwa mit Flo angestellt hatte, die James sicher lieber gar nicht wissen wollte.  
"Natürlich tue ich das...allerdings..." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das am besten formulieren sollte...  
Um wieder abzulenken blickte ich zurück zu Flo und Jack und sah, wie Jack Flo umarmte.  
James folgte meinem Blick.  
Ich seufzte.   
"Hoffentlich wird Flo glücklich und trifft die richtige Entscheidung..."  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich mit solch einem Menschen einlässt." sagte James zu mir.  
"Tja, wo die Liebe hinfällt..."  
"Die Liebe sollte aber nicht gerade dort hinfallen, wo Gefahr droht!"   
"Ich glaube kaum, dass man das beeinflussen kann, oder? Vielleicht hätte ich mich dann auch nicht in dich verlieben dürfen...Ganz ungefährlich ist es mit einem Commodore ja auch nicht", gab ich schmunzelnd zurück.  
"Aber bestimmt sicherer, als mit einem Piraten!" lächelte er zurück.  
"Da könntest du allerdings Recht haben."   
"Du weißt selbst genau, was auf sie zukommt, wenn sie Jack schnappen und herausfinden, dass sie ihn unterstützt!" sagte er etwas besorgt.  
"Du meinst wohl, wenn du es schaffst Jack gefangen zu nehmen, oder?"  
"Ja, wenn ich es schaffe. Und ich glaube das werde ich, die Royal Navy wird uns schon suchen."  
"Allerdings bezweifele ich, dass sie uns so schnell finden werden. Gott weiß wohin wir gerade segeln..."   
"Früher oder Später werden sie uns finden. Sparrow kann sich nicht ewig vor ihr verstecken."  
"Auf jeden Fall habe ich keine Lust ewig auf diesem Schiff festzusitzen."   
"Wir werden hier schon noch runterkommen!" er legte sanft seinen Arm um mich.  
James und ich gingen nach unten zu den Lagerräumen um endlich mal etwas Zeit für uns zu haben. Eigentlich war unsere Unterkunft gar nicht so schlecht...jedenfalls besser als das feuchte Loch. James deutete auf unser Bett.  
"Bitte, ich bin Gentleman...das Bett gehört dir", meinte James schmunzelnd.  
Er wollte sich schon auf den Boden setzen, als ich mich seufzend auf dem Bett ausstreckte, aber ich zog an seinem Arm.   
"Blödsinn...wir heiraten schließlich und da wir sowieso bald das Bett teilen würden...außerdem ist das hier eine Ausnahmesituation..."  
"Ich hatte gehofft, dass du so etwas sagst", grinste James und legte sich zu mir. Seufzend kuschelte ich mich an ihn und er sah mich an.  
"Das hab ich mir schon so lange gewünscht", murmelte ich und James strich mir sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Und ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass es endlich wahr geworden ist", antwortete er leise.  
Ich küsste ihn sanft.  
"Soll ich dich kneifen? Es ist kein Traum..."  
"Untersteh dich", gab er zurück und ich musste lachen.  
"Ich liebe dich, Alex", meinte er dann und ich küsste ihn noch einmal.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, James!"  
"Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann werden wir verheiratet sein."   
"Und dann?"  
"Dann müssen wir erst einmal deinem Vater beibringen, dass wir auf einem Piratenschiff geheiratet haben." sagte er leicht schmunzelnd.  
"Das kannst du ja dann übernehmen..."  
"Ich glaube so etwas kannst du besser, wenn seine Tochter ihm das sagt wird er vielleicht etwas Nachsicht haben."  
"Nein, das denke ich nicht. Ich denke eher, dass er mich einsperren und nie wieder rauslassen wird, damit ich keinen Unsinn mehr anstellen kann...Bei dir wird er nachsichtig sein, weil er dich als ebenbürtig akzeptiert. Immerhin bist du Commodore in Port Royal..."  
"Wir können uns ja noch überlegen, wie wir es ihm am besten beibringen."  
"Na gut."  
"Hast du schon eine Trauzeugin?" fragte er mich neugierig.  
„Ja, ich habe Flo gefragt..."  
"Und, was hat sie gesagt?"  
"Natürlich ja. Sie ist meine engste Vertraute..."  
"Ich habe noch niemanden gefragt..." sagte er und überlegte anscheinend, wen er denn fragen könnte.  
"Du könntest Will fragen...", schlug ich etwas unbeholfen vor.  
"Will? Ich dachte, ihr versteht euch nicht mehr allzu gut."  
"Hhmmm, na ja...auch gute Freunde haben mal Streit, oder?"  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, dieser Streit belastet dich ein wenig..."   
"Ja, Will ist mir wirklich wichtig...auch wenn ich schon wusste, dass er dich noch nie leiden konnte", seufzte ich.   
"Dann solltest du vielleicht noch mal mit ihm reden, Er konnte mich noch nie leiden?"  
"Nein."  
"Er hält dich für einen arroganten Schnösel."  
"Warum das denn?" fragte er etwas erstaunt.  
"Na ja, egal!2 fügte er hinzu "Trotzdem solltest du noch einmal mit ihm reden."  
"Vielleicht liegt es an deiner Ausstrahlung? Er denkt du hältst dich für den Liebling und Held von Port Royal...glaub zumindest, dass er das mal so gesagt hat. Ach ja und er hat das Gefühl, du verachtest ihn..."  
Irgendwie wurde mir klar, dass mein Vorschlag Will als Trauzeugen für James zu nehmen ziemlich weit hergeholt war.  
"Ich verachte ihn nicht!"  
"Das habe ich auch nicht geglaubt...aber Will hat wohl das Gefühl...wäre wohl doch nicht so gut, wenn du ihn fragen würdest..."  
"Wen sollte ich denn sonst fragen, irgendeinen der Piraten?" fragte er mit einem ironischen Unterton.  
"Nein, das wäre wahrscheinlich eine noch schlechtere Wahl...", seufzte ich.  
Das war doch echt zum verrückt werden. Jetzt standen wir schon kurz davor zu heiraten und es fehlte ein Trauzeuge.  
"Ich kann ihn ja mal fragen, wie du schon gesagt hast, es ist ja auch eine Ausnahmesituation!" grinste er mich an.  
"Ich hoffe, Will sieht das auch so..."   
"Nun geh schon zu ihm und sprich mit ihm, ihr solltet euren Streit wirklich aus der Welt schaffen!"  
"Ja", gähnte ich, "aber nicht jetzt...dafür ist nachher noch Zeit. Jetzt würde ich am liebsten erst mal etwas die Augen zu machen."  
Er legte seinen Arm um mich.  
"Du hast Recht. Etwas Schlaf würde mir auch gut tun..."  
Ich küsste ihn noch einmal sanft und dann schmiegte ich mich eng an ihn. Er war so schön warm und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich in einen angenehmen Schlaf fiel.

Als ich wieder wach wurde, streckte ich mich und weckte so auch James.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir mal wieder an Deck gehen", schlug er vor. "Ich will wissen, was Sparrow vorhat."  
Ich stimmte zu.  
"Ja, und ich werde mal mit Will reden..."  
An Deck fand ich Will alleine an der Reling stehend und ging zu ihm. Ich stellte mich neben ihn und sah ihn an.  
"Will, können wir reden?"  
Er sah mich an.  
"Ja klar...fang an."  
Ich seufzte.  
"Also gut. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diesen kindischen Streit. Ich weiß, dass du James nicht leiden kannst und ich finde es immer noch falsch, was du getan hast...aber du bist immer noch mein Freund und deine Freundschaft und deine Meinung sind mir wichtig..."  
"Ach? ist es das? Und warum fragst du mich dann nicht nach meiner Meinung oder nach meinen Beweggründen warum ich getan habe, was ich getan habe?"  
"Ich dachte, du kennst mich...Wenn ich wütend bin, lass ich keinen zu Wort kommen... und ich war stinksauer!"  
"Ich weiß", seufzte er. "Trotzdem wäre es nicht verkehrt, wenn du dir auch mal meine Seite anhören würdest, anstatt mich gleich zu verurteilen."  
"Verurteilen ist ja wohl ein hartes Wort dafür...ich war sauer, dass du mir nicht geholfen hast. Das hätte ich von dir erwartet, denn schließlich bist...oder warst...du immer ein rechtschaffender Mensch. Was hat sie daran geändert, Will?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Ich bin immer noch ein rechtschaffener Mensch. Aber denk doch mal logisch, Alex. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Umzingelt von Piraten? Jeder Rettungsversuch wäre nach hinten losgegangen... aber mal davon abgesehen, saß ich ganz schön in der Zwickmühle..." Will stockte und schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er weitersprechen sollte.  
"Ach ja?"  
"Alex, ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehen wirst, wenn ich es dir sage, aber egal. Natürlich wollte ich dir helfen, aber andererseits war da Shay. Sie hat sich für mich eingesetzt, sonst hätte Bill sofort kurzen Prozess mit mir gemacht. Außerdem konnte ich sie Norrington nicht ausliefern. Es ging einfach nicht!"  
"Oh nein", meinte ich ironisch, "sag jetzt nicht, dass ist schon wieder so ein Fall von Wo-die-Liebe-hinfällt..."   
"Spar dir deine Ironie", erwiderte er ärgerlich. "Oder meinst du das gleiche kann ich von dir nicht behaupten?"   
"Meine Güte, was ist bloß mit euch allen los? Erstens versteht keiner hier auch nur irgendeinen Spaß...ja ja, bevor du was sagst: Tut mir leid, ich bin eben so sarkastisch... und zweitens verliebt ihr euch auf einmal alle in Verbrecher...Bin ich die einzige hier, die noch bei klarem Verstand ist, oder was?"   
"Außerdem wusstest du schon lange, dass ich James mag", schob ich noch hinterher.  
"Was soll das denn? Erstens ist Shay keine Verbrecherin, sie hat sich dieses Leben nicht ausgesucht. Zweitens, ja ich liebe sie und drittens: Du verlangst von mir deine Gefühle zu Norrington zu akzeptieren, dann kann ich ja wohl auch von dir verlangen meine Gefühle zu akzeptieren..."   
"Hab ich was gegen deine Gefühle gesagt? Verdreh mir nicht jedes Wort im Mund..."  
"Schon gut", er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Laß uns nicht schon wieder streiten."  
"Und außerdem hat Shay mich entführt...ist das kein Verbrechen?"  
Ich ließ nicht locker. Ständig nahm man mir hier alles krumm.  
"Mag sein, aber sie war ziemlich sauer weil man sie einfach eingesperrt hat und du ihr dann auch noch Norrington auf den Hals gehetzt hast. Aber was rede ich hier eigentlich... du kannst oder willst es nicht verstehen. Wahrscheinlich warst du schon zu lange mit Norrington zusammen", fügte er murmelnd hinzu.  
"Ha!" rief ich aus. "Und du schon zu lange mit Shay...ich hoffe eure Ansicht von Moral und Anstand ist nicht ansteckend, sonst finde ich es nachher auch noch in Ordnung, wenn man Leute entführt, ausraubt und Schiffe kapert!"  
"Hab ich behauptet, dass ich es gut finde? ich hab das Gefühl wir drehen uns im Kreis. Du würdest nie ein schlechtes Wort über Norrington verlieren, weil du ihn liebst und genauso wenig könnte ich schlecht von Shay denken. Alex, du als Freundin bist mir sehr wichtig, aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir mit dieser Situation umgehen sollen! Ich werde Shay nicht aufgeben!"  
"Darum geht es auch gar nicht! Aber du solltest mal ein bisschen Einsicht zeigen, weil das, was Piraten tun einfach falsch ist! Und außerdem hab ich ihr nicht James auf den Hals gehetzt...Ich wäre froh gewesen, wenn er mich und Flo nicht mitten in der Nacht in Port Royal erwischt hätte.  
Aber Shay musste ja unbedingt so eine Show abziehen und beweisen, was für ein toller Pirat sie doch ist...Hätten die nicht einfach wegsegeln können? Nein, stattdessen ruinieren die unser aller Leben und bringen alles durcheinander. Ich könnte schon längst verheiratet sein...Und außerdem Will würde ich nie etwas schlechtes über James sagen, weil es da nichts gibt...Er ist ein guter Mann und ein guter Mensch."  
"Fängst du schon wieder an? Langsam müsstest du sie doch besser kennen... Sie hat es gar nicht nötig irgendeine Show abzuziehen", er grinste versonnen. "Was heißt hier Leben ruinieren? Dank Jack habe ich sogar die Möglichkeit meinen Vater kennenzulernen..." Wenn du wüsstest, schob er in Gedanken nach, sprach es aber wohlweislich nicht aus. Norrington machte genauso Fehler wie jeder andere auch, doch Will würde sich hüten, dies Alex zu sagen. Was Norrington betraf sah sie alles durch die rosarote Brille. Er seufzte.  
"Oh, toll für dich! Dann setzt uns aber bitte im nächsten Hafen ab...Ich hab wirklich keine Lust mehr auf diesen Piraten Mist! Nenn mich verwöhnt, aber ich finde, man sollte sich mehr als einmal im Monat waschen. Das Essen schmeckt scheußlich und das Bett ist unbequem. Die Leute hier stinken, werden schnell handgreiflich und sind dumm wie Stroh! Tut mir leid, aber ich will wieder nach Hause!"  
"Und dass sie dir und Norrington das Leben gerettet haben zählt wohl gar nicht, wie? Jack hätte euch genauso gut im Meer lassen können anstatt euch rauszufischen. Und jetzt will er euch auch noch trauen. Alex, tut mir leid, aber du bist ganz schön undankbar!"  
"Undankbar?" fuhr ich auf. "Wenn Shay mich nicht entführt hätte, wäre dieser ganze Schlamassel gar nicht erst entstanden. Die Dauntless würde noch in Port Royal im Hafen liegen und fünfzig gute Seemänner inklusive Gillette wären noch am Leben...oder stimmt das etwa nicht? Und Jack hat uns doch nur wegen seinem Kompass aus dem Wasser gezogen und ich soll ihm dankbar sein? Wofür? Ihr alle solltet mir dankbar sein, dass ich ihm verraten habe, wie man die Hydra besiegen kann, denn sonst wäre auch die Pearl über den Jordan gegangen und wir alle mit. Ich finde, wir führen heute mal den Dankt-alle-Alex-Tag ein, denn ohne mich wäret ihr schon längst alle Fischfutter!"  
"Oh Alex, weißt du was, vergiss es einfach", meinte Will mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme. "Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass wir uns aussprechen können, aber scheinbar hab ich da falsch gedacht! kannst du nicht einmal von deinem hohen Ross runter kommen? Es dreht sich nicht immer nur alles um dich..."  
"Weißt du, ich habe es so satt! Immer wenn den Leuten nichts mehr einfällt, heißt es, ich sei arrogant und egoistisch...Das ist natürlich die Rechtfertigung für alles: Ich bin eine arrogante Kuh, die keine Ahnung hat...Natürlich", ich schlug mir an die Stirn," wieso bin ich da nicht schon von selbst drauf gekommen? Ach ja, ich bin ja zu hochnäsig und sitze auf meinem hohen Ross, von dem ich mit solchen Dingen ja gar nicht beschäftige...Weißt du, Will, ich hatte wirklich gedacht oder gehofft, dass du mich besser kennst und anders von mir denkst und dass du auch so anfängst, hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht. Und James hat mich auch noch zu dir geschickt, damit wir unseren Streit aus der Welt schaffen..."   
"Oh, entschuldige, dass ich einmal meine Meinung äußere! Ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn sie dir nicht gefällt. man bekommt nicht immer das was man will, Alex!"  
"Denk doch, was du willst Will! Dann bin ich eben eine arrogante Zicke...fein! Aber eins muß ich dir noch sagen: Du hast dich verdammt verändert, Will und nicht unbedingt zum Guten... du liebst Shay...gut, damit kann ich leben...wo eben die Liebe hinfällt...und ich kann auch damit leben, dass sie mich entführt hat und ich auf diesem Kahn festsitze...Du hast mir nicht geholfen...auch damit kann ich leben, denn vielleicht sind deine Gründe ja gar nicht so abwegig, jedenfalls für dich... Du willst deinen Vater treffen...auch das kann ich gut verstehen...Aber womit ich nicht leben kann, ist, dass du die Person, die du vorher warst einfach so aufgibst. Wo ist der immer freundliche und hilfsbereit Will Turner geblieben? Wo? Ich kenn dich gar nicht mehr...Der Will Turner, den ich kenne, der hätte sich für mich gefreut, auch wenn er James nicht leiden kann und er hätte nicht einfach alle seine Prinzipien über Bord geworfen...denn genau das ist wahrscheinlich das einzige, was uns hier noch bleibt: Uns selbst treu zu bleiben, Will. James und ich versuchen auch uns der Situation anzupassen, aber deswegen werden wir nicht gleich selbst zu Piraten und vielleicht ist es genau deswegen auch für uns schwerer hier auf diesem Schiff klarzukommen. Es gibt Dinge, die unrecht sind und auch immer unrecht bleiben werden...egal wer sie tut und aus welchen Beweggründen, Will. Und außerdem tut es mir verdammt weh aus deinem Mund zu hören, ich wäre arrogant, denn du weißt genau, dass das nicht wahr ist. Vielleicht bin ich manchmal eine sarkastische, zickige, dumme Kuh, die aus allem ein Drama macht, aber so bin ich eben... eines lass ich mir aber nicht nachsagen: Ich blicke nicht auf andere herab!"   
"Ach Alex, verdammt!" hilfesuchend ballte Will die Fäuste. "Es tut mir leid, es tut mir verdammt noch mal leid, dass ich dich angegriffen habe. ich weiß, dass ich dir unrecht getan habe, aber ich weiß im Moment selbst nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt nach Port Royal zurückkehren will!"  
"Hab ich mich wirklich so verändert?" schob er leise nach.  
"Ja, das hast du. Bedeutet dir dein früheres Leben und unsere Freundschaft denn gar nichts mehr?" fragte ich traurig.  
"Was unsere Freundschaft betrifft, so bedeutet sie mir sehr viel. Aber in Port Royal werde ich immer nur ein einfacher kleiner Waffenschmied bleiben, außerdem sehe ich für Shay und mich keine Zukunft in Port Royal, denn Norrington würde sie sofort an den Galgen bringen. Und ich will meine Zukunft mit ihr verbringen, mehr als alles andere", gab er niedergeschlagen zurück.  
"Vielleicht ist das so, vielleicht auch nicht...du weißt ja, dass es auch manchmal Begnadigungen gibt..."  
"Was willst du damit sagen?"  
"Gar nichts will ich damit sagen...ich sage nur, dass es die Möglichkeit geben könnte. Immerhin werde ich bald die einflussreichste Frau in Port Royal sein und du solltest dich besser gut mit mir stellen", grinste ich. "Immerhin ist der Governor mein Vater und der Commodore bald mein Mann..."   
"Meinst du es könnte einen Weg geben, dass Shay nicht am Galgen endet, wenn sie mich nach Port Royal begleitet?" fragte Will ungläubig.  
"Ich will keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken, aber vielleicht gibt es ja einen Weg..."   
"Wenn es so wäre, würde es Shay bestimmt leichter fallen die Pearl zu verlassen", sinnierte er. "Wir könnten in Port Royal ganz neu anfangen..."  
Will", ermahnte ich ihn. "Wir müssen einen Schritt nach dem anderen gehen..."   
"Ja, du hast recht", lenkte er ein. "Alex", meinte er dann zaghaft. "Können wir den ganzen Mist von gerade nicht einfach vergessen? Ich will nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft wegen dieser dummen Streiterei kaputt geht... Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe."  
"Ja, mir tut es auch leid", seufzte ich und umarmte dann Will.  
"Will, ich hoffe, du hast noch nicht alles aus deinem Leben als Schmied vergessen, denn ich hätte da eine Bitte an dich..."  
"Hey, ich bin der beste Schmied in der ganzen Karibik..." er grinste schelmisch. "Jetzt hast du mich aber neugierig gemacht."  
"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Eheringe für James und mich schmieden könntest..."  
"Du bist meine Freundin, Alex. Natürlich mache ich es!"  
"Danke Will! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel..."  
Erleichtert ging ich zu James, der ebenfalls an Deck stand und uns die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.   
"Scheinbar habt ihr euch versöhnt", meinte er nur und ich nickte.  
"Ja, zum Glück. Will kann aber auch verdammt stur sein..."  
"Und da musstest du ihm gleich um den Hals fallen?" James schien verstimmt zu sein.  
"Oh", neckte ich ihn, "höre ich da etwas Eifersucht in deiner Stimme?"  
"Und wenn es so wäre?"  
"Dann würde ich dir sagen, dass du dazu absolut keinen Grund hast. Mein Herz gehört nur dir...und zwar schon seit Jahren..."   
"Tut mir leid, Alex. Du hast Recht."  
Er zog mich in seine Arme.  
"James? Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Will reden... er ist kein schlechter Mensch, aber er hat Angst vor dir..."   
"Vor mir?" fragte er ungläubig.  
"Ja. Er hat Angst, dass du ihn aufhängst, wenn er mit uns zurückkehrt..."  
"Na ja, eine Bestrafung hätte er schon verdient..."  
"James! Er ist ein guter Freund..."  
"Allerdings würde ich ihn wohl auch kaum gleich aufhängen. Was denken die Leute eigentlich von mir?" sinnierte er weiter.  
"Das du das Gesetz durchsetzt?"   
"Jaja, schon gut. Aber heißt das, ich muß jetzt jeden davon kommen lassen, der mit dir befreundet ist?"  
"Nur die guten Freunde", meinte ich und er seufzte.  
"Also? Redest du mit ihm?" bohrte ich weiter.  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Tu es für mich...bitte...und dann frag ihn auch gleich wegen der Trauzeugensache."  
"Na gut. Ich machs. Aber garantieren kann ich für nichts. Du hast schließlich gesagt, er kann mich nicht leiden..." Und damit ging James rüber zu Will.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shania**

Ich saß oben im Krähennest bei Boone. Dort war eigentlich der einzige Platz auf der Pearl an dem man wirklich einmal ungestört sein konnte, mal abgesehen von Boone.

„Wie ich sehe hat die gute alte Pearl mal wieder einen Kurs", brummte Boone und strich sich eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Ich nickte nur und wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie Jack an diesen Kurs gekommen war. Jack war aber manchmal auch so etwas von unsensibel und hatte das Talent dazu allen Leuten auf den Schlips zu treten.

Flo tat mir wirklich leid, doch sie war zurecht sauer auf Jack. Von meinem Posten konnte ich beobachten, wie Flo in ihre Kajüte flüchtete. Auch mein Vater ging unter Deck. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er an Flo einen Narren gefressen hatte, jedenfalls nahm er sie so gut es ging unter seine Fittiche. Vielleicht würde es ihm dann auch nicht so schwer fallen, sollte ich die Pearl wirklich verlassen.

Nach einer Weile kam Vater wieder an Deck und stellte sich neben Marty ans Steuerrad. Mir fiel ein, dass ich auch noch etwas mit ihm zu klären hatte.

Schnell kletterte ich die Takelage nach unten und gesellte mich zu Marty und meinem Vater.

„Und, alles in Ordnung da unten?" fragte ich beiläufig und Vater sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Meinst du Flo oder Jack?"

„Beide."

„Jack tröstet sich gerade mit seinem besten Freund und Flo ist stinksauer und enttäuscht. Reicht das?"

„Klingt nicht gut."

„Nein, aber Shay, was willst du wirklich?" Er musterte mich aufmerksam und ich verfluchte ihn dafür, dass ich ihm nichts vormachen konnte.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Wir reden in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft, findest du nicht?" grinste er.

„Vater, bitte!"

„Schon gut, schon gut." Er legte einen Arm um mich und führte mich in unsere Kajüte.

„Also, worum geht's?"

„Um Will."

Er verdrehte die Augen und sah mich kopfschüttelnd an.

„Vater, kannst du dich nicht dazu überwinden ihn ein wenig freundlicher zu behandeln?"

„Nicht nachdem was mit dem Kompass passiert ist", blieb er stur.

„Weißt du, dass du ein sturer alter Bock bist?"

„Komisch, genau das gleiche hat Jack auch zu mir gesagt." Er runzelte die Stirn und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Das sollte dir zu denken geben", grinste ich und setzte mich neben ihn.

„Du scheinst ihn wirklich zu lieben, diesen Will Turner", seufzte er und nahm meine Hand. „Ich mag ihn ja auch, aber..."

„Dann sei netter zu ihm."

„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst", fuhr er ungerührt fort. „Du bist doch meine Kleine..."

„Ich weiß, Vater, ich weiß. Aber du wirst es nicht verhindern können, dass ich irgendwann einmal verletzt werde. Ich muss meine eigenen Erfahrungen machen, aber solange ich weiß, dass du hinter mir stehst, werde ich auch die schlechten überstehen."

„Ich stehe immer hinter dir, egal was du tust. Und zugegeben, froh bin ich nicht darüber, dass du mit Will... zusammen bist, aber ich bin erleichtert dass es Will ist und nicht so ein Typ wie der Commodore."

„Vater!" rief ich gespielt entrüstet. „So was würdest du mir zutrauen?"

„Nein. Schließlich bist du meine Tochter und damit ist der gute Geschmack bei dir schon vorprogrammiert", grinste er und wuschelte mir durchs Haar.

Ich war froh, dass er Will scheinbar doch akzeptierte und traute mich nun ein anderes Thema anzusprechen.

„Du?"

„Oh nein, was kommt jetzt?" stöhnte er auf.

„Ich würde gerne mal mit Will etwas länger alleine sein", sagte ich zaghaft.

„Nein, sprich nicht weiter", abwehrend hob er die Hände. „Ich will gar nicht wissen was du vor hast."

„Willst du doch!"

„Erwischt... ja will ich doch, aber ich glaube es ist besser für mich, wenn ich es nicht weiß. Hör zu Shay, ich werde wahrscheinlich den Rest des Tages an Deck verbringen und den Großteil der Nacht wohl auch. Jack ist ja ein wenig... indisponiert, da muss ich mich um die Pearl kümmern. Reicht dir das?"

„Wenn du nicht rein zufällig hier reingeplatzt kommst..."

„Ich werde mich hüten."

„Danke, Vater!" Ich fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja, ja, was tut man als Vater nicht alles für seine Tochter. Aber ich sag dir gleich, dass, was ihr hier machen werdet, gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht."

„Das muss es auch nicht... Hauptsache mir gefällt es", grinste ich und er verdrehte nur die Augen.

Wir gingen beide hoch an Deck. Er, um den Kurs zu überwachen und ich um Will zu sehen. Doch ich musste auf Wills Gesellschaft leider noch etwas verzichten, denn Alex stand bei ihm und es sah so aus, als würden sich die beiden wieder versöhnen. Kurz nachdem Alex gegangen war, tauchte Norrington auf. Na toll, also konnte ich noch länger auf Will warten.

Ein wenig enttäuscht kletterte ich wieder nach oben ins Krähennest.

**Will**

Will seufzte als er Norrington kommen sah und sah demonstrativ hinaus aufs Wasser. Sollte er doch anfangen, schließlich wollte Norrington etwas von ihm.

Er hörte, wie Norrington neben ihm stehen blieb und sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Reling lehnte.

„Mr. Turner?"

„Commodore? Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Wollt Ihr mir meine Rechte verlesen?" Will biss sich auf die Zunge, er musste sich beherrschen nicht noch unfreundlicher zu werden.

„Ich hätte guten Grund dazu, findet Ihr nicht?" erwiderte Norrington und musterte Will kritisch.

„Wenn Ihr meint... ich habe nichts unrechtes getan", beharrte Will und sah Norrington kampfeslustig an.

„Ihr habt einer Piratin zur Flucht verholfen", ereiferte sich der Commodore.

„Und darauf steht gleich der Galgen? Ihr scheint Euren Spaß daran zu haben, Leute an den Galgen zu bringen."

„Ich darf doch sehr bitten, das ist mein Job."

„Bitte, dann macht Euren Job und hängt mich an den nächsten Masten."

„Äh... ich bin eigentlich nicht hier, um mit Euch über den Galgen zu diskutieren", widersprach Norrington und sah plötzlich gar nicht mehr so glücklich aus.

„Ach nein? Und warum darf ich mich dann an Eurer Gesellschaft erfreuen?" Will hatte keine große Lust mit Norrington zu reden und er hoffte der Commodore würde schnell zur Sache kommen. Doch anscheinend fiel es Norrington nicht so leicht mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

„Wie kommt Ihr eigentlich darauf, dass ich jeden gleich an den Galgen bringen will?"

„Wollt Ihr es etwas abstreiten?"

„Ich bin kein Unmensch! Ich vertrete nur das Gesetz!" verteidigte Norrington sich und Will schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Bitte, Commodore, was wollt Ihr von mir?"

„Ich könnte über Eure kleine Verfehlung hinwegsehen und auf eine angemessene Bestrafung verzichten", rückte Norrington endlich mit der Sprache raus.

„Tatsächlich?" Will lachte auf.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich bin kein Unmensch."

„Lasst mich raten... Alex schickt Euch."

„Und wenn schon... seid lieber froh, dass ich gewillt bin beide Augen zuzudrücken."

„Und was ist die Bedingung?"

„Welche Bedingung? Ich stelle keine Bedingung, allerdings wäre ich Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr solche Eskapaden in Zukunft sein lasst."

„Seid Ihr fertig, Commodore?" fragte Will leicht genervt.

„Nein, noch nicht ganz", machte Norrington seine Hoffnungen zunichte.

„Also, kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun?"

„In der Tat, das könnt Ihr..."

Diesmal sagte Will gar nichts, sondern sah Norrington nur herausfordernd an.

„Na ja, Ihr habt ja sicher von Alexis und meiner Hochzeit gehört..."

„Da hätte ich schon taub sein müssen, um nicht davon gehört zu haben", konnte sich Will nicht zurückhalten.

Norrington quittierte diese Bemerkung mit einem Stirnrunzeln, nahm sie aber so hin.

„Ihr habt auch sicher schon gehört, dass Miss Scarborough Alexis Trauzeugin sein wird..."

„Ist mir zu Ohren gekommen."

„Nun, Mr. Turner, würdet Ihr mein Trauzeuge sein?"

Will war so überrascht, dass er Norrington mit offenem Mund anstarrte und erst mal gar nichts sagen konnte.

„Mr. Turner?" fragte Norrington vorsichtig nach.

„Hab ich das eben richtig verstanden? Ihr wollt, dass ich Euer Trauzeuge sein soll?"

„Habe ich mich so undeutlich ausgedrückt", gab Norrington leicht verärgert zurück.

„Gut. Aber bevor ich Euch antworte habe ich noch eine Frage."

„Dann fragt, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss."

„Warum gerade ich? Ich meine, es ist ein offenes Geheimnis wie wir zueinander stehen."

„Wo Ihr es gerade ansprecht... haltet Ihr mich wirklich für einen arroganten Schnösel?"

„Wie kommt Ihr denn jetzt auf die Idee?" fragte Will erstaunt und fing an innerlich Alex zu verfluchen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Norrington das von ihr.

„Alexis deutete so etwas an", kam dann die Bestätigung in Form von Norringtons Antwort.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" wich Will aus.

„Wenn es so wäre, würde ich gerne wissen, wieso Ihr mich verachtet."

„Verachten würde ich nicht unbedingt sagen... das ist so ein hartes Wort. Ich kann Euch nur nicht leiden", sagte Will ihm auf den Kopf zu. Was brachte es, wenn er versuchte sich rauszureden.

„Aber was habe ich Euch denn getan?" Norrington schien ehrlich interessiert zu sein.

„Ihr wollt es tatsächlich wissen", stellte Will seufzend fest. „Na schön. Ihr habt nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, wie Ihr zu Alex und zu meiner Freundschaft steht. Wie kann eine Governorstochter auch mit einem einfachen Waffenschmied befreundet sein, wenn sie doch die Möglichkeit hat in anderen Kreisen zu verkehren? Ich will Euch mal eins sagen, es kommt nicht darauf an, was man ist, sondern wer man ist."

Als Will seine Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er gerade dabei war genau diesen Grundsatz mit Shay auszuleben. So ganz war er sich also doch nicht untreu geworden.

Norrington dachte einige Zeit über Wills Worte nach und nickte schließlich leicht.

„Vielleicht habe ich Euch falsch eingeschätzt", räumte er ein.

„Schon möglich", widersprach Will ihm da nicht. „Aber Ihr habt meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Commodore."

Norrington sah ihn nachdenklich an und fasste schließlich einen Entschluss.

„Ihr wart äußerst offen zu mir, Mr. Turner, also solltet auch Ihr meine Beweggründe erfahren. Wen außer Euch sollte ich sonst fragen?" meinte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Aha, Ihr fragt mich also nur, weil ich der einzige an Bord der Pearl bin, der kein Pirat ist", fasste Will zusammen und musste auch leicht grinsen. Nerven hatte der Commodore, das musste er ihm lassen.

„Und weil es Alexis Wunsch war", fügte Norrington noch hinzu.

„Meinetwegen", seufzte Will. „Aber damit das klar ist, ich tue damit nur Alex einen Gefallen, nicht Euch."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst", bemerkte der Commodore und hielt Will die Hand hin.

Bevor Will einschlug musste er allerdings noch etwas los werden.

„Was ist nun mit meiner Strafe? Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass Ihr beide Augen zudrückt?"

„Wie kann ich meinen Trauzeugen bestrafen?" gab Norrington schmunzelnd zurück und erreichte damit dass Will endlich einschlug.

Norrington wollte sich schon abwenden, als Will noch etwas einfiel.

„Commodore?"

„Ja?"

Will war sich nicht sicher, ob er Norrington jetzt schon auf Shays Begnadigung ansprechen sollte. Vielleicht brauchte es dort ja etwas mehr, als die bloße Zusage zum Trauzeugen. Außerdem wusste er ja noch gar nicht, was Shay dazu sagen würde, wenn er sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm nach Port Royal gehen würde.

Nein, es wäre besser, noch zu warten. Irgendwann würde sich sicher eine passendere Gelegenheit ergeben.

„Ach nichts", sagte er deshalb und erntete ein verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln.

„Wie Ihr meint, Mr. Turner."

Will starrte Norrington hinterher und fragte sich, ob er noch bei Verstand war. Er hatte gerade zugestimmt, bei dem Mann Trauzeuge zu sein, den er nicht wirklich leiden konnte. Es ist ja nur Alex zuliebe, beruhigte er sich selbst.

„Will, mein Junge!"

„Oh, hey, Mr. Gibbs. Was gibt's?"

Gibbs war unauffällig neben Will getreten und musterte ihn eingehend.

„Ich konnte gerade zufällig dein Gespräch mit dem Commodore mitanhören."

„Meint Ihr ich habe das Richtige getan?"

„Das musst du schon selbst wissen", schmunzelte Gibbs. „Ich wollte dir nur etwas über den Commodore erzählen. Jetzt wo du doch sein Trauzeuge bist, solltest du es wissen." Verschwörerisch sah Gibbs ihn an und blickte sich dann nach allen Seiten um.

„Jetzt habt Ihr mich aber neugierig gemacht!"

„Na ja, wie soll ich sagen... es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass der Commodore diesen Schritt wagt."

„Welchen Schritt?"

„Na, die Hochzeit..."

„Was? Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass Norrington schon einmal verheiratet war?" keuchte Will ungläubig.

„Nein, nein. Er war nicht verheiratet, sondern er wäre es fast gewesen."

„Geht das auch noch etwas deutlicher, ich kann gerade nicht folgen."

„Als der Commodore noch in England stationiert war, hatte er dort eine Verlobte soviel ich weiß. Es war sogar schon alles geplant, die Hochzeit, die Feier... bis ins kleinste Detail. Doch einen Tag vor der Hochzeit bekam der Commodore kalte Füße. Hals über Kopf verließ er England und damit seine Verlobte und ließ sich nach Port Royal versetzen."

„Er hat seine Verlobte einfach sitzen lassen?"

„Ganz genau."

„Man oh man. Mit welcher Begründung?"

„Mit keiner. Zumindest ist keine bekannt. Allerdings redet der Commodore nicht gerne darüber."

„Und woher wisst Ihr das dann?"

„Ach, Will", sagte Gibbs geheimnisvoll lächelnd. „Ich bin viel herumgekommen, da hört man so dies und jenes..."

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann es doch schlecht Alex sagen, dann steh ich wieder als Spielverderber da."

„Mach damit was du willst, aber ich denke, dass muss der Commodore ihr selber sagen."

„Hmm, danke Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs nickte Will nocheinmal zu und ging hinüber zu Bill und Marty.

Will lächelte zufrieden, als ihm eine Idee kam, wie er diese Information verwenden konnte.

**Shania**

Ich war schon auf halben Weg die Takelage hinunter, als ich sah wie Gibbs sich nun mit Will unterhielt.

Mein Gott war dieser Mann heute gefragt. Erst Alex, dann Norrington und jetzt Gibbs. Wenn ich mich nicht beeilte, würde ich nie mit Will alleine sein können.

Endlich verschwand auch Gibbs und in Windeseile kletterte ich die Takelage nach unten. Ein gezielter Sprung brachte mich direkt neben Will.

„Himmel, Shay! Hast du mich erschreckt", entfuhr es ihm und ich grinste.

„Hast du noch nen Termin für mich frei?"

„Wie? Oh... es tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht was heute los ist."

„Hast du dich wenigstens mit Alex wieder versöhnt?"

„Ja, nachdem das ursprüngliche Versöhnungsgespräch ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, hat es dann doch noch geklappt."

„Das ist schön", freute ich mich für ihn. „Und was wollte Norri von dir?"

„Er hat gefragt, ob ich sein Trauzeuge sein will", seufzte er und ich musste kichern.

„Wir sprechen hier aber vom gleichen Norri oder?"

„Haben wir denn mehrere an Bord?"

„Zum Glück nicht. Und was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich konnte ja wohl schlecht nein sagen. Erst recht nicht, als ich erfahren habe, dass es Alex Wunsch ist."

„Oh, Will, du bist viel zu gut für diese Welt", grinste ich und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals.

„Langsam geht es mir gehörig auf die Nerven, immer als der nette Junge von nebenan gesehen zu werden", brummelte er.

„Aber in diesen netten Jungen habe ich mich doch verliebt!" protestierte ich und nun musste er doch grinsen.

„Ich habe übrigens mit meinem Vater gesprochen", meinte ich dann.

„Und?"

„Er wird dich nicht mehr bedrohen."

„Oh, da bin ich beruhigt", gab Will ironisch zurück und ich drohte ihm spielerisch mit dem Finger.

„Mach dich nicht lustig. Er hat sogar guten Willen gezeigt und will sich nicht mehr bei uns einmischen."

„So, so. Und wie äußert sich dieser gute Wille?"

Ich nahm Wills Gesicht in meine Hände und sah ihm tief in die Augen, dann zog ich ihn zu mir und küsste ihn. Erst sanft, doch schließlich immer ungestümer. Will erwiderte den Kuss, seine Arme schlangen sich fester um mich und ich spürte ein Verlangen nach ihm, wie ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Will", flüsterte ich heiser, als wir es geschafft hatten uns voneinander zu lösen. Wieder sahen wir uns in die Augen und ich erkannte, dass er es genauso sehr wollte wie ich.

Ich nahm seine Hand und er ließ sich widerstandslos von mir über das Deck ziehen.

Wir stiegen hinab zu den Kajüten und liefen dabei Flo über den Haufen.

„Shay", rief sie. „Da bist du ja. Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen."

„Ich... äh... eigentlich..." Ich sah fragend zu Will und er nickte nur leicht. „Na gut. Was gibt's?"

„Wie gut kennst du Jack?"

„Ziemlich gut, wieso?"

„Bill war vorhin bei mir und er meinte, dass Jack mich wirklich liebt. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Kannst du mir nicht etwas dazu sagen?"

„Wenn mein Vater das sagt, wird es schon richtig sein. Niemand kennt Jack so gut wie mein Vater. Flo?" fragte ich ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Ja?"

„Können wir diese Unterhaltung vielleicht verschieben? Will und ich haben... äh... wir haben etwas wichtiges zu... äh... zu besprechen."

Flo sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, aber sie schien zu verstehen, denn sie nickte nur. Ich hätte ihr gerne weitergeholfen, aber jetzt hatte ich gerade etwas anderes im Kopf.

„Ist Jack oben?" fragte sie noch.

„Nein, der sitzt wahrscheinlich in seiner Kajüte und tröstet sich mit ein paar Flaschen Rum. Bill ist oben bei Marty. Wenn du willst kann ich dir später noch ein bisschen was über Jack erzählen."

„Na gut."

Ich ließ sie stehen und zog Will einfach hinter mir her. Bei unserer Kajüte angekommen, schubste ich ihn hinein und schloss die Tür.

„Shay, was ist wenn dein Vater kommt?" wandte er ein, doch ich brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum schweigen.

„Schon vergessen? Er zeigt guten Willen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mir der Gedanke gefällt, dass Bill weiß, was wir gerade tun", murmelte Will.

Wieder brachte ich ihn mit einem Kuss zum schweigen, öffnete mit fliegenden Fingern sein Hemd und streifte es ihm von den Schultern.

Meine Fingerspitzen fuhren über seine Brust und seinen Bauch, was ihm ein leises Aufstöhnen entlockt.

„Andererseits... wer ist Bill?" murmelte er und verschloss meine Lippen mit einem heißen Kuss.

Derweilen hatte ich ihn von seiner Hose befreit und ließ meine Hände über seinen Körper wandern.

Als auch Will mich endlich von meinen Sachen befreit hatte, ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken und zog mich mit sich.

Ich vergaß alles um mich herum, jetzt gab es nur noch Will und in seinen Armen ließ ich mich einfach fallen.

„Shay?" fragte Will, als wir erschöpft aber glücklich aneinandergekuschelt unter der Decke lagen.

„Ja?"

„Ach nichts."

Ich beachtete seine Worte gar nicht, sondern kuschelte mich noch enger an ihn. Ich spürte seine Wärme und genoss seine Nähe und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich eingeschlafen war.

Wir wurden durch heftiges Klopfen geweckt.

„Shay!" brüllte mein Vater und erschrocken zog Will sich die Decke bis zum Hals.

„Was denn? Ich bin nicht taub", gab ich murrend zurück.

Die Tür ging auf und Vater streckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Ich seh nichts", behauptete er, musterte Will aber mit einem interessierten Blick.

„Was willst du?"

„Dachte euch würde es interessieren, dass unser Ziel am Horizont aufgetaucht ist."

„Stiefelriemens Insel?" fragte Will aufgeregt und setzte sich auf. Dabei rutschte ihm die Decke bis zu den Hüften und entblößte seinen nackten Oberkörper.

„Genau die", antwortete mein Vater und maß Will mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Wir kommen gleich", meinte ich und wartete, dass Vater wieder verschwand.

„Oder willst du uns beim anziehen zugucken?" setzte ich nach, als er keine Anstalten machte zu verschwinden.

Vater grinste nur breit und ließ uns endlich alleine.

**Florance**

Ich saß noch eine Weile in meiner Kajüte, hatte Bill wohl doch Recht und Jack liebte ich wirklich? Wenn ja, warum macht er dann so etwas?  
Schließlich entschied ich mich wieder an Deck zu gehen. Vielleicht könnte mir Shay etwas über Jack erzählen, doch als ich sie fragte war sie doch sehr in Eile, Will war bei ihr, ich musste schon ein wenig schmunzeln.  
Als ich an Deck war kam Alex zu mir.  
"Hey Flo, ich habe von deinem Streit mit Jack gehört...ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie mich.   
"Na ja, so mehr oder weniger..."  
"Weißt du Flo, vielleicht ist es besser so...Sparrow denkt eben scheinbar nur an sich."  
"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber, was wenn er mich wirklich liebt?" fragte ich sie ein wenig zweifelnd.   
"Du musst dir trotzdem über eins im Klaren sein: Er ist und bleibt ein Pirat!"  
"Ich weiß, aber er war immer so liebevoll zu mir, bis das mit dem Kompass war." ich merkte wie in mir die Tränen aufstiegen.  
"Es tut mir so Leid für dich, Flo!"  
"Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, ich wusste nur nicht, dass sie mir so wehtun würde!"   
"Wir sind Frauen, Flo. Die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen sind niemals leicht..."  
"Na hoffentlich sind es dann wenigstens die Richtigen und das nicht nur dem Anschein nach!"   
"Das wird sich mit der Zeit zeigen, denke ich."  
"Ich hoffe, dass sich zeigen wird, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war." ich versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln als ich das sagte.  
"Ach Flo, ich wünsch mir nur, dass du auch irgendwann mit einem Mann so glücklich wirst, wie ich mit James..."  
Na ja, auch wenn ich ihn nicht leiden kann, glücklich sind die beiden ja, dachte ich bei mir.  
"Sag mal Flo, kann ich dich mal was fragen?"  
"Was?" fragte ich neugierig.  
"Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum keiner James leiden kann? Ich meine, du und Will ihr seid meine Freunde und wisst doch schon wie lange ich ihn schon gern hab...aber warum habt ihr vorher nie was gesagt? Ist meine Wahl so falsch?"  
"Nein, Alex, deine Wahl ist nicht falsch, es ist nur...er behandelt eben alle, die nicht auf demselben Stand sind wie er, ein wenig von oben herab."  
"Das kommt mir aber gar nicht so vor..."  
"Dich behandelt er ja auch nicht so..."  
"Jetzt sag nicht, du denkst das gleiche wie Will...nämlich dass er nur nett zu mir ist, weil er mir an die Wäsche will..."  
"Nein, das will ich gar nicht, es ist nur, du bist die Tochter des Governors, ist es da nicht offensichtlich, dass er dich anders behandelt?" fragte ich sie.   
"Meinst du, er hat sich nur in mich verguckt? Und will mich nur, weil ich die Tochter des Governors bin? Glaubst du, er würde anders für mich empfinden, wenn ich sagen wir mal nur eine normale Bürgerin wäre?"  
"Das will ich nicht einmal behaupten, es ist nur..."  
"Was?"   
"…vielleicht hätte er sich nicht so sehr für dich interessiert, wenn du nur eine einfache Bürgerin wärst!"   
"Meinst du?" Alex seufzte schwer.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, ich möchte dir das auch nicht alles schlecht reden!" ich merkte, wie sie darüber nachdachte.  
"Weißt du, Flo, ich frage mich oft, ob nicht viele Leute sich mir gegenüber anders verhalten würden, wenn ich nicht die Tochter meines Vaters wäre...aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es bei James so sein könnte."  
"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, aber du darfst jetzt nur nicht denken, dass der Commodore dich nur heiratet, weil du die Tochter des Governors bist, er liebt dich wirklich, das sieht man ihm an!" ich lächelte sie an.  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Und warum hätte er sonst wohl 3 Jahre diesen Ring mit sich rumgetragen...", grinste Alex.   
"Eben, so was macht doch sonst keiner, er hat wirklich nur auf dich gewartet!"  
"Zumindest hoffe ich das."   
"Denk nicht immer soviel darüber nach, ihr heiratet, ist das nicht ein Grund zu Freude? Und du denkst immer noch darüber nach, warum er dich wohl wollte!"  
"Nur weil ihr ihn alle nicht leiden könnt...ist ja wohl verständlich, dass mir da Zweifel kommen und ich Bedenken wegen meiner Menschenkenntnis bekomme."  
"Wenn jeder an sich zweifeln würde, bloß weil irgendeiner irgendeinen nicht leiden kann, würden wir alle nur noch grübelnd hier an Deck sitzen!" ich musste schmunzeln.  
"Wer weiß, vielleicht enden wir ja noch alle so..."  
"Hoffentlich nicht! Wir werden bald wieder zurück in Port Royal sein, Jack hat es mir versprochen, dann wird alles wieder ruhiger!" und schon wieder musste ich an Jack denken.  
"Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass wir wirklich dorthin zurückkehren? Wo auf dem Weg dorthin uns sicher schon die halbe Royal Navy erwartet? Ich gehe eher davon aus, dass Sparrow uns auf einer einsamen Insel aussetzt oder in ein Rettungsboot verfrachtet. Er wird kaum seinen Hals für uns riskieren."  
"Du hast seinen Blick nicht gesehen, als ich das von ihm verlangte. Er war so...!" und schon wieder bekam ich einen Kloß im Hals.   
"Ach Flo, denk nicht weiter darüber nach. Wahrscheinlich wird es noch Ewigkeiten dauern, bis wir von diesem Kahn runterkommen...und ich denke nicht, dass wir in Port Royal von Bord gehen werden..."  
"Ich denke schon, Jacks Blick war zum ersten Mal 'ehrlich' als er meiner Forderung zustimmte!"   
"Aber Flo, denk doch mal logisch: Warum sollte Sparrow wegen uns riskieren am Galgen zu landen?"  
"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, aber irgendetwas an seinem Blick sagte mir eben, dass er sein Versprechen diesmal einhält!"  
"Die würden ihm alles wegnehmen, was ihm etwas bedeutet: Die Pearl, seine Crew, seine Freiheit...und letztendlich auch sein Leben. Pirat hin oder her und Versprechen hin oder her...so dumm kann doch keiner sein und der Navy ins offene Messer laufen. Selbst Sparrow nicht."   
Innerlich hoffte ich, dass er nicht so dumm sein würde.   
"Aber mal was anderes: Hast du eigentlich schon gehört, dass Will der zweite Trauzeuge sein wird?"  
"Nein, hab ich noch nicht, wirklich, das freut mich für dich!" ich hob das Kleid auf, das Alex von Jack bekommen hatte, es lag immer noch auf der Kiste, auf der er es zurückgelassen hatte.  
"Es wird Zeit, dass du es bald mal anprobierst."  
Alex lächelte mich an und brachte es in ihre Kajüte.  
Ich blieb weiter an Deck. Plötzlich rief jemand:  
„Land in Sicht!" Und tatsächlich, am Horizont erhob sich eine Insel, mit einem kleinen Berg in der Mitte. Ich schaute über die Reling, es war schon beeindruckend, wie schnell die Pearl dieser Insel immer näher kam.  
Bill begab sich unter Deck, er wollte wahrscheinlich den Rest der Crew holen.  
Meine Gedanken waren nun ganz bei meinem Vater, endlich würde ich ihn kennen lernen.  
Die gesamte Crew war an Deck versammelt. Nur Will und Shay fehlten.  
Im Augenwinkel sah ich, dass sogar Jack seine Kabine verlassen hatte.  
Die Besatzung machte die Pearl bereit um vor Anker zu gehen. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Jack **

Jack saß noch eine Weile stumm in seiner Kabine, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte, es war Bill.  
„Jack, Land in Sicht, wir haben die Insel erreicht!"  
Jack rührte sich nicht.  
„Jack, kommst du vielleicht mal wieder an Deck, oder willst du hier unten vergammeln?" Bill schmunzelte ein wenig. Jack sah ihn an und schmunzelte zurück.  
Er stand auf und ging an Deck. Die Crew sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Was sollten sie als nächstes tun.  
„Holt die Segel ein und werft den Anker. Die Pearl hat wieder Ziele!" sagte er. Die Crew wurde wieder vom Abenteuerfieber gepackt, wie in den guten alten Zeiten, bevor der Kompass bei Norrington gelandet war. Jacks Stimmung war jedoch noch ein wenig getrübt.  
„Wir wissen nicht, wer oder was uns auf dieser Insel erwartet, also seid vorsichtig. Falls etwas Unerwartetes passieren sollte, denkt an den Kodex!"  
Alex, Norrington und Flo schauten sich etwas verwirrt an. Was für ein Kodex?  
Bill sah ihre fragenden Gesichter und ging hinüber zu ihnen, er musste schon ein wenig grinsen.  
„Ihr Landratten, ihr wisst nicht was der Kodex besagt, oder?" Die drei schüttelten zaghaft den Kopf.  
„Wer zurückbleibt, wird auch zurückgelassen!" sagte Bill ernst und ging wieder.  
Man hörte wieder Jack:   
„Macht die Beiboote bereit, wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang an Land, vielleicht treffen wir ja einen alten Bekannten!"  
Die Beiboote wurden bereit gemacht und alle begaben sich hinein, nur drei Crewmitglieder blieben auf der Pearl, um sie zu bewachen.  
Jack schien etwas in Gedanken versunken, bis er sich in das letzte Beiboot begab, in dem auch Flo saß. Er setzte sich still neben sie. Beide sagten kein Wort.

**Florance **

Die Insel war wunderschön, als wir dort ankamen, liefen wir über einen weißen Sandstrand, der von wundervollen Palmen gesäumt war.  
Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches auf der Insel zu erkennen. Plötzlich sprang jemand aus einem der Sträucher, die vereinzelt zwischen den Palmen wuchsen.  
Dieser jemand sprang direkt auf Norrington zu, packte ihn und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. Die gesamte Mannschaft der Pearl schreckte auf, Jack hatte sofort seinen Degen gezogen und hielt diesen dem Angreifer an die Kehle.  
Ich sah, dass Alex erschrocken neben Norrington und seinem Angreifer stand. Doch plötzlich begann Jack laut zu lachen und steckte seinen Degen weg. Der Angreifer tat dasselbe mit seinem Messer.  
Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr, kannte sich hier in der Karibik denn jeder, oder handelte es sich hier tatsächlich um meinen, Wills und meinen Vater….

**Jack **

Jack musste lachen, als er in das Gesicht des Angreifers sah.   
„Stiefelriemen Bill, wie lange haben wir schon nicht mehr die Ehre gehabt!" sagte Jack auf einmal.  
Die Mannschaft beruhigte sich wieder.  
„Oh, der berühmte Jack Sparrow, ja, es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich das letzte Mal auf der Pearl war! Ihr wart die letzen, mit denen ich hier am Arsch…" Stiefelriemen Bill sah kurz um sich und sah, dass auch Frauen anwesend waren:  
„…ähm, tschuldigung, hier auf dieser Insel gerechnet habe!"  
„Wieso, du weißt doch, die Pearl kreuzt durch alle Gewässer, die etwas Interessantes zu bieten haben!" grinste Jack breit.  
„Wie habt ihr diese Insel gefunden, Jack?"  
„Oh, das ist eine sehr interessante Geschichte, aber bevor ich mich hier in der Vergangenheit ergehe, kurzum, deine Kinder haben mir den Weg gewiesen!"  
Als Jack das sage erinnerte er sich sofort an den Streit mit Flo und seine Stimmung trübte sich wieder ein wenig.   
Will und Flo schauten erschrocken auf, es war tatsächlich ihr Vater, der nun leibhaftig vor ihnen stand.  
Jack zeigte in die Richtung von Will und Flo, Stiefelriemen Bill schaute die beiden ungläubig an. Ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen und er ging auf die beiden zu. Jack drehte sich weg und setzte sich ein wenig in den Sand um alles etwas zu beobachten.  
„Hey Gibbs, hast du an Rum gedacht?"  
„Aye, Captain!" antwortete Gibbs und setzte sich mit einer Flasche Rum neben Jack in den Sand.  
Langsam wurde es dunkel um sie herum.  
„Macht doch mal nen Lagerfeuer! Und Marty, sorg mal dafür, dass wir was zu gutes zu Essen bekommen, zu Feier des Tages!"  
Die Crew machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. 

**Florance  
**  
Ich stand meinem Vater gegenüber, Will neben mir. Er nahm uns beide in die Arme und weinte.  
„Ich dachte ich würde meine beiden kleinen nie wieder sehen!" sagte er.  
Wir waren beide ebenso gerührt.  
„Ich habe euch jeweils das letzte Mal gesehen, das ward ihr gerade geboren. Wie kommt ihr eigentlich hierher, wie habt ihr mich gefunden?"  
Ich erzählte ihm die gesamte Geschichte meines Lebens, wo ich aufgewachsen war, wie wir hierher gekommen sind, von Gibbs und von meiner Mutter…  
Er nahm alles sehr interessiert auf. Er war überglücklich uns bei sich zu haben!  
Nachdem ich ihm meine Geschichte erzählt hatte, hielt ich es für richtig, ihn mit Will alleine zu lassen.  
Ich sah, wie Jack uns beobachtete, er trank schon wieder Rum. Und er sah immer noch traurig aus.  
Ich musste ein wenig den Kopf frei bekommen und ging ein wenig in der Nähe der Crew am Strand entlang. Ein Lagerfeuer brannte und alle begannen etwas zu essen, ich bekam nichts herunter.   
Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir.  
"Flo! Warte mal kurz!"  
Ich drehte mich um, es war Shay.  
"Ja?"   
"Du wolltest doch mit mir reden... Sorry, dass ich vorhin... äh... nicht so viel Zeit hatte. Was gibt es denn?"  
"Ach ja, ich wollte dich fragen...na ja...kannst du mir etwas über Jack erzählen, warum hat er das mit dem Kompass gemacht?"   
"Wahrscheinlich hat es bei Will nicht mehr funktioniert und da ist er auf die dumme Idee gekommen es bei dir zu versuchen. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung warum er so scharf auf die Insel ist..."  
"Aber so hinterlistig? Ich habe das Gefühl, er lässt niemanden wirklich an sich heran!"  
"Jack ist nicht hinterlistig!" protestierte Shay.  
"Er kann mit Gefühlen eben nicht mehr so gut umgehen seit..." Shay schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Na ja, er kann es eben nicht."  
"Aber warum? In Ordnung fand ich es auf jeden Fall nicht! Wie hättest du denn reagiert?"   
"Ich weiß nicht... wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre bestimmt genauso, aber ich kenne Jack. Er hat Probleme Gefühle wirklich zuzulassen, seit... na seit damals eben."  
"Aber was war denn damals, vielleicht würde ich ihn dann besser verstehen und..." Ich schaute Shay betrübt an.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen darf. Das ist etwas ziemlich persönliches und wenn Jack erfährt dass ich geplaudert habe, zieht er mir höchstpersönlich ne Flasche Rum über den Schädel!"  
Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass zwischen Jack und mir wieder alles in Ordnung wäre.  
"Shay, ich erzähl es ihm auch nicht!"  
"Na schön", seufzte sie. "Ich weiß wie gern Jack dich hat, aber lass uns ein Stück gehen ja? Von den anderen muss es ja keiner mitbekommen."  
"In Ordnung!" Wir gingen am Strand entlang.  
"Glaubst du Jack liebt mich?"  
"Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es!"  
Ich lächelte ein wenig.  
"Und was war nun damals?" fragte ich neugierig.  
"Es fing alles ganz normal an. Jack hatte einen Überfall geplant und anfangs lief es auch sehr gut. Er selbst musste auf der Pearl bleiben, da er noch von einem anderen Gefecht verletzt war, also schickte er Tom mit der Hälfte der Besatzung los... Du musst wissen, Tommy war sein bester Mann an Bord und zugleich Jacks bester Kumpel. Wie gesagt, zunächst lief alles gut, doch dann begann das Desaster..."  
"Welches Desaster?"  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, was passierte, da ich auch auf der Pearl geblieben war. Aber mein Vater kam nur mit zwei anderen Männern zurück, der Rest wurde geschnappt... unter anderem auch Tommy..."  
"Oh mein Gott..." entwich es mir leise.  
"Das kannst du laut sagen. Jack wollte das natürlich nicht akzeptieren und schickte meinen Vater wieder zurück. Er wusste genau, dass der Großteil der Crew verloren war, aber er wollte Tommy nicht so einfach aufgeben. Doch Vater kam alleine wieder..."  
"Was war passiert?"   
"Sie wurden allesamt gehängt."  
"Ich wusste ja nicht...!" mir hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, das musste Jack schwer getroffen haben.  
"Tommy war für Jack wie ein Bruder", bestätigte Shay meine Vermutung.   
"Natürlich gab er sich selbst die Schuld an seinem Tod. Er war der Meinung, wenn er das Überfallkommando angeführt hätte, wäre dies nicht passiert und Tommy würde noch Leben. Aber das stimmt nicht! Jack hätte gar nichts tun können. Er wäre selbst am Galgen geendet, wäre er mitgegangen. Irgendwie erfuhren die Leute von unserem Kommen und legten einen Hinterhalt, auch Jack hätte da nichts machen können."   
"Er hat sich selbst die Schuld gegeben?"  
"Ja. natürlich haben wir alle versucht es ihm auszureden... vergeblich. Ich glaube er hat es nicht verkraftet, dass er tatenlos zusehen musste, dazu verdammt auf der Pearl zu bleiben. Seit dem lässt er niemanden mehr so wirklich an sich ran und wahrscheinlich hat sich auch so sein Kodex entwickelt... Wahrscheinlich hat er Angst, dass er noch einmal so einen Verlust erleidet, wenn er sich auf seine Gefühle einlässt..."   
"Ich verstehe, wie kam er letztendlich einigermaßen über Tommys Tod hinweg, oder nagt es immer noch so sehr an ihm?" fragte ich.  
"Mein Vater hat ihm da sehr geholfen. Wahrscheinlich ist so auch ihre Freundschaft entstanden. Er hat Jack wieder aufgebaut und er ist wahrscheinlich auch der einzige, der ihn wirklich verstehen kann. Auch er hat jemanden verloren, den er über alles geliebt hat.  
Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Jack mit seinen Gefühlen zurzeit ein wenig überfordert ist. Er liebt dich und das bringt alte Erinnerungen wieder hoch... er muss sich erst wieder an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen...er hat es zu lange unterdrückt."  
"Wenn ich das nur vorher gewusst hätte, kümmert sich dein Vater deswegen auch so sehr um mich?"  
Shay grinste. "Schon möglich. Er weiß dass Jack dich liebt und er weiß auch dass Jack zurzeit nicht damit umgehen kann und irgendwelche Dummheiten begeht. Außerdem glaube ich dass Vater dich auch sehr mag."  
Ich musste lächeln.  
"Also ist dein Vater auch davon überzeugt, dass ich...na ja...dass Jack und ich scheinbar zusammengehören?"   
"Er würde sich nicht so viel Mühe mit euch beiden geben, wenn er das nicht wäre. Wenn du wüsstest wie oft er Jack schon den Kopf gewaschen hat, wegen der Aktion mit dem Kompass..."  
Ich musste ein wenig lachen. "Wirklich?"   
"Du kennst meinen Vater nicht, der kann manchmal ein ziemlich sturer Bock sein."  
Sie seufzte.  
"Das durfte ich in letzter Zeit oft genug erleben... und auf Jack nimmt er da auch keine Rücksicht. Pass auf, er lässt ihn erst in Ruhe, wenn er sich bei dir entschuldigt hat."  
"Da bin ich ja mal gespannt!" ich grinste. Von weitem sah ich Alex kommen.   
"Danke, Shay, das Gespräch hat mir geholfen...Jack ein wenig besser zu verstehen!"  
"Aber kein Wort zu ihm!"   
"Nein, keine Sorge, ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab!"   
"Hoffentlich, sonst finde ich mich bald in einem wieder", grinste sie.  
Wir mussten beide lachen, dann kam Alex zu uns.  
Und hast du eigentlich schon das Kleid anprobiert?" fragte ich Alex.   
„Nein, ohne meine Trauzeugin wollte ich das nicht machen, vielleicht später, wenn wir wieder auf der Pearl sind." Gab sie mir lächelnd zur Antwort.  
Plötzlich standen im Dunkel vor uns drei Männer, es war niemand aus der Crew, erst jetzt bemerkten wir, wie weit wir eigentlich schon von der Crew entfernt waren!  
„Na, junge Ladys!" grinste uns einer von ihnen schief an.  
Plötzlich kamen sie immer näher. Shay suchte nach ihrem Degen, doch wir hatten keine Waffen dabei, wir hatten ja gar nicht vorgehabt uns soweit von der Crew zu entfernen.   
Die drei packten uns und hielten uns fest. Wir schrieen aus Leibeskräften, doch es schien uns niemand am Lagerfeuer zu hören….

**Jack**

Nachdem Jack alles ein wenig beobachtet hatte, aß er auch etwas und trank noch ein wenig Rum. Die gesamte Crew feierte. Was auch immer, Jack war nicht besonders in Feierlaune.  
Er schaute sich etwas um, er sah, dass Norrington etwas Abseits stand.  
Er wusste nicht, ob es aus einer Laune heraus war, oder ob es der Rum in seinem Blut war, jedenfalls stand Jack auf und ging zu Norrington hinüber.  
"Ich freu mich ja so auf eure Hochzeit!" sagte er schon leicht angetrunken.  
Norrington sah Jack genervt an.  
"Tatsächlich? Was wollt ihr Sparrow?" fragte er dann gedehnt.  
Jack schaute ihn schief an.  
"Nichts, nur mit euch auf eure wundervolle Braut anstoßen!" er hielt Norrington dabei eine Flasche Rum hin.  
"Ich trinke nicht."  
"Das solltet ihr aber, nicht jeder bekommt die Braut, die er haben will!"   
"Sprecht ihr da aus Erfahrung?"  
Jack schaute Norrington etwas traurig an:  
"Mag sein, oder nicht, ist das nicht egal?"  
"Ihr habt Recht... ich liebe sie...aber..."  
"Was aber? Nur einen kleinen Schluck, zu Feier des Tages!"  
Jack stieß ihn leicht mit dem Arm von der Seite an.  
"Aber ich frage mich, ob ich der Richtige für sie bin... ob ich der Ehemann sein kann, den sie verdient..."  
Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beugte sich etwas zu Norrington vor:  
"Fragen wir uns das nicht alle manchmal, wenn wir glauben die Richtige gefunden zu haben?"   
"Werdet ihr jetzt philosophisch, Sparrow?"  
"Ich, was denkt ihr von mir Commodore, ich bin doch nur ein Pirat!"   
Norrington seufzte theatralisch.  
"Wisst ihr Sparrow, wenn ich euch nicht hinterher jagen würde, hätte ich Alex schon lägst geheiratet..."  
"Jetzt schiebt nicht wieder alle Schuld auf mich, schließlich war ich nicht derjenige, der immer den richtigen Moment verpasst hat!" dabei grinste er breit.  
"Ich habe nur so lange gewartet, bis ich ihr bieten konnte, was sie verdient!"  
"Zum Glück nicht zu lange!"  
"Was wollt ihr damit sagen? Alex liebt mich..."  
"Ich will euch damit lediglich sagen, Commodore, dass man manchmal ein Leben lang auf etwas wartet und es durch einen kleinen Fehler einfach kaputt machen kann...wie zum Beispiel, wenn man zu lange wartet!"  
"Glaubt ihr, dass sie mich als einfacher Captain gar nicht beachtet hätte?"   
"Das habe ich damit nicht gesagt!" Jack nahm wieder einen Schluck Rum und hielt Norrington wieder die zweite Flasche hin.   
"Aber gedacht...Vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich nicht gut genug für Alex...Sie ist die Tochter des Governors und adelig...Das bin ich nicht..."  
"Ihr..." dabei stieß Jack mit seinem Zeigefinger an Norringtons Brust  
"...Ihr seid aber immerhin ein Commodore!"  
"Ja...und zwar ein Commodore ohne Schiff und als Gefangener von Piraten... wie wundervoll! Dafür werde ich sicher nicht befördert!"   
"Wer weiß, ihr habt ja immerhin bei den Piraten überlebt und die Tochter des Governors gerettet, ja, gut, ihr habt das beste Schiff der Royal Navy versenkt, aber darüber werden die bestimmt hinwegsehen!"  
"Oh Sparrow! Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung! Dafür werde ich mich verantworten müssen...Das wird meine Karriere nicht überleben, befürchte ich. Vielleicht wäre es für Alex besser, wenn sie jemand anderen heiraten würde..."  
"Ihr habt auch noch nebenbei die engste Vertraute der Tochter des Governors gerettet, noch ein Pluspunkt!"  
"Miss Scarborough ist nur völlig uninteressant für den Navy Court. Wisst ihr, nicht jeder kann sich so einfach seiner Verantwortung entziehen, so wie ihr es immer wieder schafft!"  
"Uninteressant, das ist aber nicht gerade galant, so etwas über eine junge Dame zu sagen!" Jack drohte ihm mit dem Finger.  
"Ich sagte nicht, dass ich das so sehe, Sparrow!"  
Jack trank noch einen Schluck.  
"Wenn ihr erst einmal zurück seid, in eurem guten alten Por.. Portal...Port Rooy... Port Royal, dann wird sich schon alles zum Guten wenden, denkt nicht immer so negativ, das gibt Falten...sagen die Franzosen!"  
"Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann euch nicht folgen. Ich wünsche mir nur das Beste für Alex und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das bin..."  
"Das seid ihr bestimmt! Jetzt nehmt schon einen Schluck Rum, dann sieht die Welt gleich viel besser aus!" Jack hielt Norrington wieder die Flasche hin.  
Norrington überlegte lange, dann griff er zu.  
"Ach, was soll's!"  
"Seht ihr, Commodore, stoßen wir auf eine glückliche Zukunft für euch und eure Braut an!" Jack hielt seine Flasche hoch.  
Norrington erwiderte nichts und trank einfach.  
Jack war erstaunt, der Commodore hatte einen guten Zug drauf.  
"Wisst ihr, ich werde wohl nie die Frau finden, die ihr Leben mit mir teilt!" dabei legte Jack seinen Arm um Norringtons Schulter. Norrington nahm noch einen Schluck.  
"Und das wundert euch? Ihr seid ein Pirat! Frauen wollen ehrliche, treue und loa..layo...loyale Männer."   
"Ich kann auch ehrlich und llllo... llola...loyal sein!"   
Norrington sah sich seine Flasche an und ihm fiel auf, dass sie schon fast leer war.  
"Huch!" meinte Jack. "Nachschub!" reif er dann, torkelte davon und kam mit zwei neuen Flaschen wieder.   
"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Commodore?"  
"Bei euch, Sparrow, und eurer ilollalität!... Illoyalität! Verzeihung..."  
"Aber das ist doch kein Grund dafür, dass mich die Frau, die ich aus tiefstem Herzen..."  
er zeigte auf seine Brust  
„…wirklich liebe!"  
"Wie meinen? Was ist mit dieser Frau?"  
"Wisst ihr, ich dachte ich hätte die Frau gefunden...und dann...dann hab ich sie verloren, auf der Pearl!"  
"Wie kann man denn auf der Pearl etwas verlieren? Verzeihung, aber so groß ist euer Schiff ja nu nich, Sparrow!"  
Beide tranken noch Rum.  
"Nein, nicht so, mehr anders verloren..." sagte Jack mit traurigen Augen.  
"Hört auf damit! Ihr deprimiert mich!" Norrington nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.  
"Ihr habt ja eure Frau, Commodore!"  
"Nein, noch nicht!" gab er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger zurück.  
"Aber sie hat schon ja gesagt und nich: 'du bist hinterlistig! Ich will zurück nach Port Royal'!"  
"Wieso sollte sie so was auch sagen? Bin ich hinterlistig? Außerdem will Alex doch zurück nach Port Royal..."  
"Nein, ihr seid ja llol... lloyll... loyal! Aber warum hat sie das zu mir gesagt?"  
"Wer? Alex?"  
"Nein...die, die ich liebe, die kleine, süße, wundervolle...Florance!"  
"Florance? Wieso Florance? Ich dachte, wir reden über meine zukünftige Misses Comma...Comme...Commodore... und lieb, klein und süß ist diese Florance wohl kaum...ihr wart ja nicht mit ihr auf der Dauntless!"  
"Aber ich liebe doch nicht eure Miss Commodore! Ich liebe Florance…und sie, sie will mich nich!" Jack schaute Norrington übertraurig an.  
"Wundert euch das? Ihr seid ein Pirat!"  
"Habt ihr das nicht vorhin schon einmal gesagt? Ich glaube, ihr wiederholt euch, Commodore..."  
"Tatsächlich?" fragte Norrington verwundert.  
"Ja, aber egal… erst wollte sie doch!!!!!" Jack kam wieder einen Schritt näher zu Norrington und legte seinen Arm um seine Schultern.  
Norrington sah pikiert auf die Hand auf seiner Schulter.  
"So sind Frauen eben, Sparrow. Die ändern ihre Meinung, wie Segel im Wind..."  
"Ich würde für diese Frau alles geben...mein ganzes Gold, das behaltet ihr aber für euch, nich der Royal Navy verraten, meine Schätze...ja sogar die Pearl!"   
"Ich bin die Royal Navy, Sparrow!" Norrington verdrehte die Augen.  
"Aber ich behalte es für mich...Is nie gut, wenn Frauen wissen, dass man alles für sie tun würde..."   
"Und wie bekomm ich sie nun wieder, ihr seid doch der Gentleman mit den guten Ratschlägen...oder war das ein anderer???"  
"Also erst mal solltet ihr euch vielleicht waschen. Ihr müffelt fürchterlich! Eine Rasur würde euch auch nicht schaden...vor allem diese komischen Perlen im Bart..." Norrington musterte Jack kritisch.  
"Ihr duftet aber auch nicht mehr wie ein Engel, Commodore!"  
"Und eure Frisur ist auch ziemlich...na ja...sagen wir mal...unkonventionell. Sind die Muscheln in eurem Haar hängen geblieben, als ihr schwimmen wart oder ist das gewollt? Und an eurem Auftreten solltet ihr auch mal arbeiten...ihr torkelt immer so merkwürdig!"  
"Torkeln, hab ich noch gar nicht bemerkt, wirklich?"  
"Ja ja...glaubt mir ruhig."   
Plötzlich kam Unruhe in die Crew. Man hörte jemanden schreien, Jack und Norrington wurde bewusst, dass es Alex, Flo und Shania waren.  
Durch den Schrecken wurden sie fast wieder nüchtern.  
„Florance!" rief Jack, doch da war schon alles zu spät, sie wurden Überfallen. Jack zog sofort seinen Degen. Es waren andere Piraten. Jack erkannte sie wieder, es war Captain Dodgers und seine Crew, sie hatten noch eine Rechnung mit Jack und Bill offen.  
Sie kämpften um ihr Leben, Norrington an seiner Seite, Will etwas weiter entfernt, doch auch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass diese Piraten Shay gefangen genommen hatten.  
Als Jack mit seinem Degen ausholte spürte er wieder die Wunde, die ihm die Hydra zugefügt hatte.  
Er war voller Wut, wie kam dieser kranke Dodgers nur auf die Idee, die Frauen zu entführen. Von weitem sah er im Kampfgemenge Bill, der mit Captain Dodgers persönlich kämpfte.  
Er selbst führte einen erbitterten Kampf gegen den ersten Bootsmann der Crew.  
Plötzlich sah Jack in der Ferne wie drei Piraten aus Dodgers Crew Shay, Alex und Flo.  
Er wollte sofort dorthin rennen, doch der erste Bootsmann hinderte ihn daran, Jack holte mit aller Kraft aus, schlug ihm den Degen aus der Hand und stach ihn nieder. Er setzte sich sofort in Bewegung, er sah, wie Bill gegen Dodgers kämpfte, dieser Dodgers hatte nichts dazu gelernt, gegen Bill hatte er keine Chance, auch er wurde niedergestochen.  
Dodgers Crew hatte keine Chance gegen die Crew der Pearl. Sie hatten herbe Verluste zu verzeichnen. Die drei Frauen saßen mittlerweile in einem kleinen Boot und entfernten sich.  
Plötzlich rief jemand aus Dodgers Crew:  
„Rückzug!" Und alle begaben sich in Richtung Wasser, wo sie nicht weit entfernt ihre Beiboote an den Strand gezogen hatten. Wieso hatte das nur keiner bemerkt fragte sich Jack. Jack rannte los, Er wollte dem Boot hinterher, in dem auch Florance saß. Als er schon bis zur Hüfte im Wasser stand und das kleine Boot schon weit weg war packte ihn jemand an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück.  
Es war Bill.  
Jack drehte sich um und sah Bill in die Augen, Bill erkannte sofort, welche Angst in Jacks Augen aufflammte.  
„Nein!" entwich es Jack. Man sah die Angst in seinem Gesicht.  
„Es wird sich nicht wiederholen, Jack, hörst du!" sagte Bill energisch zu ihm und zog ihn mit sich zurück an den Strand.  
Die Crew hatte schwer gekämpft, einige waren verletzt, zum Glück niemand schwer.  
Auch Will und Norrington starrten dem kleinen Boot hinterher.  
Bill ergriff die Initiative:  
„Zurück zur Pearl, wir müssen die Verfolgung aufnehmen!"  
Jack stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da, er hätte sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr bewegt, wenn Bill ihn nicht in eines der Beiboote gezogen hätte.  
Jetzt merkte auch Jack, warum sie nicht gemerkt hatten, dass Dodgers Crew ihre Beiboote an Land gezogen hatte, es waren einige Beiboote der Pearl gewesen.  
Dadurch brauchte Jacks Mannschaft umso länger um wieder komplett auf der Pearl zu sein. Sie mussten mehrmals hin und herrudern. Stiefelriemen Bill kam mit ihnen.  
Wieder an Bord der Pearl kam Norrington sofort an. Von seinem Rumkonsum war ihm kaum mehr etwas anzumerken.  
„Und was nun Sparrow, wer war das überhaupt?" motzte er Jack an.  
Bill schaute ihn wütend an!  
„Wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt und unsere Zeit verschwenden wollt, das war Captain Dodgers mit seiner Crew! Und nun, nun würden wir gerne die Verfolgung aufnehmen, wenn es euch genehm ist und ihr keine weiteren Fragen habt! Schließlich ist auch meine Tochter bei diesen dreckigen Kerlen!" schrie er Norrington an.  
Jack war wieder einigermaßen gefasst.   
„Lichtet den Anker, setzt die Segel, wir müssen hinterher!" rief er der Crew zu, die dies sofort in die Tat umsetzte.  
„Und in welche Richtung wollt ihr segeln Sparrow, ihr seht ja nicht mal, wo das Schiff dieses Captains ist, so stockdüster wie es ist!" sagte Norrington gereizt.  
Jack nahm seinen Kompass und Norrington wurde sofort klar, wie sie den Kurs finden würden. Jack öffnete den Kompass und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit zeigte er Jack einen Kurs an, dem er jetzt folgen musste.  
Die Pearl war sehr schnell unterwegs, solange konnte es nicht dauern, bis das Schiff von Dodgers in Sicht kam. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Florance**

Die drei Piraten zogen Alex, Shay und mich zurück Richtung Lagerfeuer. Erst jetzt sahen wir, dass auch die Crew überfallen worden war.  
Ich hörte jemanden meinen Namen rufen, es war ein Ruf voller Angst, es war ein Ruf von Jack.  
Wir wurden in ein kleines Beiboot geschubst und sie paddelten mit uns aufs Meer hinaus.  
Dir drei Piraten grinsten uns dreckig an.   
„Seit wann hat der gute alte Captain Sparrow denn so viele Frauen an Bord, er müsste doch selbst am besten wissen, dass das Unglück bringt."  
„Dann habt ihr euch ja jetzt auch das Unglück an Bord geholt!" fauchte ich zurück.  
Wir kamen an ihrem Schiff an. Es war dreckig, um einiges dreckiger als die Pearl, und heruntergekommen, dass sich dieses Schiff noch über Wasser halten konnte!  
Wir kletterten die Strickleiter an der Seite des Schiffes hinauf und standen dann an Deck, zwischen lauter gaffenden, stinkenden und dreckigen Piraten. Die Crew der Pearl hatte gegen diese Piraten richtig Stil.  
Sie starrten uns alle an. Einer von ihnen nickte, er sah allerdings nicht aus wie der Captain.   
Plötzlich wurden wir wieder gepackt und unter Deck gebracht.   
Dort angekommen wurden wir drei in einen kleinen, nassen und schimmligen Verschlag gesperrt, wo wir nur warten konnten, bis uns jemand helfen würde.

**Alexis **

Ich bekam nur am Rande mit, was eigentlich geschah, denn ehe einer von uns reagieren konnte, wurden wir gepackt und weggezerrt.  
Ich fing an aus Leibeskräften zu schreien und zu treten. Nicht schon wieder, dachte ich. Nicht schon wieder eine Entführung! Aber es war sinnlos. Unsere Entführer waren stärker und mir wurde klar, dass auch Flo und Shay nichts gegen sie ausrichten konnten. Wir wurden in Boote verfrachtet und zu einem fremden Schiff gebracht. Mir war sofort klar, dass es sich um ein Piratenschiff handeln musste. Man scheuchte uns unsanft eine Strickleiter hoch und ich sah mich um. Hier stak es vor Dreck und wir wurden von zahnlos, grinsenden Gestalten begafft, die noch strenger rochen, als die Crew der Pearl. Eigentlich hatte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass es ein Schiff geben konnte, dass noch abgewrackter war als die Pearl, aber wir standen gerade auf seinem Deck.  
Wir waren allerdings nicht lange an Deck, nach einem kurzen Nicken von einem dieser Zahnlosen wurden wir wortlos unter Deck gebracht.  
"Himmel, was sind denn das für Gestalten?" rief ich ungehalten.  
Woher soll ich das denn wissen?" antwortete Flo mir gereizt.  
"Ich hab dich ja auch gar nicht gefragt! Shay?"  
Shay guckte mich nur schräg an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Es sind ebenfalls Piraten", antwortete sie dann.  
"Was? Moment mal...nur damit ich das richtig verstehe...Das sind auch Piraten? Und wieso entführen sie uns? Wir waren schließlich auch auf einem Piratenschiff!"  
"Piraten unter sich..." entwich es Flo leise.  
"Aber warum machen die so was? Und warum zum Teufel sitze ich schon wieder in so einem schmierigen Loch? Ich dachte, diese Phase hätte ich überstanden!" regte ich mich weiter auf.  
"Woher soll ich wissen, warum die so was machen, frag sie doch selbst!" beffte mich Shay an.  
"Das werde ich! Darauf kannst du wetten!"  
"Nein, lass es lieber Alex!" Mahnte Shay dann. "Laß mich lieber mit ihnen reden...so von Pirat zu Pirat..."  
Flo saß nur in ihrer Ecke und schaute aus einem kleinen Loch in der Bordwand.  
"Okay okay. Siehst du was, Flo?" fragte ich dann und trat zu ihr.   
"Wasser!" sagte sie nur.  
Deprimiert setzte ich mich und lehnte den Kopf an die Bordwand.  
"Oh Mann, jetzt muß ich schon wieder darauf hoffen, dass James mich rettet..."  
"Sie werden bald hier sein..."murmelte Flo leise.  
"Bald?" fragte ich. "Das glaube ich kaum...ist euch nicht aufgefallen, dass die die Beiboote der Pearl geklaut haben?"  
Flo stand auf und grinste mich breit an. "Sieh selbst!"  
Ich sah ebenfalls nach draußen und sah in einiger Entfernung ein paar Lichter. Die Pearl.  
"Ich schätze, die sollten sich mal beeilen..."  
"Bei dem geringen Wind wirst du noch nen bisschen warten müssen!" sagte Shay und an Deck hörte man plötzlich wie die Crew hin und herrannte.  
Da wir eh nichts mehr tun konnten, setzen wir uns alle wieder und warteten. Irgendwann schliefen wir drei wohl ein und wurden erst am nächsten Morgen unsanft geweckt und an Deck gezerrt.  
Ein Kerl mit fettigen Haaren und einem Geruch, der einen Ochsen hätte umhauen können grinste uns breit an: "Na, gut geschlafen Ladys?"   
Angewidert sah ich ihn an.  
"Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe, du Läuseherberge!" fuhr ich ihn an.  
Er kam noch einen Schritt näher. "Oh, dann war's wohl unbequem?" Er war genau vor meinem Gesicht.  
Ich wich einen Schritt zurück, aber er packte mich am Arm und zog mich mit.  
An Deck war wohl die ganze Crew versammelt und der Kerl mit den ekligen Haaren hielt mich weiterhin fest.  
"Na, wie wär's mit einem guten Morgen Küsschen?" fragte er dann und in mir brodelte es gefährlich.  
"Da hast du dein Küsschen!" meinte ich dann und spuckte ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Das war zwar nicht das Verhalten einer Lady, aber im Augenblick erschien es mir mehr als passend.  
Die Crew lachte dreckig. Das stachelte diesen widerlichen Kerl anscheinend noch mehr an.  
"Oh, ein Küsschen reicht dir wohl nicht?" er holte aus und gab mir eine Ohrfeige. Shay und Flo zuckten zusammen.  
Meine Wange schmerzte, aber das war mir kaum bewusst, da ich vor Wut kochte.  
"Was fällt euch ein!" zischte ich.  
Plötzlich trag wieder dieser Kerl von gestern Abend vor, der nur genickt hatte und sagte: "Bringt sie wieder nach unten!" "Was, jetzt spielst du hier wohl den Captain, oder was?" sagte der Kerl mit den schmierigen Haaren zu ihm.  
Ich atmete tief durch, weil meine Wange brannte.   
"Ich verlange den Captain zu sprechen!" begehrte ich auf und ein weiterer grobschlächtiger Mann trat vor. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schlug er mir mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht und ich fiel zu Boden. Ich hob meine Hand an die Lippe und schmeckte Blut.  
"Ihr redet nur, wenn ihr gefragt werdet, Weib!" befahl der Kerl, der mich geschlagen hatte und plötzlich erhob sich noch eine andere Stimme.  
"Genug! Unseren Captain könnt ihr leider nicht sprechen junge Lady, den haben nämlich die Männer EURER Crew getötet!"  
Erstaunt sah ich mich um. Es gab keinen Captain? War das wohl gut oder schlecht für uns?  
"Jetzt bringt sie schon nach unten!" rief plötzlich wieder jemand anderes "Wir bekommen Gesellschaft!" und er zeigte an den Horizont.  
"Wartet!" mischte sich Shay nun ein.  
"Parley! Wir wollen verhandeln!"   
Plötzlich drehte sich der Kerl wieder zu mir um. "Parley???"   
"Was haben wir denn da? Eine kleine Piratin?"  
Shay atmete tief durch. "Ja! Und ich bestehe auf den Parley, als Piratin habe ich das Recht dazu!"  
"Hahaha! Leider gilt das nur für das Recht mit dem Captain zu verhandeln...aber die Red Dawn hat keinen Captain mehr!" Die Crew stimmte lachend mit ein.  
"Ihr solltet euch besser nicht mit uns anlegen!" fuhr ich dazwischen. "Wisst ihr, die Black Pearl ist euch dicht auf den Fersen und mit ihr die tapfersten Männer, die ich kenne..."  
Natürlich dachte ich dabei eher an James, als an alle anderen.  
"Haltet euren Mund, vorlautes Weibsstück! Für wen haltet ihr euch?"  
"Ich bin..." Aber gerade als ich es aussprechen wollte, wurde mir klar, dass es sehr unklug sein würde und mit meiner vorlauten Art hatte ich auch James schon einmal in Bedrängnis gebracht.  
"Ich...ich...ich bin Alexis..." Sollte ich Wentworth sagen? Nein, wohl kaum, denn der Name meines Vaters war sicher bekannt. "...Norrington", meinte ich dann, weil mir auf die schnelle nichts besseres einfiel.   
"Norrington? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor!" sagte der Kerl "Hey, das ist doch nicht etwa der Norrington, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass mein Bruder gehängt wurde?"   
Erschrocken sah ich die Männer an. Damit konnte ja keiner rechnen.  
"Äh, nein...ganz sicher nicht", leugnete ich.  
"Das werden wir ja sehen!" sagte der Kerl wieder, er sah kurz hinaus aufs Meer "Macht schon mal die Kanonen fertig, als Willkommensgruß für unseren Besuch der bald hier sein wird!"

**Jack**

Jack hielt immer noch seinen Kompass in der Hand und stand am Steuerrad. Norrington wanderte ungeduldig an Deck auf und ab.   
Plötzlich kam Will zu Jack.  
„Jack, ist schon irgendwas von ihnen zu sehen?" fragte er.  
„Bei dieser Dunkelheit können wir nur hoffen, dass der Kurs stimmt, bisher konnte ich noch nichts erkennen!" gab ihm Jack zur Antwort.  
„Was, wenn wir den Kurs abgleichen?" fragte Will auf einmal. Jack schaute ihn fragend an.   
„Ich meine, wenn wir ihn überprüfen!"  
„Wie willst du das denn machen?" fragte ihn Jack.  
„Ich nehme den Kompass, rein theoretisch müsste er ja in die gleiche Richtung zeigen."  
Warum hatte Jack nicht schon vorher an so etwas gedacht, in letzter Zeit war er tatsächlich ein wenig durch den Wind.  
Jack gab Will den Kompass und schaute hoffnungsvoll darauf. Die Nadel zitterte noch ein wenig, aber dann zeigte sie in die gleiche Richtung wie bei Jack, also musste der Kurs ja stimmen.  
Bill kam hinzu.  
„Ausgerechnet heute so ein flauer Wind, da können wir nur hoffen, dass diese elenden Piraten nur genauso langsam vorankommen wie wir!" sagte er etwas mürrisch.  
Jack schaute Bill an.  
„Du hast sie erkannt, oder?"  
„Wie sollte ich dieses Gesicht vergessen, als wir das letzte Mal die Ehre mit ihnen hatten, waren wir ganz schön in Bedrängnis, falls du dich erinnerst, Jack!"  
Will schaute die beiden erstaunt an.   
„Ihr kennt diese Piraten?"  
„Ja!" antwortete Bill „Leider!"  
Jack verdrehte ein wenig de Augen:  
„Erinnere mich nicht an diese Geschichte!"  
„Was, was war mit diesen Piraten?" fragte Will neugierig.  
„Na gut!" sagte Bill und schaute Jack dabei an.  
„Es ist schon eine Weile her, da haben wir beobachtet, wie sie einen Überfall gestartet hatten, als das ganze Gold und so kurz von ihnen unbeaufsichtigt war kam Jack natürlich auf eine besonders schlaue Idee…" Bill machte wieder eine Pause und sah Jack ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Jetzt schieb nicht wieder alle Schuld auf mich!" sagte Jack „Ich dachte wir wären darüber hinweg, wer konnte denn damit rechnen, dass wir denen noch mal begegnen?"  
„…also, Jack kam auf die glorreiche Idee, dass wir uns so ja auf einfachem Weg an der Beute beteiligen könnten!"  
„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa…" sagte Will.  
„Doch, wir haben, beziehungsweise wir haben versucht einen von Piraten bereits gestohlenen Schatz zu stehlen! Der Nachteil an der Sache war, dass gerade als wir, nur Jack und ich sind losgegangen, einige der Sachen eingepackt hatten, Captain Dodgers mit zwei Mann aus seiner Crew wiederkam, um den Rest seines Schatzes zu holen!"  
„Damit konnte ja auch niemand rechnen, dass die so schnell zurückkommen!" warf Jack wieder ein.  
„Na ja,.." begann Bill wieder „…das Ende der Geschichte ist, dass Dodgers den Rest seiner Crew gerufen hat und uns beiden nichts anderes übrig geblieben ist, als wie zwei feige Hunde zu fliehen, sonst hätten die uns wahrscheinlich in tausend Stücke gerissen!"  
Will nickte nur.  
„Es wäre alles ja nicht so schlimm gewesen…" begann Bill wieder „…wenn Jack nicht zuvor noch mit Dodgers darüber diskutiert hätte, ob man diesen Schatz nicht teilen könne!" Bill wandte sich an Jack:  
„Du mit deinem dämlichen: ‚Echte Piraten können auch mal teilen…wir nehmen auch nicht so viel…wir werden uns revangieren'!"  
Jack legte seinen Kopf aufs Steuerrad.  
„Diese Geschichte darf ich mir wahrscheinlich noch anhören, wenn ich alt und runzlig bin. Weißt du Will, es war ja nicht so, dass ich Bill zu dieser Aktion gezwungen hätte, er ist ja freiwillig mitgekommen, außerdem hatten wir schon lange keinen Schatz mehr geholt, da braucht man eben manchmal etwas um die Crew wieder aufzumuntern!"   
Will musste ein wenig schmunzeln.  
„Ist ja auch egal jetzt, ich weiß nur, dass meine Shay an Bord dieser stinkenden Kerle ist!" sagte Bill.  
Plötzlich kam Norrington auf die drei zu. Er zeigte auf das Meer hinaus.  
„Sparrow, könnten sie das sein?"  
Jack, Bill und Will kniffen die Augen zusammen und blickten angestrengt in die Ferne.  
„Also ich seh nichts!" sagte Bill.  
„Du siehst ja schon lange nicht mehr richtig!" warf Jack ein.  
Jack beugte sich ein wenig über die Reling, als ob er dann mehr sehen könnte.  
„Da ist tatsächlich ein Schiff!" sagte Will plötzlich.  
„Du hast Recht!" sagte Jack.  
„Ich seh immer noch nichts!" sagte Bill wieder.   
„Das hatten wir schon!" sagte Jack wieder.  
Alle vier schauten hinauf in die Segel, man konnte nicht gerade von einem guten Wind in den Segeln reden.  
„Können wir nicht irgendwie schneller vorankommen Sparrow?" fragte Norrington ihn etwas genervt.  
Jack ging in aller Ruhe zu einer Kiste hinter dem Steuerrad und nahm etwas heraus. Er ging zurück zu Norrington und hielt es ihm unter die Nase. Es war ein Paddel.  
„Bitteschön, Commodore! Wenn ihr meint ihr könnt die Pearl beschleunigen, dann tut euch keinen Zwang an!"  
Norrington schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Commodore, falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist, die Pearl ist ein Segelschiff, eigentlich eines der schnellsten, aber, da der Wind heute Nacht leider etwas zu sanft für meinen Geschmack ist, kann die Pearl heute Nacht nicht das schnellste Schiff sein, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schiffen, die auch nicht mehr Wind haben, immer noch eines der schnellsten ist, sogar heute Nacht!" sagte Jack etwas gereizt zu ihm.  
Bill dachte etwas nach, er wusste, sie müssten sich auf ein Gefecht einstellen, wenn sie näher an das Schiff kamen.  
„Jack, haben wir eigentlich Schießpulver für die Kanonen an Bord?"  
„Wenn du in Tortuga alles besorgt hast, was ich dir aufgetragen haben dann…" Jack überlegte kurz "…nein, dann haben wir auf keinen Fall genügend Schießpulver an Bord!"  
Norrington wurde etwas blass um die Nase.  
„Was seid ihr eigentlich für ein Pirat, ihr habt kein Schießpulver an Bord? Ihr seid wohl einer der schlechtesten Piraten, von denen ich je gehört habe!"  
Jack stellte sich vor ihn und erhob den Zeigefinger:  
„Aber, ihr habt von mir gehört!" und grinste.  
„Also war es doch gut, dass ich etwas weniger Rum und dafür mehr Schießpulver besorgt habe!" sagte Bill.   
„Was?" fragte Jack plötzlich „Du hast anstatt die Menge Rum zu besorgen die ich dir gesagt habe, weniger Rum an Bord gebracht und dafür Schießpulver? Hört denn hier niemand mehr auf seinen Captain?"  
„Sei froh Jack, sonst hätten wir wahrscheinlich gar keine Chance die drei wieder zu befreien!" warf Bill wieder ein.  
„Da muss ich ihm Recht geben, Sparrow, wenigstens einer hier an Bord der mal weiterdenkt als bis zum Flaschenboden seiner Rumflasche!" sagte Norrington etwas erleichtert.  
Jack musste dem zustimmen, sie hätten wahrscheinlich wirklich keine Chance Alex, Shay und…ja, und auch Flo wieder zu befreien. Er schaute wieder zu den Lichtern am Horizont, sein Blick wurde wieder etwas ernster.  
Bill stellte sich neben ihn. Will zog Norrington beiseite, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie hier im Moment nicht gebraucht wurden.  
„Jack, nun schau nicht schon wider so!" sagte Bill leise zu ihm „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird sich NICHT wiederholen!"  
„Was, wenn doch?" fragte Jack besorgt.  
„Nichts wenn doch! Das wird es nicht, wir sind diesmal viel mehr Mann, Alex, Shay und auch Flo sind uns allen hier an Bord wichtig!"  
Jack nickte nur leicht.  
„Das will ich hoffen, ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, wenn Flo etwas passieren würde…." er machte eine Pause „…und natürlich auch Shay und Alex."  
„Ihnen wird nichts passieren, sonst würden wir ja die erste Hochzeit auf der Pearl verpassen!" bei diesem Satz musste Bill ein wenig schmunzeln und er steckte Jack auch damit an.  
„Genau, ich liebe Hochzeiten!" schmunzelte Jack.   
Norrington und Will standen noch etwas abseits.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten ein wenig schlafen!" sagte Bill zu allen „Marty soll diesen Kurs beibehalten, da kommt noch ein größeres Abenteuer auf uns zu morgen!"  
Jack, Will und Norrington stimmten zu, Marty kam und übernahm das Steuer. Alle gingen sie in ihre Schlafkojen.  
Als Jack in seiner Kabine stand, musste er wieder an Flo denken, hoffentlich ginge es ihr gut, hoffentlich wäre sie bald wieder hier an Bord, hoffentlich wäre sie bald wieder bei ihm….

**Norrington **

Auch Norrington ging zu dem von Bill zusammen gezimmerten Bett. Als er sich darauf setzte und sein Gesicht sorgenvoll in seinen Händen vergrub bemerkte er plötzlich, dass etwas auf dem Bett lag.  
Alex musste es hierhin gelegt haben. Es war ein Kleid, ein Hochzeitskleid.   
Norrington fragte sich verzweifelt, ob es Alex auch einigermaßen gut ging, wenn es ihr als eine Gefangene von Piraten, die schlimmer waren, als die an Bord der Pearl, überhaupt gut gehen könnte.   
Nichts lief glatt, erst die Sache mit Alex, dann die Sache in Tortuga, dann die Dauntless, Gillette, ja, es war das erste Mal seit ein paar Tagen, dass er wieder an ihn dachte, und jetzt auch noch das.  
Seine Braut, seine über alles geliebte Alex, wurde kurz vor der Hochzeit von so schmierigen Typen entführt. Und warum, weil dieser Sparrow ihn dazu überredet hatte, doch mit ihm einen Schluck Rum zu trinken. Hatte dieser Sparrow ihn nicht dazu überredet, hätte er bestimmt mitbekommen, was um sie herum los ist, er hätte Alex nicht weggehen lassen.  
Aber dieser Sparrow hatte anscheinend ein großes Talent dafür, Dinge nur noch schlimmer zu machen, anstatt sie zu verbessern, oder an andere Leute zu denken, Hauptsache Rum!  
Norringtons Gedanken schweiften wieder zurück zu Alex. Sie würde wahrscheinlich wundervoll aussehen in diesem Kleid, in ihrem Hochzeitskleid.  
Auf einmal fiel ihm ein, dass er das Kleid wahrscheinlich gar nicht hätte sehen dürfen vor der Hochzeit, was machte er jetzt nur, er legte das Kleid wieder vorsichtig zusammen und verstaute es unter dem Bett.   
Er könnte ja an der Hochzeit überrascht tun, wenn sie mit diesem Kleid vor ihm stand, oder sollte er es ihr sagen?  
Er hatte jetzt keine Nerven mehr, um darüber nachzudenken. Er legte sich in das Bett, es roch immer noch nach Alex, und schlief ein.

**Shania **

„Ihr habt keine Chance gegen die Pearl!" begehrte ich auf und der schmierige Pirat sah mich an.  
„Was willst du, Kleine?" meinte er genervt.  
„Wenn die Pearl erst hier ist, wird dich mein Vater in kleine Stücke reißen", gab ich selbstsicher zurück.  
„Oho, jetzt hab ich aber Angst", grölte er und der Rest der Crew stimmte in sein Gelächter mit ein.  
„Das solltest du auch", giftete ich ihn an. „Mein Vater ist nämlich Bloody Bill!"  
„Bloody Bill?" fragte er plötzlich ganz ruhig und mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Sieh mal einer an... Bloody Bill. Soweit ich weiß war der es doch, der unseren Captain auf dem Gewissen hat..." Das Lächeln wurde breiter.  
„Oh, oh", entwich es mir und plötzlich war ich gar nicht mehr so zuversichtlich.  
Neben mir hörte ich Alex und Flo aufstöhnen.  
„Was meinst du, würde Bloody Bill wohl sagen, wenn er seine Tochter an einem unserer schicken Masten hängen sieht?" Nun grinste er bis über beide Ohren.  
Ich sah ihn nur aus großen Augen an und wusste, dass ich einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte.  
„Bindet sie an unseren höchsten Masten", rief der Pirat und unter höhnischem Lachen wurde ich von Alex und Flo weggezerrt.  
Sie zwangen mich die Takelage hochzuklettern, bis ich auf dem obersten Ra zu stehen kam. Mit einem dicken Tau wurde ich am Mast festgezurrt. In der Ferne konnte ich schon die Pearl sehen, doch Erleichterung brachte mir das nicht.  
„Wollen doch mal sehen, ob dein Herr Vater sich nun noch traut uns anzugreifen", rief Fetthaar von unten zu mir hoch und rieb sich die Hände über seinen gelungenen Geniestreich.  
Mir blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Vater und Jack wussten was sie taten und dass sie mich rechtzeitig sahen. Sonst wäre es schon mal besser, ich würde anfangen mit meinem Leben abzuschließen.

**Auf der Pearl**

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte angespannte Stimmung auf dem Achterdeck.  
Norrington lief auf und ab, Jack stand zusammen mit Bill am Steuerrad und Will starrte gedankenverloren durch die Gegend.  
Die Red Dawn war nun gut zu sehen und ihr Vorsprung schrumpfte langsam, aber stetig.  
Bald würden sie in Reichweite der Geschütze der Pearl geraten.   
"Wir müssen abfallen um sie einzuholen, Sparrow! Ansonsten können wir nicht längsseits gehen", meinte Norrington dann angespannt.  
"Glaubt ihr, dass weiß ich nicht?" gab dieser genervt zurück. "Aber um längsseits zu gehen müssen wir dann anluven, was denen einen Vorteil verschafft! Außerdem haben die Geschütze der Red Dawn eine größere Reichweite als die der Pearl. Das heißt, wir müssen uns so lange es geht von ihnen fernhalten..."   
Norrington verdrehte die Augen.  
"Wundervoll, Sparrow! Kann die Pearl eigentlich irgendwas leisten, was uns einen Vorteil verschafft?"  
"Nun, wir sind schneller", grinste Jack.  
"Was uns natürlich sehr viel bringt, wenn sie uns mit ihrer ersten Salve versenken...", gab Norrington sarkastisch zurück.  
"Könnte mir mal jemand erklären, worum es hier geht?" mischte sich plötzlich Will ein.   
"Anluven, abfallen? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"   
Norrington und Jack sahen Will ungläubig an.  
"Ist eben kein Seemann der Kleine", meinte Jack dann. "Commodore, das können sie ja mal übernehmen, denn ich habe ein Schiff zu steuern..."  
Norrington seufzte und begann mit einer Erklärung.  
"Als anluven bezeichnet man die Richtungsänderung eines Segelschiffes nach Luv. Dies ist eine Kursänderung des Schiffes höher an den Wind, so dass der Wind vorlicher, also mehr von vorn einfällt. Das Anluven hat sein Ende, wenn die Segel killen, das heißt die Segel im Wind flattern, weil sie keinen Winddruck mehr erfahren. Das Gegenteil von anluven ist abfallen.  
Als abfallen bezeichnet man die Richtungsänderung eines Segelschiffes nach Lee. Dies ist eine Kursänderung des Schiffes weg vom Wind, so dass der Wind mehr seitlich oder mehr von hinten einfällt. Mit dem abfallen vom Wind können wir schneller segeln, bewegen uns aber stetig etwas vom Kurs der Dawn weg, so dass wir um am Ende wieder an sie ranzukommen anluven müssen."  
Will nickte nur. Scheinbar hatte er nicht wirklich alles richtig verstanden, aber er hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung, worum es ging.  
Es dauerte noch einen halben Tag bis die Pearl die Dawn praktisch eingeholt hatte und mit dem Luvmanöver beginnen konnte.  
Bill gab die entsprechenden Befehle und das Schiff wurde klar zum Gefecht gemacht.  
Alle blickten angespannt zur Dawn, die sicher bald ihre erste Salve abfeuern würde.  
"Geschütze ausfahren und laden!" brüllte Bill auf Deck. "Wenn wir nah genug dran sind, zielt auf den Hauptmast und wartet auf meinen Befehl zum Feuern!"   
"Das wäre äußerst unklug, Mr. Farraday", mischte sich Norrington plötzlich ein.  
Bill kam aufgebracht aufs Achterdeck und baute sich drohend vor dem Commodore auf.   
"Willst du jetzt hier etwa die Befehle erteilen, Jungchen? Das hier ist nicht dein Schiff, falls ich dich daran erinnern muß: Dein Schiff liegt auf dem Meeresgrund und dient den Fischen als künstliches Riff!"  
Norrington zuckte kurz zusammen, als Bill die Dauntless erwähnte, blieb aber äußerlich gelassen.  
"Das habe ich auch nicht vor, Mr. Farraday! Aber wenn ihr mal einen Blick zur Dawn riskieren würdet, würdet ihr feststellen, dass eure Tochter an den Großmast gefesselt ist."  
Norrington zeigte auf das andere Piratenschiff, aber ließ Bill dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
Dieser stürmte erschrocken zur Reling.  
"Halt!" Rief er dann. "Niemand zielt auf den Mast!" Und wandte sich dann hilfesuchend an Jack.   
"Die sind verdammt noch mal schlauer als ich dachte", meinte Bill dann. "Sogar ohne ihren Captain. Ws machen wir denn jetzt, Jack?"  
Jack schien ebenfalls ratlos zu sein und antwortete nichts. Scheinbar dachte er fieberhaft über eine andere Möglichkeit nach.  
"Wir sollten erst mal unser Manöver beenden und längsseits gehen", schlug Norrington dann vor. Schließlich waren sie schon dabei, die Dawn anzusteuern und wenn sie nicht vor Beendigung des Manövers versenkt wurden, taten sich danach neue Möglichkeiten auf, die Geschütze der Pearl einzusetzen.  
Jack nickte zustimmend.   
"Die Segel dichtholen!" befahl Bill, da die Segel schon anfingen zu flattern und kurz vor dem killen standen.  
"Und dann?" bohrte Bill weiter an Norrington gerichtet, als er sah, dass die Männer seinen Befehl ausführten.  
"Woher soll ich das wissen?" gab Norrington zurück. "Ihr seid doch die Piraten! Macht das, was Piraten immer so machen... Damit kenne ich mich nun mal nicht aus!"  
"Aber wir haben keine feste Vorgehensweise, falls du das meinst", erwiderte Bill etwas leiser. "Meist kommt es, wie es kommt und wir entscheiden spontan..."  
"Ihr habt keinen Plan, um ein Schiff zu entern, zu versenken oder sonst was?" fragte Norrington ungläubig.  
"Nein."  
"Oh." War alles, was Norrington dazu einfiel. Die Navy hatte für sämtliche Eventualitäten Pläne und Ausweichpläne und festgelegte Vorgehensweisen.  
Norrington seufzte. Daß das auf einem Piratenschiff nicht so war, hätte er sich ja eigentlich denken können.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bill **

Kalkweiß im Gesicht stand Bill an der Reling. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und hilflos starrte er zur Dawn rüber. Doch nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Shay dort oben am Mast hing nagte an ihm. Wie hatte er das bloß übersehen können? Seine eigene Tochter? Fast hätte er sie durch einen dummen Fehler auf dem Gewissen gehabt. Wenn Norrington nicht gewesen wäre... Bill drängte den Gedanken zurück.  
Er spürte, wie sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.  
„Wir holen sie da runter." Jack war neben ihn getreten und sah mit gefurchter Stirn ebenfalls zur Dawn.  
„Ist das nicht ein Witz?" murmelte Bill leise. „Die ganze Zeit war ich für sie da gewesen und jetzt, wo sie mich einmal brauchte war ich es nicht. Ich bin ein schlechter Vater."  
„Bill, fang jetzt nicht so an!" ermahnte Jack ihn. „Das bringt nichts. Glaub mir, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung! Und komm mir nicht damit, du seiest ein schlechter Vater. Und außerdem sind trübe Gedanken nicht dein Fahrwasser. Dieses beanspruche ich immer noch für mich!"  
Jack grinste Bill schief an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Kämpf lieber. Deinen Degen gelüstet es doch sicher nach einer ordentlichen Portion Blut!"  
„Und ob", knurrte Bill und wandte sich um zu Norrington. „Was macht das Manöver?"   
„Fast beendet", war die knappe Auskunft.  
„Will!"   
„Ja?" Will kam zu Bill und Jack gelaufen.  
„Kannst du mit Kanonen umgehen?"  
„Nein, aber ich werde es schon hinkriegen."  
„Gut, mach das Schießpulver scharf und warte auf meine Befehle. Wenn ich sage schieß, dann schieß und brenn der Dawn ein Loch in den Pelz."  
„Geht klar." Will sah Bill fest in die Augen und beiden war klar, dass keiner von ihnen es unversucht lassen würde Shay und die anderen von diesem stinkenden Kahn herunter zu holen.  
Will lief zu seinem Vater, der sich ohne zögern bereit erklärte ihm bei den Kanonen zu helfen. Allein der Blick seines Sohnes sagte ihm, dass es hier um mehr ging, als um ein normales Seegefecht.  
„Macht euch bereit zum entern!" schrie Jack und die Crew der Pearl antwortete ihm mit grimmigen Gebrüll.

**Shania  
**  
Ich zog und zerrte an meinen Fesseln. Vergeblich. Wahrscheinloch hätte selbst mein Vater das dicke Tau nicht zerreißen können.   
Tränen der Wut stiegen mir in die Augen. Warum hatte ich meine Klappe auch nicht halten können? Dafür hing ich jetzt hier oben, zum zusehen verdammt. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Jack die Dawn nicht versenken würde.  
Nachdem man mich in mein luftiges Gefängnis gesteckt hatte, wurde die Dawn gefechtsbereit gemacht. Scheinbar verzichteten die Piraten darauf Flo und Alex wieder unter Deck zu bringen. Statt dessen saßen sie, ebenfalls gefesselt, unter mir am Hauptmast.  
Ich konnte Alex zwischendurch immer mal fluchen hören, doch mittlerweile interessierte sich niemand mehr dafür. Die Pearl nahm die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Dodgers Mannschaft für sich in Anspruch.  
Der einzige Vorteil, den ich hier oben hatte, war, dass ich einen guten Ausblick auf alles hatte. Vor allem konnte ich sehen, wie sich die Pearl zunächst abfallen ließ. Sie entfernte sich ein Stück von der Dawn, nur um bald darauf wieder auf Kurs zu gehen. Jack schien sie anluven zu wollen. Ein geschicktes Manöver.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die Pearl kam längsseits, doch schon knallten die ersten Kanonenschüsse seitens der Dawn. Der eine Schuss war zu schlecht platziert und die Kugel flog durch die Masten der Pearl, ehe sie hinter dem Schiff ins Wasser fiel. Der zweite war schon präziser. Der Bug der Pearl splitterte, doch scheinbar war es kein ernster Schaden, denn sie kam unaufhaltsam näher. Als sie nah genug heran war, begannen auch ihre Kanonen zu krachen. Doch die Schüsse waren etwas verhalten, schließlich wollte keiner unser Leben gefährden.  
Ich wusste, dass mein Vater normalerweise immer zuerst auf den Hauptmast zielen ließ, doch da er das diesmal nicht getan hatte, nahm ich an, dass sie mich doch gesehen hatten.  
Die Pearl rückte immer näher und ich konnte sehen, dass die Crew schon mit den Enterhaken bereitstand.   
„Schnappt euch diese Möchtegernpiraten!" hörte ich Jack brüllen und schon kamen die ersten Enterhaken geflogen.

**Alexis   
**  
Entsetzt mussten Flo und ich mitansehen, wie Shay dazu gezwungen durch die Takelage zu klettern und dann am Hauptmast festgebunden wurde.  
Sie war nicht viel schlauer als ich gewesen und stand jetzt keinen deut besser da.  
Ich befürchtete schon, dass wir wieder unter Deck eingesperrt werden sollten, aber dem war zum Glück nicht so. Stattdessen kam der schmierige Pirat auf uns zu, packte uns und band uns unten an den Mast. Dann sah er mich dreckig grinsend an.  
"Tja Lady, jetzt werden wir mal sehen, ob sie nicht mit dem Norrington verwandt sind, der meinen Bruder gehängt hat...und sollte das der Fall sein, so wird das sicher nicht gut für euch enden!"  
Erschrocken sah ich zu Flo, die aber nur Augen für die Pearl hatte.  
Als die Dawn ihre erste Salve abfeuerte, erzitterte das Schiff.  
"Verdammter Mist!" fluchte ich. "Ich hoffe, die Pearl versenkt uns nicht, während wir hier noch angekettet sind!"  
Die Pearl kam schneller näher und ich sah, wie sich die Mannschaft der Dawn bewaffnete und zum Nahkampf rüstete.  
"Verfluchte Piraten!" schrie ich sie, worauf ich einen weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht bekam.  
Vielleicht war es manchmal doch besser, seinen Mund zu halten.  
Als die Pearl längsseits ging, hörte ich die ersten Enterhaken auf die Reling knallen und hoffte, dass man uns schnell losbinden würde...denn wenn der schmierige Pirat James sehen würde, wäre das wohl mehr als schlecht für mich.

**Shania **

Wieder hörte ich Alex unter mir fluchen und wurde kurz vom eigentlichen Geschehen abgelenkt. Ich verrenkte mir den Hals um nach unten zu sehen und sah gerade noch, wie einer der Piraten Alex eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Dabei war sie mit einer Ohrfeige noch gut bedient, normalerweise herrschte auf einem solchen Kahn ein viel rauerer Umgangston.  
Als ich mich wieder der Pearl zuwendete, sah ich wie die ersten Männer mit gezogenen Degen an Deck der Dawn sprangen. Allen voran mein Vater. Schon der erste, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte wurde sofort niedergemäht.   
„Shay!" brüllte er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.   
„Vater!" schrie ich zurück und ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so erleichtert gewesen ihn zu sehen.  
„Ich komme zu dir!"  
Ich sah, wie Vater sich auf dem Weg zum Hauptmast machte, dabei vergaß er völlig sich auf seine Gegner zu konzentrieren.  
„Vater, pass auf! Hinter dir!" schrie ich, als ich sah, wie ein Pirat ihn von hinten anspringen wollte.  
Er wirbelte herum und schwang seinen Degen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, ich konnte hören wie Metall auf Metall schlug.  
Doch mein Vater war seinem Widersacher um Längen überlegen. Fast hätte er diesen Kampf auch gewonnen... wenn Fetthaar nicht gewesen wäre.   
„Mörder unseres Captains!" brüllte er und gleich fünf Piraten stürzten sich auf meinen Vater.  
Das war selbst für ihn zuviel. Er versuchte sich zwar tapfer zu schlagen, die Übermacht war trotzdem zu groß. In den ersten paar Sekunden schaffte er es den unter den Degen hinwegzutauchen, doch schon der nächste feindliche Hieb saß.   
„Vater!" schrie ich auf und meine Stimme überschlug sich. Wieder zerrte ich an meinen Fesseln. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah ich, wie er auf dem Deck zusammenbrach und sich eine hand auf die linke Seite presste. Unter seinen Fingern quoll Blut hervor. Viel Blut.

**Alexis**

Einer der ersten von der Crew der Pearl, den ich auf Deck erkannte, war Bill.  
Er war völlig auf Shay fixiert und anstatt uns erst mal loszubinden, schickte er sich sofort an zu Shay hinauf zu klettern.  
Zum Glück warnte Shay ihn mit einem Ruf von oben, denn die Besatzung der Dawn war mehr als schlecht auf den Mörder ihres Captains zu sprechen.   
Plötzlich spürte ich, wie von hinten unsere Fesseln durchtrennt wurden, drehte mich um und erkannte James, der nun auch Flo befreite.  
Die Wiedersehensfreude war aber nur von kurzer Dauer, denn er drückte mir einen Degen in die Hand.  
"Du weißt ja, wie man damit umgeht", meinte er und sah sich um. "Versucht euch zur Pearl durchzuschlagen", wies er uns dann an und ich griff nach Flos Arm, da sie erschrocken über das Kampfgetümmel um uns herum einfach nur dastand.  
James drehte sich um und eilte Bill zur Hilfe, der gleich von fünf Seiten angegriffen wurde.  
Er kam zu spät und Bill ging schwer getroffen zu Boden. James gelang es aber geschickt, die Angreifer von Bill abzulenken und wies nebenbei Gibbs an, dass er Bill zurück zu Pearl bringen sollte.  
Flo und ich versuchten so gut es ging den Kämpfenden auszuweichen und als wir schon fast die Reling erreicht hatten, hörten wir die Stimme des schmierigen Piraten in der Nähe.  
"Ihr seid doch der Norrington, der meinen Bruder gehängt hat! Ich wusste es!" rief er, während er sich ein Degengefecht mit James lieferte.  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich kann mich nicht an jeden Piraten erinnern, den ich hängen ließ", gab James trocken zurück und machte den Schmierlapp damit noch wütender.

**Bill **

Seine linke Seite brannte wie Feuer und er erwartete jeden Augenblick den letzten Stoß. Doch statt dessen spürte er wie jemand ihm am Arm packte und Richtung Pearl zog.  
„Nein!" protestierte Bill schwach. „Meine Kleine!"  
„Bill, sei vernünftig." Es war Gibbs. „Du bist schwer verletzt. Jack wird sich sicher um Shay kümmern."  
„Nein, ich muss zu ihr..." Schwach stemmte er sich gegen Gibbs Griff, doch seine Kräfte schwanden so schnell wie das Blut aus ihm herauslief. Seine Sinne schwanden langsam und er stolperte mehr, als das er lief.  
An Deck der Pearl übermannte ihn eine sanfte Dunkelheit und er brach bewusstlos zusammen.

**Shania **

Ich hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und ein Schluchzer kam über meine Lippen. Ich wollte nicht dabei zusehen, wie mein Vater von diesem Gesindel umgebracht wurde. Doch irgendetwas zwang mich dazu die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Zuerst sah ich nur verschwommen, da Tränen mir die Sicht behinderten, doch als sich mein Blick klärte konnte ich sehen, wie Norrington meinem Vater etwas Luft verschaffte. Gibbs kam auch noch hinzu und brachte meinen Vater zur Pearl. Er war in Sicherheit.   
Ich lenkte meinen Blick wieder auf das Kampfgeschehen. Norrington lieferte sich gerade ein Gefecht mit Fetthaar und war davon so eingenommen, dass er den zweiten Piraten nicht bemerkte.  
„Jamie!" schrie ich. „Hinter dir!!"  
Norrington wirbelte sofort herum und sah den anderen Piraten mit ausgestrecktem Degen auf sich zurennen. Doch anstatt ihn anzugreifen machte er etwas ganz anderes. Er wartete, bis der Pirat fast heran war, dann sprang er einfach zur Seite. Der Pirat war so überrascht, dass er vergaß seinen Degen zu senken und durch seinen eigenen Schwung angetrieben traf er direkt auf seinen Kumpanen und bohrte ihm den Degen in den Bauch.   
Bevor er sein Missgeschick bereuen konnte, steckte Norringtons Degen schon in seiner Kehle.  
„Saubere Arbeit!" rief ich von oben und Norrington winkte mir nur zu.  
Allerdings kam dann schon der nächste Angriff, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Und diesmal war es der fetthaarige Dreckskerl.

**Alexis**

James hätte den fetthaarigen Piraten sicher bald umgebracht, wenn dieser uns nicht entdeckt hätte und mit einer geschickten Drehung plötzlich hinter mir stand.  
Ehe ich reagieren konnte, schlug er mir den Degen aus der Hand und hielt mir ein kleines Messer an die Kehle.  
"Ihr erinnert euch nicht an meinen Bruder?" fragte er dann James, der leichenblass wurde. "Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr mich nicht vergesst! Wer ist das hier? Eure Schwester oder eure Frau? Jedenfalls hat sie sich uns mit eurem Nachnamen vorgestellt, Norrington!"  
James sah mich etwas ungläubig an und seine Lippen formten eine stumme Frage: Warum?  
Ich versuchte nur meine Schultern etwas zu heben, um zu zeigen, dass ich es selbst nicht wusste.  
Der Kerl in meinem Rücken zitterte vor Aufregung und ich spürte das Messer schon fast in meinen Hals ritzen. Er machte ernst und James konnte mir nicht helfen.  
Plötzlich hörte ich Shay von oben etwas rufen.

**Shania**

Meine Augen suchten Alex und Flo. Vorhin hatte ich kurz sehen können, dass sie frei und auf dem Weg zur Pearl waren, aber dann hatte ich sie aus den Augen verloren.  
In dem ganzen Getümmel war es schwierig irgendjemanden zu erkennen, doch als ich sie endlich gefunden hatte, stockte mir der Atem.  
Dieser schmierige Typ hatte Alex im Griff und bedrohte sie mit einem Messer. Zwar konnte ich nicht hören, was er zu Norrington sagte, doch es war sicher nichts gutes.   
Norrington war blass geworden und stand hilflos da. Wenn das mal keine klassische Pattsituation war.  
Doch irgendetwas musste geschehen, der Dreckskerl sah nicht so aus, als würde er seine Nerven lange im Griff haben.  
Denk nach, denk nach, spornte ich mich an und dann kam mir die Idee. Ich musste diesen Schweinehund nur so lange ablenken, dass Norrington reagieren konnte. Aber wie?  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als mir die Erleuchtung kam und ich zögerte keinen Augenblick.  
„FEUER!" brüllte ich so laut ich konnte und schaffte es tatsächlich den Kampflärm zu übertönen. „FEUER!"  
Für ein paar Sekunden kam der Kampf ins Stocken und auch Alex Peiniger war kurzzeitig abgelenkt.  
Auch Norrington schien zuerst verwirrt, doch dann verstand er und nutzte die wertvollen Sekunden schamlos aus. 

**Alexis **

Einige der Leute blickten auf von ihren Kämpfen und dann wurde mir klar, dass sie den Dreckskerl hinter mir nur ablenken wollte.  
Ich versuchte mich von ihm zu befreien und in dem Augenblick durchbohrte James Degen schon die Kehle des Piraten.   
Röchelnd sank dieser neben mir zu Boden.  
"Und eure Familie wird mich sicher auch nicht vergessen", meinte James hart zu dem sterbenden Mann.  
"Zurück auf die Pearl!" rief James dann im Befehlston und die Männer leisteten dem sogar Folge.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Will aus dem Laderaum der Dawn wieder an Deck kam und James schickte mich und Flo über eine Planke zurück zur Pearl.  
Er blieb noch an Deck der Dawn und als so gut wie alle Männer wieder auf dem Schiff waren, schnappte er sich ein Seil und schwang sich ebenfalls zu uns rüber. Mit einem eleganten Sprung landete er vor uns auf dem Deck und gab sofort weitere Befehle.  
"Die Segel setzen! Aber etwas plötzlich! Und kümmert euch um die Verwundeten!"  
Als auch Jack wieder auf dem Achterdeck war, lief James zu ihm und die Pearl drehte langsam von der Dawn ab.  
"Nachladen und feuern!" brüllte Jack dann und James überwachte das Ausführen des Befehls.  
Die Pearl feuerte eine letzte Salve auf die Dawn ab, die nun ernsthaft getroffen war und langsam sank.   
"Verdammt!" rief James plötzlich und sprintete zurück aufs Achterdeck.  
"Wir haben Shania vergessen!" erklärte er dann Jack und deutete auf das sinkende Schiff. 

**Shania**

Erleichtert sah ich, dass mein Ablenkungsmanöver etwas gebracht hatte. Alex war wieder frei und mit Flo zusammen auf dem Weg zur Pearl.  
Ich richtete mich schon darauf ein, dass auch ich bald erlöst werden würde, doch mit wachsendem Entsetzen sah ich, wie Jacks Männer nach und nach auf die Pearl überwechselten.  
Norrington wartete, bis alle Männer an Bord waren, dann verließ er ebenfalls die Dawn.   
Was war denn da los? Hatte die mich etwa vergessen?  
Als die Pearl dann auch noch abdrehte machte sich Panik in mir breit. Die konnten mich doch nicht einfach zurück lassen!!  
Wie verrückt begann ich an meinen Fesseln zu zerren, doch das einzige was ich damit erreichte waren Abschürfungen an Händen und Armen.   
„Hey", brüllte ich so laut ich konnte, doch zu allem Überfluss drehte auch noch der Wind, sodass meine Worte von der Pearl weggeweht wurden. „HILFE!!!"  
Die Pearl drehte noch weiter ab und plötzlich hörte ich ein mir allzu bekanntes Knallen.  
Die Dawn erzitterte unter dem Treffer. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie feuerten auf die Dawn! Nun bekam ich wirklich Todesangst. Immer heftiger zerrte ich an den Stricken. Meine mittlerweile blutigen Arme beachtete ich nicht. Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht und ich zappelte und zerrte weiter.   
Plötzlich durchlief ein erneutes Zittern das Schiff und unter mir hörte ich ein verdächtiges Gurgeln.  
Oh nein! Die Dawn sinkt! Ich spürte wie das Schiff in die Tiefe gezogen wurde und stemmte mich nocheinmal mit aller Macht gegen meine Fesseln, aber ohne Erfolg. Mittlerweile liefen mir die Tränen in Strömen über das Gesicht und ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als daran, dass ich den wahrscheinlich grausamsten Tod aller Tode sterben würde.  
Irgendwann merkte ich dass alles Ziehen und Zerren nichts half und so hielt ich still. Das Schiff sank immer schneller und mit einem mal spürte ich eine unnatürliche Ruhe in mir. Ich würde sterben, das war mir so deutlich bewusst, als hätte es jemand über mir an den Himmel geschrieben.   
Bilder von meinem Vater und von Will liefen vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Ich schloss die Augen und bereitete mich auf das Unvermeidbare vor.  
Das Wasser leckte schon an meinen Füßen. Es war eiskalt. Doch plötzlich spürte ich, wie die Stricke von mir abfielen und jemand seinen Arm um mich legte.

**Alexis **

Mit Entsetzen sahen wir, dass Shay immer noch an den Mast gefesselt war und langsam mit in die Tiefe gezogen wurde.  
"Wir müssen zurück!" mischte sich Will ein und Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
"Er hat Recht!" stimmte James ihm zu und beide sahen Jack erwartungsvoll an.  
Dieser zögerte und Gibbs kam ebenfalls dazu.  
"Das wäre Wahnsinn! Die Dawn kann jeden Moment in die Luft fliegen!" gab er zu bedenken.  
"Aber wir können sie doch nicht einfach zurücklassen!" ereiferte James sich, stieß dabei aber auf taube Ohren.  
"Wir müssen uns an den Kodex halten!" sprach Gibbs sich dagegen aus. "Und auch Shay kennt den Kodex..."  
"Was für ein Kodex?" wollte James wissen und wandte sich dabei an Sparrow.  
Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wer zurückbleibt, bleibt eben zurück!" Dann schaute er auf den Boden.  
"So einfach ist das bei euch? Wer zurückbleibt, bleibt zurück?" fragte James ungläubig.  
"Das kann nicht euer ernst sein, Sparrow!"   
"Das ist mein voller ernst, ihr befindet euch hier auf einem Piratenschiff, die gesamte Crew hier an Bord kennt den Kodex und alle haben ihm zugestimmt, auch Shania!"  
"Tatsächlich? Und was würde Mr. Farraday dazu sagen, wenn er jetzt hier wäre? Ihr könnt doch nicht die Tochter eures besten und wahrscheinlich einzigen Freundes auf einem sinkenden Schiff zurücklassen!"   
"Auch er hat diesem Kodex zugestimmt! Auch er kennt alle Konsequenzen, es werden keine Ausnahmen gemacht!"  
"Ich kann Shania zwar nicht ausstehen", meinte James dann. "Aber so etwas hat wohl keiner verdient. Ich zumindest würde nie ein Mitglied meiner Crew auf diesem sinkenden Schiff zurücklassen!"   
Dann trat James zu Gibbs.  
"Gebt mir euer Messer!" verlangte er und Gibbs ahnte was er vorhatte.  
"Das ist doch glatter Selbstmord!" begehrte er auf.  
"Euer Messer!" verlangte James nun schärfer.  
"Ich werde niemanden zurücklassen!"  
Gibbs reichte ihm zögernd sein Messer und James schwang sich über die Reling.  
"Zum Teufel mit eurem Kodex, Sparrow!" meinte er dann ärgerlich zu Jack.  
"Ich bin kein Pirat und daher werde ich mich auch nicht daran halten!" Und damit sprang er ins Wasser und schwamm zurück zur sinkenden Dawn. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Shania **

„Ich hab dich, Shania", hörte ich Norringtons Stimme und wusste nicht so recht, wie ich das einordnen sollte. Deswegen tat ich das beste, was ich machen konnte, ich klammerte mich mit aller Gewalt an meinen Retter, doch dem schien das gar nicht zu gefallen.  
„Shania, bitte, wenn du dich so festklammerst kann ich nicht schwimmen und wir sollten uns beeilen."  
Ich ließ ihn wieder los und wir schwammen so schnell es ging von der sinkenden Dawn weg. Doch unerwartet wurde ich von einem Strudel erfasst und unter Wasser gezogen. So schnell wollte die Dawn ihre Beute also nicht hergeben.  
Ich strampelte und schlug mit den Armen um mich, doch es nutzte nichts. Erbarmungslos wurde ich in die Tiefe gerissen.   
Als ich zum zweiten Mal dabei war mit meinem Leben abzuschließen, schloss sich eine Hand um mein Handgelenk und riss mich in die Höhe. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir mit dem Sog kämpften, doch schließlich gab er uns frei.  
Norrington, er war es wirklich, ließ mich diesmal nicht los, als wir zur Pearl schwammen.  
Dort angekommen war ich viel zu erschöpft als dass ich noch die Strickleiter hätte hochklettern können.   
Norrington hob mich auf seine Arme und eine erneute Dunkelheit drohte mich zu übermannen. Doch diese war nicht bedrohlich und so ließ ich es zu, dass sie Besitz von mir ergriff und verlor endgültig das Bewusstsein.

**Alexis**

Jack warf seine Arme in die Luft. "Hört denn hier niemand mehr auf seinen Captain, wenn das so weitergeht kann ich ja gleich Hand in Hand mit dem Commodore in Port Royal an Land gehen, dann darf ich mir vielleicht noch meinen Platz am Galgen aussuchen!" Er drehte sich wütend um, doch innerlich war er froh, dass es doch noch eine Chance für Shay gab.  
"Wir müssen zurück!" rief ich nun aufgebracht.  
Jack sagte wütend: "Macht doch alle was ihr wollt! Auf mich hört hier ja eh keiner mehr!" und er ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen Richtung Bug.  
Die Crew schien hin und hergerissen zu sein und nun versuchte ich mein Glück mal im Befehle geben.  
"Na los! Dreht das Schiff um...oder wie man das nennt!"  
"Ich glaub, das nennt man Wende", flüsterte Flo mir zu und dankbar sah ich sie an.   
"Okay, also gut! Wendet das Schiff! Na los! Aber mal ein bisschen plötzlich hier!"  
"Die schnellen Manöver mit der Pearl beherrschen nur Bill und Jack!" sagte Marty auf einmal. "Die Pearl kann sehr eigenwillig sein!"  
Na toll, dachte ich, Bill liegt ohnmächtig am Boden und ich darf jetzt diesen eingeschnappten Sparrow überreden.  
"Wen interessiert das?" fragte ich wütend.  
"Sorgt einfach dafür, dass wir James und Shay etwas entgegen kommen können!"  
"Und was, wenn die Pearl dabei zu viel Schlagseite bekommt, meint ihr, das hilft hier irgendjemandem weiter, Lady?" fragte Marty mich.  
"Komm mir nicht so, Bursche! Shay gehört schließlich zu eurer Crew... und außerdem ist mein zukünftiger Mann da draußen, auf den ich schon 10 Jahre warte! 10 Jahre! Wisst ihr, was das für eine Frau bedeutet? Wohl kaum! Und jetzt setzt die Segel oder macht was immer dazu notwendig ist, die beiden zu retten!"  
"Okay, dann sage ich euch, was dazu Notwendig ist: JACK!" entgegnete er mir wütend.  
"Jack ist aber gerade scheinbar etwas indisponiert! Also lasst euch was einfallen!"  
Flo stieß mich von der Seite an. "Wir sollten uns etwas beeilen, ich glaube, es muss doch jemand mit Jack sprechen!"  
"Wenn dann solltest du das wohl übernehmen, Flo! Du hängst doch immer mit ihm zusammen."

**Florance **

Ich ging also zu Jack, ich hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, schließlich hatten wir seit dem Streit nicht, mehr miteinander geredet.  
„Jack?" sagte ich etwas zaghaft. Erstaunt drehte er sich zu mir um.  
„Jack, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!"  
„Aha, jetzt doch wieder?"  
„Jack, ich weiß genau, dass du unsere Diskussion mit Marty mitbekommen hast!" sagte ich etwas vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ja, allerdings, war ja kaum zu überhören, diese Alex! Und jetzt hat sie dich geschickt um mich zu diesem Manöver zu überreden!"  
„Ich habe nicht vor dich zu überreden! Ich denke in dir steckt noch der Funken Menschlichkeit, den es braucht um es von alleine zu machen!"  
Jack sah mir tief in die Augen. Oh ja, ich liebte ihn, wie er mich so ansah!  
„Und was wenn nicht?" fragte er mich.  
„Dann tu's für mich!" ich schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
Er strich mit seiner Hand über meine Wange.  
Stumm stand er vor mir und schien zu überlegen. Irgendwie musste ich ihn doch dazu bringen. Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
„Bitte, Jack!"   
Daraufhin nahm er mich in den Arm und küsste mich innig. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss.  
Dann schaute er mich noch einmal an und ging Richtung Steuerrad um seine Befehle zu geben.  
Ich stand perplex da und schaute ihm hinterher.

**Alexis **

Zum Glück gelang das Manöver und James schob eine vor Erschöpfung bewusstlose Shay in die Arme der Mannschaft. Er ließ sich daraufhin schwer atmend auf das Deck gleiten und blieb an die Reling gelehnt sitzen.  
Sofort lief ich zu ihm und besorgt ließ ich mich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen.  
"Oh Gott, James ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Er nickte nur. Dann sah er mich an.  
"Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" Scheinbar war auch ihm meine geschwollene Lippe nicht entgangen.  
"Das ist doch jetzt egal", winkte ich ab.  
"Nein, ist es nicht. Wenn ich den Dreckskerl in die Finger kriege, der Hand an meine zukünftige Frau gelegt hat, dann..."  
"Du hast ihn schon umgebracht, James", erwiderte ich und legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
"Oh", gab er zurück und war auf der Stelle ruhiger.  
"Das war wirklich sehr mutig von dir, James" meinte ich dann leise. "Ich meine, Shay zu retten, obwohl du sie nicht leiden kannst... Aber genau aus diesem Grund liebe ich dich. Egal was die anderen über dich sagen, du bist der edelmütigste Mensch, den ich kenne."  
James zog mich in seine Arme.  
"Sag das nicht. Es gibt bessere Menschen als mich..."  
Bevor er weiterreden konnte, verschloss ich seine Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss.  
"Du schmeckst salzig", meinte ich dann grinsend.   
"Ist das ein Wunder?"  
"Nein", gab ich zurück und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich.  
"Sag mal, wieso hast du dich eigentlich als Misses Norrington vorgestellt?" fragte er dann schmunzelnd und mir war das etwas peinlich.  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau", gab ich zu und half ihm auf die Beine.  
"Komm, du solltest erst mal deine Sachen trocknen..."  
Und damit ging ich mit ihm unter Deck.  
James ließ sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen, aber ich scheuchte ihn sofort wieder hoch.  
"Hey! Du bist doch noch ganz nass!"  
"Und was soll ich bitte dagegen tun?"  
"Na deine Sachen trocknen", schlug ich selbstverständlich vor.  
"Aber dazu müsste ich sie ja ausziehen..."  
"Tatsächlich?" tat ich überrascht und erntete einen tadelnden Blick.  
"Leider ist das aber im Moment die einzige Kleidung, die ich besitze..."   
Ich trat dicht an ihn heran und begann die Knöpfe seiner Weste zu öffnen.  
"Vielleicht solltest du Sparrow bitten, dir andere Kleidung zu geben", meinte ich und sah auf, als ich den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte.  
"Sollte ich das?" fragte er und versuchte meinen Blick zu deuten.  
Ich machte nun mit seinem Hemd weiter und als ich dort ebenfalls den letzten Kopf erreicht hatte, ließ ich meine Hände unter den Stoff gleiten. Zärtlich strich ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über seine Brust hinunter zum Bauchnabel und spürte, dass ein sanfter Schauer ihn erzittern ließ.  
"Vielleicht aber auch nicht", meinte ich dann bezogen auf die neue Kleidung und griff nach seinem Hosenbund.  
"Oh Alex, was machst du da?" fragte er leise und schloss dann genießerisch die Augen, als meine Hände den Weg in seine Hose fanden.  
"Wir sind noch nicht mal verheiratet", meinte er dann, aber der vorwurfsvolle Ton in seiner Stimme ging in einem leisen Stöhnen unter.  
"Soll ich aufhören?" fragte ich um ihn zu necken, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich nicht aufhören wollte. Ich wollte ihm endlich nah sein und eins mit dem Mann werden, den ich schon so lange liebte.  
Er sah mich voller Verlangen an und deutete meinen Blick richtig.  
"Nein, hör nicht auf", flüsterte er mir dann ins Ohr und zog mich in seine Arme.  
Bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, versanken wir in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und atemlos zog ich James aufs Bett. Dort befreite er mich langsam von meinen Sachen und seine sanften Berührungen jagten mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Genau wie er zitterte ich vor Erregung und Vorfreude. Endlich konnten wir uns ganz nah sein.  
Ich spürte seine warme Haut auf meiner und schloss die Augen, um dieses so langersehnte Gefühl voll auszukosten. Dann gab ich mich ihm hemmungslos hin, bis wir erschöpft und glücklich nebeneinander lagen.  
Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und genoß das Gefühl ihm ganz nah sein zu können.  
Als seine Atmung ruhiger wurde, sah er mich an.  
"Und wir sind nicht einmal verheiratet", meinte er dann und ich musste schmunzeln.  
"Hast du jetzt etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen?"  
"Vielleicht ein bisschen?"   
"Aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen", neckte ich ihn und beugte mich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen.  
"Ich glaube, dass war es, worauf wir laut Sparrow bis nach der Hochzeit warten sollten", grinste ich. "Also müssten wir rein theoretisch gar nicht mehr von ihm getraut werden..."  
"Alex!" meinte er empört. "Dann wüssten hier ja alle Bescheid, dass wir doch nicht wirklich viel moralischer sind als die Piraten... und wenn dein Vater davon erfährt, bringt er mich um."  
Er seufzte.  
"Aber es wird keiner erfahren", beruhigte ich ihn. "Schließlich kommt so gut wie nie jemand hier runter...also wer soll das jetzt schon mitgekriegt haben?"   
"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", stimmte er mir dann zu und ich küsste ihn noch mal sanft.  
"Natürlich hab Recht", meinte ich triumphierend und kuschelte mich dann wieder an ihn.

**Norrington**

James lag noch etwas wach. Er hatte Alex im Arm und dachte nach.  
Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Hatte er sich wirklich nicht mehr beherrschen können?   
Er war ein Mann mit Prinzipien und jetzt hatte er praktisch seine eigene zukünftige Frau vor der Hochzeit entehrt.  
Alex hatte natürlich auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, aber er als Offizier der Royal Navy und Ehrenmann hätte wirklich den Anstand wahren müssen.  
Er seufzte.  
Allerdings konnte man es nun auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Was passiert war, war passiert und er konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er seine Entscheidung aufrichtig bereute.  
Nein, er hatte diesen Moment ebenso herbeigesehnt wie Alex und ihn ebenso hemmungslos genossen.   
Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass niemand etwas davon mitbekommen hatte und es Alex und sein süßes Geheimnis bleiben würde.

**Florance**

Nachdem ich mit Jack gesprochen hatte, ging ich zu Bill, einige aus der Crew hatten sich schon notdürftig um ihn gekümmert. Er war jedoch immer noch ohnmächtig.  
Ich ließ mir eine Schüssel kaltes Wasser bringen und ein Tuch. Damit wischte ich Bill über sein Gesicht. Die Wunde sah tief aus, Bill kam langsam wieder zu sich. Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Norrington und Shania an Bord kamen. Auch Shania sah sehr schwach aus und brach kurze Zeit später zusammen. Will ging sofort zu ihr und kümmerte sich um sie.  
Jack kam ebenfalls zu uns, er sah besorgt auf Bill herab.  
Er kniete sich neben mich.  
„Wie geht es ihm?"  
„Er hat noch nichts gesagt, er ist noch zu schwach." gab ich Jack zur Antwort.  
Bill begann irgendetwas vor sich hin zu murmeln:  
„Shay….Shay, wo….wo ist sie…wo ist Shay?"  
Jack schaute ihn an:  
„Bill, Shay ist hier an Bord, ihr geht es…" er schaute sich einmal kurz zu Will und Shay um, die gerade wieder zu sich kam „..ihr geht es gut, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um sie zu machen!"  
Als Bill sich bewegen wollte stöhnte er auf, weil seine Wunde schmerzte.  
Jack schaute mich fragend an. Er wusste auch nicht, wie wir ihm helfen konnten, schließlich war Bill immer selbst dafür zuständig gewesen, die anderen hier an Bord wieder zusammenzuflicken.  
Ich schickte Marty los, mir einen Verband zu besorgen.  
Als Marty wiederkam hatte ich die Wunde bereits gereinigt und legte dann den Verband an. Wir hielten es für besser, ihn in seine Kajüte zu bringen.  
Jack half Bill aufzustehen und stützte ihn auf dem Weg unter Deck. Jack half Bill sich in seine Koje zu legen. Bill schlief sofort wieder ein. Jack setzte sich neben ihn, er wollte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen, auch ich blieb bei ihm.  
Jack schaute mich an.  
„Flo, ich wollte mich für das, was ich getan habe und eigentlich nicht tun wollte, weil ich so etwas nicht tun sollte, aber immer wieder mache….."  
„Jack!" unterbrach ich ihn sanft „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, ich habe überreagiert, das hätte ich auch nicht tun sollen!"  
Er saß mir nervös gegenüber.  
„Flo, es tut mir einfach nur Leid und wenn ich wüsste, wie ich das wieder gut machen könnte, würde ich es sofort tun, ich würde alles tun!"  
Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann schaute er mich mit seinen dunklen Augen an und sagte leise:  
„Flo, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich über alles, und ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, und ich will auch nicht, dass dir irgend etwas zustößt, davor habe ich am meisten Angst!" dann schloss er seine Augen und schaute nach unten.  
Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm, er schaute mich wieder an.  
„Jack, ich habe dir schon lange verziehen!"  
„Ihr habt also doch wieder zusammengefunden!" hörten wir auf einmal eine Stimme, es war Bill, er war wieder aufgewacht.  
Wir zuckten etwas zusammen und mussten schmunzeln. Bill erklärte uns, dass er sich wieder einigermaßen fit fühle und an Deck zu Shay wollte, wir versuchten ihm das auszureden, doch Bill ließ sich nicht überzeugen, stand auf und stapfte an Deck.

**Bill **

Bill ging an Deck und hielt Ausschau nach Shay, sie saß an der Reling, Will war bei ihr.  
Shay schien erst mal Ruhe zu brauchen und Bill zog Will etwas zur Seite.  
"Kannst du mir vielleicht erzählen, was hier passiert ist, als ich ohnmächtig war?"  
"Na ja," begann Will "die Dawn wurde von uns beschossen und ist gesunken, das ist die Kurzfassung!"   
"Und warum ist Shay so durchnässt?" wunderte sich Bill.  
Will druckste etwas herum, dann sagte er mehr nuschelnd:   
"Sie war noch am Mast, als das alles passiert ist!"   
"Waaaaas? Ich muss mich wohl verhört haben? Habt ihr sie etwa vergessen?"  
Will wollte darauf einfach nicht antworten, er hatte sie ja schließlich auch vergessen und das würde bestimmt keinen guten Eindruck bei Bill hinterlassen.   
"Will?" fragte Bill noch mal schärfer nach. "Ihr habt sie doch nicht zurückgelassen, oder?" Er macht eine Pause.  
"Oder?" hakte Bill noch mal nach.  
Will druckste etwas herum und schaute zum Boden. "Will, jetzt sag mir sofort, was hier vorgefallen ist!" betonte Bill noch einmal etwas lauter.  
"Na ja", begann Will zaghaft eine Erklärung," auf der Dawn herrschte durch den Kampf so ein durcheinander, dass niemand wusste, wer nun Shay befreien sollte..."   
Er machte schon wieder eine Pause. "Es wurde aber sofort bemerkt, als wir alle wieder auf der Pearl waren!"  
"Und dann? Ich nehme an, ihr habt es bemerkt, bevor ihr die Dawn versenken wolltet und du hat sie gerettet, oder? Oder?"  
"Leider erst, nachdem wir auf die Dawn geschossen hatten,...nein, nicht ich habe sie gerettet..."  
"Wie bitte? Mein Gott, Will, muss ich dir jeden Satz einzeln aus der Nase ziehen?" fragte Bill aufgeregt.  
"Na ja, es ist eine etwas längere Geschichte." sagte Will zögerlich.  
Bill hob drohend die Faust.  
"Muss ich es aus dir rausprügeln? Das wäre wohl sehr unangenehm für dich! Frag den Commodore...", fügte Bill grinsend hinzu.  
Will wusste, wenn er Bill alles erzählen würde, wäre Bill sehr wütend, vor allem auf Jack, doch Bill hatte ein Recht alles zu erfahren.  
"Okay, ich erzähle dir alles...unter einer Bedingung..."  
"Und was für eine Bedingung?" meinte Bill skeptisch.  
"Du musst versprechen, dass du dich nicht aufregen wirst und auch niemand verprügelst..."  
"Wieso, hat Norrington schon wieder Mist gebaut?"  
"Nein, eher im Gegenteil, also alles hat damit angefangen, dass Norrington gesehen hat, dass Shay noch am Mast hängt."  
"Was? Und wieso ist er immer der einzige, dem das auffällt? Ach egal, erzähl weiter..."   
"Dann wollte Norrington, dass wir zurückgehen und sie retten."  
"Moment mal... und wieso gerade er? Seid ihr nicht von alleine auf die Idee gekommen?"  
Bill ahnte böses.   
"Na ja, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll..."Will atmete tief durch.  
"Jetzt mach schon! Raus damit!"  
Will ging einen Schritt zurück und hielt schon einmal Ausschau nach einem Fluchtweg. "Na ja, Jack bestand auf den Kodex!"  
"Der Kodex? Du meinst doch nicht etwa den Wer-zurückbleibt-bleibt-zurück-Kodex?"  
"Doch, genau den."  
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht...das kann einfach nicht wahr sein...Jack würde doch nicht Shay zurücklassen! Sie ist wie eine Tochter für ihn!" rief Bill ungläubig.  
"Wir alle waren geschockt über diese Entscheidung! Aber Jack bestand eben darauf, weil ihr eben alle diesem Kodex zugestimmt habt!"  
"Oh Mann, wenn ich Jack in die Finger kriege... und wie ging's dann weiter? Shay ist ja schließlich do wieder hier an Bord..."  
"Na ja, nachdem Jack lange mit Norrington diskutiert hatte ist Norrington ins Wasser gesprungen und hat Shay gerettet."  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Der Schnösel hat meine Shay gerettet? Und wieso hast du es nicht gemacht? Du behauptest schließlich, dass du meine Tochter liebst!""  
"Ich hätte es ja gemacht, aber erst die Diskussion wegen dem Kodex und so, Norrington hat eben schneller reagiert!" musste Will zugeben.  
"Na toll!"  
"Also, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf, ich denke, wir sollten uns bei ihm bedanken!"  
"Wie bitte? Das wird ja immer besser...!" regte sich Bill auf.  
"Warum rettet er sie überhaupt, wenn er uns doch sowieso alle hängen will?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke es ist wirklich ein Dankeschön angebracht, auch wenn du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst, er hat schließlich deiner Tochter das Leben gerettet!"  
"Na gut, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht...heißt das etwa auch, dass ich jetzt netter zu ihm sein sollte?" murmelte Bill.  
"Wäre vielleicht angebracht..." gab Will schüchtern zur Antwort.   
"Arrrrghhh...", meinte Bill nur und sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus.  
"Und, sollen wir ihn suchen? Oder willst du nicht?"  
"Wohl besser wir bringen das schnell hinter uns...wahrscheinlich wird er jetzt kaum noch zu ertragen sein...jetzt wo er ein Held ist..."  
Bill grummelte noch weiter vor sich hin.  
Beide schauten über das Deck der Pearl, doch Norrington war nicht zu finden, dann sahen sie Jack. 

**Florance **

Nachdem Bill gegangen war blieben Jack und ich noch einen Augenblick unter Deck. Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um und schaute mir in die Augen. Plötzlich sah er etwas verwirrt aus.  
„Hörst du das auch?" fragte er mich und legte seinen Kopf schief.  
Ja, ich konnte es hören, da schien sich wohl jemand zu vergnügen! Ich musste grinsen.  
„Hatte ich nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass auf der Pearl nur unanständige Dinge getan werden, wenn ich daran beteiligt bin?" sagte Jack mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Ja, das hattest du mal angedeutet!"  
„Anscheinend halten sich Alex und Commodore Norrington nicht daran, dabei sind die noch nicht einmal verheiratet!" sagte Jack gespielt empört.  
Ich zog Jack mit mir.  
„Wir müssen uns das ja nicht anhören!" sagte ich zu ihm.  
Wir gingen an Deck.

**Bill **

Bill stapfte sofort los, um Jack zur Rede zu stellen und Will folgte ihm.   
"Denk an die Bedingung", raunte er Bill zu.  
Bill schien ihn gar nicht mehr zu hören, er ging schnurstracks auf Jack zu, holte aus und schlug Jack ins Gesicht.  
"Bill!" rief Will entrüstet und hängte sich an dessen Arm, um ihn zurück zu halten.  
Jacks Lippe blutete, er schaute Bill verwirrt an. "Für was war das denn?"  
"Du wolltest meine Kleine zurücklassen, Jack Sparrow!"  
"Ich versteh gar nichts mehr, um was geht s jetzt genau?" Jack schaute Bill immer noch fragend an.  
"Du hast sie erst auf der Dawn vergessen und dann wolltest du nicht zurück um sie zu retten..."  
"Ach, die Sache meinst du, der Kodex eben, wenn ihr alle nicht mit ihm einverstanden seid, dann solltet ihr so einer Sache auch nicht zustimmen, Bill, du weißt, wie es läuft!"  
"Aber es ging um meine Shay!"  
"Es hätte genauso gut um dich oder auch um mich gehen können, ich will, dass dieser Kodex eingehalten wird!!" sagte Jack wütend.  
"Herrgott, das sind doch eher Richtlinien! Zum Glück war wenigstens einer an Bord, der sich nicht an einen Piratenkodex halten würde...Norrington...", knurrte Bill frustriert.  
Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf, innerlich wusste er, er hatte, mal wieder, einen Fehler gemacht.  
„Hör mir gut zu Jack! Shay ist alles, was mit noch von meinem Leben geblieben ist und wenn's ums sie geht, versteh ich keinen Spaß!"   
Jack stellte sich direkt vor Bill und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, Will und Flo standen neben den beiden und waren gespannt, was nun wohl zwischen den beiden passieren würde.  
"Bill, du weißt genau, wie wichtig mir Shay ist! Und nun fang nicht damit an, dass ich nicht wüsste, was dir Shay bedeutet, Kodex ist Kodex und auch Shay war alt genug, als sie ihm zustimmte und wusste worum es hierbei geht!"  
"Da sind wir wohl verschiedener Meinung, Jack! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Shay etwas zustößt! sie ist meine Tochter und sie ist besser als wir alle zusammen! Sie ist viel zu gut für dieses Leben hier an Bord!"  
"DU hast dieses Leben für sie ausgesucht!"  
Bill wusste genau, dass das stimmte, Shay war noch klein, als sie an Bord der Pearl kamen und Bill hatte schon damals gewusst, was ein Leben als Pirat bedeutet.  
Er schwieg verlegen.  
"Allerdings heißt das nicht, dass sie ihr Leben nicht noch ändern kann..." Dabei sah Bill zu Will.  
Jack wusste, was Bill damit meinte und ihm wurde klar, dass er vor dem Tag, an dem Shay, die kleine Shay, die wie seine Tochter war, die Pearl verlassen würde Angst hatte.  
"Bill, vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, vielleicht ist dieser Kodex einfach nur der letzte Dreck, aber ich wollte Shay nie absichtlich etwas böses tun!" sagte Jack.   
"Das weiß ich doch, Jack! Aber was mich viel mehr ärgert, ist, dass dieser Schnösel von Commodore meine Shay gerettet hat!"  
"Dafür kann ich auch nichts, der und seine Ehre, warum er das gemacht hat frage ich mich auch, wenn er uns doch alle an den Galgen bringen will!"  
"Na ja, zumindest für dieses eine Mal war es gut einen beknackten englischen Offizier an Bord zu haben..."  
"Na ja, so ehrbar, wie er sich immer darstellt ist er anscheinend gar nicht!" Jack grinste.  
"Und was willst du damit wieder sagen?"   
"Tja, er, der großartige Commodore und die Tochter des Governors sind gerade dabei die unanständigen Dinge zu tun, von denen ich gesagt habe, dass sie an Bord der Pearl niemand tut, solange ich nicht daran beteiligt bin, obwohl die beiden noch nicht einmal verheiratet sind und doch so ehrbar sind, wie sie sich zumindest immer darstellen!"  
Alle sahen sich überrascht an.  
"Und woher willst du das wissen, Jack?" mischte sich nun Will ein.  
"Woher ich das weiß? Geh doch einfach mal unter Deck, Will, und sperr deine Ohren auf!" Jack musste schmunzeln.  
"Das kann nicht sein..." Will schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Nicht Alex...und nicht mit dem Commodore..."  
Jack guckte Bill an und grinste. "Bill, ich glaube unser Welpe hier muss noch einiges dazu lernen!"  
Die Crew, die bei diesem Thema aufmerksam gelauscht hatte, musste ein wenig lachen, Jack wand sich wieder an Will.  
"Nun mal ehrlich Will, glaubst du ein Mann im alter des Commodores hat keine Bedürfnisse?"  
"Aber Alex...?" Will wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben.  
"Ja Will, auch Alex hat ihre Bedürfnisse und warum sollte sie nicht das Recht haben diese befriedigt zu bekommen? Es hätte zwar nicht hier an Bord der Pearl sein müssen, aber da kann man eben nichts machen!"   
"Ahhh, das will ich lieber gar nicht wissen", meinte Will dann. "Ich weiß nur eins: Wenn der Governor das herausfindet, wird er sicher nicht sehr erfreut sein! Und ich bin es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht! Alex ist meine Freundin und zumindest Norrington hätte sich wie ein Gentleman verhalten und beherrschen sollen. Ich wusste doch, dass er Alex nur an die Wäsche wollte!"  
Außerdem fiel Will ein, was Gibbs ihm erzählt hatte und er machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Alex Ehre.  
"Ach," winkte Jack ab "Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, die beiden heiraten ja auch, eine Hochzeit, hier auf der Pearl!"  
Will grummelte weiter, als er plötzlich Alex und Norrington an Deck kommen sah.  
Die gesamte Crew drehte sich plötzlich zu ihnen um und starrte die beiden an. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Alexis   
**  
James und ich entschlossen, dass wir uns mal wieder an Deck blicken lassen sollten. Wir versuchten möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken und uns nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber als wir an Deck kamen, wurden wir plötzlich von allen Seiten angestarrt. Das war mehr als unangenehm und James sah mich an.  
"Meinst du die wissen was?" fragte er leise.  
"Nein, das denke ich nicht...Die gucken bestimmt nur so, weil du Shay gerettet hast..."  
Sicher war ich mir allerdings nicht.  
Auf einmal kam Jack auf uns zu. "Na, meine Turteltäubchen!"  
Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und wartete, was noch kommen würde.   
"Ich freue mich ja schon so auf eure Hochzeit, ich finde es ja so faszinierend, wie anständig ihr beiden seid, also ich könnte so etwas nicht, wenn ich mit meiner zukünftigen in einem Bett schlafen würde. Das macht euch wirklich zu zwei ganz ehrbaren Menschen!" fuhr Jack fort.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich was antworten sollte und James kam mir zuvor.  
"Wir bemühen uns eben, Sparrow", gab James etwas unbehaglich zurück.  
Jack machte wieder eine seiner Drehungen und ging einige Schritte weg, dann drehte er sich plötzlich wieder zu uns um und grinste uns beide breit an: "Das nächste mal bemüht euch aber bitte etwas leiser, Commodore!"  
James und ich sogen scharf die Luft ein. Dann sahen wir uns an. Am liebsten wäre ich vor Scham im Erdboden versunken und ihm ging es wohl ähnlich. Einige aus der Crew gackerten und Will und Flo sahen mich strafend an.  
"Och meine Liebe, die rote Gesichtsfarbe steht euch aber gar nicht!" sagte Jack zu mir.  
Ich öffnete meinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber wieder, weil mir nichts Passendes einfiel.  
Jack grinste uns beide noch einmal breit an und ging dann hinüber zu Flo.  
"Das geht euch außerdem gar nichts an, Sparrow!" meinte James dann, sah aber nicht wirklich glücklich aus.  
Jack drehte sich wieder zu ihm um: "Ach ja? Es ist mein Schiff und alles was auf meinem Schiff geschieht geht mich etwas an, denn ich bin hier der Captain!"   
"Nun Captain...schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?"   
"Ja, schon mal davon gehört, aber habt ihr auch schon einmal etwas davon gehört, dass Schiffe dünne Wände haben, Commodore?"  
Von weitem sah ich, dass Flo Jack vorwurfsvoll ansah.  
"Und bei eurem Schiff können wir wohl froh sein, dass es überhaupt Wände hat, oder?"   
Ich griff nach James Arm.  
"Das hat doch keinen Sinn, James", meinte ich.  
Ich sah, wie Flo auf Jack zuging.  
"Du kannst mit dem Piraten nicht diskutieren", fuhr ich fort. "Und außerdem ist es jetzt eh egal...es wissen sowieso schon alle", seufzte ich.  
Flo sah Jack scharf an:  
"Jack, es reicht, oder sollen wir uns von Gibbs etwas über dein Privatleben in Tortuga erzählen lassen?"  
Ich grinste. Auf Flo war eben Verlass.  
Jack wusste anscheinend genau, was Gibbs alles erzählen könnte, denn er hörte auf mit seinen Sticheleien.  
"Oh, ich denke Gibbs kann so einiges über das Privatleben mancher Anwesender hier erzählen", mischte sich dann Will ein und bedachte James dabei mit einem finsteren Blick.  
Anscheinend verstand niemand so Recht, was Will damit meinte, alle schauten ihn etwas verwirrt an.  
Scheinbar war Will immer noch nicht gut auf James zu sprechen, aber plötzlich trat Bill vor.  
"Auch wenn du ein arroganter, englischer Offizier bist, möchte ich mich bedanken, dass du meine Shay gerettet hast..."  
Ich sah Bill mit großen Augen an. Hatte ich da gerade richtig gehört? Auch James musterte ihn ungläubig.  
Bill drehte sich wieder um, man merkte, dass es ihm doch etwas unangenehm war.  
James räusperte sich auch etwas verlegen.  
"Ja, schon gut", meinte er dann.  
Bill nickte ihm nur zu und versuchte ein leichtes lächeln zustande zu bringen, was ihm allerdings nicht besonders gut gelang.  
Bevor die ganze Situation noch peinlicher wurde, hakte ich mich bei James ein und wir ließen die anderen stehen, um wieder unter Deck zu verschwinden.  
"Na na, nicht übertreiben!" hörte ich Jack noch sagen, aber James und ich waren klug genug um diese Bemerkung des Piraten zu überhören. 

**Florance **

Jack musste aber auch immer das letzte Wort haben. Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um, mittlerweile wurde es schon wieder dunkel, die Pearl ankerte auf offener See.   
Jack wollte sich noch überlegen, wie sein weiteres Vorgehen aussehen sollte, da die Pearl ja immer noch stark beschädigt war.  
Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um.  
„Nicht alle können so anständig sein wie wir!" grinste er mich an.  
Er legte seinen Arm um mich. Die Crew konnte sich anscheinend immer noch nicht an diesen Anblick gewöhnen, manche von ihnen schauten uns immer noch schräg an.  
Wir gingen gemeinsam zum Heck der Pearl. Da sie ja gerade vor Anker lag, befand sich auch niemand am Steuerrad und wir waren alleine.  
Er schaute mich wieder mit seinen dunklen, tiefgründigen Augen an.  
„Seit wann hast du mir denn schon verziehen?"  
Ich wusste genau, ich hatte ihm in dem Augenblick verziehen, als ich die Geschichte seines Freundes Tommy gehört habe, doch das konnte ich ihm nicht sagen, ich hatte es Shay versprochen.  
„Reicht es dir nicht, dass ich dir verziehen habe?" fragte ich ihn lächelnd.  
„Doch!" antwortete er nur und küsste mich sanft. Es war so schön ihn wieder bei mir zu haben.  
Komischerweise waren meine Zweifel aber immer noch nicht ganz verschwunden.  
Er strich mir sanft mit seinen Fingern über die Wange.  
„Warum hast du so eine Angst, mir könnte etwas passieren, Jack?" fragte ich ihn leise. Er schaute aufs Meer hinaus.  
„Ich habe einfach Angst, den Menschen zu verlieren, den ich liebe, es würde einfach eine große Lücke in meinem Leben hinterlassen, die durch nichts wieder zu füllen wäre."  
Er nahm mich fest in seine Arme, ich fühlte mich bei ihm so sicher.  
„Warum dann dieser Kodex?"  
„Fang du nicht auch noch davon an, Flo!"  
„Ich wüsste es eben gern. Der Kodex steht im Gegensatz zu dem, was du mir gerade gesagt hast, was wäre gewesen, wenn ich an Shays Stelle gewesen wäre?"   
„Ich selbst hätte den Kodex gebrochen!" Wir liefen wieder ein Stück über das Deck. Ich sah, wie Bill uns zufrieden anschaute.  
Es war mittlerweile fast niemand mehr an Deck, nur noch die Wachen.  
„Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen." Sagte ich zu Jack.  
Wir gingen unter Deck, vor seiner Kajüte sagte ich:  
„Gute Nacht, Jack!" und gab ihm noch einen Kuss.   
Er nahm meine Hand und öffnete seine Tür. Er zog mich mit in seine Kajüte und schloss die Tür hinter uns.  
Warum nicht, dachte ich mir. Wir gingen in seine Kajüte, ich trank einen Schluck Rum. Wir saßen auf zwei Sesseln, er beugte sich zu mir herüber und strich mir sanft mit seiner Hand durchs Haar. Ich küsste ihn. Er strich mir über meinen Hals. Meine Hände wanderten zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, ich öffnete es und strich über seinen Oberkörper. Mir wurde bewusst, wie viel dieser Mann schon durchgemacht haben muss, er hatte mehrere Narben von schweren Verletzungen.  
Er küsste meinen Hals und öffnete dabei sanft mein Kleid. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper. Er stand auf und nahm meine Hand, wir gingen hinüber zu seinem Bett. Ich zog ihm sein Hemd aus und küsste ihn sanft.   
Meine Hände wanderten weiter zu seiner Hose. Er schaute mich tief an.  
„Willst du das wirklich?" fragte er mich mit einem aufstöhnen. Ja, ich wollte ihn, ich wollte ihn spüren, seine Wärme, seinen Körper, die Sicherheit, die ich bei ihm empfand.  
Er zog mir vorsichtig mein Kleid aus und seine Lippen liebkosten meinen Körper. Ich legte mich zu ihm.  
„Hoffentlich hört uns niemand!" sagte ich mit einem Lächeln.  
„Und wenn, ich bin der Captain, es ist mein Schiff!" grinste er mich an.   
Er streichelte mich zärtlich, er war so einfühlsam, wie ich mir nie hätte vorstellen können.  
Seine Hände strichen über meinen Rücken, über meine Wirbelsäule, ein wohliger Schauer durchlief meinen Körper. Ich küsste ihn wieder, seine Lippe war immer noch leicht geschwollen von Bills Schlag.  
Ich merkte wie auch ihn ein Schauer durchlief, als meine Hände an seinem Oberkörper hinabwanderten.  
Wir versanken, wurden eins, ich liebte diesen Mann wirklich. Er liebte mich wirklich.  
Ich gab mich ihm ganz hin, bis ich erschöpft in seinen Armen einschlief.  
Als ich wieder erwachte, sah ich Jack, er schaute mich an, ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Draußen wurde es schon wieder hell.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er mich mit seiner rauen, aber dennoch sanften Stimme.  
Ich lächelte ihn nur an. Dann stand er auf, zog sich an und ging an Deck.

**Jack**

Jack ging an Deck, er hatte endlich die Liebe seines Lebens gewonnen. Bill war auch schon wieder wach.  
„Was macht dein Arm, Bill?" fragte Jack ihn.  
„Ach, so ein kleiner Kratzer kann mich doch nicht umhauen!" lachte Bill.  
„Das sah gestern aber noch anders aus!" entgegnete ihm Jack.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor, Jack? Die Pearl ist schwer beschädigt, wir müssen unbedingt etwas tun, damit wir nicht in ein paar Tagen am Meeresgrund liegen." Fragte Bill ihn.  
Jack überlegte kurz.  
„Ja, wir sollten die Pearl besser reparieren!" Langsam nahm der Tag wieder Einzug auf der Pearl, die Crew begab sich an Deck und alle wollten wissen, was Jack nun vorhatte.  
Jack schaute sie an.  
„Wir müssen die Pearl reparieren, das können wir allerdings nicht auf hoher See, wir müssen eine Insel anfahren! Ich habe mir das schon überlegt, die Insel, die uns am nächsten liegt ist die Insel, von der wir gekommen sind." Jack schaute durch die Reihen, als er Stiefelriemen Bill sah, fiel ihm noch etwas ein.  
„Ach ja, wenn wir schon einmal auf der Insel sind, können wir uns auch das holen, was wir ursprünglich auf dieser Insel finden wollten, als wir uns auf den Weg zu dieser Insel gemacht haben, aber vergessen haben, es mitzunehmen, als wir endlich auf dieser Insel waren!"  
Einige Mitglieder der Crew schauten Jack verwirrt an.   
Jack schaute sie mit großen Augen an, hatten sie das etwa schon wieder vergessen.  
„Hallo? Ich meine den Schatz, wenn wir schon noch einmal auf dieser Insel sind, dann können wir ihn auch gleich mitnehmen, oder sehe ich das falsch, Stiefelriemen Bill?"   
„Nein," entgegnete ihm dieser „aber…du solltest wissen…"   
Jack hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu, er gab schon wieder seine Befehle.  
„Lichtet den Anker, setzt die Segel, wir holen uns jetzt unseren Schatz!"  
Die Crew setzte sich in Bewegung und die Pearl segelte los.  
Plötzlich schaute Jack nach oben.   
„Seid ihr denn verrückt?" schrie er plötzlich  
„Wir können doch nicht unter vollen Segeln fahren, der Mastfuß steht nicht mehr fest, falls ihr mitbekommen habt, dass unser Bug etwas defekt ist! Wollt ihr, dass wir eine Hydra und einen Überfall überleben, dann aber von unserem eigenen Mast erschlagen werden?"  
Jack war wütend, dachte denn hier an Bord niemand mit, oder war seine Crew einfach so dumm?  
„Bill, kannst du das mal bitte übernehmen?" sagte Jack genervt. Bill wusste, was Jack meinte, würde nur eine Böe in die Segel greifen bestand die Gefahr, dass er einfach Kippen konnte und das gesamte Schiff versenken konnte, da der Mast durch den zerstörten Bug nicht mehr richtig gehalten wurde.  
Nachdem Bill alles geregelt hatte ging er zu Jack.  
„Das kann ja dann noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis wir bei der Insel sind. Die Pearl kommt nur in einem Schneckentempo voran!" sagte Bill.  
„Ach, das macht doch nichts, wir können uns ja ein wenig ablenken!" grinste Jack ihn an „Wir müssen ja schließlich noch eine Hochzeit feiern!"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Jack um und ging zum Steuerrad, es war mal wieder an der Zeit, sein Schiff selbst zu steuern.

**Florance **

Nachdem Jack weg war stand ich auf, suchte meine Sachen zusammen und ging in meine kleine Kabine. Ich machte mich etwas frisch und war auf dem Weg an Deck, als ich an Shays und Bills Kabine vorbeikam.  
Ich klopfte kurz an, nur Shay war da und bat mich hinein.  
„Shay, wie geht es dir?" fragte ich sie, sie sah immer noch etwas blass aus.  
„Ach, es geht schon wieder!" sagte sie mit einem leichten lächeln.   
„Bill hat mir erzählt, dass du und Jack, dass ihr euch wieder zusammengerauft habt?"  
„Ja, das haben wir, warum?" fragte ich sie.  
„Ich frag nur so!" es klopfte wieder an der Tür, es war Will.  
Ich stand auf.  
„Ich werde dann mal an Deck gehen!" lächelte ich die beiden an und ging hoch.  
Ich hörte Jack irgendetwas schreien, irgendetwas wie: vom eigenen Mast erschlagen, oder so, er sah sehr wütend aus. Nachdem er sich mit Bill unterhalten hatte ging er zum Steuerrad, ich ging zu Bill.  
Er lächelte mich an.  
„Ich hab die gestern Abend noch in deiner Kajüte gesucht!" sagte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu mir.  
„Wollte mit dir noch über Jack sprechen, warst aber nicht da!" dabei musste er grinsen.  
Ich schaute verlegen zur Seite.  
"Ich nehme an, du hast dich entscheiden?"  
"In manchen Punkten ja!" antwortete ich ihm und blickte dabei aufs Meer hinaus.  
"Mmmhhhh", machte Bill. "Und in welchen, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
"Dass ich Jack liebe, zum Beispiel."  
"Ist immerhin etwas..." Bill war sich nicht sicher, ob er weiterbohren sollte. Wenn Flo ihr Herz ausschütten wollte, würde sie es sicher von selbst beginnen.  
"Von welcher Entscheidung hast du denn gesprochen, Bill?"  
"Ich dachte eher daran, ob du weißt, wie dein Leben weitergehen soll? Als Zofe des Prinzesschen oder als Geliebte des Piraten?"  
"Ich denke eher, als geliebte eines Piraten. Als Zofe das Leben hatte ich ja schon." ich schmunzelte.  
"Tja, dann muss sich das Prinzesschen wohl ne neue Sklavin suchen..."  
Bill konnte nicht anders und musste grinsen.  
Ich versuchte irgendwie von diesem Thema abzulenken. "was macht die Verletzung?"  
"So was haut mich doch nicht um...ist nur ein Kratzer!"  
"Das sah aber gestern noch anders aus, wenn ich das anmerken darf!"  
Bill grummelte nur etwas vor sich hin.  
"Das sah schlimmer aus, als es war..."  
"Zum Glück ist gestern ja noch alles gut gegangen!"  
"Ja, auf die Crew kann man sich eben verlassen..."  
"Na ja, auf die Crew anscheinend nicht immer, aber ist ja auch egal." sagte ich zu Bill.  
"Wieso sagst du das? Gab's da etwa noch mehr, was ich nicht weiß?"   
"Na ja, es war eben ein großes durcheinander gestern, ist ja auch egal. Du wolltest doch auch eigentlich mit mir über Jack sprechen, oder?" sagte ich zu ihm, ich wollte ja schließlich nicht, dass er noch jemanden hier an Bord schlägt.   
"Versuchst du etwa abzulenken? Erst Will und jetzt du! Was is hier bloß los auf dem Schiff und wieso hab ich immer wieder das Gefühl, dass die Leute versuchen etwas vor mir geheim zu halten?" Bill wurde langsam sauer.  
"Ich will jetzt die Wahrheit hören...und dann können wir über Jack reden."   
"Bill, jetzt werd nicht sofort wieder sauer, du wirst alles noch früh genug erfahren!" versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.   
"Und wann ist früh genug? Langsam reichts mir hier mit euch und eurer Geheimniskrämerei!"  
"Bill, es ist keine Geheimniskrämerei! Du solltest nur nicht einmal von diesem, einmal von jenem etwas erfahren, sondern alles in seinem Zusammenhang!"  
Bill lief rot an.  
"Du redest ja schon genauso wie Jack! Und was spricht dagegen mir alles zu erzählen?"  
Ich denke das beste ist, wenn du mit jemand anderem darüber sprichst, als mit mir, ich habe ja auch nicht alles mitbekommen, ich will dir nichts falsches erzählen." versuchte ich mich herauszureden.  
"Dann muss ich mir wohl mal jemand suchen, der mir alles erzählen kann...tut mir leid, dass mit Jack muss dann eben warten!"  
"Warte!" sagte ich zu ihm "DU wolltest doch mit mir reden!" Ich wurde langsam neugierig, um was es ihm wohl gehen würde.  
"Ach, tut mir Leid, ich weiß schon selbst nicht mehr warum...Hier wird man ja auch immer wieder abgelenkt."  
"Ich wollte nicht ablenken! Ich möchte nur, dass du alles in einem Zusammenhang erfährst, ich würde nie etwas vor dir verheimlichen!"  
"Ach, das ist doch alles nur Geschwätz! Will wollte mir auch erst nichts sagen und du fängst jetzt genauso an...und Shay auch... Was is bloß los auf diesem Schiff? Früher wusste ich über alles Bescheid...und jetzt? Jetzt erzählt mir keiner mehr was!"  
"Du weißt immer noch über alles Bescheid, Bill, ich denke, du solltest darüber mit Shay sprechen, so schlimm es auch klingt, sie hat alles besser mitbekommen, als wir in dem Getümmel an Deck der Dawn."  
Bill beruhigte sich wieder etwas.  
"Scheint so als müsste ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit meiner Tochter reden...Das kann ja nicht angehen, dass alle hier alles wissen, nur ich nicht!"  
"Um was ging es denn jetzt, über das du mit mir reden wolltest?"  
"Nun ich wollte wissen, ob du auf der Pearl bleiben willst...Jetzt wo du schon gesagt hast, dass das Prinzesschen sich ne andere Sklavin suchen sollte..."  
"Das sind zwei komplett verschiedene Dinge!" Ich konnte Bill nicht in die Augen sehen, ich schaute aufs Meer.   
"Wie können das zwei verschiedene Dinge sein?"   
"Man kann die Pearl verlassen, oder man kann eine Zofe sein, es muss ja nicht immer beides zusammen fallen."  
"Und was willst du stattdessen machen? Der Job beim Governor war sicher nicht der schlechteste, oder?"  
"Nein, das war er nicht, ich weiß es doch selbst noch nicht, was ich dann mache!"   
"Huch, Verzeihung! Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du darauf so allergisch reagierst!"  
"Ich weiß nur, dass ich ...dass ich .." ich zögerte, sollte ich es ihm wirklich sagen?  
"Was, Flo, dass du die Pearl verlassen willst?" fragte mich Bill mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.  
"Ja." sagte ich leise, ich guckte von ihm weg.  
"Aber Flo... Ist das dein Ernst? Was soll aus Jack werden?"  
"Gegenfrage, was würde Jack darüber denken?"  
"Aber Jack liebt dich wirklich...wenn du gehst...er würde sich im Rum ertränken..."  
"Wer kann das schon sicher sagen, wer weiß schon genau, was Jack will und was nicht!"  
"Na gut, Jack ist vielleicht manchmal etwas wankelmütig..."   
"Etwas? Glaubst du 'etwas wankelmütig' könnte mich davon überzeugen, auf diesem Schiff zu bleiben?"  
"Aber er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck!"  
"Bill, glaubst du, ich sollte bleiben?"  
"Nein, wohl kaum...keine Frau, die wohl etwas Verstand hat, würde sich auf Jack voll und ganz einlassen..."  
"Eben!" sagte ich Bill.  
"Aber du solltest es Jack sagen!" sagte er in einem ernsten Ton zu mir.  
"Es wäre Jack gegenüber nur mehr als fair, wenn er früh genug von deinen Absichten erfährt."   
"Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, noch nicht!"  
"Das wirst du wohl oder übel aber tun müssen...und wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich das übernehmen müssen. Jack ist mein Freund! Er hat ein Recht drauf die Wahrheit zu erfahren."  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen soll!" ich konnte es einfach nicht.  
"Nun, wenn man eine Entscheidung trifft, dann muss man auch mit den Konsequenzen leben!"  
"Ich weiß, aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, glaubst du, mir fällt es nicht schwer?"  
"Natürlich ist so was nicht einfach. glaubst du ich wollte mich bei diesem Navy-Schnösel bedanken?"   
"Ich weiß, aber ich möchte Jack nicht wehtun!" Ich wusste, das würde ich in dem Augenblick, in dem ich von Bord gehen würde.  
"Das wirst du aber...früher oder später..."  
"Glaubst du das wirklich? Würde es Jack so sehr verletzen?"  
"Ja, ich denke das würde es."  
Ich schaute Bill traurig an. Was sollte ich nur tun?   
"Tut mir Leid, Flo. Aber du solltest gut darüber nachdenken, was du zu tun hast..."  
Ich schaute Bill noch einmal in die Augen und drehte mich um. Hoffentlich würde er Jack nichts sagen.

**Shania**

Von den letzten Tagen hatte ich nicht wirklich viel mitbekommen. Ich erholte mich zwar langsam von den Geschehnissen auf der Dawn, doch der Schock saß mir immer noch in den Knochen.   
Meinem Vater ging es zum Glück gut und er hatte angeordnet, dass ich mich ins Bett legen und ausruhen sollte. Diesen Vorschlag hatte ich nur zu gerne befolgt und hatte auch keine große Lust gehabt mich an Deck blicken zu lassen. Die Stimmung war ohnehin nicht besonders gut und so blieb ich einfach im Bett und versuchte das Geschehene so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen.  
Doch nicht nur das machte mir zu schaffen. Seit ich wieder an Bord der Pearl war, spürte ich wie sich meine Gefühle zu Will langsam veränderten. Was da genau mit mir geschah, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen, doch es war nicht mehr so wie vorher.  
Will hatte sich rührend um mich gekümmert, nachdem Norrington mich an Bord gebracht hatte und trotzdem hatte ich mich schlafend gestellt, wenn er in den letzten Tagen an meine Tür geklopft hatte.  
Allerdings wusste ich auch, dass ich so nicht weiter machen konnte. Irgendwann musste ich mich ihm stellen.  
Leider kam dieses Irgendwann viel zu schnell. Ich spielte gerade mit Boomer als es an der Tür klopfte.  
„Ich bin es, Flo", hörte ich Flos Stimme und bat sie ein wenig erleichtert hinein.  
„Shay, wie geht es dir?" fragte sie.  
„Ach, es geht schon wieder", gab ich lächelnd zurück.  
Neugierig fragte ich sie, ob es stimmte was mein Vater mir erzählt hatte und sie sich mit jack wieder versöhnt hatte.  
Sie bestätigte das, doch bevor wir uns weiter unterhalten konnten klopfte es erneut.  
„Shay?" vernahm ich Wills Stimme. „Bist du wach?"  
Hilfesuchend sah ich den Papagei an, doch dieser legte nur den Kopf schief und schüttelte seine Federn. Keine große Hilfe. Flo warf mir einen komischen Blick zu und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ja, bin ich", seufzte ich und Will kam herein. Jetzt wo Flo bei mir war, konnte ich schlecht vorgeben zu schlafen. Will wartete bis Flo gegangen war, dann setzte er sich neben mich und sah mich besorgt an.  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
„Gut, denke ich."  
„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich für eine Angst um dich hatte", sagte er und zog mich in seine Arme.  
Im ersten Moment wollte ich mich dagegen wehren, doch dann spürte ich seine Wärme und seinen Körper. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste mich einfach in seine Arme kuscheln. Was war bloß los mit mir? Erst hatte ich ihn nicht sehen wollen und jetzt war ich froh, dass er bei mir war.  
Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend da, bis ich mich aus Wills Umarmung löste.  
„Was geht da oben eigentlich vor sich?" wollte ich wissen. „Hab in letzter Zeit gar nichts mehr mitbekommen."   
„Eigentlich kannst du froh sein", seufzte er. „Ich musste Bill erzählen, dass es Norrington war, der dich gerettet hat. Das hat ihm natürlich gar nicht gefallen... also dass es Norrington war. Es hat ihn ganz schön Überwindung gekostet sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Außerdem hatte Bill noch Streit mit Jack, als er erfahren hatte, dass Jack dich zurücklassen wollte. Er war ziemlich sauer und hat jack erst eine rein gehauen und ihn dann zur Sau gemacht."  
Ich wollte schon etwas sagen, doch Will hob die Hand und sprach weiter.  
„Keine Sorge, danach war die Sache auch erledigt und die beiden verstehen sich wieder. Der Streit war dann auch relativ schnell vergessen, als Jack Alex und Norrington zur Sprache gebracht hat." Er machte eine Pause und sah mich geheimnisvoll an.  
„Und was hat Jack erzählt?" fragte ich neugierig.  
„Na ja... scheinbar haben Alex und Norrington schon vor der Hochzeit... du weißt schon was."  
„Was?"   
„Na... sie haben... sie haben... äh... unanständige Dinge getan, wie Jack so schön sagte."  
„Sie haben gepoppt?" entfuhr es mir und Will sah ein wenig peinlich berührt aus. „Also ist Norri auch nur ein Mann."  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ihr daran so amüsant findet, aber ja, sieht wohl ganz so aus", gab er etwas mürrisch zurück.  
„Und was ist noch passiert?"  
„Eigentlich nur das übliche... Jack und Norrington streiten wie ein altes Ehepaar."  
„Also sonst nichts neues. Da fällt mir ein, dass Vater mir mehr oder weniger angedroht hat mit mir zu reden. Weißt du vielleicht was er von mir will?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber er ist ein wenig eingeschnappt, dass er nicht mehr alles mitbekommt, was hier so an Bord geschieht."  
„Das ist mal wieder typisch. Und was ist mit dir?"  
„Was soll mit mir sein?"  
„Du bist doch nicht nur so hier?"  
„Nein... ja."  
„Was denn nun? Nein oder Ja?"  
„Ich... hör zu, Shay. Ich wollte schon länger mit dir reden, aber irgendwie kam immer etwas dazwischen." Will verstummte und schien auch nicht freiwillig weiter reden zu wollen.   
„Und worüber?"  
„Also... Shay... du weißt dass ich dich liebe?"  
„Jaaaaa", sagte ich gedehnt und hatte so ein dummes Gefühl, dass das Gespräch in eine Richtung verlaufen würde, die mir gar nicht gefallen würde.  
„Und ich weiß nicht mehr wie mein Leben ohne dich aussehen soll..."   
„Oh Gott, du willst mir doch keinen Antrag machen?" fragte ich entsetzt.  
Will sah mich irritiert an und grinste dann leicht.   
„Nein, eigentlich nicht."  
Mir musste die Erleichterung wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben worden sein, denn nun grinste er breit.   
„Nein, Shay... eigentlich wollte ich dich etwas anderes fragen."  
„Und was?"  
„So wie es aussieht werden wir wohl in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft Port Royal ansteuern."  
„Und?"   
„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich begleitest."  
„Nach Port Royal?" Ungläubig sah ich ihn an.  
„Ja, nach Port Royal."  
„Und wozu?"  
Wieder sah Will mich irritiert an.  
„Das fragst du jetzt nicht wirklich?" meinte er ein wenig verletzt.  
„Entschuldige wenn ich gerade ein bisschen begriffsstutzig bin, aber doch, das frage ich im Ernst."  
„Shay, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein und wenn ich in Port Royal von Bord gehe, würdest du mich begleiten? Würdest du mit mir ein gemeinsames Leben in Port Royal führen?"  
Nun sah er mich leicht verunsichert und auch ein wenig ängstlich an. Doch so schnell konnte ich ihm keine Antwort geben. Darüber hatte ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Sicher hatte ich schon mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt die Pearl zu verlassen. Doch seit dem Kampf auf der Dawn und meiner Angst um meinen Vater hatte sich das geändert. Ich wusste, ich würde meinen Vater nie verlassen können. Allein schon der Gedanke irgendwann einmal getrennt von ihm zu sein machte mir Angst. Und liebte ich Will wirklich genug, um mit ihm ein neues Leben zu beginnen? Noch dazu in Port Royal?  
„Shay?" fragte Will zaghaft nach.  
„Meinst du das geht?" gab ich zurück und verdrängte meine Zweifel. „Norrington wird mich doch sofort an den Galgen bringen, wenn ich nur einen Fuß an Land setze."  
„Das wird er nicht", erwiderte Will und schien sich dessen sehr sicher zu sein.  
„Will, ich...", begann ich, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah mich zärtlich an.  
„Du sollst dich nicht sofort entscheiden. Denk drüber nach."  
„Du verlangst da sehr viel von mir."   
„Aber hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass du die Pearl verlassen willst?"  
„Schon, aber...", sagte ich etwas zögerlich.   
„Aber was?" hakte er nach und sah mich alarmiert an.  
„Aber ich weiß nicht."  
„Dann denk drüber nach!"   
„Hmhmmm..."  
Will sah nicht wirklich beruhigt aus, doch er sagte nichts mehr dazu.  
„Ich bin müde", wehrte ich ab, als er versuchen wollte mich zu küssen, und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
„Dann lass ich dich besser alleine", erwiderte er etwas reserviert und kurz danach hörte ich wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel.  
Sofort tat mir meine abweisende Haltung schon wieder leid, doch hinterher laufen wollte ich ihm auch nicht. Statt dessen legte ich mich wieder ins Bett und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Will **

Ein bisschen enttäuscht ging Will zurück an Deck. Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Shay sofort zustimmen würde, aber ein bisschen anders hatte er sich ihre Reaktion schon vorgestellt. So distanziert wie eben war sie ihm gegenüber noch nie gewesen. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihr Verhalten einschätzen sollte.  
Vielleicht war er auch zu schnell gewesen. Immerhin war Shay nur knapp dem Tod entronnen und sie war wahrscheinlich noch immer etwas durcheinander.  
Zumindest hoffte Will, dass es so war. An etwas anderes mochte er gar nicht erst denken.  
Er suchte nach Bill und fand ihn an der Reling.   
„Ah, Will, mein Junge", begrüßte Bill ihn und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Du siehst aus, als hätte die Hydra die gefressen und wieder ausgekotzt", grinste Bill.  
„Na vielen Dank", gab Will verdrießlich zurück.   
„Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"  
„Allerdings, das kannst du." Will schob die trüben Gedanken an Shay beiseite und wandte sich seinem aktuellen Problem zu. „Ich habe Alex doch versprochen für sie und Norrington Ringe zu schmieden..."  
„Laß mich raten... dir fehlt die Schmiede!"  
„Und nicht nur das. Woraus soll ich denn bitte etwas schmieden?"  
„Aus Gold?" schlug Bill vor und erntete einen ärgerlichen Blick von Will.  
„Und woher soll ich das bitteschön nehmen? Meinst du ich trage für alle Fälle immer einen Goldbarren mit mir herum?"  
„Selbst wenn, dann hättest du ihn längst nicht mehr", flachste Bill und Will verdrehte die Augen.  
„Danke, du bist mir echt ne Hilfe!"   
„Was soll ich denn machen, mal eben ein bisschen Gold aus dem Ärmel schütteln?" Er schüttelte seine Arme und sah Will danach demonstrativ an. „Siehst du. Nichts."  
„Aber hast du nicht ne Idee, wo ich etwas Gold herbekommen könnte. Nur ein bisschen..."  
„Frag doch deinen Vater, vielleicht hat der ein paar Goldzähne, die er nicht mehr braucht."  
„Ha, ha. Ich meine das ernst."  
„Und ich auch. Ehrlich, Junge, wo soll ich denn Gold herzaubern?"  
„Wir sind doch auf einem Piratenschiff, oder nicht?"  
„Ja und?"  
„Gibt es dort nicht immer etwas Gold? Ihr müsst euch doch genug zusammengeklaut haben."  
„Na, na, na... wir klauen nicht."   
„Wie auch immer", seufzte Will. „Habt ihr nun oder nicht?"   
„Na ja", druckste Bill herum. „Jack könnte da das eine oder andere haben..."  
„Aber?"  
„Aber da werde ich ganz sicher nicht dran gehen."  
„Bill, kannst du für mich denn keine Ausnahme machen? Das ist wirklich ein Notfall!"  
Bill überlegte kurz und sah Will dann mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Nein!"  
„Bitte!"  
„Das kann ich nicht machen. Überleg dir doch mal, wie Jack reagiert, wenn er erfährt, dass wir an seinen Goldvorräten waren, nur damit der Commodore und sein Prinzesschen ihre Ringe bekommen. Der bringt uns glatt um!"  
„Ich brauche ja nicht viel", bohrte Will weiter. „Er wird es gar nicht merken."  
„Glaub mir, Jack merkt alles, wenn es um sein Gold geht", seufzte Bill.  
„Bill, bitte. Ich habe es Alex versprochen!"  
„Man verspricht auch nichts, was man nicht halten kann."  
„Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht hängen lassen!"  
„Meinst du?"  
„Bill!"   
„Ich... kannst du dir vorstellen, was Jack für ein Theater machen wird, wenn er es merkt?"  
„Dann darf er es nicht merken."  
„Er wird es aber merken, da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen."  
„Bill, bitte!"  
„Ja, schon gut", lenkte Bill ein und Will konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war. „Ich werde dir helfen, aber wenn Jack durchdreht übernehme ich nicht die Verantwortung."  
„Danke Bill, du hast mich gerettet."  
„Das war das letzte Mal", knurrte Bill. „Dann komm, wir müssen uns beeilen. Jack wacht mit Argusaugen über seine Goldreserve."  
Bill vergewisserte sich, dass sie keiner von der Crew beobachtete und dass Jack am Steuerrad stand, dann zog er Will mit unter Deck.  
„Wenn du irgendjemandem davon verrätst, bist du ein toter Mann", raunte er ihm zu und Will nickte nur.  
Unter Deck liefen sie zum Bug des Schiffes und vor einem großen Kistenstapel blieb er stehen.   
„Hilf mir mal", forderte er Will auf und gemeinsam schafften sie die Kisten zur Seite. Dahinter kam eine Tür zum Vorschein, die Bill nun vorsichtig aufdrückte.  
„Kein Wort, klar?"   
„Klar."  
Bill zog Will in die angrenzende Kammer und entzündete eine Öllampe, die neben der Tür am Boden stand.  
Als das schummrige Licht die Kammer erhellte stockte Will der Atem.  
„Das ist Jacks Goldreserve?" keuchte er.  
Bill grinste nur, er hatte das Innere der Kammer schon oft genug gesehen für ihn waren die Truhen voller Goldmünzen und Edelsteinen und sonstigem wertvollen Kram nichts besonderes.  
„Wie viel brauchst du?"  
„Zwei Münzen sollten reichen", antwortete Will geistesabwesend und starrte immer noch mit offenem Mund auf die Truhen.  
„Dann nimm sie dir, damit wir schnell verschwinden können."  
Will tat wie ihm geheißen und steckte aus einer der Truhen zwei Goldmünzen ein.  
„Hast du auch wirklich nur die Münzen?" vergewisserte Bill sich.   
„Natürlich."  
„Dann komm."  
Bill löschte die Lampe und sie huschten leise wieder nach draußen. Er zog die Tür zu und gemeinsam stapelten sie die Kisten wieder davor.   
Als Bill wieder an Deck ging sah er zu seiner Erleichterung, dass Jack immer noch am Steuerrad stand.  
„Den Rest musst du aber alleine machen", meinte er zu Will. Dieser nickte nur und verschwand wieder unter Deck, um aus Jacks Goldmünzen zwei Ringe für Alex und Norrington zu fertigen.  
Bill folgte ihm nach einer Weile, ging aber zu Shay. Schließlich wollte er noch mit ihr reden und er wollte Jack nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen.

**Shania **

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Diesmal ohne zu klopfen.  
„Liegst du immer noch im Bett?" hörte ich meinen Vater ungläubig fragen.  
„Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, ich soll mich ins Bett legen."  
„Aber doch nicht tagelang! Marsch, marsch, Fräulein. Ab nach draußen!"   
„Och, nö!"  
„Doch, doch! Ich hab noch mit dir zu reden!"  
Vater war unerbittlich und scheuchte mich aus der Koje. Dann ging er mit mir in den Mannschaftsraum und setzte sich an den großen Tisch.  
„So, und jetzt will ich endlich wissen was hier los ist."  
„Wovon redest du?" fragte ich und sah ihn irritiert an.  
„Niemand will mir erzählen, was da eigentlich auf der Dawn los war. Selbst Will wollte mir erst verschweigen, dass Norrington dich gerettet hat. Bitte Shay, erzähl mir was auf der Dawn los war. Flo meinte du könntest es mir erzählen."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das gefallen wird", sagte ich zögerlich und dachte daran, dass es Norrington gewesen war, der meinem Vater zu Hilfe gekommen war.   
„Fang du nicht auch noch an mit solchen Andeutungen", wies er mich zurecht und wurde langsam ärgerlich. „Sag mir einfach nur, was Flo damit gemeint haben könnte, dass man sich nicht immer auf die Crew verlassen kann."  
„Na gut", willigte ich ein und setzte mich neben ihn. „Ich hab gesehen, wie du an Bord der Dawn gestürmt bist und wie du... wie du... verletzt wurdest. Ich hab gedacht, du würdest sterben!"  
Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Augen schon wieder feucht wurden, als ich mir diese Szene nocheinmal ins Gedächtnis rief.  
Liebevoll legte er einen Arm um mich und zog mich an seine breite Brust.  
„Ich bin aber nicht tot, Kleine. Und so schnell lasse ich mich nicht umbringen."  
„Du wärst es aber fast gewesen, wenn nicht... wenn nicht..."  
„Ich weiß. Wer aus der Crew war es denn nun, der mir geholfen hat?"  
„Niemand", nuschelte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht noch tiefer an seiner Brust.  
„Was?"   
„Niemand."  
Vater schob mich auf Armeslänge von sich und sah mich misstrauisch an. „Was?"  
„Niemand", wiederholte ich leise.  
„Shay!"  
„Es war keiner aus der Crew."  
„Sondern?"  
„Nrrtn", sagte ich und sprach Norringtons Namen so schnell aus, dass Vater ihn nicht verstehen konnte.  
„Was?"  
„Norrington", gab ich mich geschlagen.   
„WAAAAAAS?" brüllte mein Vater und sprang so heftig auf, dass der Stuhl nach hinten kippte.  
„Ja, er war es. Er hat dir Luft verschafft, als du verletzt am Boden lagst und dank ihm konnte Gibbs dich in Sicherheit bringen."  
Vater sagte gar nichts mehr, sondern starrte mich nur verbissen an.  
„Vater?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
„Dieser Schweinehund", grollte er.  
„Eigentlich müsstest du ihm dankbar sein...", wandte ich ein, verstummte aber schnell, als er mich böse ansah. „Er hat dir geholfen", setzte ich zaghaft hinzu.  
„Na und? Habe ich darum gebeten? Ich musste mich ja schon bei ihm bedanken, dass er dich gerettet hat, aber für DAS werde ich ihm ganz sicher nicht danken. Ich hätte seine Hilfe nicht nötig gehabt! Außerdem, was mischt er sich in meinen Kampf?!"  
Vater redete sich in Rage und ich wusste, dass es besser war jetzt nichts zu sagen.  
„Weiß dieses verdammte Dreckschwein denn nicht was Ehre ist? Solange ich noch nicht tot bin, kann ich auch kämpfen und brauche ganz sicher keine Hilfe und schon gar nicht von DEM! Was soll die Crew denn jetzt von mir denken? Daß ich ohne diesen Uniformträger nicht kämpfen kann? Oh, der kann was erleben und ich war auch noch nett zu ihm!"  
Vater wollte schon aus dem Mannschaftsraum stürmen, doch ich bekam ihn am Arm zu fassen.  
„Vater, bitte. Nicht schon wieder."  
„Der Kerl hat mich in meiner Ehre beschmutzt", knurrte er.  
„Ja, ich weiß und etwas schlimmeres konnte er auch nicht machen. Aber kannst du ihm das nicht ein anderes Mal heimzahlen?"  
„Und was schlägst du vor?"   
„Laß dir erst mal nichts anmerken und irgendwann kommt bestimmt die Gelegenheit, wo du es ihm mit gleichem vergelten kannst."  
„Hmm, klingt verlockend. Ja, Shay, ich glaube du hast recht. Wir haben beide nichts davon, wenn ich ihm noch mal die Nase breche. Diesmal soll er wirklich leiden!"  
„Schön, darf ich mich dann wieder hinlegen?"  
„Nein!"  
„Na gut, dann bleib ich eben hier sitzen."  
„Wie du meinst, aber wehe ich erwische dich im Bett!"  
Vater drohte mir nocheinmal spielerisch mit dem Finger und ging dann wieder nach oben.  
Ob ich wollte oder nicht, so langsam tat Norrington mir leid... aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Vor allem war ich gespannt, was Vater sich ausdenken würde.

**Bill**

Wütend ging Bill in seine Kajüte und warf sich aufs Bett. Musste sich dieser Navyschnösel denn immer in sein Leben einmischen?  
Natürlich war er ihm äußerst dankbar dafür, dass er seiner Tochter das Leben gerettet hatte, doch dass er sich auch noch in seinen Kampf eingemischt hatte ging wirklich zu weit. Er hätte wenigstens fragen können.  
Als ihm die Absurdheit seiner Gedanken bewusst wurde, musste Bill grinsen. Eigentlich hatte Norrington ja nur das getan, was jeder an Bord der Pearl getan hätte. Und Bill wäre nicht so wütend gewesen, wenn es jemand aus der Crew gewesen wäre, der ihm geholfen hätte.  
Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er wenn es um Norrington ging gleich immer so ausrastete. Aber der Commodore war ihm einfach zuwider und ging ihm mit seiner ganzen Art gewaltig auf die Nerven.  
Langsam beruhigte Bill sich ein wenig und legte die Hand über die Augen. Shay hatte recht. Es wäre dem ohnehin schon angespannten Klima an Bord nicht gerade zuträglich, wenn er sich schon wieder mit Norrington anlegte.  
Seine Überlegungen wurden wieder vernünftiger und er beschloss, dass es für ihn und für Norrington besser wäre, wenn er ihn einfach ignorieren würde und nur noch das nötigste mit ihm sprechen würde.  
Bill wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er bei dem Commodore immer so reizbar war, aber er konnte es nun mal nicht abstellen. Und die einzige vernünftige Möglichkeit eine erneute Konfrontation zu vermeiden war dem Commodore aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Doch auch wenn Bill sich mittlerweile wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, konnte er sich immer noch nicht eingestehen, dass er ohne Norrington wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt hätte. Daran mochte er gar nicht denken, denn das verbot ihm sein Piratenstolz. Auch wenn der Akademiker in ihm leicht dagegen protestierte, so war der Pirat in ihm mittlerweile schon zu stark ausgeprägt.  
Er blieb noch eine ganze Weile liegen, bis er sich, wesentlich ruhiger, erhob und wieder an Deck ging.

**Alexis  
**  
Am nächsten Morgen ging ich alleine an Deck. James schlief noch. Der gestrige Tag und die darauf folgende Nacht waren wohl doch etwas anstrengend für ihn gewesen. ich sah Flo nachdenklich an der Reling stehen und sah, wie Bill sich gerade von ihr entfernte, also entschloss ich mich nachzuhören, ob alles in Ordnung mit ihr war.  
"Guten Morgen, Flo", meinte ich und gähnte ausgiebig.  
"Morgen, noch etwas müde?"  
Ich sah Flo schräg von der Seite an.  
"Soll das eine Anspielung sein? Aber ja...ich bin noch müde."  
"Nein!" grinste sie mich an "War nur eine einfache Nachfrage!"  
"Oh, na gut..."  
"Wo hast du Norrington gelassen?"  
"James schläft noch."  
"Hast du das Kleid jetzt schon mal anprobiert, ich würde es gerne einmal an dir sehen!"  
"Du hast Recht. Da hab ich gar nicht mehr dran gedacht...aber jetzt geht es nicht, weil James ja noch schläft..."  
"Vielleicht später mal. Wann findet die Hochzeit denn eigentlich statt?" fragte Flo mich.  
"Das ist eine sehr gute Frage... Ich weiß es nicht", musste ich peinlich berührt zugeben.  
"Seid ihr euch denn noch nicht darüber einig?"  
"Wir haben noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen, ehrlich gesagt..."   
"Das solltet ihr vielleicht mal tun, oder wollt ihr nun doch erst in Port Royal heiraten?"  
"Ja, du hast ja Recht. Aber sollte das nicht von James ausgehen? Ich kann ja schlecht zu ihm gehen und sagen: Ach übrigens, wann wollten wir noch mal heiraten? Und Jack muss ja auch noch sein okay dazu geben."   
"Ich denke nicht, dass Jack etwas dagegen sagen würde, er hat ja schließlich schon oft genug betont, dass er Hochzeiten liebt!" sagte Flo mit einem Grinsen.  
"Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, einer von euch muss jedenfalls die Initiative ergreifen!"  
"Ich weiß nicht, Flo. Ich glaube nicht, dass das meine Aufgabe ist!"   
"Nein, nicht wirklich, da muss ich dir Recht geben, eigentlich sollte es Norringtons Aufgabe sein!"  
"Allerdings könnte das schwierig werden...ich glaube, James ist etwas schüchtern, was solche Dinge angeht."  
Ich seufzte.   
Plötzlich drängte sich Jack gutgelaunt zwischen uns. "Guten morgen meine Damen, genießt ihr das, was das Meer ausmacht, die gute Luft?"  
"Ehrlich gesagt: Nein...wir haben uns gerade über wichtige Dinge unterhalten", erklärte ich.  
"Was kann denn jetzt so wichtig sein?" Er legte seine Arme um unsere Schultern und schaute uns fragend an.  
"Nichts", gab ich hastig zurück. Sparrow ging das ja nun nicht wirklich was an.  
"Es ging um die Hochzeit", meinte Flo aber gleichzeitig mit mir.  
"Ah, also doch etwas!" sagte Jack.  
"Nichts wichtiges", meinte ich schnell.  
"Eine Hochzeit ist nichts Wichtiges? Ich denke schon, denkt dran Drinks für alle!"  
"Könnt ihr nicht mal an was anderes denken?" fragte ich genervt. "Vor allem so früh am Morgen..."  
"Heute morgen, habe ich erst an etwas anderes gedacht! Wo ist eigentlich euer Bräutigam?"  
Ich räusperte mich verlegen.  
"James schläft noch..."   
"Aha!" sagte er nur und eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Spart euch weitere Kommentare, Jack."  
"Ich und schlechte Kommentare, was denkt ihr nur von mir?"  
"Bitte...nicht schon wieder eine solche Diskussion", ich reib theatralisch meine Schläfe. "Dafür ist es noch viel zu früh und ich bin noch viel zu müde..."  
"Was habt ihr denn für eure Hochzeit geplant, Lady, ich, als derjenige, der euch traut, sollte so etwas doch erfahren!"  
Wie konnte ich mich da nur rausreden? Wahrscheinlich gar nicht.  
"Ehrlich gesagt haben wir noch nichts geplant..."  
"Noch nichts, die erste Hochzeit auf der Pearl und ihr habt noch nichts geplant, dann kann das ja nur schief gehen!"  
"Entschuldigt mal, aber WANN hätten wir auch etwas planen sollen? Als die stinkenden anderen Piraten uns entführt haben?"  
"Ihr hattet ja auch genug Zeit um euch mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen!" grinste er mich an.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
"Sehr amüsant, Sparrow."  
"Man muss sich die Zeit eben richtig einteilen!"  
"Da ihr euch ja für den Experten auf diesem Gebiet haltet, könnt ihr ja etwas vorschlagen", bot ich an.  
"Was habt ihr euch denn so vorgestellt? Also eine Kutte werde ich mir nicht anziehen!" sagte er.  
"Wer redet denn von euch? Ich dachte eher erst mal daran einen Termin zu finden."  
"Also, nachdem ihr das getan habt, was ihr vor eurer Hochzeit nicht tun solltet, weil euer Vater nicht sehr davon begeistert sein wird, würde ich sagen: Recht schnell."  
"Was soll das denn heißen, Sparrow? Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will und..."  
"Hatten wir da nicht schon mal?" hörte ich plötzlich James neben mir sagen und er grinste mich an.  
"Oh!" sagte Jack "Der Bräutigam ist erwacht!"  
"Sehr amüsant, Sparrow! Im Gegensatz zu euch hatte ich gestern einen recht anstrengenden Tag..."  
"Ja, nachdem ich ja nur hier an Deck in der Sonne lag..." Jack schaute James scharf an.   
"Nein, nachdem ihr Miss Farraday zurückgelassen habt..."  
Jack verdrehte nur die Augen und sah ihn wütend an.  
Ich spürte, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit war einzugreifen und ich hing mich an James Arm.  
"James", mahnte ich ihn leise.  
Jack trat wütend einen Schritt vor.   
"Commodore, denkt immer daran, ihr seid auf meinem Schiff, ich bin ein Pirat, ich bin nicht dazu verpflichtet euch Unterschlupf zu gewähren!" Ich konnte den Zorn in Jacks Augen sehen. Flo zog ihn sachte ein Stück zurück.  
"Wenn ihr das so seht, dann werden weder ich noch Alex bei der nächsten Gelegenheit bei der ihr wieder mal in der Klemme steckt und die Pearl kurz vorm absaufen ist auch nur einen Finger rühren...", gab James ebenfalls verärgert zurück.  
"Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr sofort absaufen!" sagte Jack und rief zu Marty. "Marty, ich glaube hier schreit jemand nach der Planke!" Marty schaute ihn nur verwirrt an.  
"Sparrow", ging ich dazwischen, "ich glaube, ihr vergesst unsere Vereinbarung! Keiner darf uns anrühren und jemanden über die Planke schicken fällt wohl unter Tätlichkeit, oder?"  
"Nicht, wenn er freiwillig geht um einer Tätlichkeit aus dem Weg zu gehen, Lady!"  
"Nun, wenn er freiwillig geht, werde ich wohl mitgehen...und dann könnt ihr eure Hochzeit alleine feiern!"  
"Dann verzichte ich gerne auf die Hochzeit, zuvor hätte ich dann aber gerne das Kleid wieder!" grinste Jack mich an. Sein Blick konnte einem Angst machen.  
"Das könnt ihr gerne haben!" fauchte ich ihn an und wandte mich um und unter Deck zu gehen, um das Kleid zu holen.  
"Marty, ist die Planke bereit?" hörte ich Jack rufen.  
"Spart euch die Planke, Sparrow!" gab ich zurück.  
"Ich spring auch so...auf eurem Schiff halte ich es nämlich keine Augenblick mehr länger aus!" Und damit begann ich über die Reling zu klettern. James sah mich entsetzt an und hielt mich fest.  
"Alex!" meinte er ernst.  
Flo stellte sich auf einmal vor Jack und sah ihn ebenfalls sehr wütend an. "Jack, tickst du noch ganz richtig?" Und zu mir sagte sie.  
"Ihr habt sie doch alle nicht mehr alle!"  
James zog mich zurück und ich sah Sparrow ebenfalls wütend an.  
"Ich entschuldige mich, Sparrow", meinte James plötzlich und handelte wohl hach der Devise der Klügere gibt nach.  
Sparrow gab nicht nach.  
"Wo ist bleibt Planke, Marty?" Flo sah in wieder an.  
"Jack, wenn du einem Menschen die Gefühle antun möchtest, die du hattest, als Tommy gehängt wurde, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an!" Ich sah Flo an, dass sie diese Worte schon in dem Augenblick bereute, als sie sie ausgesprochen hatte.  
"Jack, sie hat Recht", mischte sich plötzlich Bill ein, der die ganze Auseinandersetzung stumm verfolgt hatte.   
"Und außerdem kann ich nicht zulassen, dass du den Retter meiner Shay über die Planke schickst...es wäre falsch Jack! So ungern ich es auch sage, aber der Navy Schnösel hat gut für uns gekämpft..."  
Man sah Jack an, dass schon der Name Tommy in ihm etwas ausgelöst hatte. Er stellte sich vor James.  
"Commodore, es tut mir Leid, ich nehme zurück, was ich gerade gesagt habe!"  
James nickte Sparrow nur zu und hielt mich weiterhin fest.  
"Entschuldigt mich", einte ich dann und wollte wieder nach unten verschwinden, aber James hielt mich zurück.  
"Alex! Ich denke, es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge die wir alle zu besprechen haben."  
"Ohne mich!" sagte Sparrow und schaute durch die Runde, bei Flo blieb sein Blick hängen und er sah sie wütend an.  
"Ich brauche etwas Luft!" mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging weg.  
"Na gut, das hat sich dann scheinbar erledigt", meinte James seufzend.  
"Ich werde dich begleiten, Alex..."   
Er hakte sich bei mir ein und wir gingen unter Deck.

**Florance **

Nachdem Alex und Norrington gegangen waren, hielt ich Ausschau nach Jack, ich fand ihn am Bug der Pearl, also ging ich zu ihm, ich hätte das mit Tommy nicht sagen dürfen, ich stellte mich neben ihn. Sein Blick war ins Nichts gerichtet.  
"Jack? Das was ich da grad gesagt hab, also..."  
"Ich will nicht darüber reden." Sagte er finster.  
"Ich hätte es nicht sagen dürfen!"  
"Da hast du wohl Recht! Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?"  
"Das spielt doch jetzt keine Rolle!" sagte ich zu ihm und schaute ihn an, doch er schaute weiter ins Nirgendwo.  
"Für mich spielt es eine Rolle. Für mich spielen alle Dinge eine Rolle, die eigentlich keiner wissen sollte, aber die Leute doch, obwohl es nicht so sein sollte, davon erfahren..."  
"Jetzt fang nicht wieder so an!"  
"Wie? Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow und das ist mein Schiff und ergo kann ich anfangen womit ich will."   
"Du und dein Schiff, denkst du auch mal an andere, oder hast du damit aufgehört, als...ist ja auch egal!"  
"Lass mich einfach, Flo. Du hättest nicht von Tommy erfahren sollen...Die Sache ist gegessen...erledigt...Vergangenheit..."   
"So wie du dich verhältst anscheinend nicht!" ich sah ihn ärgerlich an.  
"Ich verhalte mich, wie ich will!"  
"OK, dann verhalten wir uns eben alle, wie wir es wollen und spielen die Beleidigten!"  
"Genau! Hier macht doch sowieso jeder, was er will...der Commodore tut, als würde er zur Crew gehören...deine feine Lady gönnt mir die Planke nicht und will selbst über Brod springen..."  
"Du willst immer, dass alles nach deiner Nase geht, aber selbst mal etwas zurückstecken würdest du wohl nie!"  
"Pah! Hast du ne Ahnung...Ich will für alle nur das Beste...außer vielleicht für den Commodore, aber der hat's auch nicht besser verdient, weil er mich hängen will..."  
"So wie du dich manchmal verhältst ist das auch kein Wunder!"  
"Was willst du damit sagen?" er sah mich schief an.  
„Sprich dich aus, kleine Flo..."  
"Nicht nur den anderen, auch mir gegenüber! Im einen Moment, bist du der netteste Mensch auf der Welt und im anderen Moment würde sogar ich dich gerne über Bord werfen!" sagte ich wütend.  
"Wenn es dir nicht passt, steht es dir ja frei zu gehen...soll ich Marty die Planke holen lassen?"  
"Ja, für dich kann er sie holen!!!"   
"Das ist mein Schiff!"  
Ich sah im wütend in die Augen.  
"Betrachte mich ja nie, wie eine deiner Gefangenen Jack!"  
"Ach? Was bist du denn?"  
"Sag du's mir!"  
"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich dich ebenso entführt habe wie unser kleines Prinzesschen? Ach halt...das Prinzesschen wurde ja von Shay entführt...aber egal..."  
"Du betrachtest mich also nur als eine Gefangene, die du dir mal eben in Tortuga geschnappt hast?" fragte ich entsetzt.  
"Na ja, stimmt es etwa nicht?"   
Wie konnte er nur so sein, er konnte einen Menschen so sehr verletzen, ich konnte ihm nicht antworten, sah er mich wirklich nur so?  
Jack sah mich an und in ihm schien es zu arbeiten. Vielleicht hatte er doch gemerkt, wie sehr mich seine Worte verletzt hatten.   
Ich hatte einen Kloß im Hals und spürte, wie Tränen in mir aufstiegen.  
Konnte das alles so schnell wieder vorbei sein?  
"Flo, hör zu...ich hab in letzter Zeit schon zu viele Fehler gemacht und irgendwie ist es mir immer viel zu spät aufgefallen...und jetzt scheine ich gerade zu merken, dass ich wieder im Begriff bin eine Dummheit zu tun...hör zu, Flo...es tut mir leid... es war unfair von mir dich wegen Tommy anzugreifen..."   
"Und das soll ich dir nach all dem glauben?"  
"Hey, ich bin ein ehrlicher Pirat!" Jack versuchte es mit einem Grinsen.  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und Tränen liefen über meine Wangen.  
"Flo bitte...bitte nicht weinen...mit so was kann ich gar nicht gut umgehen...was soll ich denn jetzt tun? ...Ich bin ein emotionaler Krüppel, Flo...hilf mir!"  
"Beweis mir, dass du nicht wirklich so bist, dass du mich nicht wirklich so siehst!"  
"Aber wie, Flo? Was soll ich tun? Nett zum Commodore und dem Prinzesschen sein? Ich hab mich doch schon entschuldigt..."  
"Gestern hast du noch gesagt, du würdest alles für mich tun! Dann tu es doch endlich!"  
"Aber was denn um Himmels willen?" fragte er mich.  
"Du könntest damit anfangen, indem du dich bemühst nicht immer so zu sein, ja du könntest damit anfangen, indem du nett zu Alex und Norrington bist!"   
"Arrrghhh...Muss das sein?"  
Jack bemerkte meinen finsteren Blick.  
"Schon gut, schon gut... Sie sollen ihre Hochzeit haben...Und damit kann ich dich wieder gnädig stimmen, meine Liebste?"  
"Vielleicht, wenn du willst, dass ich bleibe, dann zeig es mir auch!"  
"Wie sagte der Commodore noch so schön: Ich werde mich bemühen... Flo, wirklich...ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst..."  
Ich schaute ihm in die Augen, so richtig glauben konnte ich es ihm nicht.   
"Ehrlich, Flo...du kannst mir vertrauen...ich werde es dir beweisen..."  
"Dann fang damit an, dass du Alex und Norrington eine schöne Hochzeit bereitest!" sagte ich wieder etwas ruhiger.  
"Ich werde mich bemühen...ich werde mich bemühen...", meinte Jack und vollführte dabei eine Geste mit den Händen als wenn er beten würde und verbeugte sich dabei.  
Ich musste ein wenig grinsen.   
"Allerdings", unterbrach er sich dann und hob einen Zeigfinger,  
"müssen die beiden dafür erst mal ihr Schäferstündchen beenden und mir einen Termin und alles Weitere mitteilen... Zum Beispiel wie die überhaupt richtig heißen..."  
Ich strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange und grinste ihn an.  
"Jack, ich denke DU solltest auf die beiden zugehen!"  
"Nicht das noch!"  
"Jack, hast du mir nicht gerade noch etwas versprochen?"  
"Schon gut...schon gut...ich werde mich bemühen...ich werde mich bemühen..."  
Er gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und drehte sich dann um, um zu Alex und Norrington zu gehen, nach wenigen Metern drehte er sich zu mir um.  
„Jetzt geh!" sagte ich. Er ging wieder ein Stück weiter, doch er blieb immer wieder stehen und schaute sich um, er schien zu überlegen, ob er es wirklich machen sollte.  
Als er endlich unter Deck ging war ich zufrieden.


End file.
